Ninja Storm Heated Up
by Chicken Maniac Jeeby
Summary: -First in 'Flaming Spirit' series.- What happens if there was a Fire Ranger in the question? Would things have been any different?
1. Prelude to a Storm

**Disclaimer;** The only characters I own are Lexi and Bryan. Power Rangers Ninja Storm does NOT belong to me.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>A blond girl named Tori finished surfing and ran to her van as fast as she could. She put on her watch making it stop beeping; <em>"I'm going to be late again!"<em>

* * *

><p>At the BMX track, a girl named Lexi, with long Black hair just finished a race and went up to her sponser, Bryan; a middle aged man who didn't have an angry bone in his body.<p>

"Good job." Bryan nodded; "Maybe this year you'll win those Action Games you've been losing for the past few years."

"Thanks Bryan. Well I gotta go and meet a couple of friends." Lexi smirked. She put her BMX away and ran out to find Tori's van.

* * *

><p>At the skate park, a dark man with Black hair named Shane just finished landing a new trick and was approached by one of his skateboarder friends;<p>

"Hey! That was awesome dude!" the dude smiled.

"Haha! Finally ended the blackflip man!" Shane grinned.

"You wanna hit that new rail?" the dude asked hopefully.

Shane looked at the time and started to panick; "No, man, I can't! I gotta get to class!"

"Class?" the other questioned.

"Ah, nevermind man! I'll catch you later brah!" Shane hurried off.

* * *

><p>At the Track, a tan man with brown hair named Dustin was riding while Kelly tracked his time.<p>

"Not bad." she said, as he ended his lap; "Lap times are about two seconds off."

"Yeah I know, my bike's bogging on that uphill." Dustin grumbled; "What time is it?"

"Five after, why?" Kelly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh man, I am so busted!" Dustin said, he ran, leaving Kelly alone with his dirt bike.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Tori asked herself, frustrated; "Come on..."<p>

Lexi ran as fast as she could and sat in the back of the van, knowing what would happen next; "Sorry Tori, couldn't get Bryan off my case until I got a perfect lap time."

Shane rolled to the side window, yelling; "Boo! Did ya miss me?"

"Hehe, dream on." Tori laughed; "Where's Dustin? Ugh, last as usual."

"I was second!" Lexi yelled in protest.

"Ah, dude." Shane grumbled. "Belts on." Tori said. Dustin came in through the back and then flipped to the front in between Tori and Shane.

* * *

><p>"How can you guys be late every single time? I couldn't pull that off if I actually planned it." Tori frowned.<p>

"Tell Bryan not me." Lexi sighed.

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one." Shane retorted.

"What does that mean 'the reliable one'?" Tori asked.

"Look, in any groups there are different kinds of people." Shane explained.

"Totally true," Dustin cut in; "Think about um, like the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Tori asked in disbelief; "You gotta be joking."

"Power Rangers don't exist." Lexi chimed in.

"No, I, uh, okay, there's always like a mellow reflective dude." Dustin said.

"Then there's the risktaker, the adrenaline guy, that would of course be me." Shane said, adjusting the rear view mirror so that it would be looking at him,

"Oh, yeah right." Dustin chuckled; "And you Tori, you're the logical one!"

"What about me?" Lexi asked, not even bothering to care.

"You're the hothead that always ends up saving the day and makes us do whatever it is you want." Shane chuckled. Lexi thumped the back of his head.

"Anyway, you guys have to lay off the comic books, seriously." Tori frowned in disgust; "Power Rangers, whatever."

* * *

><p>"This place always creeps me out." Dustin complained.<p>

"I heard that bro." Shane agreed.

"Stop being babies and keep walking." Lexi chuckled.

"Exactly. You guys are so lame." Tori complained; "Dustin would you come on?"

"I'm right here." Dustin shot back.

"Sure is quiet out here." Shane commented; "A little too quiet."

Suddenly a black blurr ran past them.

"Did you see that?" Shane asked. The black blurr came back, knocking him, Dustin, and Tori to the ground. They got to there feet and faced a troop of Ninjas and Lexi joined the three.

They ripped off their street clothes and underneath were their ninja clothes; red for Shane, yellow for Dustin, blue for Tori, and Lexi had orange.

They went into battle against the ninjas and were pretty badly beaten. They stood in the center when they heard a falcon's cry and Sensei appeared before them.

"That's enough for today," he said dismissing the extra students. He walked over to the four; "Tori, Lexi, Shane, Dustin. I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your Ninja training."

"Well that wasn't so bad, huh?" Dustin said as Sensei disappeared through a portal. The others gave him a strange look; "What? Well it wasn't!"

They went into the portal, coming face to face with the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Tell you what. You can blame it all on me." Dustin said.

"Don't worry, we will." Tori agreed.

"I blame Bryan." Lexi grumbled. The tips of her hair was burned, so she had to cut it once she got home.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academies for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to expell you."

"Wait, you can't." Shane argued.

"You all have great potential. It will be a shame to waste it. Now go, you must have other studies." Sensei said dismissing the four as well.

They bowed in respect and left the way they came, while Sensei's son Cam walked by.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you put up with them." Cam said.<p>

"Well then Cameron. I suppose thats why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's son." he said with a smile. Suddenly the clouds turned darker and Sensei looked at it.

"Whats wrong? Dad?" Cam asked.

On the ship Lothor laughed evily.

* * *

><p>Later that day at Storm Chargers Kelly was checking inventory and Dustin was working on his bike in the back. He checked the time and looked over to where Shane and Tori were watching a clip from a guy on a skateboard.<p>

"Kickflip 250, that's what I gotta learn for my video." Shane said poinging to the screen.

The clocks rang, making them all jump up from what they were doing.

"Dustin!" Tori called.

"Heads up!" Dustin said, tossing his dirty rag to Kelly.

"Dustin, you're not gonna leave me here to clean up the shop up." Kelly pouted.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin asked her, hands folded. He ran for the door; "Bye Kelly!"

* * *

><p>"Are we on time?" Dustin asked, looking at his watch.<p>

"We're early." Tori shook her head; "And Lexi's been there for half an hour already."

She saw an elderly couple have car problems; "Hey, they look like they need help."

"No way, Tori, we can't." Shane argued.

"We can't just leave them!" Tori said; "What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is.. if we're late something's definately going to happen to us." Shane said; "And it won't involve funny fabulous prizes!"

"Ten minutes dude!" Dustin shrugged.

* * *

><p>Sensei was meditating when he felt the darkness; "Lothor."<p>

He ran to confront Lothor and his four friends.

"The Dark Energy is strong in you." Sensei commented.

"It's had time to grow." Lothor replied.

"It has been a while." Sensei nodded.

"Armies take time. And now is the time for revenge. Zurgane, proceed."

"As you wish sir." Zurgane nodded. Zurgane, a green alien thing and two girls in funky clothes vanished.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Sensei pleaded.

"Why would now be any different?" Lothor asked. The two went into battle.

On Academy grounds, a girl with Pink hair called on Kelzaks, and they went on.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what if is Alarm Clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?" Dustin asked.<p>

"He's a Ninja Master Dustin. They don't oversleep." Shane argued.

"Really?" Dustin asked.

* * *

><p>Soon the Academy was destroyed, and everything was taken into bubbles to their ship.<p>

Tori, Shane, and Dustin appeared to see the whole Academy being taken into the sky.

"It's gone!" Shane gasped.

"I dunno, I'm thinking Earthquake." Dustin said anxiously.

"When was the last time you've heard of an Earthquake sucking buldings and people into the sky?"

* * *

><p>"Kapri! You said once Uncle captured all the Ninja Schools, we'd divide Earth down the middle." Marah whined.<p>

"No, what I said was; once Earth's under Uncle's control, you'd get the Arctic Circle and hey I'd get California." Kapri corrected her.

"Kapri, Marah! Quiet! Or I'll banish you back to your parents!" Lothor ordered, he turned to Zurgane; "This is why you never work with family."

"Sorry Uncle" the girls chorused; "Bye bye."

Lothor pushed all the floating Ninja Students away; "Now, where was I?"

"The final phase to your plan to capture Earth, sir." Zurgane said.

"Of course." Lothor nodded; "Now that the last of the mighty Ninja Academies has been silenced the planet is ours."

"Sir." Zurgane said; "It seems there are four students from the Wind Ninja Academy still unaccounted for."

Lothor rolled his eyes; "Why would I think anything could be done right the first time? General Zurgane!"

"Sir!"

"I want you to make certain that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing! NOTHING!"

* * *

><p>"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked.<p>

"Are.. we the only students left?" Dustin wondered; "Where's Lexi?"

They noticed some rubble moving and Shane stopped short; "Who's that?"

"It's Cam." Shane said as the man was trying to dig out of the stone; "Help me get him out!"

"We've got ya!" Tori said; "Come on!"

"Cam are you okay?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lexi on the other hand..." he said as another body was found in the rubble.

Dustin pulled Lexi over his shoulder as a red ray blasted behind them. They started running, Dustin a bit slower than the others. They climbed down a secret hatch into an underground cave.

"Cam what is this place?" Shane asked.

"Just follow me." Cam instructed. He put his hand in a scanner, and a secret room popped out.

"No way." Shane said.

"It's amazing!" Tori gushed.

"Dude!" Dustin agreed.

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them." Cam said. He pulled out a cot for Dustin to place Lexi on.

"What, this is like some big secret?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Yes Shane, it's like some big secret." Sam said sarcastically.

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam." Sensei's voice said.

"Woah," Shane said; "That big rat sounds just like Sensei."

"Yeah I know." Dustin replied; Doesn't really look like him though huh? Except for the clothes."

"My father is not a rat. He's a Guinea Pig." Cam snapped.

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like missed it?" Dustin asked Shane.

"He's stuck." Cam said plainly.

"Stuck?" Shane asked.

"Yes Shane, stuck. Observe." he flipped over to the computer and turned on a video; "This is Lothor. Once a great Ninja. He was banished from Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the Dark Side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"Who is gunna be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked.

"An excellent question Dustin." Sensei replied; "The morphers Cam."

"Father, you're not serious." Cam shook his head.

"We have no choice." his father replied.

"But these guys? I mean them? They're.. well they're..." Cam argued.

"We're what?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?" Shane turned to dustin.

"Actually dude I'm kinda lost here." Dustin said.

"Now Cam." Sensei demanded.

Cam left into the back room and came back with a box; "These are your Power Ranger Wind morphers."

Inside the box were four morphers; Red, Yellow, Blue, and Orange.

"Yeah right." Tori said.

"Yes see. I knew it dude. I was right; Power Rangers are real." Dustin smiled taking the Yellow morpher.

The other two took their morphers and Sensei turned to them; "Dustin, child of the Earth. True to your heart. You will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger.

"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the Earth."

"So... what exaclt does this thing do?" Shane asked.

"Where's the switch?" Tori added.

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin pondered.

"No it doesn't have games but-" Tori began

"Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the Galaxy." Cam said to himself.

"Wait but what about Lexi?" Tori asked Sensei.

"I doubt she will wake up any time soon. For now you three shall go and intercept them. Call on your powers by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'"Sensei intsructed. The three nodded and left Lexi under Sensei and Cam's care.

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes open!" The monster ordered to the Kelzaks.<p>

"Hey! You looking for us?" Shane called from a ledge.

"Its them!" the monster shouted.

"Okay.. Ninja storm.. what is it again?" Shane looked to the others.

"I think it's Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" Dustin said.

"It's Ranger form!" Cam said through the communicators.

"Dude, watch and learn. Dustin told Shane; "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

Dustin looked down at his suit; "Oh, oh yeah, baby! YEAH! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the Comic Book geek now, are they?"

Shane and Tori smiled and morphed as well.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack!" the monster demanded to the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" the Rangers called. The Rangers defeated the Kelzaks with ease.

"Good job Dustin!" Cam nodded.

"Power Rangers?" Lothor asked; "No body told me there would be Power Rangers!"

hey defeated the monster for good and Cam turned to Sensei; "Yeah!"

"Now that was awesome!" Dustin yelled.

"Yeah dude!" Shane said, giving Dustin a high five.

* * *

><p>"Ha! See I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers! And you were like 'naw you comic book geek It's just a legend man'" Dustin smiled.<p>

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was Miss Fluid Graceful Water babe over here" Shane argued.

"Alright that was me, but Lexi did it too." Tori giggled.

"You did well this time Rangers." Sensei said grimly; "But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command, Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."

"And Lexi had a concussion so we sent her to a hospital. She'll join you as the Orange Ranger soon enough though." Cam added.


	2. Looming Thunder

**Disclaimer; **The only characters I own are Lexi and Bryan.

**Author's Note;** I'm switching straight to Looming Thunder cause I kinda thought Episode two and three were lame.

_Review!_

* * *

><p>Lexi was finally discharged from the hospital, and Tori brang her to the school for a big surprise.<p>

"What's up guys?" she asked Cam and Shane.

Cam sighed and brang the box out from the back, and Sensei started to speak again; "Lexi, ambitious soul. The fire within you has made you a strong warrior, and for that you shall now take the title of the Orange Wind Ranger."

"Power Rangers aren't real." Lexi shook her head.

"Yeah they are." Shane chuckled; "Just try it."

"Alright... how does this work?" Lexi asked.

"Just say 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form' and you'll know what to do." Tori explained.

Lexi sighed then got into position; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

She morphed into the Orange Wind Ranger andstarted gushing with excitment; "This is so cool!"

"Yeah we know." Shane agreed; "And it's time to start training... where's Dustin?"

* * *

><p>At the track;<p>

Dustin was doing great in his race until two guys; one in dark red and one in dark blue cut him off and tied for first.

"Man, you ever seen those guys before?" Dustin asked Kelly.

"They ride like factory pros. Who woulda remembered?" Kelly shook her head.

"Well I'm just glad they don't race 125s." Dustin said, panting for breath.

He approached the two guys on the bikes; "Hey there! How's it goin?"

"Track's a little soggy." the one in dark Red replied.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down." Dustin commented.

"Hey! I'm Blake." the Dark blue one said.

"Nice to meet you." Dustin said.

"That's my brother Hunter." Blake said pointing to the one in dark red.

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked.

"We're adopted." Hunter smirked.

"Oh right. Oh." Dustin smiled in understanding; "Cool, well my name's Dustin. I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where's the hometrack?"

"Ah, we come down from" Blake began.

"You wouldn't have heard of it." Hunter cut in.

"Easy bro." Blake told his brother; "And he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen man you were pretty fast out there before."

"Yeah right man. I must be givin up a couple seconds of lap to you guys." Dustin said.

"You get too much air on your jumps." Hunter explained; "Slows you down."

"He's right" Blake shrugged; "Dark and brooding but right. Listen uh, what're you doing now, you wanna follow us?"

"Um..." Dustin said; "Actually, can I take a raincheck? I gotta be somewhere."

"Yeah" Hunter said; "No worries. Next time."

"Yeah cool next time." Dustin nodded.

"Later." Blake said as Dustin ran off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tori! Shane! Lexi! Hey come on you guys!"" Dustin yelled in the forest; "man don't tell me I missed training again. Why do I do this to myself?"<p>

Suddenly Kelzaks surrounded him and were about to finish him off when two dirt bikes came out of nowhere with Tori and Shane riding them.

"Coming through" Shane said blasting them with his lasers.

"Oh dude!" Dustin said.

"Hey Dustin!" Cam came up behind him.

"Hey man!" Dustin elbowed him slightly.

"You know, Lexi and I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready. But of course no one ever listens to me and Lexi is too drained to scare them into doing what she says." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Wait, these are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin asked.

"These are great!" Tori said jumping over their heads; "Yeah!"

"Man I thought these things were months off being ready!" Dustin gushed.

"So did I." Cam replied.

"So what you got something for me?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"No. Should I?" Cam asked.

"Oh come on quit joking around." Dustin pouted.

"No seriously, I don't know what you're talking about." Cam said, watching the battle.

"So what you're saying the Motocross guy is the only one that doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle." Dustin said.

"No the only one not getting a bike yet is Lexi." Cam rolled his eyes. He used a controller to bring a giant truck into the clearing; "Meet your new mobile command center."

The back opened up releasing the Yellow Tsunami Cycle; "Check this out."

"Oh dude."

"Well put Dustin." Cam agreed.

"So what anything I should know?" Dustin asked running to the bike.

"Yeah, just make sure-" Cam began; "Why bother?"

They finished off the Kelzaks and drove back to the Mobile Command Center.

"Ninja Form!" They said at once.

"Hey guys." Cam said, inspecting the Bikes for any major damages.

"These bikes are pretty good." Shane commented.

"You know Shane, you were lucky. These bikes still need fine tuning, which I already did for Lexi's." Cam frowned. He tossed Dustin his backpack; "Hey Dustin. Since you're the bike expert why don't you uh look at these specks and give me an altitude chart for auto- jitting. **(I'm not sure if I copied down the right words... bare with me please.) **And don't try and play video games like you would do."

"Okay dude, I'm not a complete doofus." Dustin chuckled slightly.

"Well here's your chance to prove it." Cam replied walking away.

"Hey Dustin." Shane said approaching his friend; "Hey, where were you today?"

"Oh, the track man. I met these two guys. Its crazy, crazy fast man. I'm hooking up with them later. " Dustin said.

"Yeah look, whatever." Shane said; "You should remember what's important here."

Dustin nodded and walked away from his leader. But none of them noticed Crimson and Navy Power Rangers watching them.

* * *

><p>"We've seen enough, let's go." the Crimson one said, and the two streaked off.<p>

"Let me guess." Lothor boomed; "Your mission to capture the Tsunami cycle has failed?"

"It wasn't my fault. The Kelzaks, they failed." Zurgane tried to explain.

"Zurgane you're starting to sound like a bad movie." Lothor grimaced; "Take a break for me. Have a latte. Let's see what some fresh blood can do. Step forward Thunder Rangers."

"Thunder Rangers?" Zurgane asked, puzzled.

"You know what I'm thinkin?" Kapri asked Marah.

"That lip liner kinda makes you look like a lizard?" Marah asked in reply.

"No, pinhead." Kapri shot back; "How much fun could we have?"

The Crimson Ranger stepped forward; "Our plan to infiltrate the Rangers is on schedule Lothor."

"I don't care much for schedules." Lothor replied; "You see I'm a results oriented evil genius."

"Don't rush us." Crimson held his hand out; "We know what we're doing."

"How dare you speak to Lothor that way!" Zurgane growled; "Bow and show some respect!"

"Listen, while you're up there getting that latte could you get me a non- fat one sugar cappucino?" the Navy Ranger told Zurgane.

"Oh oh! See if they have those muffin tops. They're sweet." Choobo added.

"Why you." Zurgane said, lunging for the Navy Ranger.

"Enough!" Lothor shouted; "How many times do I have to tell you. There's no I in team. Rangers, go, do what you have to, but remember I won't wait forever."

"They are so yummy." Marah said, drooling after the male Rangers.

"Yummy with a spoon." Kapri agreed.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth the ground was shaking uncontrollably;<p>

"There's some kind of subterranean disturbance." Cam told them; "This is not good."

The ground started shaking around them in Ninja Ops as well.

"Shane! Lexi!" Tori called; "What's happening? Oh wait, it stopped."

"Seismo- graphs are picking up some serious activity." Cam explained.

"There's your reason why!" Shane pointed at the screen.

"That is one massive mole!" Tori said.

"Sorry guys, just got hung up in the trach." Dustin huffed.

"Well better late than never." Shane nodded.

"He's at the Quarry!" Cam instructed.

"I think you guys should stop talking and go pop it before it gets any bigger." Lexi told them; "I'm sitting out."

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" they yelled.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

* * *

><p>"Watch and learn Rangers! I'm gonna trash your city from the inside out!" Terramole screeched; he went down into the ground and escaped.<p>

"Hey wait! Get back here!" Dustin yelled.

"Stop! Ah, he got away!" Shane groaned.

"He'll be back." Tori assured the two.

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori, and Lexi walked into Storm Chargers after training to find Dustin.<p>

"You think I can get a new helmet before we leave?" Lexi asked Shane.

While they were looking for helmets Dustin called them over; "Hey! You guys! You finally get to meet. Hunter and Blake, meet Shane, Tori and Lexi."

"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter said, eyeing Lexi suspiciously.

"It definately looks like he told you a lot." Lexi said.

Blake looked at Tori; "But not everything."

"Awkward moment." Lexi mumbled so that only Tori could hear her. Tori stepped on Lexi's foot, causing her to wince slightly.

"Hey ah, Dustin you got a minute?" Shane asked. He pulled Dustin to the side and Tori continued chatting with Blake and Hunter so Lexi found a new Helmet. She purchased the helmet when she heard the conversation.

"Hey you were supposed to be back at Ninja Ops." Shane said.

"Yeah I know man. Um, these guys showed up and we started checking out these bikes and I dunno I just got spaced." Dustin replied.

"Sensei's not happy." Shane sighed; "He's doing that thing with his nose again."

"Oh great." Dustin said. He walked over to Tori and pulled her to the door by her arm,; "Come on guys. I gotta go, see ya guys!"

"Yeah catch ya later Tori!" Blake called out after her.

"Later." Tori and Shane said.

Lexi walked up to the Hunter; "I know what you two are up to. Becareful Bradley, I know more than you do, and if you even touch my friends I will not hesitate to kill you both."

She followed Shane out, but he turned around again to ask them something.

"Boy, that Tori is fine." Blake told his brother.

"Yeah, question is why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin?" Hunter asked.

Blake shrugged; "Who knows. Maybe she likes doing charity work."

They both chuckled before Hunter got serious; "Keep your eyes on Lexi, she's more dangerous than we think."

Shane turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred." Sensei said as Dustin finished with his punishment. Dustin fell onto the table exhausted.<p>

"Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality." Sensei stated.

"And you'll have really nice pecks." Tori smiled.

"Man I can't wait until I get back on my BMX... it feels like forever since I raced." Lexi sighed.

"Hey uh Dustin." said a grim Shane; "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dustin rolled off the table to talk to Shane; "Okay dude look. I'm sorry I'm just-"

"Hey look. How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked; "I mean they come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends."

"Dude it's a Motocross thing. Okay, I mean you got these skater buds of yours you hang with. Dude they're total posers. And we dont say a word." Dustin frowned.

"Yeah well at least I know what's important here." Shane blurted out. Dustin turned around; "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys man your priorities totally mixed."

"Dude that's crazy man!" Dustin argued; "Come on back me up here Tori. Oh come on man! Lexi?"

"Dustin, right now I'm not picking sides with either you or Shane. Hunter and Blake might be your friends, and thats cool. Just becareful about it." Lexi frowned.

"Look, I get I've been a bit of an airhead lately but-" Dustin began.

"This isn't chess club. We're talking about the end of the world. Do you even get that?" Shane shouted.

"Sensei a little help here." Dustin plead.

"You can only help yourself Dustin. With your actions, not your words." Sensei stated.

"You know what I can't believe this." Dustin walked away; "I'm going riding."

Shane shrugged frustrated and Lexi decided to follow Dustin and make sure he didn't get hurt.

* * *

><p>Dustin rode his bike over to where Hunter and Blake were standing, but didn't notice Lexi was watching nearby.<p>

"Cleared it no problem that time!" Dustin cheered for himself.

"Keep that up and you may be ready for the 250s." Hunter smiled.

"You gotta remember this moment." Blake said.

"You know what it's been really cool hanging with you guys. Its hard to find dudes who actually get what you're into you know?" Dustin asked.

"I heard that." Hunter said; suddenly the ground started to shake around them, causing Dustin to hit the floor face- down. Hunter helped him get up.

"What was that?"

"I know, weird huh?" Dustin frowned. Just then his morpher started beeping and Hunter noticed it.

"Hey, freaky watch." he said; "Does that have a compass?"

"Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff. I'll show you some time." Dustin answered; "Actually, you know, I gotta head off."

"Hey," Hunter said in protest; "How come you always gotta bail?"

"Yeah Dustin." Blake nodded; "You wanna ride like a pro, you gotta practice like one, right."

"Come on, lets see if we can shave a few seconds off your time." Hunter said.

"Yeah come on Dustin!" Blake agreed.

"You know what guys I really gotta go." Dustin said, he ran off to help the others and Blake picked up his bag.

Lexi watched as they held the bag, smiling evily; "I knew there was something off about you Bradleys."

* * *

><p>"Come on where is he?" Shane groaned.<p>

They used the Storm Stricker to take Terramole down, and then Cam sent in the zords to take down the 60 feet tall one.

* * *

><p>The four headed over to the track to watch Dustin race. They smiled until Dustin sprayed mud all over them.<p>

"Thanks for the shower Dustin." Tori said.

"Yeah, you owe me twenty bucks for a new jacket." Lexi grumbled.

"Yeah sorry." Dustin smiled; "So what, did I look faster?"

"You were ripping bro!" Shane said, giving Dustin a high five; "Hey, uh where's Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here."

"Yeah I dunno, I um, guess they had better things to do than just hang out with a goof like me, huh?" Dustin shrugged.

"Don't blame yourself." Lexi popped in; "They weren't going to stick around long anyways."

Shane ignored her; "Hey, some of the stuff before. I didn't mean you weren't commited."

"I know." Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, you're a great Ranger." Tori agreed; "A flake, but a great Ranger."

"And you're a great friend. Always there when we need you." Lexi smiled.

"Thanks guys." he smiled even more; "Well let's go gear up! If we're gonna be riding those Tsunami Cycles we'd better be ready."

Tori, Shane and Dustin started getting ready. But Lexi stayed far off, glaring at the trees where she knew the Thunder Rangers were standing.

"Have fun while you can!" the Navy one said.

"You have no idea what's coming!" the Crimson added.


	3. Thunder Strangers Part 1

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable!" Shane sighed.<p>

"Dude that's so sick it's just wrong." Dustin pointed out.

"Wow, check out the lines on that baby. The way they move. Dude I can't believe it!" Shane said, slamming his head on the table.

"You better not be doing anything illegal!" Cam shouted.

"We're not. But we think Lexi is." Shane said, pointing to where Lexi was adjusting her Tsunami Cycle, making it look even better than the other ones.

"You're looking at the Tsunami Cycles?" Cam asked; he already knew Lexi was working on hers, but he didn't want anyone messing with his computer.

"Yeah man! Check it out." Dustin chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork or annoying your parents or something?" Cam asked them.

"Well I mean it was already switched onto this channel, so." Dustin shrugged.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't cruise in here without asking me first." Cam frowned.

"What's the big deal. We didn't hurt it." Shane demanded.

"Its just taken me two weeks to make the changes to the onboard telimetry system. I just don't want anything to-" Cam was saying until his computer started to make sense; "Please say this is a dream! I don't believe this!"

"What?" Shane asked, confused.

"You're sweating like really, really bad man." Dustin noticed; "You okay?"

"It's frozen!" Cam said out loud. Lexi stopped working on her bike and ran over to find out what was happening; "The system's locked up! It's totally dead!"

"Yeah but you backed it up huh?" Shane asked.

"Of course I did, I must have." Cam said, trying to remember if he actually did back it up; "Dustin, you have the backup. I gave it to you on that disk."

Dustin thought for a minute; "Oh yeah, yeah right. It's in my backpack."

Lexi shook her head in anger and left to find the Bradley brothers while they figured somehting out.

* * *

><p>"The Wind Rangers' Greatest Hits! Are all my favorites on there?" Lothor asked.<p>

"If you mean the Tsunami Cycle Serenade, then yes." the Navy Ranger replied.

"I wonder if they know it's been released a little early" the Crimson Ranger thought.

"I only wish I could be there to see the look on that rodent's face." Lothor sneered.

"Which brings us to our agreement." the Navy one said.

"We have unfinished business." the Crimson one said.

"Relax. Evil plans are like fine wine. You must let them sit a while before uncorking them." Lothor smirked.

"They also go bad if you leave them too long." Navy shook his head.

"Hes right." Marah agreed; "I read that. Something about the cork and the sediment."

"Oh stop showing off." Kapri whined.

"Just because you had to repeat Evil Alien first grade four times don't get all mad at me!" Marah retorted.

"Do you mind?" Lothor Growled.

"I told them not to sit there." Choobo explained.

"Out of my way." Zurgane said pushing Choobo aside; "Sir I have a planned attack. If we hit them at the place they call 'Storm Chargers' its a-"

"Zurgane, Zurgane" Lothor turned to the General; "How many times must we go over this? A Ranger's power can only be destroyed when he's in his full Ranger form."

"Of course sir!" Zurgane agreed.

"Therefore," Lothor shot; "we must beat them at the right moment. Otherwise our efforts will be in vain. Surely such a powerful General can understand why your plan is so completely ridiculous. You look overworked. Why don't you tke a vacation day?"

"Yeah!" the Navy Ranger said while the Crimson one started laughing.

"If that is your wish." Zurgane nodded.

"Thats an order." Lothor corrected him, he turned to the Rangers; "And we will put our heads together and see what we can come up with. Won't we?"

"We're ready." the Crimson Ranger announced.

"Take a break?" Zurgane asked himself; "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Kelly came into the store to see things flyign around in the back.<p>

"What is this? Hello, Dustin." Kelly called.

"Oh hey." Dustin said.

"You understand the concept of cleaning don't you? Things go onto the shelves." Kelly reminded him.

"You know what I've lost my backpack and I can't even think about anything esle until I find it." Dustin replied.

"You'll find it." she soothed; "By the way I think I may need to ask... have you seen Blake or hunter?"

"They kinda blew me off last week and I haven't even seen them since." Dustin said, circling the store.

"Have you got a cell number?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he wondered, as he started to scribble down a number on a paper.

"I got the money I needed for the Regionals next week. I gotta put a 250 team together like, yesterday." she smiled.

"Alright. But hey, what about me?" he asked.

"I've only got a budget for 250s Dustin, and those guys have got the experience on big bikes." she explained; "You understand right?"

"Yeah sure. I mean, If I were putting a team together I'd want them too." Dustin shrugged; "Um, you know what I've gotta go look."

* * *

><p>At the Skate Park Dustin approached Shane. Tori tagged along.<p>

"Any luck?" Shane asked.

"No man," Dustin shrugged.

"Well think. Where else have you been?" Tori wondered.

"The track!" Dustin said.

But before they could go check out the track, their morphers blinked.

"Go for Shane."

_"We're getting a strange heat signature reading at the Quarry. Lexi thinks she knows what it is, so she's gonna meet you there."_

"Kelzaks?" Shane asked.

_"No I don't know what it is. Better Ranger up just to be safe."_

"Not gonna be a problem." Shane replied. They looked around to check if the coast is clear; "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Wind Ranger Power!"

* * *

><p>They streaked to the Quarry, but were surprised to see that no one was there.<p>

"What's going on?" Shane inquired.

"Not a whole lot." Tori sighed.

"Nothing here." Dustin said.

"Uh Cam, this place is like downtown deadsville!" Shane complained.

_"I'm taking a heat reading from the airforce. It's usually right on!"_

Crimson and Navy were standing on the hill.

"You Ready?"

"Let's do it! Goodbye Rangers!"

"Not if I can help it!" A random voice said from behind. The Orange Ranger, wearing a costume similar to Tori pushed the Thunder Rangers down, but not before Lightning came from the sky and knocked the others to the ground.

"Note to self, never doubt Cam." Shane said as Lexi joined them at the bottom.

Though they fell they got to their feet faster than the Wind Rangers had.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Whats with the attitude?" Tori added.

"Hello, anybody home?" Dustin frowned.

"I told you I'd kill you if you touched my friends!" Lexi growled.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo." The Crimson one said, ignoring Lexi.

"Old Rangers out, New Rangers in!" Navy smirked.

"What you expect us to fight you?" Dustin shouted.

"I'm more than happy to kick their butts." Lexi smiled crookedly.

The Thunder Rangers streaked, slashing all the Wind Rangers down. They looked around puzzled, and then looked at their feet.

"Doesn't seem like they wanna talk!" Shane groaned.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts!" Tori announced.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed.

"I've been wanting to kick their butts since the second I met them!" Lexi shouted.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?" Shane asked, kicking himself into the air.

"We don't do nice!" Nazy retorted, kicking Shane back into rocks.

Lexi roared and went after the Navy Ranger while the other two were getting beat by the Crimson one.

"Guys!" Shane shouted. He started to attack Crimson as well and Lexi was fairing pretty well against Navy.

"Thunderstaff! Mega Power!" Navy said, pulling out his weapon.

"Mind if I steal that?" Lexi said. She pushed Navy down to the ground and stole his Thunderstaff; "Thanks Navy!"

With the staff she went after Crimson. The Staff wasn't working for her, so she threw it back at Navy and started fighting Crimson with her plain fists. That wasn't the best idea though. Navy took his staff and slashed all the Rangers with it.

"They have sticks." Shane yelled.

"Really big sticks!" Tori agreed.

"And they hurt." Lexi said, clutching her sides.

"Anybody have a suggestion?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"You want an idea? How about Give Up?" Crimson asked.

"Trust us, it would be much less painful that way." Navy added.

"But where's the fun in that?" Lexi retorted, earning chuckles from her teammates; "At least like this I might kill you, If I surrender I'll have to see your ugly selves more."

Crimsen slashed at her with his staff once more before returning to his companion's side.

"Oh I get it, this is a training thing!" Shane said.

"Cam, you got us." Tori smirked.

"I think this is for real." Dustin shook his head.

"No joke." Lexi said, agreeing with Dustin.

"Alright, ready?" Crimson asked.

"No, I'm not ready." Lexi argued.

"Ready." Navy said, ignoring the Orange Ranger. They Ninja Streaked away.

"Where'd they go?" Shane yelled.

"Really far away, if we're lucky." Dustin replied.

"No." Lexi said, shaking her head; "They'll be back."

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori, and Dustin started complaining to Sensei about the new guys.<p>

"One at a time." Sensei whistled.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. This is all I know for certain." he replied.

"I thought Lothor captured all the other Rangers." Dustin said.

"They're on his side." Lexi told them.

"Could he have turned them against us? To fight fire with fire?" Tori asked Sensei, making sure he thought what Lexi said could be the truth.

"Their fire comes from within. Even Lothor could not be driving them to be attacking with such passion." Sensei disagreed.

"I don't care what their problem is. All I know is they almost smoked us." Dustin sighed.

"Yeah, but they didn't. And I wanna know why." Shane frowned.

"Maybe we weren't their intended targets? Maybe we just got in their way?" Lexi thought of possibilities; "Shane, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Shane came over to the side and she continued; "I think you should keep an eye on Hunter and Blake. I don't know what they're up to, but they aren't up to any good. They ask too many questions trying to get to know everything about us, and they act as if they got this huge secret they're protecting."

"Alright." Shane nodded.

* * *

><p>"I would have given anything to see the look on their faces." Crimson said.<p>

"Yeah, they were scared." Navy nodded; "All but the Orange one. It looked as if she hated us."

"This is gonna be easier than we thought!" Crimson said; "But we still have to watch out for the Orange one. We still don't know who she is."

"I think this is the first time I've seen her in battle." Navy pondered; "Yo Zurgane! What up Dawg?"

"Step aside Ranger" he growled.

"Hey, if you wanna dance," Navy put his hand on Zurgane; "at least put on some music."

"Why didn't you destroy the Rangers when you've had the chance?" Zurgane hissed.

"You familiar with the term Need-To-know Basis?" Crimson asked; "It means we know, and we don't need to tell you anything. Oh but we'll call if we change our mind."

"Or if we need someone to carry our bags." Navy smirked.

"You insolent disrespectful creature." Zurgane growled, swinging at Navy; "What, did the Orange Ranger hit you on the head too much?"

"Hey!" Crimson cut in; "You ever consider Anger management therapy? And don't ever speak about that dumb Orange Ranger."

"This is goin nowhere." Navy smirked; "We're supposed to be on the same team."

"Only for the time being." Zurgane responded. He moved aside to let the Thunder Rangers walk by.

"I'll show them how it's done!"

* * *

><p>"The Quarry again?" Cam asked; "What is it like a monstercon over there?"<p>

"Zurgane" Shane sighed; "Still as ugly as ever."

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an Evil Alien Sidekick?" Tori asked.

"You're right. You three go without me and I'll stand by morphed just incase" Lexi nodded.

"It could be a trap." Sensei said; "Use caution when Engaging him."

"We always do!"

"Ready?" Shane inquired.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!HA!"

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Power of Fire!"

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori and Dustin streaked over to the Quarry again to confront Zurgane.<p>

"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked.

"Where's the Orange one? No matter. You want something done right, you do it yourself." Zurgane growled, taking the swords from the sockets at the sides of his arms; "Rangers meet your destiny!"

"Ninja Swords!"

"Bring it on!" Zurgane growled.

"You got it!"

Zurgane slashed the Rangers to the ground; "I'm sick of Power Rangers! Rangers, Rangers, Rangers! That's all I ever hear! This will teach them to respect me!"

"You ask fro one simple thing, you turn your back, and it's total enity." Lothor growled. He teleported Zurgane back to the ship.

"Catch you later big guy!" Shane yelled.

"That was weird!" Dustin said.

"What do they want from us?" Tori asked.

_"It's not over yet! I'm on my way!" _Lexi said through the communicator.

They were suddenly blasted from behind and Crimson and Navy approached them.

"Where's your Orange Ranger?" Navy asked them.

"Forget her. Recognize these?" Crimson asked. They brang out upgraded versions of the Tsunami Cycles.

"Those are my Tsunami Cycles!" Cam growled.

"NO!" Tori yelled.

"Dude!" Dustin grumbled.

"Ah no way!" Shane held his head.

"Yes way!" Navy mimicked.

"Ours come with a few improvements." Crimson sneered.

"This is so wrong." Dustin frowned.

"Ready to ride?" Crimson asked.

"Okay!" Navy nodded.

"Lets show these posers how it's done!" Crimson said. they charged for the Rangers.

"Not without me!" Lexi yelled. She blasted Crimson and Navy with her bike's guns, knocking them off their bikes. She then rode over to the others and they were admiring her handy work. The Navy and Crimson Rangers were able to get back on their bikes, and blast them with their own rays, sending them all flew past her friends to the stone, then skid down to the Earth.

"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asked.

They jumped over the three standing Wind Rangers, causing them to scramble, and making Dustin trip and fall.

"Nice face plant!" Crimson yelled.

Lexi got back up to her feet and blasted Crimson with her laser gun. He in turn shot her with his rays again. She rolled out of the way and stood by the other Wind Rangers.

"Thunder Energy Blast!" Crimson said.

"Fire!" Navy ordered.

"Flame wall!" Lexi shouted. A wall of bright Orange flames surrounded the Rangers, keeping the blast from hitting the Rangers.

"Nice save!" Shane patted her on the shoulder.

"When I say go I want you to run out of the wall." Lexi waited a moment before taking down the wall; "GO!"

But the Thunder Rangers came back and blasted them again.

"You smell something burning?" Crimson asked.

"Hey, anyone feel like smores?" Navy shouted.

Lexi tried getting to her feet, but Electricity surged to her suit, making her stick to the ground.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin exclaimed.

"But... how?" Tori asked.

Lexi knew how, but kept her mouth shut.

"Who are these guys?" Shane asked.

"This is so easy it's almost boring!" Navy complained; "The only one who put up a fight was the Orange one."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy!" Crimsen shook his head; "They're so lame!"

"No doubt. I thought their Sensei taught them better than this!" Navy agreed.

"No one talks about Sensei like that!" Lexi got to her feet and was able to knock both Thunder Rangers off their feet before the Electricity started surging through her suit; "I can't take much more... I'm gonna bounce. Good luck guys."

She streaked away. The Thunder Rangers got back to their feet; "It's time to finish what we started."

"Crimson Thunder Power."

"Navy Thunder Power."

"Sky of wonder."

"Power of Thunder."

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Tori whined.

"They have zords?" Dustin asked.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane shouted.

"Later Days" they said, jumping into their zords.

"By the time this is over all we have to do is get rid of their Orange Ranger and we'll be the last Ninja Rangers on the planet." Crimson said; "So let's stay focused."

"They wanna play rough? We're all about Rough." Shane grinned; "Cam, hit it! Let's show these imposters what the zords do."

"Bottom of the ninth boys!" Tori called out; "It's now or never."

"I'm thinking... Now" Dustin yelled.

"Here they come" The Thunder Rangers said; "Defence formation engage."

"Okay let's bring the heat people." Dustin shouted.

"Copy that. Now it's our turn." Shane said to Tori.

"Hawkzord! Flame attack!" Shane yelled.

Fire surrounded the Insectizord, but it rolled out and started firing at the Hawkzord.

"I'm hit, I'm hit" Shane grumbled.

"Shane! No!" Tori screamed.

Navy's Beetlezord caught the lion in it's antennas.

"What's with the pliers? I'm gonna hit him with the blow dryer." Dustin shouted; "Tornado Blast!"

"Time to squash this bug." Dustin said approaching the Beetlezord.

"Cloaking device, Engage." Navy said.

"What the- where'd he go?" Dustin asked confused.

"I can't find him anywhere on my scanners." Tori frowned.

Suddenly the Beetlezord took hold of the dolphinzord.

"He's got me!" Tori screamed; "Wheres the monkey when you need her?"

"Hands off the fish!" Dustin yelled.

"Let go of me you dumb bug!" Tori ordered the Navy Ranger.

"Prepare the next powersphere." Sensei told his son. Cam nodded as the Beetlezord let go of the Dolphin.

"Thanks." Tori said sarcastically.

"Lets bust out the megazord on these punks." Shane instructed.

"Finally, a little something from the has-beens." Crimson smirked.

"Lets turn them into never- weres." Navy said as they formed their own Megazord.

"That's impossible!" Shane gasped.

"These guys are working my last good nerve." Tori yelled.

"Copy that sister T!" Dustin agreed. They had a little Megazord- to- Megazord action, neither side winning.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Dustin asked; "Serpant sword!"

They slashed at the Tunder Megazord a few times, but did no damage.

"This isn't working!" Shane yelled.

The Thunder Megazord tripped the Storm onto the ground.

"Where's that last minute save- our- butt device?" Dustin asked; "We're waiting..."

"Give, give, give, that's all I do." Cam sighed. He sent them a powersphere, but somehow the Thunder Rangers got a hold of it.

"Wait! I got another idea!" Lexi told shane; "Stand back."

"Why don't you come in?" Tori asked.

"Not enough energy." Lexi replied. Her Monkeyzord went one- on- one with the Thunder Megazord. It used its banana lasers to fire at the Megazord until Crimson and Nazy cloaked.

They uncloaked and tried to tackle the Monkeyzord, but it was too fast. They blasted it with lasers repeatedly, taking it out.

"All the extra zords in the world won't help you now!" Crimson screeched. They then used the weapon they stole to slash at the Storm Megazord, taking it down.

"They're down!" Cam shouted.

"Now for the touchdown dance on their heads." Crimson said excitedly.

"We knocked out their zords, and the Orange Rangers wasn't even in the wreckage. Thats enough... for now." Navy shook his head, and the Megazord walked away.

"Come in Shane! Tori! Dustin!" Cam yelled trying to communicate.

Blake and Hunter jumped over the rope to get help and bumped into Kelly.

"What are you guys doing here? We're under attack." she said.

Lexi stumbled up to the truck and fell to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked her. Hunter and Blake watched her carefully.

"I heard an explosion and I was trying to see what was going on so my bike rode into a boulder and I flew out. My new bike is broken." Lexi explained; "They need help though."

"Yeah come on!" Blake rushed. He and Kelly ran and Hunter tried helping Lexi to her feet.

"Don't... touch me." Lexi yelled. She stumbled to follow Kelly and Blake, Hunter right behind her.


	4. Thunder Strangers Part 2

"There!" Blake yelled. He, Kelly, and Hunter ran to help and Lexi waddled closely behind.

"We were riding and we saw smoke!" Blake said. He turned to Tori; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tori said.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I was in my car listening to the radio on the way here," Kelly began; "They think it's some kind of alien attack."

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Hunter asked.

"And you didn't wonder why housing is so cheap?" Shane responded with another question.

"We need to call someone. The police, the FBI, the Cia, the Power Rangers." Kelly frowned.

"No Kelly we're fine. Thanks." Tori smiled sweetly.

Lexi watched suspiciously as Blake turned to look at Hunter.

When Kelly moved out of earshot Lexi turned to the Bradleys; "I know your secret. And I know you're after my friends. I suggest you rethink what you're doing. Watch your backs, Lothor isn't the guy you think he is."

* * *

><p>"Sir, the Thunder Rangers have failed. Pleaser permit me to attack while the enemy is still vulnerable." Zurgne plead.<p>

"Do you listen to anything I say Zurgane?" Lothor asked.

"Sir?"

"What did I tell you about the Power Rangers?"

"Well, I uh..."

"Fine, let me give you a hint. It has something to do with their powers and how to destroy them." Lothor growled; "Anyone? ANYONE!"

"It has to be really painful?" Marah asked.

"Wrong answer. But thanks for playing our game." Lothor said. The girls hid behind Choobo as Lothor shot them with some sort of laser.

"What kind of answer was that?" Kapri asked Marah.

"I don't know... I just thought..."

"What did I tell you about thinking?" Kapri hissed.

"Don't."

"Exactly." Kapri sighed.

"To beat the Power Rangers they must be in their Ranger form." Lothor explained yet again.

"Sir..." Choobo whined; "That hurt, quite a lot."

"It's a laserbeam, it's supposed to hurt." Lothor smirked; "Now get outta here everyone, and don't do anything until I tell you."

* * *

><p>"You guys alright?" Lexi asked the others.<p>

"That was way harsh man." Dustin frowned; "You know what. I think my morpher's toast."

"Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we thrashed the zords." Tori sighed.

* * *

><p>"Well you've managed to reduce years of technological advances to a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon," Cam frowned; "Not to mention what you did to the zords."<p>

"Cam." Sensei warned. "Now is not the time."

"I'm sorry, you're right." Cam sighed; "Thankfully the auto- retriever allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self reconstruct functions."

"Dude, I've got no idea what you've just said." Dustin complained.

"They're fixing themselves." Cam explained.

"Oh!" Dustin smiled; "okay, kay, right."

"Cam, while you're fixing their morphers do you think you can fix mine? It keeps shocking me." Lexi asked, using puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure." he said taking her morpher.

"Hey, sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked.

"I mean those zords they have were sicko bro... I mean Sensei." Dustin said.

"If I have to see them one more time, I think I'm gonna be sick." Lexi scowled.

"The Thunder zords created by the same technology that powers your own."

"And these Thunder Ninjas' work for Lothor? That doesn't make any sense." Tori said.

"Any more than Zurgane booking out right before they even showed up." Shane added.

"Or how Hunter and Blake just seemed to be riding during an attack." Lexi nodded.

"They probably wanted some fresh air." Tori shrugged.

"Stop defending them Tori. You know something's fishy about them." Lexi shouted.

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances there is descention in their ranks. Descention that can be used to our advantage when the time is right" Sensei thought, ignoring their little argument.

"I hope these are under warranty." Dustin held his morpher.

"I just feel totally helpless." Tori shook her head; "There's gotta be something we could do."

"For now, you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the odrinary, it will only give him more power." Sensei suggested.

"And becareful. They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them." Cam added.

"Which means avoid Hunter and Blake at all costs." Lexi nodded.

* * *

><p>Tori and Lexi walked through the sand; Tori holding her surfboard and Lexi texting on her phone. Neither noticed when Hunter and Blake walked by.<p>

"Hey!" Blake said; "What? No Hello?"

Lexi rolled her eyes as Tori turned to them; "Sorry, my mind's somewhere else."

"Yeah, rough day." Blake smiled. Lexi rolled her eyes again, and hers locked with Hunter's. She then looked down at her phone, continuing her texting.

"Yeah. Thanks again for helping me out there." Tori blushed.

"Ah, hey, listen. Don't mention it. Anytime." Blake grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tori said.

"Hey Tori, I kinda have to get to the track, Bryan started spazzing. I'm gonna walk." Lexi said, turning to walk away.

"No, I'll drop you off." Tori insisted, turning back to Blake; "I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing." he smiled, as they walked away.

"Wow smooth. You'll have to show me your moves sometime." Hunter teased his brother; "Lexi's really starting to get dangerous."

"By the time she figures it out she'll be too late." Blake smirked.

* * *

><p>Dustin was absentmindedly working on a dirt bike.<p>

"Dude, you changed the oil like four times already." Shane pointed.

"Yeah, I don't know man. I just can't stop thinking of why those Thunder Punks just didn't destroy us when they had the chance you know?"

"Hey check it out yo." Shane pointed to where Hunter and Blake were talking to Kelly

"Just fill these out before the race and we're good to go." Kelly said; And make sure your parents sign the-"

"We don't live with our parents." Hunter cut in.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Kelly said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. We'll get those forms back to you tomorrow okay?" Blake asked.

"Great, I'll see you out there then." Kelly shrugged.

"Cool." Hunter smiled, and they both left.

"Hey, I wanna see if they wanna hit the track later." Dustin said.

"No, I don't know man," Shane said said in a hushed tone; "Lexi says they're bad news."

"Come on, man! Lexi isn't always right you know." Dustin said, putting his oily hand on Shane's shirt; "Sorry dude I'll... yeah I gotta go."

"Hey!" Dustin yelled, following Hunter and Blake to a truck; "Yo, wait up! Hey... where'd they go?"

* * *

><p>"Are you finished yet?" Lothor asked, aggrivated.<p>

"Almost... just hold still..." Marah said; "Okay, so what I'm gonna do is give you a light topcoat to protect against chipping and cracking."

"For the last time. I'm an evil space Ninja, not a male model. Just a light trim and buff." Lothor scowled.

"See? I told you. No fashion sense." Kapri said.

"Permission to speak sir." Zurgane requested.

"As long as I can vaporize you when you say something stupid." Lothor smirked.

"Well, err." Zurgane said, holding his face.

"I'm kidding General!" Lothor said; "Have a sense of humor why don't you?"

"Of course sir. Very amusing. Now that I've come to admit that I deserve the most recent merciful punishment..." Zurgane began.

"And?" Lothor asked for him to continue.

"Please allow me to redeem myself. I have found an evil lifeform that would lure the Power Rangers into their worst form and then destroy them." Zurgane explained.

"Alright, lets give it a chance."

"YES!"

"But don't blow it. I was only half joking about that vaporizing thing."

"Yes sir." Zurgane said, walking out.

"Here we go." Marah said; "Just don't pick your nose for a while."

"Or vaporize anybody for the next couple of hours." Kapri added.

"They have to dry first." Marah explained.

* * *

><p>"I'm Free!" a monster exclaimed; "I owe you one Zurgane! You da man! I'm so thirsty!"<p>

His polytrons **(Idk what they're really named)** sucked up all the water in the lake.

Tori put her board down and frowned; "What? The water... What happened?"

Suddenly a frog monster jumped behind her, making everyone else run off.

"Oh a Ranger! How convenient!" it smiled; "Time to make a splash."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger for..." Tori yelled, looking down at her wrist just to see that her morpher wasn't there.

"Better hop to it!" the Frog cackled; "Guess it's not Morphin' time after all is it? Lowtide for you, Malibu Beach Barbie."

* * *

><p>"Come closer Ranger! You're not a afraid of a few warts are you?" the frog asked.<p>

Suddenly a mysterious biker crashed it, knocking the frog to the ground.

"Run!" Blake yelled; "I'll distract him."

"Blake?" Tori asked. Blake rode away to face the frog; "NO! Stop! Don't!"

"Hey! Watch your back!" she yelled.

"Got him!" the frog yelled. Suddenly Tori jumped back into the fight; "And now, my polytrons will finish the job!"

Just as they were about to hit Tori, Blake took the hit, and flew off his bike, unconscious.

"So much water so little time! I'll catch you later, bye bye!" the frog sang, disappearing.

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked.

* * *

><p>Tori ran into ops; "Cam! I need your help outside?"<p>

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked; "I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency. My friend, he's hurt." Tori gushed.

"And you brought him here? You ever hear of a hospital?" Cam demanded.

"I know, I know, but he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him. It was on of Lothor's face freaks." Tori pleaded.

"What are those things?" she asked him.

"They're some kind of cybernetic leech. Looks like they dehydrate the body until it shuts down." Cam explained.

"Well, did we get them off in time?" she asked.

"Think so. This guy must drink a lot of water."

"His name's Blake." she blurted.

"I dont care what his name is," Cam shot; "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here. And so would Lexi."

"well, then maybe they shouldn't find out?" Tori asked.

"The red, yellow, and blue morphers are on the console inside. The Orange Morpher is taking a bit longer to fix. Go get them. I'll stay here with your 'friend'."

"Thanks Cam." Tori said, pecking his cheek and then running in through the waterfall.

"Men as a species are doomed." he thought aloud.

Little did they know Blake was really watching everything Cam and Tori did.

* * *

><p>"And when you got to the alley Blake and Hunter were gone?" Shane asked.<p>

"Yeah man." Dustin nodded. He and Lexi were taking a quick look at his bike and she picked up on their conversation.

"Told you to avoid them." Lexi grumbled.

"Whats up with that?" Shane asled, ignoring Lexi.

"You know what, maybe they're really T.V who makes the tanks disappear. And that would be cool huh?" Dustin said.

"Yeah, master illusionists. Little did you know they actually teleported to Lothor's ship." Lexi frowned.

"Hey, have you guys seen Blake?" Hunter asked. He picked up on what Lexi said, but pretended he never heard her.

"What? Missing your partner in crime?" Lexi snapped.

"Chill Lexi. Gee, this would be the second time today he just disappeared?" Shane grimaced.

Tori pulled up with her van.

"Listen, ah, thanks for what you did back there. I don't know what happened, guess I just blacked out." Blake smiled.

"Yeah, you took a nasty fall. You're actually pretty lucky." Tori commented.

"I feel like a chump." Blake sighed; "I mean I tried to save you and you end up saving me instead."

Tori smiled slightly; "Forget it. It's no big deal."

Just then Hunter and Lexi came to the van. Hunter peeked in the window to talk to Blake while Lexi peeked in the other window to see if Tori was alright.

"Hey, what happened? You alright?" Hunter asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes; "Better question is... Are you alright Tori?"

"Long story." Blake shrugged, getting out of the van; "Tell you later."

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Lexi said to Tori. Tori slapped her arm for being rude.

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori, and Lexi went over to the track to watch as Dustin did a practice race.<p>

"I got your morphers guys." Tori said, handing them all their morphers; "And I think we're gonna need them."

Lexi hid her morpher in her pocket as Hunter and Blake walked towards them. She said something loud enough for them to hear; "If those Thunder dorks come back I'll kill them both personally."

"Hey." Hunter said, eyeing Lexi suspiciously. Lexi gave him a death glare before he started talking to Tori; "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of my bro."

"Anytime." Tori nodded.

"It's better she take care of him than he 'take care' of her." Lexi mumbled, throwing mental daggers at Blake. Dustin elbowed her.

"Anyway... we owe you one, and we always make good on our promises." Hunter said.

"Okay, good to know, thanks." Tori smiled.

Lexi muttered some cuss words and walked away, unable to keep her temper for much longer.

"We gotta get home." Blake said; "Parents, you knoe how it is."

"Yeah, okay." Tori replied; "I'll catch you later."

"Dude, they told Kelly they didn't live with their parents right?" Dustin asked Shane; "I mean thats what we heard.

"Yeah thats right. And Lexi blowing her cool like that didn't help." Shane nodded.

Just then his morpher beeped; "Go for Shane."

_"I've located that for again. Its at the Riverbank hurry!"_

"Dude if Cam wants a frog let's just stop by the pet store, I mean they got like a tank, like, full of them." Dustin said.

"I'll explain on the way. They morphed and faught the frog.

What they didn't expect was when Crimson and Navy appeared out of nowhere and helped them destroy it.

"Hey wait. What's up with you guys?" Shane asked.

"Why'd you just help us?" Tori inquired.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Dustin added.

"We're even Wind Rangers. Tell your Orange one we'll get her one day." Crimson said, and the two left the others alone.

They defeated the giant monster with their Megazord, and help from the Monkeyzord.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE:<p>

Lexi was adjusting the breaks on her Tsunami cycle while humming to herself to try and calm herself down after the 'Tori and Blake' incident.

_"I can't erase it anymore  
>It follows me everywhere I go<br>It's like a mask that I don't want to wear anymore_

_"I think I've found a way to let it go_  
><em>But it's still too soon to know for sure<em>  
><em>I'd give everything I am<em>  
><em>To just feel somethin'<em>

_"Can you feel that?_

_"Scream! When the pressure breaks me_  
><em>When it's too hard to see<em>  
><em>When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope<em>  
><em>One more time<em>  
><em>Scream! When the fire burns me<em>  
><em>When it's hard to break free<em>  
><em>When I feel like I'm standin' on the edge<em>  
><em>Of it all this time"<em>

Suddenly her wrench fell, and as she picked it up she noticed dark red boots. Without looking up she backflipped to her feet into a fighting position.

"Hunter, Blake. I didn't see you there, would you like a fresh cup of butt whoop now or later?" Lexi snapped.

"How did you know?" Navy asked.

"Thats not something you need to worry about Blake." Lexi retorted; "Let go of Cam before I really do kill you."

"Touch us and we'll kill your precious Sensei." Hunter grimaced; "Surrender peacefully."

"No thanks." Lexi said. They got into a battle, and Lexi could have won if Blake didn't blast her with Electricity, knocking her into the wall unconscious.

"Now we know her weakness." Hunter grinned, lifting Lexi in his arms.

Which was when the other Wind Rangers came down and got into fighting stances as soon as they saw Crimson and Navy hold Cam, and Lexi in Crimson's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Shane hissed.

The Thunder Rangers powered down, and everyone but Cam were surprised when they saw Hunter and Blake.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked; "How did you get in here?"

"Ask her." Hunter pointed at Tori.

"Blake?" she asked slowly.

"I'm sorry but we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Blake said grimly.

"If you hurt either of them I will hunt you down and kill you." Tori glared.

"Too late for that. Leave them." Hunter said, throwing Cam to them and dropping Lexi to the ground; "We got what we came here for. Goodbye Rangers. And goodluck in your future battles."

The two disappeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Tori asked.

"I'm not." Lexi grumbled; "I swear, the next time I see them they both die."

"What did they want from us?" Dustin inquired.

"They took my father." Cam smirked;

* * *

><p>The song Lexi sings is called Scream by Thousand Foot Krutch. It is a Rock song, just for the heads up.<p> 


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 3

"Go Marah, go Marah, go Marah!" Choobo said from the sidelines are Marah started to dance.

"Ugh." Kapri said; "Hey!"

She started dancing and then Choobo took her spot on the dancefloor.

"Whats the matter General? You don't dance?" Lothor asked Zurgane.

"Sir, until the Thunder Rangers return and the world is under our control, I will not celebrate." Zurgane said.

"Look here. I want to show you something. I've been at this for quite some time, and one thing I've learned is you don't just wake up one day and decide to take over a planet. there are steps that have to be taken." Lothor explained; "Observe. Step one: Capture your enemy's leader, done. Two: Wipe out the rest of their army. That's what you will do next. Step three; Get rid of anything that stands in our way. We'll do that together, it'll be fun. Like a big evil group hug."

"Go Zurgane, go Zurgane, go Zurgane." Kapri and Marah sang.

"You heard them. Wouldn't wanna disappoint the troops." Lothor smiled.

"No sir." He nodded and started to dance.

* * *

><p>"See, we knew there was something about Blake and Hunter." Shane sighed.<p>

"Aw man, you don't need to say I told you so, okay? I mean I feel bad enough already." Dustin excaimed.

"I told you guys to avoid them." Lexi grumbled; "But no one ever listens to me."

"That's them." Cam said; "My father enclosed himself in an Energy sphere before he was captured. That will protect him and allow us to track his location within the 25 mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his Ninja Powers, can he?" Shane asked.

"No, and he's about to go out of range." Cam huffed.

"Why are they taking him out there to the middle of a forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it!" Tori yelled; "The mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of course!" Cam and Lexi said.

"Oh, thats where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?" Dustin inquired.

"So you do study your ninja history." Cam told Dustin.

"Sometimes." Dustin replied.

"But you should know that the mountain of lost Ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is." Cam continued.

"Which houses the Gem of souls." Tori said; "It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the Energy sphere surrounding Sensei."

"Thats gotta be what the Thunders are after." Cam siad.

"Great, you guys go find those Thunders, I'll see if I can find that Gem before they do." Lexi suggested, rolling her bike outside.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you bro, but I'm not really digging this place." Blake frowned.<p>

"Don't be such a baby." Hunter scowled, walking ahead.

"You should be afraid Thunder Rangers. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known." Sensei told them.

"Quiet." Hunter snapped; "We know what we're doing."

"Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you know harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Sensei inquired.

"You killed our Parents. Parents who adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Hunter growled.

* * *

><p>"Tracking systems are online." Cam announced.<p>

"How long til we get there?" Dustin huffed.

"I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops." Cam said, staring at him.

"Not why I'm asking... I'm just freaking here." Dustin explained.

"Hey Tori... look, it wasn't your fault." Shane soothed.

"Well, then whos was it?" Tori asked sadly; "Maybe Lexi for letting them get away."

"You were just doing what you thought was right. And Lexi was unconscious, I doubt she could have done much." Shane sighed; "It could have happened to any one of us."

"This is as far as I go. The rest is up to you." Cam told the three; "Please find my father."

* * *

><p>"How much further?" Blake asked his brother.<p>

"Almost there." Hunter replied.

"Good!" Blake exlaimed, exhausted. Suddenly they heard sounds all around them; "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Hunter nodded, the backed away to continue walking when Zombies appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay bro." Hunter said; "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA."

"Power of Thunder."

They began fighting the Zombies, who just kept getting back up and fighting. Which was when the others showed up.

"Woah, who do we fight?" Dustin asked.

"Anyone we don't like?" Shane suggested.

"Good plan!" Tori said, before getting knocked off her bike.

"Stay close." Hunter told his brother.

"This is crazy!" Blake exclaimed.

"I'll take that!" Dustin yelled, snatching Sensei from Hunter; "You okay?"

"Not for long!" Blake grinned, taking Sensei back. He threw Sensei over to his brother, who kept it in his grasp.

"These guys are fearless." Shane shouted.

"They're dead. Not like they have something to lose." Tori retorted.

"So that would leave the glass half empty right?" Dustin asked.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked Hunter; "Lets do this together."

"Fine by me." Hunter nodded; "But only for now."

"That was great teamwork!" Sensei commented when all the zombies were gone.

"You rock bro!" Dustin complimented to Blake.

"Don't call me bro!" Blake said, twisting his arm.

"Blake!" Tori frowned. He pushed her away.

"Good one." Shane said.

"Yeah right!" Hunter yelled, elbowing him in the gut; "Let's go."

They streaked away with Tori, Shane, and Dustin on their tails.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin begged.

"Simple. Revenge." Hunter shot.

"Revenge for what?" Shane asked; "Hey... is that?"

"Zurgane!" Tori yelled.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord huh?" Dustin commented.

"That'll keep them busy." Hunter nodded to his brother.

"Yeah." Blake nodded, and the two ran off with Sensei.

_"They're getting away."_

"Not again!" Dustin hiffed/

"You guys go after them, I'll keep Zurgane busy." Tori instructed.

"Alright." Dustin nodded.

"Let's do it!" Shane shouted.

"Cam." Tori said into her communicator; "How bout those zords?"

_"On their way Tori."_

Tori faught Zurgane on her own while the guys went after Hunter and Blake and Lexi waited to ambush the Thunder brothers in the cave.

"Gimme that ball!" Dustin said, flying into the air.

"Dont even." Blake grimaced, intercepting him.

Dustin kicked Hunter down, and the Crimson Ranger tossed the sphere over to Blake, who used it as a sheild against Shane.

"Oh, sorry Sensei!" Shane yelled.

"I'm fine." Sensei replied.

Blake tried to toss Sensei back to hunter, but Dustin caught it and Blake stole it back; "It's mine!"

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge." Dustin exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's find out." Shane nodded, going after the Thunder Rangers.

In the Megazord, Tori was getting pummled by Zurgane.

"Ahh! So thats how its gonna be huh?" she asked; "Blizzard Power!"

Zurgane fell back.

Meanwhile Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Blake were all trying to catch Sensei but Hunter and Blake kicked the Red and Yellow Rangers down.

"Sensei!" Dustin yelled as the sphere rolled away from them.

The Storm Megazord fell down, and Shane and Dustin were distracted long enough for Hunter and Blake to get their weapons out.

Blake went head to head with Dustin while Shane took on Hunter.

"Looks like you could use a lift." Zurgane yelled. The Monkeyzord popped up out of nowhere, kicking Zurgane's zord until it let go of the Megazord.

"No!" Tori yelled, as its claw came close to her dolphin.

"Tori!" Shane and Dustin yelled.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents!" Blake said.

"Yeah." Hunter nodded; "And now it's payback time."

"Dude they can't be right!" Dustin said, struggling to his feet.  
>"It's a lie!" Shane yelled.<p>

"Its over, just admit it." Zurgane growled, pulling the Megazord up by it's neck; "You've failed.

Tori heard Cam's voice in her head and found some new hope, as did the other two.

"That's it Zurgane! You're through ruining my day." Tori frowned; "Dolphin laser."

"Ready." Dustin said, throwing Shane in the air.

"Ninja Air assult!" Shane yelled picking Hunter up in the air and stealing Sensei back.

"You okay bro?" Blake asked.

"Awesome." Dustin smiled as they ran with the sphere.

"Who do you think you are?" Zurgane hissed.

"I'm a big fish with an attitude," Tori retorted; "Dolphin Blast. A megazord is nothing without accesories."

"Powersphere 5"

"Powersphere 6"

"Turbine combo!" Tori said, as Zurgane's zord went down.

"Think we lost em." Shane huffed; "You're alright now Sensei.

"Hey! Guys!" Tori yelled, running to them; "You got him! Excellent."

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake yelled, slashing the three with his Thunderstaff.

"Not again!" Sensei cried as he rolled away.

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" Hunter shouted; "Come on Blake, get out of the way."

"I can't, just take your shot." Blake replied.

Hunter aimed the cannon at the four Rangers and Tori noticed.

"You guys, look out!" Tori yelled to her teamates.

"Woah, Shane come on!" Dustin called.

"Uh, I'm a little busy." Shane snapped.

"Do it!" Blake demanded.

Hunter fired, hitting all four Rangers and Sensei rolled back to Hunter; "Blake!"

"I'm okay." Blake gasped.

"We got what we came for. Lets bail." Hunter said, turning around to continue walking.

"Hehehe. Later!" Blake cackled, as they walked off.

"Man I can't stand those guys!" Shane grumbled.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence. Consider what you are about to do carefully. There are powerful forces here." Sensei told them.

"Quiet. The Gem of souls will take care of you." Hunter snapped.

"Not before I take care of you!" Lexi yelled from behind; "Nina Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Flame sword!"

The two morphed and faught Lexi, and she was able to demorph them.

"You're weak and pathetic." Lexi spat; "You believe an innocent man like Sensei could ever kill a person. You think its okay to kill someone else. You're monsters, not Rangers. No wonder why you work for Lothor."

"Save it." Blake said, blasting her with Electric Energy. Lexi fell to her knees, arms clutching her sides. She let go of the Gem of souls and Hunter picked it up.

"You might have a perfect little life, but because of your Sensei our lives were ruined.

"My Sensei didn't do anything. Sensei fights with self defense, he would never intentionally hurt a person." Lexi hissed.

"She is correct." Sensei nodded.

"I can't believe Tori and Dustin were stupid enough to trust you even after I told them not to." Lexi hissed; "Dustin thought of you two as good friends. Tori saved your damn life."

Hunter blasted her with more energy, causing Electricity to pulse through her suit, demorphing her, and making her fly back past the river.

"Leave her. Lets finish what their Sensei started." Blake scowled.

* * *

><p>"Hunter and Blake think Sensei destroyed their parents." Shane told Cam; "There's no way he could do something like that."<p>

"Of course he couldn't." Cam agreed; "My father has only ever faught in self defense. He teaches his students respect, desentsy, virtue."

"We know that." Tori assured him; "We don't believe those lies any more than you do."

"I don't know what to do." he shrugged.

"I do." Shane sighed.

"Just be careful." Cam instruected them.

* * *

><p>The three walked into the Cavern of Spirits to see Hunter hold the Gem over Sensei's sphere.<p>

"No!" Shane yelled; "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything." Hunter grimaced.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked them.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter retorted.

"Well dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys." Dustin explained.

"We're done talking!" Hunter said, almost piercing through the sphere with the Gem.

"Put it down Hunter." The spirit of a Ninja said.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter teared up; "How did you?"

"This is the Mountain of lost Ninjas. We'll be here for all eternity." the first spirit replied.

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No Blake." The second spirit answered; "He's not responsible for what happened to us.

"Then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor." the first spirit answered.

"Now theres a shock." Tori said, sarcastically.

"They're fading..." Hunter frowned.

"N-no wait! Come back!" Blake yelled.

"We'll always be looking after you." The second spirit said.

"Make us proud." the first added.

"Come back" Hunter begged.

"What a sight." A Dark voice said; "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning... you been talking about me haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter snapped; "You lied to us."

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree are you?" Lothor asked; "Now gimme the hamster. We got business to attend to."

"Actually dude he's a Guinea Pig." Dustin said.

"And we're not giving him to you." Shane scowled.

"Then I'll take him." Lothor said.

"Uh Hello, even without Lexi there's lots of us and one of you." Tori said.

"Oh please." Lothor scoffed. He blasted them with a laser, and with quick thinking, Hunter jumped in the crossfire, and used the Gem to reflect the blast back onto Lothor.

"What happened?" Tori asked when it was all over.

"Dude you nailed Lothor." Dustin exclaimed.

"Woah." Hunter said.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Shane asked.

"The gem of souls... it's broken. I used it to protect us but it shattered." Hunter replied.

"That's bad right?" Dustin asked.

"For better or worse the powers of the gem cannot be destroyed Dustin." Sensei frowned.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I highly suspect he is still alive, and I fear, more desperate than ever." Sensei continued.

"And what happened to Lexi?" Shane asked.

"About that... we kinda blasted her and she went flying past the river." Hunter chuckled nervously.

"We gotta find her." Tori said, as she ran to find her friend.

They found her soon enough, face down in the sand, Electricity pulsing through her morpher.

"God, her morphers acting up again." Dustin said; "Lexi, wake up."

Lexi stirred and turned to them, jumping into a fighting stance when she saw Hunter and Blake.

"Calm down Lexi." Tori giggled; "They're our friends now."

"They might be your friends Tori, but they will never be mine." Lexi growled, she whistled and her bike rolled up to her; "I'll catch you three later. I gotta be somewhere."

"That went well..." Shane said slowly.

"Yeah, she still wants to kill you two." Tori said; "But don't worry about it. She's always been a hot head."

"She had a reson," Blake frowned; "We were complete jerks."

"Don't sweat it bro." Dustin smiled; "The past is in the past."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked his father.<p>

"The Gem of Souls is dangerous Cam. In the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless people." Sensei told his son. Cam threw the shattered pieces of the gem into the ocean; "The gem has taught the Thunder Rangers that revenge is never the answer. But there are those who have yet to learn that lesson."

"He's not through with us is he?" Cam asked.

"Lothor? Far from it I believe"

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Shane told his customer; "Hey how'd the race go?"<p>

"Could have been better." Kelly whined.

"Blake and Hunter didn't show." Dustin explained.

"But I thought they were all set." Shane said.

"So did I." Kelly nodded.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked, entering the shop with Lexi behind her.

"Uh, Blake and Hunter blew the race off." Shane explained.

"Yeah... I know." Tori began.

"Wait you know, oh what happened?" Dustin asked.

"Are they coming back?" Shane asked.

""They're gone." She said; "They said to say goodby to you guys and to tell Lexi they're sorry."

"It's not okay." Lexi said; "Never will be okay."

"Where were you?" Shane asked.

"Doctor appointment." Lexi answered; "I had some lab tests done."

* * *

><p>"So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked as he and Hunter started their journey.<p>

"Why? You got a reason to come back? They aren't going to accept us. Lexi hates us." Hunter scowled.

"I do have a reason, and so do you." Blake shook his head.


	6. Return of Thunder Part 1

**Author's Note; **I'm sorry for switching around episodes, but I only use episodes I can get ideas for, but no worries, I'll fill in the missing episodes somehow. But for now...

_"REVIEW!"_

* * *

><p>For some reason Hunter and Blake left, without any clue about where they were going. But Lexi also disappeared. She wasn't there when the plant monster showed up.<p>

Tori and Dustin were watching a video of Dustin riding when Lexi and a guy named Roger Hannah came in.

"Hi there." Roger said; "I'm looking for Kelly Holloway."

"She's out at the moment." Dustin said looking up; "Can I help you?"

"Dude you're-" Dusting began.

"Roger Hannah." he finished; "Nice to meet you."

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori asked.

"Five time moto champ. More wins than anyone on the planet." Dustin explained.

"That might be a stretch." Roger said.

"He's a friend of mine, asked me to take him down here and ask Kelly something." Lexi smiled.

"You're the team manager of Factory Blue." Dustin said; "Oh wait a minute. Here, watch this tape, I've been busting some super fast lap times."

"Maybe some other time. I'm actually looking for two guys in particular." Roger said; "I hear they ride at the local track sometimes."

"Oh don't tell me... One big guy, one not so big guy... Both insanely fast." Dustin sighed.

"So you know them?" Roger asked.

"Blake and Hunter? You can say we know them." Tori shrugged. Lexi growled, cussing under her breath.

"So you can tell me where they are." Roger smiled.

"I really wish I could." Tori frowned.

"And I'm really glad I can't." Lexi smirked.

"Tori kinda has a thing for one of them, and Lexi hates them both." Dustin explained.

"Don't even go there." Tori warned.

"Well, here's my card." Roger said; "If you run into them have them call me. It's important. Later"

"Sure thing." he nodded excitedly.

Dustin and Lexi went to the back to check what Tori was doing to Dustin's racing bike.

"Hey what're you doing?" Dustin asked.

"I'm borrowing your bike." Tori shrugged.

"No, you see the way this works is that you ask me first and I think for about like half a second and then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me." Dustin told her.

"Do you really want it to come to that?" Tori asked.

"Tori, I just did a prep, okay? It's perfect."

"Look, I really miss Blake, and riding makes me think like he's still around. Tori frowned. Lexi grumbled under her breath; "Since Cam keeps the Tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets. Please."

"Alright, fine. But if you bend the bars, or if you break the shifters off, you have to-" Dustin began.

"Fix it." Tori nodded; "I know."

* * *

><p>"You sure he said here?" Hunter asked.<p>

"Yeah. Maybe he forgot or got lost." Blake shrugged; "He's not technically an intelligent lifeform. I don't think."

Choobo materialized out of nowhere, and slid down the slope.

"Come on, get up." Blake instructed.

"Alright, we're here just like you said. This had better be worth the hike." Hunter glared.

"Oh, it will be. You see, I've made a life altering decision that will affect the entire balance of power in the universe!" Choobo exclaimed.

"Are you for real?" Blake asked.

"I've decided to leave Lothor's army." Choobo explaimed.

"Leave?" Blake inquired.

"Deffect, turn over a new leaf, go to the light side." Choobo nodded.

"Who says the light side will want you?" Hunter scoffed.

"Because bitter ex- employees have all sorts of information. Classified files, secret passwords to get in places... get it?"

"Like Lothor's ship!" Blake realized.

"Hmm, possibly." Choobo nodded.

"Whats in it for you?" Hunter asked.

"Like I said, I'm bitter and I want payback for all the nasty things they said about me." Choobo scowled; "What do you say?"

* * *

><p>Shane walked into Storm Chargers where Dustin was waiting behind the counter.<p>

"Dude, I just saw Tori out front." Shane said.

"Loading my pride and joy into the back of her van. I know." Dustin frowned.

"You never even let me ride that thing." Shane protested.

"Well she hits harder than you." Dustin explained.

"Good point." Shane scratched his ear. It was then when he noticed Lexi was standing there; "Hey Lex, where were you all this time?"

"I was away on vacation for two weeks." Lexi explained, glancing at her watch; "I have a doctor appointment now, I have to go."

* * *

><p>Lexi walked out of the Doctors office and was on her way to Storm Chargers when she heard someone walking behind her. Knowing who it was, because only a few people would be crazy enough to follow a crazy Fire Ninja like her, she led the person to an alleyway, and then spun to face him; "Welcome back Hunter. Am I finally going to be able to kick your ass?"<p>

"I guess you still don't like me." Hunter looked down; "Look, we're really sorry about everything. I was actually on my way to find you and apologize."

"Sorry Hunter, but I don't trust you that much yet." Lexi frowned; "You hurt me and my friends too much."

"Thats fine... but where were you going on your own?" he asked.

"I had a doctor appointment." she rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked a bit worried.

Lexi's face fell, and a tear escaped her eye; "No, I'm not okay."

"What's up?" Hunter asked.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to abuse me. Once he actually pushed my into the back of a fridge where a lot of electricity is held, which is why I got so hurt during battle with you guys." Lexi mumbled, and Hunter looked taken aback; "Everytime I get near too much Electricity I have to get tests done to make sure that all my organs are still functioning properly..."

"Well, I think I might know something that will cheer you up." Hunter said slowly. Lexi looked up; "I think we found a way into Lothor's ship."

Lexi's tears dried automatically; "How?"

Hunter told her of their little conversation with Choobo.

"I don't buy it." Lexi shook her head; "Choobo's one of his high ranking officers... he wouldn't just switch. I think it's a trap."

"No matter if it's a trap or not. Blake and I are gonna go check it out, and call you guys in if we need backup." Hunter said. Lexi nodded, and he turned to leave but Lexi stopped him.

"Alright Thunder boy, I'll give you a second chance..." she sighed. Hunter turned around; "Just becareful up there, and please, don't tell anyone about the Electricity thing... especially not the other Wind Rangers..."

"I won't let you down." He smiled; "And no worries, your secret's safe with me.

* * *

><p>"I don't buy it." Shane said. Tori had just told Shane what Blake said about Choobo's plan; "Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good?"<p>

"I must agree with Shane." Sensei said; "It sounds far too convenient."

"What sounds far too convenient?" Lexi asked, climbing down the stairs. The others filled her in quickly; "Hunter told me the exact same thing."

"Well anyway, Blake says he and his brother are gonna go check it out. Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they call us in for backup."

"Good, then that gives us time." Dustin said.

"Time for what?" Tori asked.

"For you to fix my bike miss free style no hand landing!" Dustin retorted.

"It wasn't that bad, I just took a little spill." Tori defended herself.

"The fender's facing backwards." Dustin scowled.

"I'll fix the bike Tori, don't worry about it." Lexi sighed; "You want me to do a paint job while I'm at it?"

"No, you can just polish it if you want." Dustin shrugged.

Lexi went off to where her Tsunami Cycle was and walked out with a tool kit. She lugged the kit outside to find Dustin's racing bike.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Blake streaked to Lothor's ship, and met Choobo there.<p>

"Hi guys!" Choobo yelled, putting his hands on both of their shoulders. They flipped him to the ground before helping him to his feet.

"Thats what you get for sneaking up on people!" Hunter frowned.

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"Dude, you really need to work on your Entrances." Blake grimaced.

"Follow me! He's taking a nap." Choobo said, changing the subject.

They entered the room to see Lothor snoozing on his throne.

"We'll take it from here." Hunter said to Choobo.

"Fine by me." he nodded, stepping back.

"He's out like a light." Blake whispered as they approached Lothor; "Careful."

Lothor snapped up from his nap; "Surprise!"

"Don't just stand there! The beam!"

Hunter and Blake was trapped in some sort of ray on the ship.

"Never trust an evil space Ninja!" he grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Choobo called to the Rangers; "Hey! Hello in there! Anybody home! Candygram for Mister Ranger: Mister Thunder Ranger!"<p>

"Well done Choobo!" Lothor smiled; "Or should I say, General Choobo!"

"General?" he asked; "Did you say General Choobo? I can't believe it!"

"That makes it two of us." Zurgane growled.

"Yes Choobo, you're the only one around here that truley understands." Lothor explained; "Now, tell me the rest of your plan."

"The rest? Uh, I kinda thought that was it. I mean I'm going into overtime on this one as it is." Choobo shrugged.

"Choobo... I'm waiting." Lothor smirked.

"We fill them full of candy and turn them into Piñatas. Alright, scratch that. How about this? We erase their memory... no, give them new memories. Put an Alien mind warp on them and just make them think that the Wind Rangers are their sworn enemies." Choobo suggested.

"Thats ridiculous. They've failed us enough." Zurgane grumbled; "Let's send them adrift in space for all eternity."

"No.." Lothor said; "I like it. It's clean, simple to the point. Let's go with it."

"Have you ever noticed that General Choobo is kind of a babe?" Marah asked Kapri.

"Don't even think about it Marah, he's mine and I don't share." Kapri grinned.

* * *

><p>"Okay Toxipod, do exactly as I say. Remember I'm in charge here." Choobo instructed.<p>

"Yes General." Toxipod nodded.

* * *

><p>Dustin noticed Roger Hannah talking to Hunter and Blake in the back and walked up to them; "So what, did you guys sign? Factory Blue that's crazy."<p>

Just then Lexi walked out from the back and threw a rag at Dustin; "Bike's fixed. Hey Hunter, hey Blake."

"We'll catch you later." Hunter said, heading for the door.

"Wait, you guys wanna hang? We got these new rubber stop triple clamps in." Dustin smiled.

"We'll pass." Blake said, and he walked away. Hunter looked at Lexi evilly, before following his brother.

"What about... Don't you guys think we have some things we need to talk about?" Dustin asked as they headed out the door; "That was strange."

"Too strange." Lexi agreed.

* * *

><p>"They told you their plan?" Shane asked.<p>

"They said they'd let us know what happened." Tori nodded; "I trust them."

"If them is Blake and Hunter, might wanna rethink that." Dustin said as he and Lexi walked in.

"Whats up?" Shane asked.

"We just saw them in the shop and they just totally blew me off." Dustin frowned; "I dont know, its like Déjà vu all over again."

"Technically that's impossible Dustin." Cam said.

"Whatever man. I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade. Okay? It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of lost Souls never even happened."

"But I thought we were all cool." Tori said.

"So did I." Lexi mumbled.

"Yeah, and like those guys are ever reliable." Shane snapped.

"Speaking of reliable, I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Cam said, as they watched Toxipod terrorize people in a construction zone.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane exclaimed.

"Do you wanna say it, Or should I?" Tori asked.

They all morphed and headed down to the Construction zone, but no one was there.

"I don't see anything." Shane scowled.

"I hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts." Tori replied. They were randomly slashed by a monster, and sprawled onto the floor.

"Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers." Toxipod sneered; "You know, you look taller on T.V"

"Anyone ever tell you you look uglier in person?" Dustin shot.

"What is this? Attack of the Giant Snail?" Tori commented.

"Not a problem." Shane said, whipping out his Ninja Sword."

Just then Lexi felt their presence, as she heard their conversation, and jumped out of the way as Hunter blasted them with Electricity.

"Hey, remember us?" Blake asked.

"You guys?" Dustin asked.

"What're you doing?" Tori shouted.

"Yeah!" Shane cried.

The two nodded and jumped down to attack them, but was stopped when Lexi stood in front of them; "If you want to get to them you'll have to get through me."

"Not a problem." Hunter said, forming a ball of Energy in his hand and blasting it at her; "Poor you, can't defend yourself against Electricity, if only your dad woulda killed you then."

"Wait what?" Shane asked.

They ran over Lexi and went straight for the others.

"Wait!" Dustin yelled as Hunter slashed at him and Tori.

"Blake stop!" Shane said.

"Not until you're destroyed." Blake snarled.

"I don't wanna fight you!" Shane frowned.

"You don't have a choice!" Blake countered. He got blasted with fire from behind, and noticed that Lexi had gotten back to her feet, hands flaming.

She went after Hunter, and Blake pushed Shane into the wall.

"Time to split!" Dustin yelled, multiplying.

"Your tricks can't fool me!" Hunter said before getting blasted with fire from the back.

"Ninja Power!" the two Dustins yelled, slashing Hunter from both sides, The suit fell to the ground, but no one was inside.

"Huh?" Dustin asked; "Where'd he go?"

He looked up to see a giant Hunter; "I think I've found him."

"Gimme five down low Dustin." Hunter said, trying to smoosh Dustin, but his hand burned and he pulled it back only to see Lexi covered in flames.

Hunter went back to normal size and smiled despite the burn on his hand; "I'm just getting warmed up.

"So am I!" Lexi growled. She walked to him, and kicked and punched as many times as he could. Tori tried blasting Blake with water, but he reflected it, and sent it back to Lexi, putting out the flames; "Thanks a lot Blake!"

Hunter was able to push Lexi back with the others, but she was more than ready to put up a flame wall.

"Lets finish this!" Blake grinned.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter said. Three of the Rangers jumped to safety, but Lexi was hit squarely in the chest, demorphing.

"Wait, come back." Toxipod said to the other three; "I'm just getting gassed up.

"Come on! Let's get this over with!" As Hunter was about to run and finish Lexi off, but Blake doubled over in pain; "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't know." Blake groaned.

"She's getting away." Hunter frowned, as Lexi stumbled to her feet and followed the other Wind Rangers; "Let's go."

"I can't." Blake frowned.

* * *

><p>The three Wind Rangers kept running through the building, trying to get away from Toxipod.<p>

"Where are we going? Dustin asked.

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane replied.

"Works for me!" Tori nodded.

"You can never get away from my furious fumes rangers!" Toxipod screeched; "This gas is a total blast."

"This guy's stinking up my whole day!" Shane exclaimed.

Lexi streaked in, hands flaming again, slashing at him until Toxipod was tired.

"Let's put the wind in Wind Rangers!" Shane yelled.

"Oh yeah, like I'm afraid of wind!" Toxipod said sarcastically.

"Then come on down!" Shane called.

"Unless you're too chicken!" Tori taunted.

"Don't be shellfish!" Dustin said, banging pans together.

"Come on! Get out of your shell!" Lexi cackled.

"Oh, it is soo on!" it frowned, attacking the Wind Rangers. They were able to destroy it using the Storm Striker, but it wasn't the end.

They destroyed giant Toxipod with lightning mode, and then the Thunder Zords rolled in. Lexi was already pretty upset with Hunter, so she jumped into her Monkeyzord and attacked the Insectizord.

"Aw great." Shane sighed; "The bugs are back."

"Hey... whats the matter?" Blake asked.

"I feel weird, why are we fighting?Lexi what are you doing, get off me." Hunter grumbled.

Lexi let go of the Insectizord and jumped over to the Storm Megazord.

"I feel it too." Blake nodded.

"Where am I?" Hunter paused.

"Whats wrong?" Lothor asked; "Did they break? Why are they stopping?"

"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of it." Choobo said, pressing a large button.

Two pink rays shot out of the sky hitting Hunter and Blake, and they suddenly went angry again.

"What was I thinking?" Hunter asked himself.

"Yeah, let's crush them!" Blake agreed.

"I should have known Lothor did this to them." Lexi hissed. She went after the Thunderzords while Shane, Tori and Dustin went after Toxipod and destroyed it using the serpentsword.

"The snail's escargot!" Hunter said.

"Now it's our turn!" Blake scowled; "No mercy."

They pushed the Monkeyzord away and formed their Megazord. The two Megazords clashed weapons and Lexi tried to take out the Thunder Megazord by jumping onto it and punching the crap out of it.

"Oh! This is actually working!" Choobo yelled; "I hope you like the beach, cause that's where you're headed!"

"Wait what?" Lexi screamed, but it was too late. The Megazords and the Monkeyzord went offline and they were all teleported somewhere.

"I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of my plan!" Choobo shouted; "My bad."

"The Megazord and the Monkeyzord are offline." Cam frowned; "They'res no one on board."

"Are you able to locate the Rangers?" Sensei asked.

"No, It's like they vanished into thin air! Like they were never even there!" Cam exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Lothor and Choobo watched what happened in the battle once more.<p>

"Yes!" Lothor grinned; "Now that's an evil plan! I hope you were taking notes Zurgane!"

"But, but, of course sir!" Zurgane nodded.

"Oh Choobo!" Kapri said, running over to him; "Uh, this is my number. There's a great U.F.O movie showing at the Multiplex."

"Sorry, I already have a date." Choobo said, discarding the number.

"With who?" Kapri asked. She spun her head to look at Marah, who looked as if she was getting ready for a date herself; "Uh, Marah!"

"Ive tried everything! There's just no sign of them anywhere." Cam frowned.

"Hmmm." Sensei thought.

* * *

><p>Shane woke up and pulled himself to his feet, noticing he was on some strange beach; "Hello? Guys? Where Am I?"<p>

He looked around, but found that no one was on the beach with him.

_To be continued._


	7. Return of Thunder Part 2

"It doesn't happen to often, but here in Blue Bay Harbor the weather has become the news." The news anchor said; "A cold front is gripping the city."

"No kidding." Cam snorted.

"Causing an unpresidented shortage in the heating oil supply." the anchor continued.

Cam turned to his father; "You sure you're alright Dad?"

"This is the first time I've been glad to have fur." Sensei replied; "Have you had any luck finding our Rangers?"

"Nothing, it's like they vanished into another dimmension." Cam shrugged.

"Always a possibility." Sensei nodded; "Keep trying."

"I will, but I'm a bit worried about Lexi. You know what happens whenever she gets hit with Electricity. What if something happens to her and we won't be able to help her."

"She is a strong Fire Ninja, the rarest Element I have seen in our Academy. She will be able to keep going." Sensei told Cam.

* * *

><p>Tori got to her feet and walked over the stoney beach to help Dustin.<p>

"Aw man. I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s." Dustin groaned.

"Me too... whatever that means." Tori said; "Hey, where's Shane and Lexi?"

"I'm right here!" Shane called; "I hiked up a hill to check things out, we're on an Island."

"An Island?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, there's no other Land or people out as long as I can see." Shane nodded. He noticed Dustin trying to communicate with Cam; "Hey, don't bother. I already tried."

"But if you didn't see anyone around then where's Lexi?" Tori asked, worried.

"I don't know." Shane frowned.

"Last thing I remember, we were playing Battling Zords with Blake and Hunter." Dustin said.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Shane said, looking over to Tori.

"There's an explanation!" Tori grumbled.

"I think everything's pretty clear." Shane scolded.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked.

"We've known these guys for what? A month? And How much of that time were they not trying to take us out?" Shane demanded.

"You didn't see Blake the other day, and Lexi talked to Hunter about it too. Something must have happened to them when they went on Lothor's ship." Tori cried.

"When you're ready to get real come and talk to me alright?" Shane asked; "I gotta find a way out of here."

"We could always trade him in for a new Ranger... maybe a Green one." Dustin shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" Tori called to Shane; "Alright, I admit this is brutal, but you have to allow for the possibility that there's some logical reason for all of this."

They saw figures moving in the trees and ran to find out what they were.

"Hold on." Shane instructed; "They came this way, I saw it."

"Good eye Shane." Blake said.

"You ever wonder if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with four... oh scratch that, three Wind Ninjas. Who would win?" Hunter pondered.

"No one. The only way we'd win is to work together." Tori explained.

"Which I thought we were doin." Dustin said; "And now Lexi's missing."

"Guess you were wrong." Blake said.

"Lexi's gone?" Hunter asked for a quick second; "Forget her. Tell you what, we'll even give you a head start if you wanna run."

"Sorry Tor," Shane smirked; "Whatever's up with these guys, we're not going to fix it by letting them stomp us."

"I have no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori nodded. The Wind Rangers pulled off their street clothes to reveal their uniforms.

"We don't wanna fight you. But you give us no choice." Shane shouted.

"Enough talk." Hunter said charging at Shane.

A few feet away Blake was taking on both Dustin and Tori, and winning.

"Blake that's enough!" Tori frowned. He held her arm so she couldn't escape.

"Try and keep up." Blake said, as he, Hunter, and Shane streaked over to the beach with Dustin and Tori on their tail.

"We havin fun yet?" Shane growled.

"No, but there's always this!" Hunter said; "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"We knew that was coming." Dustin said.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they chorused.

"Power of Earth."

"Air."

"Water."

"Oh it's on now!" Blake shouted; "We're through taking it easy on you."

"You're right Shane, they're not gonna listen to reason. We should have listened to Lexi from the start." Tori smirked.

"If its them or us, I choose us." Dustin added.

"Thank you, finally someone's listening to me and Lexi." Shane smiled; "Ninja Swords!"

"Hawk Blaster!" he said, blasting Hunter with it.

"My blaster's bigger than yours!" Hunter yelled, shooting Shane.

"Ninja Beams!" Dustin said, throwing beams at Blake, who deflected them off to Tori; "Tori!"

"I'm okay." Tori assured him.

"Your aim is lame Dustin, but I'm not shocked, are you?" Blake said, taking him up in an electric beam, throwing him off to the side.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm, I hate to admit it Choobo, but very good. Choobo, how long before they finish the job?" Lothor wondered.<p>

"It shouldn't take much longer, I think-" Choobo began.

"Is anyone else cold?" Lothor asked. He turned to see Kelzaks shivering in a corner; "What's the deal? Why do I see my breath?"

"Well sir, the Island's submergence has created a cold front thats enveloping the Planet." Choobo explained.

"But I hate the cold. You couldn't have picked an Island that would cause a heat wave?" Lothor inquired.

"Well I suppose we could have but we took a vote and decided-" Choobo began.

"Well there's the problem. I knew I should have never given them the vote." Lothor frowned.

"Sir, I am working on the heating system, it should be back in no time." Zurgane announced.

"It better be."

"Now let me see." Zurgane said, but the machine sent sparks everywhere.

"What good is destroying the Power Rangers if we've all been turned into Alien Ice Sculptors?"

* * *

><p>"This is crazy." Cam frowned; "It's never this cold here. We've broken every record since the weather service has existed."<p>

"Why couldn't I have been a long haired Peruvian Guinea Pig?" Sensei whined.

"Well I've turned the heat up but I'm worried about having enough power to drive the search system." Cam said.

"We have no choice Cam, you must find the Rangers." Sensei instructed.

"I'll keep trying Dad." Cam nodded.

* * *

><p>Hunter blasted the Three Wind Rangers with his weapon, knocking them all forward.<p>

"You've got to stop this! Where's Lexi when you need her?" Shane yelled.

"Say goodbye Rangers! Lexi can't help you now." Hunter cackled.

"Alright look, you obviously have some serious emotional problems you're dealing with." Shane said; "You ever consider group therapy?"

Hunter looked at the floor, forgetting what he was supposed to do.

"This is getting really old." Tori frowned.

"Hey I love dirt as much as the next guy." Dustin said.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin." Blake grinned.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yelled, lunging for Blake.

"Why are we fighting them?" Hunter asked himself.

"You want some more?" Blake sneered.

"Hey, Blake, isn't Dustin our friend?" Hunter asked; "Blake, this is wrong."

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Blake asked, distracted long enough for the others to shoot Ninja beams at him.

"Storm Striker!" They yelled, and blasted at the Thunder Rangers; "Ninja Power."

"Now just stay down." Tori instructed.

"Could we get out of here?" Dustin asked.

"Good idea, I'm so over this." Shane nodded.

* * *

><p>"It seems there is a flaw in your plan. The Thunder Rangers grow weaker as their memories grow stronger." Lothor told Choobo; "I wouldn't wanna be you if they remember everything."<p>

"Oh I have another idea." Choobo smiled. He began to whisper his plan in Lothor's ear.

"Choobo really has Uncle's ear." Marah said; "Must bug the heck outta you."

"He's not a real General you know." Zurgane smirked.

"Girls, prepare the beam." Lothor instructed them.

"Goodie, I love beams." Marah smiled, before realizing she didn't know what he was talking about; "What kind of beam is it?"

"Nevermind." Lothor frowned.

* * *

><p>The three Wind Rangers aprroached Blake and Hunter slowly.<p>

"Careful guys." Shane said.

"Ugh, my head." Blake frowned.

"Huh?" Hunter asked; "Where are we? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Blake nodded, that was when they noticed Shane, Dustin and Tori.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Lexi?" Hunter asked.

"We haven't seen her since we got here; You guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Uh- huh." Blake nodded.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"They seem themselves." Tori frowned; "If only Lexi were here to tell us if it was the truth or not."

"Hey! You down there! In the Bug suits!" Choobo called; "You want your friend back don't you?"

"He better not be talking to us." Hunter sneered.

"Yeah I'm talking to you. I've worked too hard for you to mess things up now!" Choobo yelled; "Super Toxipod!"

"You can't keep a good snail down!" Super Toxipod snarled; "Did you miss me?"

"Didn't we already fight this guy?" Shane asked as they recovered from his blast.

"But he smells even worse." Tori pointed out.

"Everything about me is worse!" Super Toxipod cackled.

"Aw, now what does he want?" Dustin asked.

"Want? I want to sink this Island with you on it. I want to cause an Atmospheric reaction, that would drop the temperature to a hundred degrees below zero. I want payback." Super Toxipod answered throwing beams at Shane, Tori, and Dustin. Suddenly Kelzaks showed up, making the three groan.

"Aw man!" Shane yelled.

"How'd they get here?" Tori asked.

"Maybe they got a group rate." Dustin said.

"Blake, we gotta help them!" Hunter said.

"All over it bro!" Blake nodded.

"Not so fast!" Choobo yelled as he jumped down from a ledge; "Listen to me Crimson Ranger... your brother has betrayed you! Hear me?"

"That's crazy!" Hunter frowned.

"When I say..." Lothor said.

"This is exciting." Kapri smiled.

"Not yet... and, now!"

Suddenly a beam went down from the ship, and when Hunter pushed Blake out of the way, he got stuck in it.

"Are you okay dude?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Hunter answered; "I think so. I feel kinda weird."

"Here's the real deal." Choobo said; "You can't trust your brother anymore. That pretty Blue Ranger has convinced him to join up with them."

"What are you babbling about?" Blake asked; "I'd never turn on my brother. You're the one with the evil plan."

"Tell him the truth. He deserves to know you've betrayed him and your poor lost parents" Choobo shouted.

"Hunter, don't listen to him! It's all a bunch of lies!" Blake told his brother; "You're trying to destroy us!"

"My own brother..." Hunter said clenching his fist. He swung at Blake using his staff, making the Navy Ranger fall to his knees.

"Perfect!" Lothor cackled.

"What's the matter with you? Have you lost your ninja mind?" Blake asked.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger. You traitor!"

Blake dodged all of Hunter's swings and then caught the end of the staff; "Don't you remember anything that's happened?"

"I remember you sold me out to those Wind weasels." Hunter said, slashing at his brothers.

"Woah! And now they're fighting each other!" Shane yelled as he was fighting off Kelzaks.

"That's crazy!" Tori shouted.

"Dude, why do you have to be so crabby?" Dustin asked Super Toxipod; "And WHERE is Lexi?"

"Dustin you okay?" Tori asked as Steam started coming up out of nowhere."

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"That's Toxic steam!" Super Toxipod yelled; "The Island is sinking fast, and soon the Earth will be one Giant snowcone, and you can't do a thing about it!"

"Wanna bet?" Shane asked. They kicked one Kelzak into the steam, and it went crazy, attacking all the other Kelzaks.

"Weird." Dustin said.

"Now what?" Shane pondered.

"Oh I get it! He's fighting because of the steam!" Tori said.

"Like I said, weird." Dustin nodded.

Super Toxipod defeated the Rogue Kelzak as Hunter and Blake continued fighting.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Choobo shouted; "Finish off those rangers so we can take over the planet. It'll be a cold new world!"

"Ah! Yes general!" Super Toxipod yelled turning back to the Rangers; "It's slime time!"

"Now you'll pay!" Hunter yelled at Blake.

"No!" Blake shouted.

"Hunter Wait!" Shane siad.

"Stop!" Dustin said.

"Don't do it!" Tori added.

"You brought this on yourself Blake." Hunter said.

"But you're not thinking straight." Blake frowned; "You got zapped by that beam remember?"

"More lies! Don't listen to him!" Choobo yelled.

"But... I" Hunter said.

"Look into your heart!" Blake told him; "You know the truth."

But then steam came up and hit Hunter directly.

"Get outta there!" Blake said.

"Whats happening to me?" Hunter shouted.

"The steam got him!" Shane frowned.

"Right in the face." Tori nodded.

"It's going from bad to worse." Dustin groaned.

Hunter looked at Blake, green stuff all over his helmet.

"No!" Blake whispered.

"This is the end Blake!" Hunter yelled. He lunged for Blake, but Tori and Dustin dragged him backwards.

"Don't hurt him!" Blake said.

"We're not trying to hurt him." Tori said.

"We're trying to hold him!" Dustin corrected him.

Hunter threw them off him and then slashed them both with his staff, until Blake stopped him.

"Stop!" Blake said; "Come on! You're stronger than this!"

"Traitor!" Hunter growled.

"Think about everything that we've been through. This isn't you!" Blake frowned.

* * *

><p>"I'm sweating!" Lothor said; "Is anyone else sweating?"<p>

"I believe that would be the extra heat you ordered." Zurgane said.

"Well fix it!" Lothor growled, giving him a wrench; "I'm roasting like a Christmas Ham."

"First it's too cold, then it's too hot. Am I a General or a Handy Man?" Zurgane grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Hunter, please, you have to stop!" Blake plead.<p>

"Get off him!" Shane yelled, pushing Hunter off Blake; "This has gone far enough! Ninja Smokescreen!"

"What? Huh? Come back I'm not through with you!" Hunter growled.

"Huh? You blew it!" Super Toxipod shouted.

"This was not in the plan!" Choobo growled.

* * *

><p>"Right here guys!" Shane said as he, Tori, and Dustin dragged Blake into a cave.<p>

"Blake, wake up!" Tori shook him; "Please, wake up."

Suddenly his suit started pulsing with Electricity.

"What's happening to him?" Tori asked. He demorphed and Tori continued to shake him; "Blake!"

He jumped when he woke up.

"Hey!" Shane warned.

"It's alright! You're alright!" Tori assured him. Blake put his head back on the ground, finally realizing what just happened wasn't some sort of dream.

* * *

><p>"Bad news Dad, the temperature's dropping one degree every hour." Cam frowned.<p>

"It will quickly become impossible for us to sustain life." Sensei shivered.

"I tapped into a military satellite and found a disturbance that traces back to an Island in the South Pacific." Cam said; "It's a volcanic formation that's sinking at a rate directly proportionate to the dropping climate."

"So the Island's sumbergence is creating a catastrohpic weather change." Sense said.

"Exactly. And I don't know of any way to stop it."

"I feel the Island's appearance and the Rangers' disappearance is nto a random event."

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Lothor said; "A decent temperature in here. Well done Zurgane."<p>

"Thank you sir." Zurgane said.

"Now what about our little Island get together? How's that coming along?" Lothor asked.

"It appears the Red, Blue, and Yellow Wind Rangers and the Navy Ranger have formed an alliance." Zurgane replied.

"I hate it when they form alliances!" Lothor growled; "Where is Choobo?"

"Looking for the Rangers." he answered.

"When will the Island finish sinking?" Lothor asked.

"Within hours."

"Then we'll say goodbye to the Power Rangers as well. I was getting tired of his whining anyway."

* * *

><p>"Hunter's the only family I have. He's always been there for me. And now he needs my help." Blake said; "For the first time in our lives he needs me. I'm not gonna let him down."<p>

"We'll do whatever we can, but we also have to find Lexi." Tori shrugged.

"Shane, that wasn't us back there." Blake frowned.

"I know, I should have known." Shane answered; "We're here for you bro."

"Fully." Dustin added.

"Now if only we could find Lexi." Shane sighed; "She kind of hates you guys again."

"I could tell by the way she was punching the Insectizord." Blake nodded; "But we have some things we need to apologize to her for. I'll help you look for her."

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" Hunter yelled; "Blake! BLAKE!"<p> 


	8. Return of Thunder Part 3

At Storm Chargers Kelly was having a 'beat the freeze' sale.

A customer came to her and complained about the gloves.

"Do you have another size? I can't even get my hands in there." he complained.

"They're my last pair... how about Motocross gloves?" Kelly asked; "They'll keep you warm and they look cool too."

he nodded and Kelly walked away; "Great, I'll be right back. Dustin you are so fired if you don't come to work today."

* * *

><p>"Do you see Lexi anywhere?" Tori asked. The others sighed and shook their heads.<p>

"Guys, is it me or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin wondered.

"Yeah, most of the time I'd say it was just you, but it is definately getting colder here." Shane said.

"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Lexi or Ninja Ops." Tori smirked.

"Yeah well I'm set if we know where we are." Shane frowned.

"Portico Island **(I think!)**" Blake replied, making the others stop and look at him; "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked.

"Naw, you don't wanna know. Trust me." Blake shook his head.

"Trust us, we do." Tori corrected him.

"I heard Lothor talking about it with his pals just before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth."

"And?" Shane asked.

"This place doesn't exist on any map. And it rises from the sea like every two hundred years or something." Blake said.

"And then what?" Dustin inquired.

"Well that's the part that's kinda harsh." Blake smirked.

"You're telling us that this whole place is sinking back into the ocean? With us and Lexi probably still on it?" Tori panicked.

"I told you you didn't wanna know." Blake shrugged.

"We'd better find some higher ground." Shane instruected as they began looking for higher ground; "Come on."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting something." Cam said; "That must be them! dad look at this. I've tracked the heat signatures from the satellite photos, and I think I found Shane, Tori and Dustin."<p>

"That's good news son." Sensei said.

"Not entirely. They are on a sinking Island, and they're not alone. Plus, according to this, Lexi's heat signature is lost, it's like she's there, but it's hard to pinpoint where she is exactly."

* * *

><p>Hunter began trudging through the Island; "Blake, where are you? Must destroy enemy!"<p>

"That's right. Thunder Ranger Blake is the enemy, lead me right to them." Choobo said, where Hunter couldn't see him.

"Must destroy Blake!" Hunter yelled.

* * *

><p>"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours? Or that we haven't seen Lexi since we woke up?" Dustin asked.<p>

"About Hunter? Not me, I could take a break from getting my butt whooped." Shane frowned; "But Lexi probably didn't even get teleported here with us, she's probably with Cam."

Blake turned around and glared at Shane.

"Hey no offense, but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others." Shane explained.

"Look, Hunter's a great Ranger. One day you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers." Blake said, defending his brother.

"Sure, the day he stops using them on us." Shane grumbled.

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers. You never told us how any of that happened." Tori said.

"It's a long story, you really wanna hear it?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt." Shane shrugged.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja... after they passed away he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino was grooming us for something, w just didn't know what." Blake started.

"So that's when Lothor showed up." Dustin said.

"Yeah, our school was attacked. Kelzaks and aliens everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers and said we'd know what to do. Only at that moment he was captured by Lothor. And soon we were too." Blake continued.

"When you go in one of those ball things, what's it feel like? Is it cool like going off a freestyle ramp?Or-" Dustin began to ask.

"Not really the point dude." Shane cut in.

"Oh right, no sorry, continue." Dustin frowned.

"Once we got on Lothor's ship he was really tweaked that the Ranger powers were passed onto us. That's when he told us the lies about our parents."

"It's when you went all medival on us huh?" Shane asked.

"Let's not go there again." Tori sighed.

"You gotta understand, Hunter's a good person. But if he believes someone's wronged him he won't stop until he makes it right." Blake persisted.

"Okay we get that but why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin frowned.

"Choobo used some kind of mind erase thing on us to make us think you were our enemies." Blake explained.

"Then how come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked.

"I guess I had more help remembering who my friends are. Plus, Lexi scares the crap out of me when she's mad." Blake said, making Tori smile.

"Then that's what Hunter needs." Tori said walking up to Blake; "We don't have Lexi with us, but maybe we can convince him to come back to the good side. Come on, we better go find him."

"Do we have to?" Dustin asked before being dragged off by Shane.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what's happened to me?" Hunter groaned as he pulled himself across the ground.<p>

"Do we really have to go over this again? Repeat after me: The Rangers are your enemies. Your brother betrayed you." Choobo told him; "Say it! Blake betrayed you!"

"Blake betrayed me!" Hunter repeated.

"Thats right. Blake, bad. Choobo, good." the Alien said, squatting down in front of him; "Now pull yourself together and find him. I wanna be home in time for my cartoons!"

"No more Rangers!" Hunter laughed evily; "Hahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>"General!" Lothor said through the camera.<p>

"Huh, what?" Choobo asked, spinning around.

"Up here, in outer space." Lothor said.

"Oh hello sir." Choobo greeted.

"General, you're doing an excellent job!" Lothor told him.

"Thank you sir, thank you very much!" Choobo grinned.

"So, as a reward I'm sending you a bit of extra muscle." Lothor said.

"Who is it? How will I know him?" Choobo asked.

"You know him. He's the one with the giant snail on his back and the clam face." Lothor replied.

"Hehehe, that's me!" Super Toxipod yelled; "Now go, and don't make me regret putting my trust in you."

"I won't sir, I won't." Choobo assured him.

"Erg, he will, he will." Zurgane said under his breath.

"You're just jealous Zurgane." Kaprin laughed.

"So sad." Marah sighed.

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori, Dustin and Blake walked down the hill in hopes to find Hunter, who was rolling down the sand to the shore.<p>

"You guys, check it out!" Blake yelled to the others. He ran to his brother; "Come on!"

"Blake! Blake!" Hunter screamed.

Suddenly Super Toxipod showed up, preventing the Rangers from getting to Hunter; "You guys better bail, cause I'm one bad snail!"

"If you're a snail how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin shot getting into a fighting position.

"Crab, snail, Whatever!" it yelled, blasting them with a laser.

"Time to plug this slug." Dustin smirked.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth."

"Water."

"Air."

"Power of Thunder!" Blake yelled.

"Ninja Swords!"

"Grr, I can take you all!" Super Toxipod yelled.

"Dream on Snail trail!" Blake said; "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

"Where's Hunter?"

"Why do you care?" Super Toxipod growled; "You'll never get off this Island!"

"Never's a long time dude!" Blake yelled, throwing Super Toxipod to the ground.

"Put them together!" Shane instructed; "Storm Stricker! Ready."

"Aim." Tori said.

"Fire!" Dustin said as they fired at Super Toxipod. He went down and exploded. The Rangers pulled their visors up.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Tori nodded.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked; "Where are you!"

"You are... traitor!" Hunter yelled as he walked along the shoreline.

"Look!" Shane yelled. They all stood in front of Blake, but Hunter ran straight through them and slashed at him.

Blake caught his Thunderstaff; "Hunter! Snap out of it! Lothor's done something to you!"

"Liar!" Hunter growled.

"Listen to me!" Blake plead.

"No more lies!" Hunter roared, swinging at Blake again.

"Blake needs us!" Shane said as the three began to go help.

"Not so fast! I want to play!" Choobo said as he stood in front of them.

"Hunter you gotta trust me!" Blake yelled.

"Why should I?" Hunter asked as he tripped Blake to the ground.

Choobo slashed the Wind Rangers to the ground.

"Not good." Shane frowned; "Wheres Lexi when we need her?"

"Hunter please." Blake begged.

"You betrayed me, and now you'll pay for your betrayel." Hunter snarled.

"It was Choobo and Lothor." Blake tried to reason with him; "They betrayed us. Think Hunter! Think!"

Hunter paused as he started to remember. He remembered getting captured on Lothor's ship. He shook his head. He remembered his mother and father talking to him in the Cavern of Spirits.

"Think Hunter, think!" Blake said; "You're under some kind of spell! What would Lexi say to this?"

"Err, you're confusing me!" Hunter frowned; "No more Ninja tricks!"

"No!" Blake yelled. He caught the end of the staff and flipped Hunter off him; "You're my brother!"

"I don't have a brother!" Hunter yelled, blasting at him.

"Alright... enough is enough!" Blake said as Hunter charged at him; "Looks like it's time for some tough love!"

He used his staff to knock Hunter onto the floor and held him down; "Now you're gonna listen, and you're gonna listen good! Hunter! You're name is Hunter! You're my brother! Come on man, shake it off!"

"No, you're lying to me." Hunter hissed, flipping Blake off him; "I know the truth!"

He held his head; "Something is wrong! My head!" He slowly started to remember his life and his brother, and what really happened. "It's coming back." He said shaking his head and demorphing; "I remember." He said before collapsing onto the ground.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Choobo growled, ready to attack them.

"Oh yes he does!" Shane said as the three jumped into the air;

"Ninja Power!"

"Ninja Sword, Power Up!" Shane said, slashing at Choobo.

"I'll be back Rangers!" Choobo yelled; "Now how do I get out of here? Time to make like a banana and split!"

"There he goes!" Tori smirked.

"Aw man!" Dustin groaned.

"Ninja Form!"

"I guess Choobo didn't feel like sticking around for an encore." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, and that crab is toast." Shane added.

"Man, why have I got this sudden craving for seafood?" Dustin asked.

It was then that Tori remembered about Hunter and Blake; "Look! There's Blake and Hunter!"

"Come on! No, come on bro! Stay with me!" Blake said shaking him rapidly.

"Dude, I kinda need to breath at some point here." Hunter struggled for breath; "Thanks bro."

"Well he's back to being Hunter." Tori said; "You're just lucky Lexi isn't here to yell at you."

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded; "My friends."

"Dad I'm getting something! I've picked up on all their heat signatures, but Lexi's is faint." Cam said, beeping Shane.

"Hey." Tori said as they all huddled around Shane.

"Is that you Cam? Or Lexi?" Shane asked into his communicator.

_"No it's the phone company. I'm calling to see if you're happy with your long distance service."_

"Is he always this... funny?" Hunter grinned.

"Not always..." he answered, turning back to Cam; "We're great Cam, thanks for asking."

"Are the Thunder Rangers and Lexi with you?" Sensei asked.

"Right here Sensei." Hunter said.

"Excellent. I must speak to them on your return." Sensei said.

"Which brings up a problem. You're on an Island that's sinking fast you've gotta find a way off, but only once you get Lexi too." Cam said.

"Well how about the uh, gliders?" Dustin asked.

"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now, it wouldn't be safe." Cam replied.

"Well what about the Zords?" Blake inquired.

"Good idea Blake." Sensei nodded.

"They're on their way. I just have to check the structural integrity to make certain they can stand the water pressure." Cam responded.

"We'll be ready." Shane told him; "Wait back up, find Lexi? We thought she's be there with you."

"She's on the same Island you guys are on." Cam shook his head; "Around a big hill near some sort of cave. Her heat signature is very faint, I think something happened to her."

"We'll go check it out." Tori said as they ran off to find the cave. They checked high and low for any cave, and finally spotted a form on the ground. As they approached they gasped.

Lexi was laying on the ground unconscious, electricity pulsing in her morpher. Hunter and Blake looked at each other and Hunter tried lifting her into his arms, but she jumped awake. She looked down at her hands and feet, and finally pounced into a fighting position when she spotted Hunter and Blake.

"Lexi, they were under a spell." Shane explained.

"It doesn't matter. I don't trust them anymore." Lexi glared; "Are we leaving anytime soon?"

They nodded and was about to walk but was stopped by Hunter.

"Oh no." Dustin said, fearing the worst.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot, the way you stood up for me." Hunter explained and turned to Lexi; "And I'm sorry for any harm I caused."

"Hey thats what friends do." Shane said as Lexi rolled her eyes and walked off; "So before this turns into a group hug, we better go."

The Rangers jogged until they met up with Lexi.

* * *

><p>"Will you look at that?" Lothor snarled; "Isn't that precious? One big disfunctional superhero family! The only problem is, they're escaping!"<p>

"Sir, it's just a minor setback. If you allow me one more chance I'm sure I could-" Choobo began.

"You can what? Give them the keys to the spaceship so they can take a spin around the moon?" Lothor sneered; "Take this and make that loathsome creature whatever it is-"

"He's a mollusk sir, or maybe a crustation. I get them mixed up." Choobo said.

"Just make him grow!" Lothor demanded; "NOW!"

A giant Super Toxipod stood in front of the Rangers; "Oh, go Big, or Go Home!"

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked his teammates. Everyone but Lexi nodded, as her Morpher was completely acting up.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Hey Cam, how bout those zords?" Shane asked into his communicator.

"On their way." he answered, pressing a button.

The Rangers looked at Lexi.

"You five go ahead, I'll call in my Monkeyzord to take me home once you guys are ready to go." She smiled.

"Let's do it!" Shane said as they jumped into their Megazords.

"Hey Rangers! You're gonna be sorry you ever crossed my snail trail!" Super Toxipod roared; Blasting them with flaming breath.

"Hey! The only one allowed to use fire is me!" Lexi shouted as her Monkeyzord fired it's Bananalaser at it.

"Dude it's hot, it's like Africa hot!" Dustin frowned.

"Where's the A.C on this thing?" Tori asked.

"Yo, you guys okay?" Shane asked the Thunder Rangers as Lexi kept pounding Super Toxipod with her Monkeyzord's laser.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Hunter said.

"We can take the heat!" Blake added.

"Then lets go for a little spin!" Shane yelled as they blew the fire away by spinning.

"What?" Super Toxipod yelled. The Monkeyzord stopped firing lasers and stoodby to watch the Megazords do their thing.

"Spin Blade!" Hunter yelled.

"Lightning mode! Engage!" Shane said.

The Thunder Megazord slashed at Super Toxipod with it's Spin Blade while the Storm Megazord kicked it repeatedly, and the Monkeyzord blasted it with more lasers, taking it down alltogether.

"Now that's what I call a crab feast." Shane said, clapping his hands.

"All you can eat!" Tori shouted.

"Detonation of the Crustation!" Dustin grinned.

"We're going home!" Blake said as Lexi (still unmorphed) jumped into her Monkeyzord and they started their journey back.

* * *

><p>Dustin, Blake, Hunter and Lexi walked into Storm Chargers and Lexi immediately started helping Kelly pack up all the extra boxes.<p>

"Hey Kel." Dustin said grimly.

"Well." Kelly huffed; "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Sorry Kelly, but I wasn't here for a couple of days... family thing." Lexi lied quickly.

"Kel I can explain, I was kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere." Dustin frowned.

"It wasn't his fault. He was helping us out." Hunter told her. Lexi mumbled cuss words under her breath and everyone heard her.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Kelly said; "You couldn't have called? Sent an e-mail?"

"You gotta trust me, if there was any way I'd have been here- I'm really sorry." Dustin said.

"Dustin's telling the truth." Blake sighed; "As for my brother and me, we know we let you down a bunch of times. We're through with that. We wanna start over."

"We'll make it up to you. We promise." Hunter cut in.

"Well, I'm still kinda short handed, I could deal with a couple of stock boys." Kelly thought.

"Stock boys?" Hunter asked.

"You know someone to open boxes." Kelly explained; "Clean the floors at night."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of head mechanic or-" Hunter started until Blake interrupted him.

"We'll take it, thanks." Blake smiled.

"Great, well you can help by helping me clean up this mess." Kelly told them.

"We just got one more thing we need to take care of and we'll be back in like half an hour." Dustin said; "I promise."

"I'll stay here." Lexi frowned. Dustin grabbed her arm and pulled her out; "Or not... sorry Kelly!"

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. After all we been through you guys just wanna walk away from being Rangers..."<p>

"We have to." Hunter shook his head.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us." Blake nodded.

"Join the club dude." Dustin said as Lexi began to pace back and forth, hands clenched and flaming.

"We can't risk anything happening to you guys because of us." Hunter said; "You're the only things standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been given a gift. Don't you think it's your responsibility to use that gift?" Tori asked.

"Tori is correct. Hunter, Blake: Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger Powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility." Sensei frowned. He turned to Lexi who was still pacing; "Do you have something to say Lexi?"

"Yes. Please excuse my language: Are you freakin kidding me? You two practically come out of nowhere lying to us and trying to destroy us, only to become our friends and then lying to us and trying to destroy us some more and for what? To give up? You litterally made my life hell! Stop being little wusses! You're Power Rangers for crying out loud. You don't choose whether or not to be them, the damn Power chooses you. It's your responsibility to protect this blasted Planet, as it is ours. I never wanted to be a Power Ranger! I'm practically useless when Electricity is around me, but you don't see me being a dork and walking away! Grow up you stupid Thunder Rangers!" Lexi fumed before turning and streaking out.

"Wow..." Dustin began.

"She is scary when she's mad." Tori agreed; "That's why she's the Fire Ninja I guess."

"So what do you say? You guys in or not?" Shane asked; "If not we can always tell Lexi to knock some sense into you."

* * *

><p>"But it wasn't my fault!" Choobo groaned; "Please, if you'd just let me try one more time I know I won't fail again!"<p>

"No more chances!" Lothor shouted; "In fact, no more anything! Choobo you are relieved of your duties forever. You are hereby banished."

"But where will I go? What will I do?" Choobo cried.

Lothor thought for a moment; "How about far away, and self destruct." Lothor told him; "Now, when I return to the bridge of the ship, I want every last trace of you gone. And If I ever see you again, I will be the last thing that you see alive!"

Marah and Kapri ran to follow their Uncle while Zurgane stayed behind and said something to him before following.

"Someone must pay for this humiliation." Choobo teared up; "and that someone is those Thunder Rangers and that Orange Wind Ranger."


	9. Return of Thunder Part 4

"Is this the last of the new stuff?" Hunter asked.

"You guys are doing great. Keep it up and you'll never know." Kelly smiled.

"How goes life in the work force?" Dustin laughed.

"Hehe, it's all good. Thanks for the hook up." Blake replied.

"We owe you one." Hunter added.

"You want an easy way you can repay me?" Dustin asked.

"If it involves Morphers and Megazords we're still thinking about it. Hunter frowned; "And no, getting Lexi to yell at us will not help us make up our minds."

"I know the whole Sensei Guniea Pig seems a little out there but once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking it's really not that unusual." Dustin told them.

"On which planet is it not unusual?" Hunter snorted.

"Look, it's nothing to do with Sensei alright? It's just uh, we got a big decision." Blake shrugged; "But we won't keep you hanging okay?"

"Cool, hey guys still riding later?" Dustin wondered.

"After work, meet us at the beach." Hunter replied.

"All over it." Dustin agreed as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Marah started crying in the spaceship, which made Lothor and Zurgane come in to find out what was going on.<p>

"What is that noise?" Lothor demanded.

"George." Kapri said.

"George? I don't know any George!" Lothor grumbled.

"Her blowfish? She found him doing the backstroke only he wasn't stroking anymore, if you know what I mean." Kapri told him.

"I loved him so much, does anyone know what love is?" Marah sobbed.

"I'm an Evil Genius, it's not in my job description." Lothor shrugged.

"Hey, you ever think maybe that's your problem Marah? You love everything." Kapri grimaced.

"No I don't!" Marah shot back.

"Remember Choobo? You loved him and look what happened." Kapri said with an evil grin on her face.

"Choobo?" Lothor pondered; "That rings a bell. Well didn't I end his miserable existence?"

"Technically you banished him." Zurgane said.

"That one will probably come back to haunt me." Lothor frowned; "I always say you gotta fish your cup face." Marah started crying again; "What? What did I say?"

* * *

><p>Choobo used his hands to open a chest and remove the scroll inside; "Come to Papa. Banish me will they? With the scroll of empowerment I'll finally get some respect around here!"<p>

"Hey!" Zurgane growled; "Back away from the scroll!"

"Make me." Choobo said, hiding behind a table.

"Lothor will not show mercy this time!" Zurgane continued; "Come with me at once!"

"I'd love to but I've got other plans, big plans! Smell you later!" Choobo said. teleporting away.

* * *

><p>"I'm confused, does it now say 'Skate Park' outside of the secret entrance?" Cam asked.<p>

"Sorry." Shane chuckled as he rolled over to the computer.

"Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunderzords. The technology is amazing!" Cam sighed.

"Yeah, now all we need is someone to drive them." Tori frowned.

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny, whatever that may be." Sensei told her.

"That's weird." Cam said outloud.

"What? Finally find something you can't figure out?" Shane asked.

"No: I scanned the Thunderzords for damage, and I keep coming up with this non- functional retro fit." Cam scowled.

"Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Tori asked.

"Well one piece doesn't have any purpose." Cam explained; "But it is integrals of the overall design, I'd just love to know what the deal is with it."

Shane stiffled a laugh; "Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out?"

* * *

><p>Blake and Hunter rode down the beach, stopping near a small hill, where a girl on a BMX was sitting, texting on her phone.<p>

"Hey!" Blake yelled; "Can we park here?"

The girl showed him a thumbs up and the brothers got off their bikes.

"Man, I can definately chill here for a while." Blake smiled.

"So, thats a vote for staying." Hunter said.

"Just seems like everything we've been through." Blake sighed; "It must be for a reason."

"Don't get all Zen on me dude." Hunter frowned.

That was when the girl threw her phone to the ground and pushed her bike down, hands flaming; "Stupid Bryan and his stupid friends. They always want to throw dumb parties at my house. Can't they go book an actual place like seriously."

"Lexi?" both boys asked. She spun around and her mouth dropped.

"Um, if anyone asks, I did not just talk to myself." Lexi told them. She picked up her phone and grabbed her bike, ready to leave; "No matter if you stay or leave... just know the others will be here to take you right back, me on the other hand isn't as forgiving for obvious reasons."

"We just don't know if we deserve the powers Lex." Blake sighed.

"First, don't call me Lex: we're not that close. Second, I already told you: the power chooses you, you can't choose it." Lexi scowled.

"To Ranger, or not to Ranger. What a stupid question." Choobo smirked.

"Yo dude, private conversation." Hunter fumed.

"I don't even think I was supposed to join it." Lexi shrugged. The guys looked at her.

"Yeah, what do you want anyway?" Blake asked. Lexi dropped her stuff to the ground and pulled off her street clothes, dropping into a fighting position.

"I'm thinking revenge!" Choobo growled. He blasted at them, but they rolled out of the way.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Here, let me give you a hand!" Choobo yelled, and arms shot out of his pack.

"Flame wall!" Lexi yelled, and a wall of fire surrounded the Rangers, protecting it from Choobo's amrs.

"We didn't need a sheild." Hunter snorted.

"Oh you didn't?" Lexi asked dropping the wall; "Now lets see if you don't need a sheild."

The arms came back out and dragged all three Rangers inside; "Two Thunder Rangers and a Wind Ranger on Ice. Who's the Evil Genius now?"

* * *

><p>"Sir we have a situation." Zurgane announced; "Choobo has infiltrated the lair and stolen the scroll of Empowerment."<p>

"What ever happened to I've got good news and I've got bad news?" Lothor asked.

"Shall I send the ground troops?" Zurgane wondered.

"No, let him try to defeat the Rangers. For now I've got bigger fish to fry." he sighed, making Marah start crying again; "Would somebody please find her another pet!"

"Uh, I'm out of here." Zurgane mumbled, leaving Kapri to deal with the crying Marah.

* * *

><p>"Spirits of the Dark Ninjas! I call on you! Give me more power!" Choobo said patting his pack; "My precious."<p>

The Rangers looked around them trying to figure out what was going on. Lexi tried making her hand flame, but it just sent out embers.

"Nice look." Blake said. Just then a green blurr streaked through, slashing them all to the ground.

"Your powers are no good here! My alternate world might seem scary at first, but you'll get used to it... after a few hundred years." Choobo cackled.

"Sorry, but we won't be staying." Blake said.

"Hold up, this is his house." Hunter warned them.

"That's right little Ranger, and you'll never get out. But don't worry, after I capture the other Rangers you'll have plenty of company." Choobo grinned crookedly.

"Not gonna happen!" Hunter snapped.

"Stay away from my friends you ugly, green, slimey alien dude!" Lexi yelled, ready to lunge at him.

"You will learn to respect me or you will suffer a fate worse than you can imagine!" Choobo screeched; "Now take a whiff of this!"

"Nasty." Hunter said.

"Gross!" Blake screamed.

"Dude! It's called a breath mint!" Lexi groaned.

* * *

><p>Dustin rode down the beach to find Hunter and Blake but stopped short when their bikes along with Lexi's BMX stood in the dirt next to her beeping phone with the three Rangers nowhere to be found; "This is too weird."<p>

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys but leaving their bikes? No way." Shane frowned; "And Lexi would never drop her BMX and her phone somewhere and run off."

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent." Tori smirked; "No offense Sensei."

"None taken Tori." Sensei assured her; "I too suspect foul play."

"It probably has something to do with this." Cam said, as they watched Choobo meditate in a forest; "I'm assuming it's not there for the scenery"

"Actually dude that place is cool, especially this time of year." Dustin said, the others sent him strange looks; "Right..."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

They rode their Tsunami Cycles into the forest, where Choobo was waiting for them.

"Right on time." Choobo noted.

"Kay, where are our friends?" Shane demanded.

"Why don't you join them?" Choobo pondered; "There's room for three more inside."

"We'll pass." Shane spat; "But thanks."

"Boo hoo." Choobo frowned; "I'm hurt, but not surprised. How about some new playmates instead? Kelzaks!"

"Ninja Swords!"

"Attack!"

"The more the merrier I always say!" Choobo cackled, forming more Kelzaks.

"Hey watch the suit!" Dustin snapped.

"I can't move!" Shane yelled.

"I'll handle this!" Tori smiled; "Hey Kelzaks! Wave bye bye now!"

The Kelzaks disappeared, letting Shane and Dustin get to their feet; "Good job Tor!"

"Whoopde doo!" Choobo taunted.

"Storm Striker!"

"How does this strike you?" Choobo asked, banging his staff onto the ground. A giant staff came out from the sky, smooshing them all to the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" Torisaid.

"I think so." Dustin replied.

_"Guys, I've locked onto Choobo's genetic coding and found the routing system for the dimension in his pack. It's the key to releasing the Rangers. To get Hunter, Blake, and Lexi out you need to slash the tubing that connects to the control center on his chest to his backpack."_

"Hey! What're you doing?" Choobo demanded.

"Ninja Power!" they yelled, slashing at the tubing. Choobo's pack fell open, allowing Hunter, Blake and Lexi streak out.

"We're back." Hunter said; "That was just weird."

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Shane and Tori asked.

"As long as I'm not stuck in a tiny dimension with them two I'm fine." Lexi shrugged.

"We're fine." Hunter nodded, ignoring Lexi's comment.

"You Rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off!" Choobo scowled.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Hunter nodded.

"Wind Rangers!"

"Thunder Rangers!"

"Oh how shocking!" Choobo said. He blasted them with lasers, but only their suits fell to the ground; "Oh I hate it when they do that!"

Dustin hit Choobo with his Ramhammer and Tori and Hunter ran by with their blasters. Blake hit him with his antlers; "Oh, not my Love handles!"

Shane hit him while using an Ninja Air attack, and Lexi took out her own gun, which was bigger than all the others, and blasted him with fire.

"Let's do it!" Hunter said.

"Yeah!" Shane nodded.

"On it!" Lexi shouted.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Cannon!"

"Fire Blaster!"

"Wait!" Choobo plead.

"What now?" Shane demanded.

"I want to have a puppet show! I'll be the puppetier and you'll be my puppet!" Choobo said. He grabbed Shane, Tori and Dustin with invisible strings and pulled them to his side; "This way!"

"Whats going on?" Hunter asked.

"Dammit Choobo, you ugly green booger!" Lexi spat. Her hands began flaming.

The three Wind Rangers formed the Storm Striker again on his side, and Lexi began to lose it.

"I'm holding the strings here, now do what I do!" Choobo yelled, making it so that Shane would pull the trigger.

"No, I won't do it!" Shane said, fighting him.

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter growled.

"Hunter, be careful. If you hit the Rangers it would strip them of their powers!" Blake gaped.

"We don't have any choice bro!" Hunter argued.

"He's got a point, right?" Choobo asked, patting Shane's head.

"Hunter! Go for it! I can't fight it much longer!" Shane grunted.

"Can you do it?" Blake asked his brother.

"No, I can't risk it." Hunter said throwing the cannon aside.

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" Choobo growled; "Three powerless Power rangers!"

The three Wind Rangers broke the spell, and ducked just in time so that Hunter could blast at Choobo and Blake could fly in the air, kicking him down. Lexi finished it off by streaking and slashing him with her Flame Sword.

"Nice moves you guys!" Tori smiled as the five of them regrouped.

"Yeah, definately smooth." Dustin agreed.

"Good job Hunter!" Shane congradulated his friend.

"No worries." Hunter said, glancing around for Lexi.

"Hello! I'm still working here!" Choobo grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Let's try this again!" Shane shouted.

"You got it!" Hunter nodded. The two balls of Energy hit Choobo, but once the smoke cleared they only saw that Lexi was on the floor, demorphed and Electricity was pulsing through her, but Choobo only got hit by the aftershock; "Aw man! Lexi!"

"Don't count me out yet!" Choobo yelled as he stumbled forward; "I still have one trick up my sleeve! This scroll of Empowerment! Now you're really gonna get it!"

The Rangers looked at Lexi before Shane called Cam; "Hey, it's zord time!"

_"They're on their way."_

"Now if only I can figure out what that mystery piece does." Cam frowned.

In the end of the battle, the Rangers won by using the Minizord to combine their Megazords together forming the ThunderStorm Megazord. They demorphed and ran to Lexi, who was still laying face down in the sand.

"Lexi, are you alright?" Shane asked, shaking her.

"No daddy, I promise I'll be good." Lexi mumbled in her unconscious state; "Please don't hit me again."

"What's she talking about?" Dustin wondered.

"I'll tell you about it later." Hunter sighed.

* * *

><p>"Choobo has proven himself useless sir!" Zurgane grumbled.<p>

"I wouldn't say that Zurgane." Lothor smirked, turning to Marah, who was playing with her new pet.

"Hello little Choobo!" she smiled; "You're so cute, yes you are!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you got a pet." Kapri whined; "But then again Uncle always did like you best."

Marah leaned in to kiss her new pet.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow. Lock up okay?" Kelly asked as she walked out the door.<p>

"Roger Hannah." Dustin said.

"I wonder what he wants." Blake thought aloud.

"Probably to talk to you guys." Dustin answered.

"Lets go find out." Hunter said as he and his brother walked to talk to the man.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you said no." Dustin said. The Rangers stood around Ops, waiting for Lexi to wake up, and they finally got to hear Hunter and Blake's answer; "Factory Blue, thats nuts!"<p>

"We had something more important to do." Blake said as Lexi slowly started to stir.

"Huh?" Shane asked. "We're in." Hunter smiled.

"Oh yeah!" They said high fiving each other. They were loud enough for Lexi to wake up and fall off her cot.

"You have made a difficult decision, I believe it is a correct one." Sensei nodded.

"Yeah no lie, this is sweet." Dustin said, turning to Lexi; "You hear that Lex?"

"I heard a little too loud." Lexi said, rubbing her ear; "I feel as if someone dragged me all the way to the moon."

"You are okay right?" Shane asked; "After the whole Electricity thing?"

Lexi panicked and looked at Cam; "You told them?"

"No... I did." Hunter spoke up; "I had to, you were mumbling stuff when you were unconscious."

"I told you my deepest, darkest secret and you told them? You might be my teamates, but I don't need you all knowing about my personal life." Lexi said, hands flaming; "Dammit, I hate my hands!"

"Chill out Lexi." Shane shook his head.

"Chill out? You don't have a crazy man who beat you all your life hunting you down to kill you. You don't stay up all night, trying to tell yourself you're psychotic 'father' isn't going to find you in your sleep and kill you. You don't have to worry about trusting every person you meet. And you definately don't have to worry about going to the doctor when you get shocked even just a tiny bit." Lexi grumbled; "Where's my phone?"

Dustin tossed her the phone as everyone else went silent; "I have to go. Bryan's old BMX buddys are coming over for dinner. Bye."

"And here I thought my life was hard." Tori mumbled.

"I think we struck a nerve..." Blake told his brother.

"And I have no idea if we can fix this anymore." Hunter sighed.


	10. Boxing Bopp A Roo

**Author's Note; **Hey guys, so I was thinking instead of having a Shane vs Hunter chapter I'd make it Lexi vs Hunter. I can't understand half of the words Bopp A Roo says, but I'll do my best anyway. And Oh My God this is so hard... the entire last battle was giving me a headache .

_REVIEW! _I think i've been forgetting to add that to a couple of chapters. Forgive me? :P

* * *

><p>Lexi was training at the beach so that she could avoid the other Rangers. Unfortunately Hunter was also looking for somewhere to train, so he came to the beach to find Lexi practice throwing fire at rocks.<p>

"Hey, you think I can join you in training?" Hunter asked.

"So I can finally kick your ass for everything you did to me? Yeah you can join." Lexi replied. The two got into hand- to- hand combat, and neither would let up til they won.

"I thought we were just sparring." Hunter groaned, rubbing his wrists.

"And I thought I could trust you. Guess we were both wrong." Lexi scowled.

"Enough." Sensei demanded, pushing both Ninjas to the floor; "We've talked about the Wind and Thunder Ninjas working together as one. What have we said?"

Lexi sighed; "A competitive spirit is healthy-"

"As long as you don't sacrifice honour and friendship." Hunter finished.

"But we were never friends, so as long as I don't sacrifice honour I'm fine." Lexi retorted.

"What is your problem? I apologized to you. We're supposed to be friends." Hunter growled.

"Get this through your head. We are teammates. We are not friends, nor will we ever be friends." Lexi said super slowly; "I don't need friends like you."

"Friends like me would be better than friends like you." Hunter snapped, and the two got up to fight again.

"Alright, push ups. Drop." Sensei ordered.

"Good one." Hunter said sarcastically as Lexi started doing push ups.

"Dude, just shut up and do your training."

* * *

><p>"The banner looks great." Tori commented; "If you had surfing I'd be all over this Relay Race."<p>

"Oh yeah that'd be fair, you blowing everybody outta the water." Dustin frowned. Shane and Dustin told Kelly they'd help hang up banners to adverstise for the Relay Race.

"And the problem with that it?" Tori laughed.

"Guys, check this course out." Kelly called them over; "We start at the Skate Park, then they run over to the Motocross Track, then a urban climb to the finish. All proceeds go to charities around the world. Teams or singles."

"You guys entering?" she asked Shane and Dustin.

"Sure... why not." Shane nodded.

That was when Lexi and Hunter walked into the shop and Lexi started to stare at the banner; "A Relay Race? Last time I was in one I broke my nose."

"You wanna sign up anyway? Proceeds go to charity." Kelly smiled.

"Anyone wanna be my team?" Lexi thought out loud; "I'll ask Roger Hannah if he wants to be my team."

"No fair, you got a pro Moto dude on your team." Dustin frowned.

"Ugh, fine. Tori?" Lexi plead. Tori shook her head.

"If there's no surfing I don't wanna be in it."

"Well, I can be your team." Hunter shrugged.

"Please, you'd have better luck seeing me wear a Ballerina costume and dancing." Lexi snorted. When the others gave her disappointed looks she sighed; "Fine, but you go on the Skateboard."

"Fine." Hunter growled and they walked away bickering.

"And here we see two hard heads doing what they do best; argue." Tori smiled.

* * *

><p>"Bangers at bay, my fugilistic pupils. If you wanna lose the flab, you gotta pound the slab!" Bopp a roo said.<p>

"I'm so over this!" Marah groaned.

"You distract him I'll open the cargo door." Kapri sighed.

"Velosotistins vixens. My tempestuious training wheel will pump up your pounding." Bopp a roo told them. His wheel spun and water came out and hit the girls.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to get my hair right this morning?" Kapri demanded.

"Hello! My makeup!" Marah scowled.

"I'm bored." Lothor said flatly; "We need a plan. I'm taking suggestions."

"I know. The Rangers. Put them in a class with Bopp a roo! They'd never last an hour." Marah smiled.

"Was that an actual idea that came from the pocket of air between your ears?" Lothor asked.

"Good one Uncle." Kapri ginned; "Sure, could work. Your roots are showing."

"Well at least I don't go to a salon." Marah said, shoving Kapri; "You'll always be pathetic."

"You want a piece of me?" Kapri scowled; "You want a piece of this?"

"Maybe I should stick them with the Orange Ranger for a while and let her dispose of these two." Lothor mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Lexi sat on her rented Motorcycle, Hunter next to her coaching her on what to do.<p>

"Hey, are you listening to a thing I say?" Hunter asked her.

"Dude, I do BMX racing alright? The only difference is that Motorcycles have engines. I think I'll be fine." Lexi retorted.

"Maybe I should do the Moto part." Hunter said, watching as she fastened her helmet; "It seems like you're going to fall."

"Shut up Hunter." Lexi frowned. She revved the engine and the bike pulled her forward. She did well at first, until she forgot how to brake and toppled over a stack of hay.

Hunter slapped his forhead and ran to help her up.

"Don't touch me Hunter." she snapped, dusting herself off; "I just forgot how to brake. Let's head over to the skate park and see how good you are on a board."

* * *

><p>Hunter started down the ramp, but his foot got loose, and he fell to the ground. Blake and Lexi walked up to him.<p>

"You're right, maybe you should take the Motorcycle part." Lexi said.

"What do you call that?" Blake asked.

"I'm just getting loose." Hunter said as Lexi took the board from him and started up the ramp.

"So is your board." Blake noted.

"Look, this is the only way I can think of to let Lexi know I am here for her." Hunter said; "I have to win."

"My advice to you... get a stunt double." Blake grinned. Lexi rode down the ram and jumped into the air doing a kickflip.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Hunter asked.

"When your manager is friends with sports stars like Tony Hawk you hang out with them and learn a few things." Lexi shrugged; "Fine, you take the bike challenge, I'll do this. I have to go do more training."

* * *

><p>Lexi started running down the street as part of her training. Her MP3 player was on, blasting music in her ears. As she was running she heard footsteps and noticed that Hunter was running not so far ahead. She ran to catch up with him; "Thought I smelled something."<p>

"Are you sure it isn't yourself you're smelling?" he snapped. They continued running in silence until they heard laughing.

"Splendiverous Rangers! Boxin Bopp a roo. A bouncin balley of bodacious bombacity." he yelled. He threw lasers at them, knocking both Rangers to the ground, and making Lexi's MP3 land far away from her.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Lexi grumbled.

"Check me out! Im the prognivigator of powerful punches." Bopp a roo said. Lexi and Hunter looked at each other.

"What?" Lexi asked him.

"Forget what he said. It's time to morph." Hunter frowned; "Thunder Storm-"

"Don't tell me when to morph dirt face!" Lexi said. They started arguing again, but stopped when Bopp a roo blasted them again and they rolled out of the way; "Now you can tell me to morph."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Didn't you know? The zoo's that way."

"I'm flabergasted!" it said, looking around.

"I'll get him!" Hunter nodded.

"No! I got him!" Lexi frowned, running forward as well.

"A school in flames!" Bopp a roo said, throwing more fire at them.

"Stupid Kangaroo!" Lexi yelled; "I'm a Fire Ninja, fire isn't my weakness."

"Oh, isn't this banglorious?" he smiled anyway.

"I'm tired of trying to understand this guy." Hunter grumbled.

"I'm tired of everything." Lexi shrugged, she hit him with her Fire gun.

"Have you seen my fabulous, banglorious wheel of fun?"

"Hey! You already tried the gun." Hunter frowned, pulling the gun out of Lexi's hand.

"What are you doing? I said I got this." Lexi shouted.

"Blundering, bickering, Rangers. Ready to get blasted?" Bopp a roo asked, blasting them with Electricity.

"Lexi!" Hunter shouted as Lexi fell to her knees. He walked forward, Thunderstaff in hand; "Let me handle this Thunder Style. Thunder Staff! Full Power!"

"He who rumbles and runs away lives to brawl another day!"

"Power Down."

"You let him bail." Lexi grumbled, walking forward; "I wanted to pund his face in."

"You? All you did was get hurt and whine about it." Hunter shot back.

"You're so lame. You tell everyone about my biggest secret, you practically tried to kill me a hundred times, and now you let that idiot run away." Lexi shouted; "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

><p>"Can you get him to stop bouncing? He's making me car sick." Lothor groaned.<p>

"Gladly sir." Zurgane nodded, hitting Bopp a roo with Electricity.

"My cudiosity, is that your commondation? Oh mighty munificense."

"Isn't it just like you two to send a mumble mouth marcupial to battle the defenders of the galaxy." Lothor frowned.

"Uncle he bodaciously boxed the Orange Ranger's butt!" Kapri complained.

"He's a banarific bombastic robot rumbler." Marah grinned.

"Thats it, the next person who uses a made up word has to put a dollar in the made up word jar." Lothor said raising a jar in his hands; "I suppose if you look on the bright side, Bopp a roo did survive his first attack with positive results."

"Yes a roo." Bopp a roo nodded.

"Maybe we should send him back. But with something more."

"More bountiful boxing gloves? Or some Kopius Kelzaks." Marah suggested. Kapri held out the jar; "What? Those are all words, look them up."

"Zurgane, oblige me."

"Make me magniferous." Bopp a roo said.

"As you wish." Zurgane nodded, zapping Bopp a roo with a beam that made his gloves tougher.

"Yeah, great gargantuing gloves for a bombastic broo ha ha."

* * *

><p>"Those two are still at it!" Dustin frowned.<p>

"So let me get this straight. Theres a kickboxing robot kangaroo jumping around Blue Bay Harbor and they're out playing 'catch me if you can'. They act like an old married couple." Tori said.

"Sensei we need help here." Dustin said; "Or something Sensei like."

"They must both learn the value of teamwork and friendship." Sensei told them.

"Hunter's just doing this to prove to Lexi he's her friend." Blake shrugged.

"I can't believe she had a melt down because he told us." Shane sighed.

"It's not because of that." Cam smirked; "Lexi has been running from him her whole life. She doesn't know who she can trust. That one secret has kept her safe all these years and he just blew it out. Who knows if he's gonna tell more people."

"Well she can trust me and Hunter." Blake exclaimed; "Hunter's a good person. He would never intentionally let her down."

"She doesn't need to hear it from you dude." Shane patted his shoulder; "She needs to hear it from Hunter."

"We have another problem." Cam frowned; "You know how the Monkeyzord doesn't fit with the Storm Megazord? I want to see if it would fit with the Thunder Megazord... I just don't know how Lexi's going to react to it."

"We'll tell her later." Tori assured him.

* * *

><p>Hunter collapsed onto a park bench, and Lexi sat next to him.<p>

"Good run Hunter." Lexi smiled.

"Did you just give me props?" Hunter grinned.

"Don't get used to it. I still don't like you." Lexi said.

"Look, Lexi... I'm really sorry alright? I didn't mean to blurt out your secret to the others, just like I never meant to go evil and try to kill you." Hunter sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I haven't really given you much of a chance huh?" Lexi rpelied; "It's just... I don't know if he's ever going to come back and try and kill me again. Do you know he killed my brother?"

Hunter looked shocked; "No, I didn't know."

"I was six. My dad was drunk, and he took us to a cliff." Lexi explained slowly; "He said 'you two were the biggest mistakes I've ever made' and shoved my brother off. As a six year old I didn't know what was going on... but a voice in my head told me to run, so I did. I ran until I found Sensei, and he took me in as one of his own."

"I'm really sorry." Hunter said.

"Hey, you think we can push this all behind us and start over? Cause I kind of didn't give Blake a chance either." Lexi plead.

"Of course." Hunter said, before looking away; "Blake and I are pretty used to being on our own. No parents, no Sensei. No one to answer to except for each other."

"Things change Hunter." Lexi said; "You have us now. All of us, including me. We take care of each other, like a big superhero family. And that's the way it should be when you're in a team."

"I hear you." Hunter smiled, nodding; "You wanna finish out run?"

"Not really. I just kept running to see if you'd get tired and leave." Lexi shrugged; "But if you want to then sure."

They ran through the town until they felt the ground moving.

"Wanna take a guess?" Hunter asked.

"We better not take any chances." Lexi said, looking down at her morpher, which was surprisingly not acting up; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Thats him alright. He must've paid for an upgrade." Lexi told Hunter; "Dude, we better call for backup this time. I don't think I'd be able to stay together if he hits me with Electricity again."

"Right."

"Cam, the Kangaroo thing is back. We kinda need help." Lexi said into her communicator.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Earth!"

The Rangers regrouped in front of Bopp a roo.

"Oh, I'm a meniacally mad marcupial!" Bopp a roo yelled.

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"No idea." Shane answered.

"I've been asking myself that question almost all day." Lexi scowled.

"A convenient conflagitory confligration!" Bopp a roo said, blasting them with fire again.

"Flame wall!" Lexi yelled, surrounding them with bright flames; "This is tiring work."

"Good job Lex." Hunter said. Blake was surprised when she didn't snap back at Hunter. She put the wall down, ready for Bopp a roo's next attack.

* * *

><p>"Take a note. That's twenty three dollars that boxing bone head owes me." Lothor said; "General Zurgane, go down and help finish the job."<p>

"Hey, Uncle, what about us? I mean Bopp a roo was our teacher. Why can't we go too? Huh?" Kapri asked.

"Alright, go. At least I'll have some peace and quiet around here." Lothor said and the girls disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I've had enough of this Kangaroo idiot!" Lexi growled; "Fire Blaster!"<p>

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"FIRE!"

The blast almost hit the Kangaroo, but a sheild appeared in front of it, deflecting the blast back on to the Rangers.

"What just happened?" Lexi asked.

"Some kind of sheild" Hunter noted.

"I did it! It worked, my sheild worked! How cool am I?" Marah cheered hapily.

"How lucky are you." Kapri corrected her.

"Great, the whole fmaily's here." Tori snorted.

"Let's do this!" Shane said.

Dustin and Tori took on Zurgane while Shane and Blake took on Kapri and Marah, and Lexi and Hunter were busy fighting Bopp A Roo.

"Hey! Look deep into my eyes Ranger boy!" Marah shouted, sopes shot out of her saphire eyes and wrapped around Blake, lifting him to the sky.

"Come on put them up!" Kapri told Shane.

"You got it!" Shane nodded, jabbing at her with his Ninja Sword. Kapri punched him in the gut, making him fall backwards.

"That's cheating!" Shane shouted.

Bopp A Roo pushed Lexi back into a car; "Yo Cam, what's this thing's deal?"

_"Bopp A Roo can only be destroyed by delfecting its own Energy back on to itself."_

"We need help." Lexi frowned. She looked up to see Hunter had fallen near her; "You okay?"

"Yeah, any ideas?" Hunter asked.

"Cam, what if there was a way for Hunter and I to combine our Energies? Would it be enough to bounce the beams back to Bopp A Roo? Draw the Power from me to Hunter, I don't do good with Electricity."

_"It's worth a try. I'll channel it directly into your Thunderstaff Hunter."_

Lexi sent some of her Energy over to Hunter, who was ready to go; "I got it! I hope it works!"

"I got the Crimson Ranger on the Ropes." Bopp A Roo said.

"No way, you're the one who's getting Knocked Out!" Hunter retorted.

Bopp A Roo shot Hunter, but he didn't get hit; "Thunderstaff! Fire Power!"

He slashed at Bopp A Roo, knocking him to the ground.

"Ready?" Dustin asked, forming the Storm Striker again.

"Totally." The Thunder Rangers nodded.

"Ready." Lexi nodded.

"Not so fast!" Kapri interrupted them; "You thought hers was good? Try mine."

"That looks pretty strong." Tori commented.

"What now?" Shane asked.

"What if we combine all of our weapons?" Hunter suggested, looking at Lexi.

"It might work!" Lexi nodded. They put the Thunder Blaster and Storm Striker together, but it seemed to fall apart; "Wait, add mine too."

"Thunderstorm Cannon!"

"Look at that thing!" Kapri whined; "Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zurgane mumbled and they teleported away, leaving Bopp A Roo by itself.

"Huh? My buddies have bailed."

"Ready?" Hunter asked.

"Full power!" Shane nodded.

"Good one guys!" Lexi smiled. She high fived Hunter.

"I have to admit. I'm pleasently surprised." Cam grinned.

"You underestimate the power of their friendship." Sensei frowned.

A giant Bopp A Roo stood in front of them; "I'm one big Boppa!"

"Not again." Lexi groaned; "How many times do we have to fight this idiot?"

"Cam, Zord time!" Shane said into his morpher.

_"On their way!"_

They formed the Thunderstorm Megazord, but Cam had another idea as well; _"Lexi, combine your Monkeyzord with the Thunderstorm Megazord!"_

Lexi did so, and found herself inside the massive Megazord; "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Lion Laser!"

They took out Bopp A Roo once and for all.

* * *

><p>"At least I don't have to put up with that monnatenus marcupial. He was starting to make my skull ache." Lothor grumbled.<p>

Then Marah came into the Throne room clogg dancing.

"Why can't you two do something quiet? Like Yoga?" Lothor yelled; "Or peaceful Pilates? Can you hear me? I'm not yelling just to hear myself yell you know!"

* * *

><p>Hunter and Blake cheered Lexi on as she shredded on a skateboard.<p>

"Go Lexi!" Tori shouted. Shane gave her a look and she shrugged; "Hey, it's called girl power."

When it was Shane's turn, everyone thought Lexi was cheering him on the loudest; "You got this Shane!"

But in the racing part Hunter beat Dustin by two seconds.

"Nice! Hunter's ripping it up man!" Shane yelled.

"You bet!" Lexi smiled as she walked up to Hunter; "You did great!"

While they were running they came out tied, a big smile on Lexi's face when she saw that Shane and Dustin came out tied right after them.

While rock climbing Lexi almost slipped and fell back but Hunter caught her, and they hit the bar at the same time.

"And the winner of this year's Relay Race is the team of Hunter and Lexi. Second place to Shane and Dustin. All proceeds are being sent to charities around the world giving children shelter." Kelly smiled.

The two held the trophy, but as Hunter was taller, Lexi had to stand on her tippy toes so he wouldn't steal it away.

"Not bad." Tori commented.

"We make a good team." Lexi said as she was about to high five Hunter but he wanted to hug her. Then as she tried to hug him he tried to high five her. They finally picked a fist pump; "This could be the start of something beautiful Dirt Face."

"As long as I get the trophy." Hunter grinned.

"No, the trophy is mine." Lexi snapped.

"At least it's a start." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Fine you can have the trophy." Lexi sighed; "I just want a picture of it to hang up on my wall."

"Deal." Hunter nodded, taking the trophy.

"Pfft, we would have won you know." Dustin frowned.

"Yeah, if you had one of us on your team." Lexi teased.

"What's so special about you?" Shane mumbled.

"Lets see. She's pro at Skateboarding and BMXing, and I'm pro at Motocross. What are you pro in?" Hunter questioned.

"Hey, she had training from Tony Hawk." Blake defended the others.

"Oh, Blake, about earlier... I have to apologize." Lexi frowned; "I never meant to snap in your faces. And I'm sorry for not giving you a chance."

"Don't worry." Blake smiled; "We completely understand."

"Awesome, so who's up for pizza?" Lexi asked, pulling out a purse; "It's on me, and I'm kind of hungry."


	11. The Samurai's Journey

**Author's Note; **I'm switching straight to 'The Samurais Journey' cause Pork Chopped was strange. By the way I'm skipping all the scenes where he's actually in the past, cause those are long and I'm too lazy to type them out.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Right." Blake laughed.<p>

"No way dude. There's no way he does it." Hunter agreed.

"No dude, he is pretty strong for a little dude." Dustin said.

"Hey quiet, little respect for the master." Shane hushed them.

"Now watch closely Rangers." Sensei instructed them. He flipped onto a brick, breaking it in half.

"Now that was radical!" Blake grinned.

"You were saying?" Tori asked Hunter.

"I stand corrected, but how." Hunter wondered.

"The Power comes not from the body, but from the mind." Tori explained.

"Correct Tori." Sensei nodded.

"Alright, I'm up." Hunter said cracking his knuckles.

"You sure you wanna go there bro?" Blake laughed.

"Look if he can do it... I'm gonna give it my best shot." Hunter said quickly. He slammed his fist on the brick and cringed in pain when it bounced back. Shane and Dustin started laughing at the sight so Blake hit Shane and Lexi hit Dustin.

"Looks like Rodent one, Thunder Ranger zip." Shane chuckled.

"You think you can do it?" Hunter asked. Shane walked to the brick and slammed it, getting the same result as Hunter did. Tori tried and got the same result. Blake, rather than punch it head butted it, and grabbed his forhead in pain.

"Do I have to do it?" Lexi asked. Sensei nodded. Lexi sighed as she approached the brick. She closed her eyes and her hands started sending out a couple of embers. She slammed her left wrist into the brick, breaking it in half.

"That's how its done." she said, not even rubbing her wrist.

"No fair! You had a push from your powers." Shane shook his head.

"What, you want me to try again without my powers?" Lexi groaned; "Fine, set up another brick."

Hunter grabbed another brick and put it in front of Lexi. She looked at it for a second before kneeling down before it and putting her hand on it. She smiled, and smashed the brick into two pieces again; "I've been training since I was six."

* * *

><p>"You should be a sunday school teacher or an animal doctor. Because as an Evil Space Ninja... well you're totally lame." Kapri snorted.<p>

"How can you even say something so horrible about me?" Marah frowned in disgust.

"Actually it was quite easy."

"What is it?" Lothor asked.

"She said I was well... nice." Marah sobbed.

"Girls girls, don't fight. You're both evil!" Lothor grinned; "In fact I myself have been scared of you."

"Really? You think we're evil?" Marah asked brightly.

"And beautiful." Lothor added; "And intelligent."

"I get it." Kapri said; "We're on one of those hidden camera shows right?"

"Have I told you two lately how much I love having you here?" Lothor asked.

"He likes us. He really really likes us." Marah said hapily; "I'm so happy!"

Suddenly Lothor laughed and the girls turned to see he has been sitting on his throne the entire time; "That was rich. I haven't laughed that hard since the plague on Velquar turned everyone into little piles of black ooze."

The nicer Lothor turned into one of the monsters and Zurgane moved forward; "Meet Madtropolis. He has the power to create the illusion that he's another being."

"Just a little thing I do. It kills at Barbeques." Madtropolis said.

"Nice party trick Zurgane, but it doesn't exactly scream world domination does it?" Lothor asked the General.

"But wait, there's more." he answered.

"With this, I can capture the Rangers' energy, leaving the Earth completely defenseless." Madtropilis said, pulling out a black sphere.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Lothor nodded.

* * *

><p>"You have come far in your training, some more far than others, but you still have a long way to go." Sensei told them. Lexi smiled slightly.<p>

"Kiss up." Hunter mumbled so only she could hear. She hit his arm lightly.

"Yeah, but you're like a full on like, super Ninja Master." Dustin shrugged.

Behind them Cam sliced another brick in half, making all the others turn to him; "What?"

Lexi walked up to him and gave him a high five; "Good job Cam!"

"Alright, how did you do that?" Shane demanded; "You used some laser beam thing right?"

"Or you switched the bricks over, I saw that in a stunt show once." Dustin said. Lexi slapped her forhead and rolled her eyes. Cam threw half the brick over to Dustin, and he barely caught it; "Okay maybe not."

"There's gotta be a trick." Hunter said.

"No Hunter..." Lexi began.

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam asked them.

"Get what?" Shane wondered.

"Just because someone isn't a Ranger, it doesn't make them completely useless. I need some air." Cam said before turning and walking out.

"You guys are idiots." Lexi spat. She hit all the guys on the head before looking at Tori. Tori nodded, and, after giving the other guys a disgusted look followed Cam out.

"You think he's mad at us?" Dustin asked.

"Dude, he's always mad at us." Shane retorted.

"What did we say?" Blake pondered.

"I fear there is more to this than mere words Blake." Sensei frowned.

* * *

><p>Cam threw rocks into the water as Tori walked to find him.<p>

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just tired of the lack of respect." Cam sighed.

"Who says you don't get any respect? Cam, everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do."

"It's not enough... I wanna be part of it."

"You wanna be a Ranger?" Tori asked; "Why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have. He's forbidden me." Cam frowned.

"Forbidden you? Why?" Tori pondered.

* * *

><p>"A promise you made when Cam was a little kid." Shane said; "What, that's why you won't let him become a Ranger?"<p>

"Does one of you have something you'd like to say?" Sensei asked them.

"I'm sorry Sensei but that's kinda weak." Dustin told him.

"I appreciate your honesty Dustin." Sensei said.

"Sensei you always told us taught us to make our own decisions right?" Shane asked.

"Yes, but as a parent there are greated things to consider. It is far more complicated." Sensei nodded.

"Seems simple enough to me. You can't trust your son, sir." Blake shrugged.

"Cam's the most **(something)** of all of us. Seems to me out of all people he'd make a great Ranger." Hunter said.

"Sensei. I've known Cam since we were kids." Lexi shook her head; "He's always been commited to fighting and making things correct. In fact he'd make a better Ranger than I ever would be."

"Perhaps I have been a little overprotective. Now if you'll excuse me." Sensei told them, but as the boys walked away Lexi walked closer.

"Sensei, as long as he's training under the way of the Samurai you can let him get the powers that were lost all those years ago."

"How did you know of this?" Sensei pondered.

"I read a couple of your scrolls." Lexi shrugged as she followed the others; "Cam would make a good Power Ranger Sensei. You saw how far hes come."

* * *

><p>"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you." Tori told him.<p>

"I know that." Cam huffed.

"You have to tell him how you feel." Tori said; "Make sure he understands how important this is to you. He's the most resonable Guniea Pig I've ever met. Go talk to him."

"Okay, but if he doesn't listen I'm not cleaning his cage for a month." he smiled, throwing another rock into the water.

Suddenly Kapri, Marah, Madtropolis, and a bunch of Kelzaks showed up; "We hate to break up this greeting card moment."

"But we're here to destroy you." Marah smiled; "Evil enough for you?"

Kapri rolled her eyes and Madtropolis blasted the two teenagers with a ray, knocking them different ways.

They both got into fighting positions but Kapri laughed at Cam; "Back off geek!"

Suddenly the others streaked and stood by Tori's side, but Lexi stood by cam, hands already flaming.

"I heard of cities coming alive but this is ridiculous." Dustin frowned.

"Everybody's a comedian. Are you gonna morph, or am I going to have to beg?" Madtropolis sneered.

Lexi gasped under her breath; "No! It's a trap."

"You got it." Shane grinned.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth."

"Air."

"Water."

"Fire."

"Power of Thunder!"

"Cam! Run!" Hunter yelled.

"No way, I can help!" Cam shot back. Lexi helped Cam fight off the Kelzaks, but kept an eye on the others. When the bad guys had all her friends on the ground Lexi panicked.

"Now for the drain event!" Madtropolis said as Lexi left Cam's side and ran, but she was too slow to put up a flame wall.

Their energies left them and went into Madtropolis' sphere.

"What's he doing to us?" Blake asked.

"Try to resist." Shane grumbled.

"I can't." Hunter groaned. They fell to the ground demorphing.

"That oughta do it." Madtropolis said, shutting the sphere.

"You guys are looking a little pale." Kapri frowned.

"You should try a little makeup-" Marah began

"You should put some duct tape over your mouth to make you shut up." Lexi mumbled. Marah shot her with Electricity, knowing it was her weakness.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Power Losers!"

Cam got to his feet and ran to the others; "Are you guys okay?"

They looked at Lexi, go was struggling to get to her feet; "I really shouldn't have opened my mouth."

"I feel like I just rode a 45 minute Moto on a tricycle." Dustin frowned.

"We'd better get you back to Ops. You think you can walk Lexi?" Cam asked.

"Wait what? I just want to lay on the floor and fall asleep forever." Lexi said sleepily.

* * *

><p>"Man that guy worked us." Shane said as Cam checked him out; "What happened out there?"<p>

"Madtropolis drained you Ranger Energy force." Cam explained; "If you go out and fight again there's a good chance you won't come back.

"That's a chance I have to take." Lexi said, getting to her feet, but she fell to her knees and started crawling; "Once I figure out how to go faster when I'm crawling."

"Dude that's harsh." Dustin frowned; "And you can hardly even walk."

"This is grave news. We must find a way to retrieve your powers." Sensei told them.

"Look, there he is." Tori said.

_"Ha, that was too easy! Hahahahahahaaaa"_

"Alright it's go time." Shane siad.

"I'm right... behind you." Lexi said, crawling to the staircase; "Why am I so slow?"

"You can barely walk Shane." Cam shook his head.

"I'm not going to sit here while that freak is loose." Shane snapped.

"Me neither." Tori agreed.

"Alright, at least let me adjust your morphers to give you a temporary increase in Energy. But it won't last." Cam said, pressing buttons.

"Come on Lex, onto your feet." Hunter sighed, helping her up.

"I have feet? Doesn't feel like it." Lexi looked down to make sure that she really did have feet.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to blast this Ranger Power out of existence." Madtropolis said to himself.<p>

The Rangers streaked in and took position. Lexi smirked; "Talking to yourself? Crazy much."

"Sorry, but we're here to snuff out your plan." Shane said, taking the sphere.

"Hey that's mine! I stole from you fair and square!" Madtropolis growled, throwing a beam at them.

_"Shane, come in. You've got to conserve Energy."_

"Easier said than done!" Shane shot back.

"Give that back to me!" Madtropolis yelled.

"I'm taking my ball and going home." Shane countered.

"Thats what you think!" Madtropolis shouted, bringing him into another dimension.

"Aw man, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Shane grumbled. He saw Madtropolis and after a couple of slashes it turned into Hunter and Blake; "Woah, I thought I was fighting Madtropolis."

"So did we." Blake moaned, clutching his chest.

"This place is totally crazy. Watch your back." Hunter told Shane. Then Dustin and Tori came in weilding their own weapons.

"You're toast Madtropolis!" Dustin yelled, shooting at them with his laser blaster.

"Dustin, Tori, what are you doing?"Shane demanded as they attacked them.

"You can't fool me." Tori shook her head; "You're going down!"

"Tell me you saw that." Dustin plead, as the two found themselves on the floor.

"I saw it, but I don't know what I saw." Tori looked down.

Suddenly the Rangers found themselves in a ring of fire and saw Lexi approach them; "What up Madtropodork? Your tar head melting already? You wanted to take my powers right? Lets see you take them after you die."

"Lexi stop!" Hunter yelled. The flames increased for a minute, engulfing them all.

Lexi would have kept going, but once she heard him calling she decided to stop; "Did you just say my name?"

"Lexi, it's us!" Shane called. Lexi got rid of the fire and ran to their side.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"A couple of burns and no energy, but other than that yeah we're cool." Blake nodded.

"What's the matter? Can't tell what's real or not?" Madtropolis cackled.

"I've had enough of your mind games!" Shane smirked.

"Aw, you're no fun! I'm just getting started! Come on!"

"Oh man! Now what?" Shane asked himself. He turned to see that everyone else had become Madtropolis again. One ran to attack him, so Shane sliced him, and it was actually Dustin. With help from Sensei, Shane was able to figure out who the real Madtropolis was and knocked them all out of his dimension.

"Oh that was too weird." Dustin said as He, Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter, found themselves in the real world again.

"Tell me about it." Shane agreed; "Wait, where's Lexi?"

"I don't know but I can't take much more!" Tori moaned.

"Our Power boost must be waring off." Shane said as they crumpled to the ground.

"Ugh, I'm crashing!" Hunter said.

"Me too!" Blake groaned.

"This is worse than an Ice Cream headache!" Dustin frowned.

"Thanks, now I'm hungry ontop of everything else." Tori said sarcastically.

Madtropolis' face popped up in the ceiling, and shot them all with Electricity, knocking them back to the ground.

"Now for the last time, give that back!" he roared.

"Let me get this straight. We're just supposed to hand this over? With all our powers in it?" Shane asked; "That's never gonna happen. Come on guys!"

"Thunderstorm Cannon!"

"But which one of me is real?" Madtropolis sneered, and made many duplicates of himself.

"One way to find out," Shane shrugged; "FIRE!"

The blast hit the real Madtropolis, destroying him and his clones. But one of his clones turned out to be Lexi, and she collapsed to the floor, demorphed.

"Lexi!" they yelled. Hunter walked forward and picked the girl up in his arms. She was pulsing with Electricity, but he wasn't getting hurt by it.

"How's this for urban growth?" Lothor growled, sending down a giant Madtropolis; "Scroll of Empowerment! Descend!"

"I'm scraping the skies!" it screeched, swinging his arm out at them; "End of the line Rangers!"

They slashed at the sphere, but it didn't open it.

"We don't have time to figure it out!" Hunter frowned; "We gotta stop him!"

"Cam, we need the Megazords!" Shane yelled into his communicator.

_"You'll never last through a Megazord fight!"_

"Look, we don't have a choice."

_"Alright, do what you have to. But we've gotta get Lexi and the sphere back to Ninja Ops. I've been working on a new teleportation system, and I hope it's ready._

The sphere dematerialized out of Dustin's arms, and Lexi dematerialized out of Hunter's arms.

_"I think I've got a lock." Cam said as the sphere rematerialized on the table, and Lexi rematerialized in mid air, falling to the ground and he moved her to a cot; "Rangers, I've got the sphere and Lexi is safe. Now I'm sending you some protection, that's all you can handle right now._

Soon, Madtropolis was able to send the Rangers flying out of their Megazord, and they demorphed on the ground.

"Now say goodbye Rangers!" Madtropolis yelled.

"They're out of Energy!" Cam said to his father; "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"In the past there was a power that was mighty enough to help us." Sensei answered; "But there is no sense in longing for what has long since been destroyed."

"This is no time for riddles dad." Cam frowned; "You know something. What is it? Dad, if there is a way you have to tell me."

"It is useless to discuss. We cannot safely predict how the portal will respond to-"

"The scroll of time! Of course!" Cam realized. He got up and ran to the scroll but was stopped by Sensei.

"No! You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time." Sensei explained.

"If I don't do something, there won't be any time left. You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get the one power source that will help us."

"To confront one's past is an awesome responsibility. It risks changing everything you know about the present." Sensei told his son.

"I have to take that chance." Cam shrugged. Sensei moved out of the way and Cam took the scroll; "Thanks Dad."

He opened the scroll and a giant portal stood in front of him, making everything outside Ops freeze.

* * *

><p>"Hey Uncle, why did Madtropolis freeze up like that?" Marah questioned.<p>

"I smell a rat." Lothor grumbled; "Make that a Guniea Pig. What has that rabid little rodent done?"

* * *

><p>"Are you certain this is the only way?" Sensei asked; "Our time here will be frozen until the writing of the scroll fades away."<p>

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this. Can you?" Cam turned to his father.

"No. I cannot."

"And I can't think of any power source but one that can save us." Cam said; "I'm going back to the past to get it."

"Cam you must hurry or you will be trapped in the past forever." Sensei frowned.

"I know. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Cam nodded.

"You have your mothers courageous heart, and your father's stubborn head." Sensei said; "Be careful my son."

"I'll be back dad. I promise." Cam told him as he stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>"I must transport them back to Ninja Ops, where our force field will protect them." Sensei said, flipping over the keys. The Rangers disappeared from the battle and reappeared back at ops where they started moving again.<p>

"Oh man, what's the deal? I feel so weak." Hunter groaned. At the sound of his voice Lexi opened her eyes, and leaning over the cot she fell to the ground and crawled until she sat by Hunter's side, using his arm as a rest; "You okay Lex?"

"I feel like someone rode a truck over my head." she whined.

"Save your Energy Rangers." Sensei advised them; "I have engaged Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety for now."

"Where is Cam?" Tori asked.

"He has embarked upon the journey that could very well determine the fate of the world as we know it." Sensei answered.

"Wait... you mean..." Lexi began. Sensei nodded and her eyes went wide; "Sensei! He could get hurt! You could have at least woke me up and told me to go with him."

"He will be fine Lexi." Sensei told her; "I hope."

* * *

><p>"Cam has gone back in time to get help. But if he has not returned when time resumes, I fear there will be nothing to stop Madtropolis from destroying this planet." Sensei explained.<p>

Tori looked up to the ceiling; "Come on Cam, we need you."

Lexi lifted her head off Hunter's arm and sighed; "It's all my fault. If I had gotten to you guys faster I could have put up a Flame wall and he wouldn't have taken all of our powers."

"What's done is done Lex." Shane told her; "All we can do is hope he'll make it back in time.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were all waiting in Ops when most had strange feelings.<p>

"Sensei, what's happening?" Tori asked.

"Time is resuming its true course." Sensei explained; "You will be returned to where you were when time stopped."

"I'll meet you guys there." Lexi said as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Rangers heard strange sounds as Lexi was teleported to be next to them.<p>

"Whats that noise?" Shane asked.

"Was it me?" Lexi wondered, and all the others shook their heads.

"Look!" Tori said pointing to the sky where a Giant green machine was flying.

"He made it." Sensei smiled, relieved.

"Awesome." Lexi grinned.

"Hello Power Rangers." The Green Ranger said; "Looks like you could use a little help! Green Samurai Ranger, at your service!"

The Green Ranger defeated Madtropolis and stood in front of the others. Lexi limped over to his side and gave him a pat on the shoulder, while the others just stared; "Thanks bud, you really came through for us."

"Errgh! Another one!" Lothor growled; "When will they run out of colors? Can somebody answer me that?"

"Is it just me or is there a guy in Green Ranger gear over there?" Dustin asked the others.

"Naw dude, I see it too." Shane shrugged.

"He's real." Lexi smiled.

"Yeah, you guys never said anything about a Green one." Blake mumbled.

"Yeah, way to hold out on us." Hunter said, making Lexi laugh.

"Hey, it's new to us too. Everyone but Lexi." Shane frowned.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating." Dustin suggested.

"You're not hallucinating Dustin." The Green Ranger said.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin asked and Lexi laugh harder.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" he countered, making Tori smile as well.

The Green Power Ranger demorphed into Cam and Lexi finally was able to hug him to death. The others marveled at the sight.

"Thank god you're back." Lexi smiled. When she let go she punched his arm; "Thats for going off on your own without telling me!"

* * *

><p>"Right now we have to get you back to Ninja Ops." Cam said, letting Hunter and Blake use him as support.<p>

"No, I think I'm just going to wait here for a bus, I'm worked." Dustin groaned.

"Run fool!" Lothor growled, and Dustin ran after them.

"He didn't get enough love as a child." Blake said as they ran. They were soon intercepted by Marah and Kapri.

"Keep running!" Lexi shouted. They kept running until they were completely surrounded by Kelzaks and Lothor's army. Lexi threw balls of fire to slow Lothor and his nieces down.

"What's the matter nephew? You don't like reunions?" Lothor laughed at Cam.

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin asked Cam.

"You can't choose your family Lothor. I certainly didn't choose you." Cam shot.

"Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my evil Empire." Lothor scowled; "Same goes for you Lexi."

"You must be joking." Cam smirked.

"After all the time I've been hating on Hunter and Blake for being evil you tell ME to join you? No thanks." Lexi frowned. Marah shot her with Electricity again, making her fall back into Hunter's arms.

"We'll see who has the last laugh Samurai Ranger." Lothor grinned evily. The Rangers teleported away to safety.

* * *

><p>"Wanna give us a warning next time you wanna do something like that?" Hunter groaned. Lexi was on the floor beside him, pulsing with Electricity.<p>

"Give us a chance to work on our landing." Tori added.

"Your appreciation is noted." Sensei remarked.

"Sorry Sensei. It's just if we had our powers I know we could have taken him." Shane shrugged.

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back." Sensei told them; "The sphere holds the power of six Rangers, only a greater power can open it."

"Well how about seven Rangers?" Dustin asked; "Once Lexi gets to her feet of course."

"I think Dustin's right." Cam said; "Someone wanna wake Lexi up?"

"Someone wanna shut up?" Lexi grumbled. She climbed to her feet shakily, electricity still pulsing through her skin; "I hate Electricity."

"You can take a nap after we get our powers back." Blake suggested. The seven put their hands over the sphere and their colors came back, knocking them all to the ground. They all jumped to their feet, happy.

"Finally! No more slow crawling!" Lexi exclaimed, the Electricity wasn't pulsing through her skin anymore, just her morpher so she handed it to Cam; "It broke."

Cam took the morpher when Tori approached him; "One question though Cam... How did all this happen?"

"You're a Ranger now?" Hunter asked. Lexi climed back onto her cot and closed her eyes, making the others laugh.

"Shut up." She growled; "When all you do is get shocked you kinda want to take a nap."

* * *

><p>"Poor guy." Kapri sighed.<p>

"It's so sad." Marah frowned.

"Uncle's taking this really hard." Kapri told her.

"Yeah, kinda weird. I mean it's not like we ever beat those guys anyway." Marah shrugged; "Uncle, we're worried about you."

"Yeah, we've never seen you so upset." Kapri said.

"What are you babbling about?" Lothor demanded.

"What's that?" Kapri asked pointing to the jar he was shaking.

"A protein shake. My doctor says I need to lose a few pounds." Lothor answered. He burped in their faces.

"Ew."

"Alright, lets get down to business." Lothor said; "Zurgane, let Operation Alien Outreach begin. This time, there will be no escape."

* * *

><p>"Dude lets talk about Uncle Lothor." Shane grinned; "I mean that's crazy bro."<p>

"Tell me about it. Nice family tree I have." Cam frowned.

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours." Sensei told him.

"How can you say that?" he asked.

"By law, once a Ninja is banished, they cease to exist. The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory." Sensei explained.

"But don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam retorted.

"Yeah, we all did." Hunter agreed.

"Perhaps, but what would it have changed?" Sensei asked; "Would you have battled him any differently?"

"Speaking of battling." Tori said looking at the screen.

"Woah dude, they're all over the place." Shane said.

"Split up. Rangers go Cam, you and Lexi will stay here to monitor for additional attacks." Sensei instructed.

"See you out there." Shane said.

"Green always did look good on you." Tori smiled as she walked out.

"I see the Samurai Amulet has finally found it's home." Sensei noted; "It is an honour not to be taken lightly my son."

"I know. She was so beautiful, and brave, and kind." Cam sighed; "Everything you said."

"Do not forget wise." Sensei added; "For she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest Power Ranger."

* * *

><p>"Excellent, with the others busy, the Green and Orange Rangers will be forced to face the most menacing aliens of them all." Lothor said.<p>

"And here he is!" Marah smiled; "We only found one though. All the others were lame."

"At your service!"

"Thats it?" Lothor grumbled; "I asked for the most menacing alien of them all!"

"Yeah, and that's what you got Uncle." Marah shrugged.

"He's not going to wear that sash is he? I have a reputation." Lothor frowned.

"You can count on me sir! You won't even recognize that Green goober by this time tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Cam asked as he saw a mutant Mosquito in town; "That one's got my name all over it... oh, dad?"<p>

Lexi woke up from her nap and walked over to watch the screen; "Yeah, you can have him."

"Go Cam." Sensei nodded.

"Are you sure?

"You have chosen your own destiny, your mother would be proud." Sensei told him.

"Lexi, your morphers fixed if you do decide to come out." Cam smiled; "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Green Samurai Power!" he said and left.

"Sensei, do you think he's going to come back and come after me again?" Lexi asked the Guniea Pig.

"I do not know child, but if he is to come back then you shall be ready." Sensei said.

Lexi watched as the little bug bit Cam and Kelzaks swarmed around him.

* * *

><p>Cam ran through the street with Lexi by his side; "Come out and show yourself!"<p>

"Over here!" it screehed; "Feeling sick? You're looking a little green."

"I'm only sick of you!" Cam yelled; "Samurai Ranger, full power!"

"Only a matter of time til you're just like me! And then the pretty Orange Ranger can join us too!"

"Aw, you think I'm pretty? Time for me to burn myself." Lexi remarked.

"Not in this life time sucker!" Cam agreed. He threw off his heavy plate; "Super Samurai mode."

Cam hit the sucker with his saber and then pulled it's mouth back in his chest; "Come here sucker!"

"What are you doing?" it cried.

"That looks kinda weird." Lexi frowned.

"Giving you back your bug juice." Cam retorted; "Now bug off. How do you like that Uncle?"

"I don't like it. Not one bit. Where's my P.A.M?" Lothor growled.

"Sir, I've secured enough Energy to make one more alien grow." Zurgane answered.

"Well do it! And make it count!" Lothor snapped.

* * *

><p>They were soon up against the Giant Sucker, and to defeat it they combined the Samurai Star Chopper with the Hawk Zord and the Lion Zord, with help from the Monkeyzord.<p>

"Not bad for my first day on the job." Cam noted.

"I will deal with that nephew of mine. If it's the last thing I ever do I'll make him pay." Lothor grumbled.

"Do you have anything to say about your humiliating defeat at the hands of the upstock Green Ranger?" Kapri asked, still dressed as a News Reporter. He teleported her into his little screen where she was trapped.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Cam said running down the stairs; "I liked my Samurai Sabor directly to the Ninja Ops mainframe. So I should be able to continue my strategic duties even in the field. What? What are you all smiling about, and where's Lexi?"<p>

They moved aside and Lexi brought forward a training suit for Cam; "Wow, where did that-"

"If you're gonna be part of the team, you gotta have the gear." Shane smiled.

"You're welcome. Oh, and if you see any blood it's because I pricked myself while making that." Lexi said, holding up both hands. Bandages were on each finger. The Rangers laughed until Sensei spoke.

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own Destiny. Congradulations, no father could be prouder of his son."

"Thanks guys." Cam smiled.


	12. Scent of A Ranger

The Wind Rangers and Cam were at the beach training. Cam tried running up the side of a large boulder and flipped, landing on his back.

"He's such a show off." Tori exclaimed.

Dustin helped Cam to his feet; "Sorry but I'm gonna have to take points off for that landing."

"Let me try that again." Cam plead.

"So you can fall again and break your neck? No thanks." Lexi snorted.

"Hey, why don't we bag it for today? You look beat bro." Shane said.

"No." Cam retorted; "I'm fine."

_Shane, could you please ask Cam to return to Ninja Ops? I'm having trouble with the mainframe. I must've pressed the button I wasn't supposed to._

"Uh oh." Tori frowned; "Doesn't sound good."

"I'll be right there dad." Cam nodded. He turned to streak away; "I told him not to touch the super computer. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm worried about Cam." Tori sighed; "He runs the entire Ninja Ops and now he's a Ranger too."

"Yeah, he never gets any down time." Shane added.

"Dude's gonna seriously burn out." Dustin nodded.

"If I know Cam, he's fine. Just has a thick skull." Lexi shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Here's the problem." Cam said, lifting up little curcuit boards; "Just a couple of crossed wires. Shouldn't take much longer."<p>

"Son, I'm afraid you've taken on far too many duties." Sensei frowned; "Why don't you try some recreational activities like the others? Lexi would be more than happy to teach you something."

"I don't have time dad, I've got too much to do." Cam sighed.

"One must retain a balance in life. Work is important, of course. But so is... chilling out, I think its called." Sensei told his son. Cam soon fell asleep, and Sensei shut off the lights.

* * *

><p>Tori was doing some work when in Storm Chargers when Blake came near.<p>

"Yo Tori." He ginned; "What's up?"

"Huge test next week." She smiled, then noticing the bottle of perfume in his hand; "What's that?"

"We just got some new samples in of a sports cologne for girls." Blake explained, handing it over; "I thought you might wanna try it."

Tori smelled the cologne and winced, but didn't show Blake; "Well it really smells... great."

"So?" Blake asked; "Aren't you gonna try it?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." Tori nodded uneasily. Blake took the bottle and started spraying; "I really don't want to wear too much."

"Blake." Kelly called; "Can you give me a hand?"

"Well, I should get back to work. Hey ah listen, if uh you want some more of this just let me know okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I'll let you know." She said as Blake walked away. Tori swatted at the air with her hands; "Eww."

Dustin also smelled it and walked to the waiting area; "It smells like my grandma's feet in here!"

"Your grandma's been dead ten years." Tori scowled.

"Exactly." Blake said, walking away.

* * *

><p>"How come cute guys don't buy me presents?" Marah asked, watching Tori through the screen.<p>

"Maybe cause your hair looks like a yak crawled onto your head and died?" Kapri countered; "And the makeup you wear kinda went out with new wave and spandex."

"Spandex? Hello look at what you're wearing." Marah shot.

"Whatever!" Kapri shouted as Lothor walked by.

"Cut your evil pieholes both of you!" he growled; "Zurgane, I need something to cheer me up. I'm having an off day."

Zurgane waved his hand and a perfume monster walked forward; "This is fragra. She could turn the entire population into perfume."

"Talk about your family sized bottle huh?" Kapri nodded.

"So what am I supposed to do with a bunch of cheap perfumes?" Lothor asked.

"Lothor darling!" Fragra said coming up to him; "I can bring you back the most valuable perfume of all. The scent of a Ranger."

"Oh." Lothor cackled; "Ahahahahaha."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sensei, is Cam or Lexi around?" Dustin asked as he Shane, and Tori came down into Ops.<p>

"We're gonna meet Blake and Hunter at the beach and we wanted to know if they'd come with." Tori explained.

"I have not seen Cam all day. Lexi on the other hand has been training at the beach." Sensei told them.

"Cam probably crashed out." Dustin nodded; "Tori, can you text Lex?"

"Sure." She said as Cam came in front of them.

"Hey! Whats up?" Cam grinned; "Shane man! Tori Tor! D-dog in the house!"

"What are you wearing?" Tori laughed, looking up from the phone; "And Lex says she'll meet us there."

"Cool huh? I got tired of the same old rags, so I busted out the phat gear." Cam shrugged.

"We were just going to the beach and we thought you'd might come with us." Dustin said, changing the subject.

"Dudes! I'm so down with that! I can definately get into chillin' in the beach with my peeps." Cam grinned; "Tori, may I say you're looking particularly babelicious this morning."

"Uh, thanks... I thing." Tori said, biting her lip.

Cam turned to Sensei; "Gotta bail! Laters little furry dude!"

As they left out the entrance they didn't notice Cam was stuck in another room, tied to the wall, unable to move.

* * *

><p>Cam glided down the ramp and a large audience stood by cheering him on.<p>

"Hey Shane, even he's better than you." Tori laughed.

"No he's not." Shane snapped, then he began looking around; "Has anyone seen Lexi yet?"

"She's right here. Excuse me." Lexi said, pushing through the crowed.

"I gotta work on my backslide no slide." Cam smiled. Lexi stared at him.

"Dude, when did you learn to skate like that?" Shane asked.

"And when'd you learn to talk like that?" Blake added.

Cam looked at Lexi and put his arm around her shoulders, making her growl under her breath; "My little sister returns."

"Your little sister?" Lexi hissed; "I'm Cam's little sister."

"Think Lexi's going through a brain fade." Dustin shook his head.

The rest chuckled, but Cam looked out to the beach; "Hey come on! Let's hit the waves."

* * *

><p>"Yeah Cam! That's the way man!" Dustin cheered.<p>

Shane started clapping and ran to tease Tori; "Hey Tori, he's even better than you!"

"Don't even go there." Tori warned.

Lexi stood off to the side, glaring at the Cam in the water, but keeping quiet since she knew they didn't believe her.

"Yeah, you were ripping it out there bro!" Dustin smiled.

"There was always a sport that I've always wanted to try." Cam thought.

"Don't even..." Lexi hissed.

"C'mon! Let's hit the BMX track." Cam grinned, dragging Lexi by her arm.

"You should let go of me... now." Lexi growled. Cam didn't let go, but the others followed reluctantly til they got to the BMX track.

* * *

><p>Lexi strapped on her helmet and rolled her BMX bike over to the starting line, where Cam was already standing, completely pumped. She shook her head, rolling her eyes.<p>

"Are you sure you wanna try this?" she asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Cam nodded, excited. They rode around the track, Cam just a few feet ahead of Lexi the first lap.

Bryan was watching from the side; "Pedal faster, focus!"

Lexi gave it very little effort. When they reached the jump Lexi was able to do a heel clicker and sped past Cam. The others watched in amazement as she rode on the walls, finally crossing the finish line and winning. She rolled her BMX to Bryan, and he took it, passing her a water bottle.

She walked over to the others, bottle in hand; "Good try Fake Cam. Just eight more years of training and maybe you'll beat me."

"Seemed pretty neck and neck to me." Tori shrugged.

"You haven't seen anything Tor. BMX riders are tough kids." Lexi told her; "Are we done?"

"No, you know what sport is better than BMX?" Cam asked, and Lexi threw daggers at him; "Motocross. I think I can bust out some serious lap time."

"Moto isn't just something you try." Dustin smirked.

"He's right." Hunter agreed; "It could be totally brutal."

"Yeah man. It's not like riding a little skateboard, or playing in the water, or pedaling a bike." Blake added, making the three stare at him; "No offense guys."

"Technically BMX, Surfboardin and Skateboarding are extreme sports. And in my opinion Motocross sucks compared to BMX." Lexi shrugged.

"Whatever man." Cam laughed; "I just wanna check it out."

* * *

><p>"You won't believe what I got Amanda for her birthday!" a girl in a wheelchair said.<p>

"It's great!" smiled the one pushing her.

"Hey, do you smell something?" asked the girl in the wheelchair.

"Yeah, smells pretty." the other nodded.

Fragra stood behind them, and once they saw her they screamed; "Oh thank you darlings! I can assure you I am no designer knock off."

She turned both girls into perfume and collected them into little bottles; "Yeah! My most exclusive line begins!"

* * *

><p>Hunter, Blake, and Dustin were racing and Tori spotted Cam speeding up from behind; "That's him!"<p>

"No that can't be Cam!" Shane protested.

"You're right. It's NOT Cam." Lexi mumbled under her breath.

"That's him! Look!" Tori smiled; "Wow, look at that jump!"

Cam sped past the other three to the finish line. Shane and Tori ran to congradulate him, but Lexi stayed back, unable to keep her temper. She blended into the shade, inching away from them.

"Okay, that was just wrong." Dustin frowned; "Nobody rides like that first time out."

"Next time, I'm gonna really crank the throttle. See what this bad boy can do!" Cam exclaimed, patting his bike.

"There's gotta be something wrong with my bike." Blake scowled.

"Yeah, right." Tori said sarcastically. Just then Shane's morpher beeped.

"Go for Shane." He said.

_"The city plaza has been invaded. You must go there at once."_

"All over it." Shane nodded; "Let's go."

"Hey, you're seriously not bailing now! What about Moto number two?" Cam grumbled.

"Cam, what're you talking about? Hello, alien." Tori chuckled; "I guess Lexi went on without us."

"Okay, and that affects me how?" Cam shot.

"Dude this is the part where we go save the world remember?" Dustin asked.

"You know, I am so over the whole Ranger thing." Cam said.

"Quit playing around Cam. Come on!" Shane grumbled as he and Tori kept walking.

"I know I can shave a few seconds of my lap time." Cam continued; "Alright alright, everybody chill."

* * *

><p>They streaked to the plaza to see Fraga already standing there; "Well Hello!"<p>

"Hey freak! We're here to shut you down!" Shane shouted.

"Oh please, don't you know that bright colors are so last year? And plus, I already have your pretty Orange friend. Lothor will love it." Fragra cackled.

Cam got distracted by a car; "Hey, I didn't know the new model was out. Sweet."

"You've gotta be kidding me. The freak took Lexi and he's gonna check out a car?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"Smellzaks... I mean Kelzaks." Fragra called.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Soon Fragra also turned Dustin and tori into perfume, and collected them into little bottles; "Say goodbye to more of your friends! Now they're part of my exclusive perfume line!"

"Power Down!"

They walked over to Cam to find him eating a sandwich.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter demanded.

"Man, were you not paying attention?" Blake asked; "They just took off, with Tori and Dustin!"

"And not to forget Lexi, your 'little sister'!" Hunter shouted.

"Where's your head man?" Shane questioned.

"Why're you all bagging on me? I didn't do anything." Cam shrugged defensively.

"Exactly." Hunter snorted.

"Come on, we gotta go sniff them out." Shane said to the Thunder Brothers. They walked away, disappointed.

* * *

><p>Cam finally was able to untie himself, and tried to run and find the others but was stopped by his father.<p>

"Cam, I thought you were with the others." Sensei exclaimed.

"I'll explain later Dad." Cam told him.

"I've traced the escense of Tori and Dustin back to an abandoned factory. Lexi on the otherhand disappeared." Sensei filled him in.

"Thanks!" he said running out.

* * *

><p>"This way." Shane instructed.<p>

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Blake inquired.

"When in doubt," Shane smiled, patting Blake on the shoulder; "follow your nose."

They snuck into the abandoned factory, and Cam ran up to find them.

"Guys." he panted; "I'm here to help."

"Forget it. We don't want your help." Hunter scowled.

"Yeah, too little too late." Blake agreed.

"Hey!" the fake Cam said from behind; "Dudes, why'd you bale on me like that?"

"Wha?" Shane asked; "Cam."

The fake Cam finally noticed the real Cam; "Hey!"

"Oh man, not another clone story." Shane whined; "Didn't we already do this?"

"Hey, Shane man. It's all good." fake Cam said, walking up to high five him.

Shane grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground.

"No wait, he's not a clo- ow." the real Cam frowned; "He's not a clone. He's a virtual replicate, I created him to come help out at Ninja Ops. Kinda got outta control."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole tie you up in a closet thing bro." fake Cam said; "Guess I got a bit over excited."

"I can fix that." Cam said, pressing buttons to make the fake Cam disappear. Shane was able to find the bottles that held Dustin and Tori in them.

"Good thing they're color coded." Shane chuckled; "The only thing is that Lexi isn't in any of the bottles I've found."

The two Rangers fell to the floor, and was helped to their feet by the others. Fragra howled; "Oh, how dare you steal my scents!"

Cam used Super Samurai mode to destroy her, but before she exploded she said something no one wanted to hear; "Your Orange friend is already with Lothor. She has the most valuable scent, and now he owns it."

They were able to destroy giant Fragra easily using Lightning mode and with help from Cam.

* * *

><p>"Look who's back." Dustin said.<p>

Cyber Cam spun in his chair to face them; "Sup yo?"

"What're you doing here poser?" Shane asked.

"Trying to find a way to get Lexi back." Cyber Cam shrugged.

"Don't worry. I reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work." Cam reassured them; "He'll stay in Ninja Ops from now on and help me look for Lex."

"Good cause I don't need anymore competition on the track." Dustin huffed.

"Hey, don't hate the player," Cyber Cam smiled; "Hate the game."

"His personality needs a little work." Tori shrugged.

"Why'd you make Cyber Cam sports?" Shane asked.

"I guess it's cause I never had time to learn any of that stuff." Cam explained.

"But now you do right?" Dustin grinned.

* * *

><p>The Rangers cheered Cam on as he practiced riding on bike.<p>

"What did you think? Pretty awesome right?" Dustin smiled.

"Wow, now I know why you love this so much." Cam exclaimed; "I'm ready for another lap."

"Okay," Tori nodded and he headed off on his little bike, the others watching and laughing; "Everybody's gotta start somewhere."

"If only Lex were here to see this." Shane sighed, and the others turned to him. They were avoiding this conversation for quite some time.

"What do we do?" Dustin asked; "We have to get her back."

"We'll go to the ship and find out if we can get her back." Blake suggested.

"Remember the last time you tried that?" Tori dared.

"We can't just sit around though. She's one of us." Hunter growled.

"You're just saying that cause you have a thing for her." Blake chuckled.

"Whatever it is, Hunter's right." Cam said, he finished his lap and went to tell them he was done for the day when he heard part of the conversation; "We have to save her."

* * *

><p>Little did they know Lexi was watching them from far off, the way Crimson and Navy had once before; "Don't look any farther Rangers. I'll come to you instead."<p>

She backed away from the tree, streaking back to the ship.

"You know, it was a dumb thing your mother did. Put you up for adoption." Lothor told Lexi; "If she hadn't put you on adoption you would have never gotten adopted by the horrible people who used to abuse you."

"I know." Lexi sighed; "I don't understand why she gave me away, but I guess I'm alright now that I'm home."

"That's right, daughter." Lothor said, a hint of laughter in his voice. He was her biological father. And her mother had given her away to protect her from her father. What she didn't know was that the family she gave Lexi away to abused her. Lothos had put her under a spell, and he made her believe the one who did all this to her were her friends.


	13. Nightmare in Orange Part 1

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Look at her. Miss 'I don't care for anyone'. Can you believe she's Uncle's daughter?" Kapri asked .<p>

"I can. She's so smart, and kind when she's not angry." Marah said. They approached Lexi; "What are you doing cousin?"

"Thinking of a way to destroy tthe Rangers." Lexi replied. She was morphed, and itching to demorph; "You don't mind if I demorph do you?"

"Go ahead, I think talking to spandex is weird anyway." Marah nodded.

"Power down." Lexi said; "You two wanna help me destroy the Rangers?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Kapri asked, eyes narrow.

"First, you guys have to lure them out to somewhere public. Wreak some havoc if you have to. I don't mind what you do, just get them there." Lexi smiled evily; "But before we do all that, you mind getting me something to eat? I'm a bit hungry."

"Sure thing." Marah nodded, dragging Kapri with her.

* * *

><p>"Is anyone else getting a serious bad vibe about Lexi's disappearance?" Tori asked.<p>

"Are you sure she has been taken by Lothor?" Sensei inquired.

"Yeah." Blake nodded; "Fraga even said he has her."

"Then I fear it has been to late to do anything." Sensei frowned; "I supposed it is time for you all to know."

"To know what dad?" Cam wondered.

"Hunter, Blake, have you ever heard of a Thunder Academy student with the name Rebecca Tseui?" Sensei asked.

"She was one of the best students. She went missing a long time ago." Blake nodded.

"She has not gone missing. She was forced into marrying Lothor." Sensei shook hes head.

"So what does any of this have to do with Lex?" Hunter demanded.

"Rebecca had two of Lothor's children. A boy and a girl. As a way to protect her children from the evil ways of Lothor, she gave them away to a couple who had tried but could not make children. Once Lothor had found out she had given their children away he destroyed her." Sensei continued; "The ones who adopted the children were terrible. Once the mother had passed away the father started abusing the two children."

"He brought both children to a cliff, and pushed one, the boy, off. The second, a girl, knowing of the Wind Ninja Academy remembered her mother saying that should anything were happen to her or her brother, they should run to the Academy and tell Sensei Watanabe. And so she did, and I had the honour of taking her in as one of my own."

"Wait, his child goes to this school and you never told us?" Shane growled. Then he put the pieces together.

"Lexi?" Tori gasped.

Sensei nodded; "Yes, Lexi."

The faces went from surprised to angry; "And did she know?"

"She did not. The only one has known was me. And only because Rebecca has told me telepathically. Unless Lothor has told her when she was captured." Sensei explained.

"Well speaking of family." Dustin looked over to the screen. Marah and Kapri were creating chaos in the plaza with their Kelzaks.

"What're those two up to?" Tori wondered.

"Lothor probably sent them down here." Shane shrugged; "Let's just go before things get ugly. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth."

"Air."

"Water."

"Thunder."

"Samurai."

* * *

><p>The Rangers streaked to plaza and Kapri and Marah smiled evily; "Thanks for walking right into our trap Rangers."<p>

"Like you can do anything." Blake countered.

"We can't." Marah thought.

"But I can." Lexi walked forward, unmorphed, hands and feet flaming; "Hello Rangers."

"Lex, what are you doing?" Hunter demanded.

"Sticking with my family You'd do it too Hunter, you and I both know you would." Lexi grumbled; "Kelzaks, why are you just standing there? Attack them!"

The Rangers defeated the Kelzaks and Shane turned to Lexi; "What, can't face us on your own?"

"Do you really want it to come to that Red?" Lexi cackled; "I don't train all day for nothing. Marah, Kapri, you might wanna leave."

"Right." Marah nodded and the two teleported back to the ship so they can watch through the screen.

She clenched her fists creating a ring of Flames around their feet; "Pity, you guys don't even put up a fight!"

"I'll show you a fight!" Tori growled. With her power of water she was able to put out the ring, and lunged for Lexi with her Ninja Sword.

"Hey there Blondie." Lexi grinned innocently; "Ready for some free falling?"

"Wha-" Tori began. Lexi caught her by her arm, and jumped as high as she could into the air. She let go of Tori, shooting at her with her Fire Blaster. Tori demorphed after a few seconds on the floor.

"Who's next boys?" Lexi said, getting into a fighting position.

"I suppose that would be... all of us." Shane nodded as all of them ran to lunge at her.

She pulled her sword out, slashing at all of them as they ran. She laughed as they all hit the floor; "Guess you never saw this coming, eh? Give up now that you have a chance."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Lex." Hunter whispered. He blasted at her with Electric Energy, knocking her backwards. They thought they won until she got back to her feet, this time unmorphed.

"I don't need to be morphed to kick your butts." Lexi smirked; "Come here cousin!"

Lexi streaked, grabbing Cam and streaking with him. She grabbed him by the feet, and then spun him until he was dizzy, throwing him by Tori's side.

"Guess the apple never falls far from the tree." Blake mumbled. He ran after her, antlers in hand.

Lexi morphed again quickly, hands at her sides, ready to throw fire; "Come at me Thunder boy!"

"You asked for it!" Blake said, ready to shock her with his antlers. Her suit fell to the ground, but Lexi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?" Dustin asked. But he was cut off, when Lexi pushed him into Blake from behind. The antlers shocked Dustin; "Ow."

"Sorry dude!" Blake shouted, letting go of the antlers so that it wouldn't shock Dustin any longer.

"Why are you doing this Lex?" Shane asked. The only ones standing left were Shane, Hunter, and Blake.

"Why wouldn't I do this? Not like I have anything else to live for." Lexi snapped. She threw balls of fire at Blake, knocking him down as well; "Four down, two to go."

She then went after Shane, taking him down with her Fire Blaster.

"Lexi, you can't do this." Hunter shook. She wasn't meant to be evil; "I won't let you!"

"I have to Hunter. I have no other choice." Lexi mumbled; she took her blaster out and aimed for Hunter, who wouldn't even move away. However, she couldn't. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. It seemed that of all people, she just couldn't hurt him. She threw her blaster down; "It's not over Crimson."

By that time the others were able to watch. They watched as Lexi almost pulled the trigger, almost. Without a second thought she teleported away to safety in Lothor's ship.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you finish them?" Lothor demanded.<p>

"Something about the Crimson Ranger. I just can't hurt him physically without hurting myself mentally and emotionally." Lexi frowned.

"I couldn't care less about you hurting yourself. Destroy him, and the others too. I don't want any other Rangers left standing!" Lothor growled.

"Then at least give me a monster to help." Lexi shot; "To keep the others busy while I finish off that Crimson ranger."

"Fine, I give you another day, but that's it." Lothor hissed.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were chilling out at Storm Chargers until Hunter, Blake, and Dustin were out for break.<p>

"Why did she just let you off Hunter?" Shane asked puzzled.

"I know why." Tori chuckled; "It's called love."

"But from the looks of it, you didn't want to hit her either." Blake frowned; "So that means you dig our Orange Ranger."

"Do not let Cam know that." Dustin chuckled.

"Know what? It's not true." Hunter retorted; C'mon, we gotta help Kelly anyway."

"He's so in denial." Tori giggled as the three went to go help Kelly.

They walked to the door to leave but they all froze, confused but angry when they saw Lexi walk in and grab a new pair of gloves. She ignored them and walked straight to the counter to pay for the gloves.

"We got her." Dustin told Kelly. The redhead nodded before going to the backroom. The Rangers stood behind the counter; "What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Dustin? I'm buying gloves." She added with a glare.

"We don't want any problems in here." Shane hissed.

"Don't worry about it. I just want the gloves." Lexi said, holding them out. She paid for the gloves and leaned in to say something before she left; "Be ready for anything Rangers, because next time I won't be so nice."

She walked out the door and the others followed her, and Cam ran up to meet them; "Ready for round two Rangers?"

"We're always ready." Shane said through gritted teeth.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" HA"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Samurai Ranger Power!"

"Rangers, say hello to my friend." Lexi said. A monster with a giant head came forward.

"I'm here on your command my lady." it grumbled, shooting at the other six.

They decided to split up. Shane, Tori, and Dustin against the monster with Hunter, Blake, and Cam against Lexi.

"You sure you wanna do it this way?" Lexi chuckled, morphing as well.

This time Cam didn't go down easily. He used his Super Samurai mode, and came after her. She was able to fend herself though, and pushed Cam to the floor. She whistled, her Tsunami Cycle rolling up to her. She hopped on, circling the Rangers and the monster. She went faster and faster, and the monster disappeared. They didn't know what was going on until it was too late. A twister, formed by the circle she kept making swept all the Rangers off their feet. She hopped off her bike, noticing that the Rangers were forming the Thunderstorm Cannon without her.

The Rangers blasted at Lexi, but she was fast enough to pull up a flame wall. She pulled the wall down; "You really think your pity tricks can stop me or my father?" "Lexi, he will kill you." Cam frowned; "He killed your mother, he let that man kill your brother. What makes you think he won't kill you?" "You don't think I know that?" Lexi shouted; "I think it's time we end this." She streaked in an out of the group of Rangers with her sword, slashing them all down. She then pulled out her fire blaster, but before she could fire her head began searing in pain. She realized that the Rangers were watching her and tried to continue her attack, but it seemed like the good inside her was trying to fight off the evil, and by doing that evil and good thoughts began swirling in her head. She fell to her knees crying out in pain. The evil side had won for now. The battle inside her mind was pushed away and she got to her feet streaking away. ~~~ "What was that about anyway?" Dustin asked. "That's what I'm wondering. One minute she's ready to destroy us, and the next she's on the floor in pain." Cam said. "I know what has happened, and it is not good." Sensei frowned; "The forces of good and evil are competing, until one loses and then Lexi will be what the winner is. According to the screen, the side of evil has been able to push back the side of good temporarily." "So what do we do to help her?" Tori wondered. "Easy." Hunter grinned; "We remind her of the goodness. And of love, the root of all that s good." "Don't you mean you bro?" Blake chuckled. "No. I mean all of us, her FRIENDS." Hunter corrected him. "I'll do anything, we just have to get her back." Shane winced; "We know how she fights. She could be dangerous in Lothor's hands." 


	14. Nightmare in Orange Part 2

"Are you alright Lexi?" Kapri asked.

"I... don't know." Lexi whispered clutching her head; "It... hurts."

"What hurts?" Marah quizzed.

"My head. It's about to fall off." Lexi groaned. The good inside her had pushed down temporarily by the evil, and she decided she was ready to go; "I have to go kill some Ranger now."

* * *

><p>"Why is she in control of her bike when the rest of you get yours when Cam decides to send them out?" Blake wondered.<p>

"She's the bike tech, not me. She made the bikes and I just programmed their bluprints on CDs." Cam shrugged; "It's hers."

"Speaking of Lexi, what're we supposed to do?" Tori sighed; "It's not like she's going to give up."

"Maybe we can remind her what friends are for." Shane smiled, putting his arms around Tori and Dustin; "All I know is we have to help her."

"And we'll do whatever it takes." Hunter nodded.  
>Cyber Cam watched the screen; "Well here's your chance to do it. Orange Wind Ranger at the Quarry."<p>

"You guys ready to try this?" Cam asked them, receiving nods as answers.

"We've been ready." Tori smiled.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

They streaked over to the Quarry to see that it was a bit too late. Lexi, accompanied by her monster friend stood in front of them, weapons wielded. The monster attacked most of them immediately, leaving Hunter wide open. So Lexi went after him, bringing him high into the air.

"Lexi! Don't let the evil win! You are a good person and you always were. Just look deep down." Hunter begged.

"It's too late to help me Hunter." she whispered; "If I don't destroy you he will kill me."

"This isn't the Lexi I know. She isn't afraid of anything." Hunter said, clinging on to her suit.

"Then I guess I change Hunter." Lexi snapped. But again she couldn't hurt him. She streaked closer to the ground, dropping him and running to help the monsters defeat the others. She brought them all down and turned to the monster; "Get lost. They're mine. "

"Yes madam." The monster said, disappearing.

"Your attempts to help me were feeble. This is your last battle Rangers, adios." Lexi scowled. She thrust her hands out at her hands and they started flaming; "I really suggest you make it count."

"If you really are going to destroy us, destroy Hunter first." Tori grinned knowingly.

"Tor!" Blake shouted furiously: how dare she just give up his brother.

"Good idea Tori." Cam nodded; "What're you waiting for? Destroy Hunter."

"What's wrong Lex? Too scared or something?" Blake asked, finally understanding heir plan.

"Fine! I will!" Lexi growled. She lunged at Hunter but he grabbed her by the arm and held her still.

"Calm down Lex." Hunter said into her ear.

"I don't think so!" she snapped. She grabbed Hunter by the arm, flipping him over. She took her blaster out and aimed for him while looking at the others. When she looked down she froze. She had a blaster pointed at one of her best friends. She wasn't a Ranger, she was a monster. She dropped the blaster by Hunter's head, backing away slowly; "I'm so sorry..."

She wasn't paying attention, but the other three Wind Rangers formed the Storm Striker; "Fire!"

Lexi rolled put of the way, only getting the blast of the aftershock; "This is the end!"

"No it isn't!" Blake growled. He came up from behind with his antlers to shock her.

Her suit fell to the ground empty. Lexi came back out, blasting Shane down followed by Blake and Tori.

"Hey Dustin. What kind of apple isn't an apple?" Lexi grinned, hitting him with her sword; "A pineapple!"

"Not cool, you didn't even give me time to think!" Dustin grumbled.

"Lexi, you have to stop!" Cam frowned; "What would your mom say to this?"

"Which mom? First or second?" Lexi shot.

"Do you think anyone wants their children to be evil? Besides dumb evil villains like Lothor." Tori snapped from the floor.

"Snap out of this Lex!" Hunter plead. As if her mind agreed, Lexi doubled over clutching her head. The war between good and evil was going on, making it hard for her to focus on the battle.

_"She will do as told and destroy the Rangers!" an evil voice hissed._

_"No! She will do what she was raised to do, protect the innocent!" a good voice countered._

_"She is evil! She will never break free, now destroy them!" the evil voice commanded._

_"No, listen to your friends. You are a good person! The spell is just a mere distraction to draw you away." the good voice soothed; "You know the truth! You are good! You were always good!"_

"Ahhhhh" Lexi screamed, startling the others; "I am not evil! They can't make me kill my friends!"

"Lexi!" Tori yelled,, trying to get the girl to calm down; "It's okay! We know you're not evil!"

"Stop telling me to kill my friends!" she screamed anyway; "I won't do it! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Lexi demorphed and everyone saw her face completely red and streaming with tears. She stopped crying for a second, whistling for her tsunami cycle and riding off.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Dustin asked his teammates.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Hunter nodded. Blake chuckled, knowing this would happen.

Hunter tried following Lexi, but he couldn't because she just disappeared. He turned his communicator on; "She's gone."

* * *

><p>"And you're sure she just disappeared?" Tori asked.<p>

"Yeah, it was as if she went into thin air." Hunter shrugged.

"I highly doubt that statement." Sensei shook his head; "Lexi must have used the Ninja Red Eye."

"Probably, but why would she just turn her communicator off?" Cam wondered.

"Who knows, maybe she's giving up." Shane smirked.

"Lexi doesn't give up like that Shane." Dustin frowned; "She probably has another idea."

"Look, the Monkeyzord." Blake said, pointing to the screen. The Monkeyzord was walking around looking for something, but no one was inside; "What's it doing?"

"I think it's looking for Lexi." Tori gaped; "It must know something's wrong."

"Can't you tell it to calm down?" Shane asked Cam.

"The only one who can calm him down is Lexi." Cam replied; "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Well then we'd better start looking for her too." Hunter told them.

"But then who's going to take care of that monster thing?" Dustin asked. The monster was back in the city, trying to hurt the Monkeyzord.

"Right, we'd better go stop it before any damage comes to the zord." Cam agreed; "Hunter, you can go look for Lexi if you want."

"How do I know where to look?" Hunter asked.

"I think I have the answer to that." Cyber Cam smiled; "I tracked her signature to a small cliff near Reefside."

"Good luck Hunter." Shane said to him as he streaked off.

* * *

><p>Lexi stood on the hill, clutching her head; "Shut up! I'll jump before I ever do anything else to hurt them!"<p>

_"Just do it and then we will leave you alone." the evil voice commanded._

"Never!" Lexi screamed.

_"Resist it!" the good voice told her; "Don't hurt those who care for you even more than you did already. And don't jump sweetie, it isn't the answer."_

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Lexi said, focusing on breaking the spell; "I am Lexi Fernandez, Orange Wind Ranger. I am a professional BMX rider. Martial Arts is my life. I do not have a family, and I am not evil!"

After a couple more moments of stabbing pain, it ended, and Lexi knew the good side had won. She opened her eyes slowly, and let go of her head; "Is it gone?"

She finally noticed that she was being watched by Hunter. He approached her; "Are you alright Lexi?"

Lexi was thoughtful for a moment, breaking out into a smile; "I broke the spell!"

"Are you alright Lex?" Hunter asked; "About the Lothor thing?"

"I feel awful. I hurt you guys. I can't believe I turned into the monster my father is." Lexi frowned; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do any of it, I promise."

"Don't cry." he said, grabbing her in a hug; "We'd all be fine just to have you back on our side."

"Yo Hunter, we need help over here!" Blake yelled to Hunter.

"We can talk about this later, you coming or no?" Hunter asked, letting go of Lexi.

"You go, I'll meet you there." Lexi said. He waited for a moment. Lexi turned back to the cliff, the one her brother was pushed off of. The one she almost jumped when she was only fourteen. She smiled inwardly, thanking Hunter for finding her before she tried again.

* * *

><p>Hunter streaked in, slashing at the Monster with his Thunderstaff. The monster grabbed the staff, flipping him backwards onto his friends before blasting at them all, demorphing them; "This was too easy!"<p>

He got ready to blast them again, but wasn't able to as an Orange blurr streaked from infront of him, pulling him into the air as she kept kicking and slashing him back. She kicked him away before taking up a defensive position in front of her team.

"I thought you were my friend Lady!" it grumbled.

"Sorry, I don't do evil!" Lexi growled, taking out her blaster and aiming for him. She fired at him, and as soon as it hit, she ran forward with her sword. She slashed at him until she saw sparks. She then ran back to her friends; "You guys okay?"

"Lex? But I thought-" Shane began.

"I'll explain later alright? Right now just stay down." Lexi instructed. Her hands began flaming and she threw fire at the monster, destroying it.

"Scroll of empowerment! Descend!"

"Hey there Monkey! You ready to end this?" Lexi called into her morpher. The Monkeyzord bounced its way over to Lexi, making it look like a dog. Lexi leapt out of the Monkeyzord after defeating the monster. She ran to check up on the others; "Are you guys alright?"

"I don't feel my limbs." Blake groaned.

"Hey Cyber Cam, you mind teleporting us back to Ops?" Lexi asked.

"Ugh. More work. Fine, teleportation device activated." Cyber Cam sighed.

They all teleported to Ops and Lexi was the only one standing; "Can't believe you guys went down that easy."

"Well maybe that's because fighting you took up our energy." Shane snapped.

"Well I'm sorry my dad made Fragra kidnap me and turned me evil." Lexi retorted. Despite all of the anger they had towards each other, Lexi pushed it away as she tended to their wounds; "Good thing is none of you have anything very dangerous. Just take it easy for a few days."

"What happened anyway Lex?" Dustin asked.

"When I was watching you guys race with Cyber Cam I almost lost it. So I snuck away. I was too busy thinking about how much I hated the fake Can that I hadn't noticed Fragra came behind me. She took me into one of her bottle things and passed me over to Kapri, who took me to my father." Lexi explained; "They use some kind of ray or something to hit me and then I became evil. He told me to either you all or else. I never meant to hurt anyone I swear. "

"No worries Lex we believe you." Tori giggled; "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with the evil you anymore."

"Yeah, I never knew you were that tough Lex." Blake nodded.

"Sorry." Lexi frowned.

"Hey, why are you beating yourself up over this for?" Shane asked, finally smiling; "It's not like it could have gone any different."

"My dad's evil." Lexi said, looking at the floor; "He made me evil."

"He isn't your father Lexi." Sensei shook his head; "The one who gave birth to you was your mother, and your father was banished much before they met. You have no father."

"Gee, thanks." Lexi said sarcastically, but she knew he meant well; "Thanks for helping me you guys."

"It was all Hunter's doing." Dustin blurted, Lexi shot him a confused look.

"When we saw the way you two were looking at each other in battle we knew you had a thing for each other." Tori explained, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"We do?" Lexi asked, looking at Hunter.

"I have no idea what they're saying." Hunter shrugged; "I think they're high or something."

"You're still in denial?" Tori laughed; "C'mon you know it's true."

"As true as how much you love Blake? Without knowing that he loves you the same way?" Lexi shot, she then thought about what she said; "Oh wait."

"Well this is awkward." Cam smirked.

"You said it." Shane nodded.

"You know, I have no problem with setting your hair and clothes on fire and watching you turn into ash." Lexi glared at them; "After I learn how to do it."

"You are way too violent." Hunter sighed.

"Well duhh!" Lexi smiled.

"Definately chemistry." Tori grinned.

"Hey Tor, remember you told me the other day how cute Blake is?" Lexi asked, making Tori and Blake freeze and the others laugh; "You two seriously gotta get over the awkward phaze of your friendship and just go out."

"Okay, its time to go Lex." Tori said, grabbing Lexi by the arm and pulling her out.

"I win." Lexi smiled happily, as she walked out; "Later guys!"

The guys chuckled watching as Lexi flipped out of Tori's grasp and disappeared up the exit.


	15. I Love Lothor

_What would happen if instead of Cam and Blake fell in love with Tori, that Hunter and Blake would fall in love with Tori? Would things be different between Hunter and Blake? Or Blake and Tori? Or even Hunter and Lexi? Let's find out._

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Marah and Kapri were watching Television in the spaceship;<p>

_"But daddy, you promised you'd let me take the car to the prom! You cant do that!" a girl whined._

_"Of course I can, and when you're the father you can do the same thing." her dad argued._

_"Um, hello daddy. I'm a girl, not gonna happen!" the girl retorted._

_"Oh well, as the kids like to say... stinks for you." the dad shrugged._

The two girls watching the show started laughing until Lothor came by; "How can you two watch this mindless dribble?"

"Pretty easy really." Marah answered; "We just tapped into the satellite T.V system and we got Deli."

"When I was a child I was never allowed to watch this rot, and look how much better off I am." Lothor lectured them.

"A living example of the best of mankind." Zurgane nodded.

"Not according to our research." Kapri shook her head.

"In recent focus groups, 92 percent find Lothor un-likeable." Marah began.

"Un-likeable? I'll show them un-likeable!" Lothor hissed.

"And boys 2- 11 find you somewhat... disturbing." Marah added.

"Hmm, well I suppose that's a start." Lothor thought.

"Uncle, we're thinking maybe you should use the power of television, instead of despising it." Marah said.

"Keep going." Lothor nodded; "I'm listening."

"Well, conveniently enough we have someone in your alien army whom I believe may be of assistance." Kapri told him.

"He's a big T.V producer!" Marah smiled, and they made room for the monster; "And here he is!"

"Thank you, Thank you! Greetings One and all! I am Mr. Ratwell!" the rat smiled, taking a look at Lothor; "Oh dear, this may take some work. Never fear, they don't call me the image maker for nothing! When I'm done with you, you're gonna be a huge megastar!"

* * *

><p>Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake walked into Storm Chargers, ready for another day. What they saw was something none of them expected.<p>

"Hey what's this?" Dustin asked.

"Real sport pro cook off." Shane read out loud.

"Yeah." Tori said. Kelly and Lexi were waiting behind the counter prepping ingredients.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin wondered.

"Considering how many times I almost cut my head off with a knife, I think of cooking as the most extreme sport there is." Lexi grinned.

"Real Pro Sports Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations." Kelly explained.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty. I don't care how you cook it." Dustin smirked.

"No it isn't, I drink smoothies and protein shakes every day and it helps me train for races and stuff." Lexi shrugged.

"Stick around, you might be surprised." Tori told them.

Just then Cam walked into the shop; "Hey!"

"Hey." Tori smiled.

"Cam, you taking cooking?" Shane laughed.

"Look, Tori wanted someone to take it with her and dad said I should get out more. Plus Lexi doesn't do public speakings without people she know around." Cam answered; "So here I am."

"Thanks Cam, I owe you one." Lexi grinned.

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane continued laughing.

"It has its advantages." Cam said as a string of ladies walked in. Lexi laughed at the way Hunter was eyeing them.

"Oh." Shane gaped.

"Dude's got a point." Dustin nodded as Cam, Shane, and Dustin went to the back with the girls.

"You, sit in the front so I can watch you." Lexi commanded Hunter, who then sat next to Tori. The two started laughing and talking to each other, making Blake and even Lexi a bit envious. She pulled her eyes back down to the fruit, realizing someone had eaten a few bits of mango; "Blake, did you happen to have eaten the fruit?"

"Something wrong?" Blake asked.

"Sorry, I kinda have OCD... It has to be perfect." Lexi said, shoving another piece of fruit in his hand; "Eat that too and it'll be even."

"Why can't I just throw it-" Blake began, walking towards the trash can.

"Don't!" Lexi said, stopping him; "That's wasting fruit and money."

"Fine." Blake sighed, swallowing the piece of fruit.

"Good boy!" Lexi smiled, patting him on the arm. She turned to Kelly; "We ready to start?"

"Almost." Kelly nodded.

* * *

><p>"I fail to see what lip gloss and face powder have to do with World Domination!" Lothor growled.<p>

"Well it worked for Britt and Christina." Marah huffed.

"I promise I'll give you a hit T.V show! And if that doesn't work there's always these love potion tablets. The Earthlings will have no choice but to fall in love with you once they eat the." Mr. Ratwell said, holding up a box of little hearts.

"I won't be needing those." Lothor hissed, knocking the box out of his hand. Kapri and Marah scrambled to pick a few up; "You see, I have natural charisma!"

* * *

><p>"I thought cooking was lame." Tori said, popping in front of Cam, Shane, and Dustin.<p>

"What? Who said that?" Shane smiled nervously; "I mean everyone should know how to cook."

"Thanks for coming everyone." Kelly introduced; "We have a real treat for you guys today: Blue Bay Harbor's very own Lexi Fernandez, BMX pro is going to teach us a very simple recipe."

Lexi stood up shakily, and after looking at Cam she began; "Hey everyone, sorry in advance if I freeze or something, I'm not good at public speaking."

"As an extreme athlete you always have to stay in shape. Usually I like drinking a protein shake or a smoothie in the morning. I know, sounds a bit gross, and some people hate the taste..." she said thinking of Dustin's reaction to the ingredients; "But it's really healthy. All you do is add chopped fruits, some berries, yogurt, and milk into a blender, and after a few seconds, maybe a minute of blending you just pour it into cups and yum."

A few feet away Kapri and Marah teleported inside; "How do you know which Ranger will fall in love?"

"Does it matter? There's five of them and we only need one. Then we'll convince him to help us take over Earth." Kapri said excitedly; "Uncle's gonna be like so proud of us... plus I might get a boyfriend out of the whole deal. Crimson will love me forever."

"You?" Marah snapped; "It was my idea, I want a boyfriend... and the Yellow one is ten times cuter."

They started pulling at the tablet, making it fall into a cup.

Lexi saw as Blake held the cup with the love potion in it and took it from him; "Sorry you can't have it."

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"You don't need to know." Lexi said, walking over to a trash can, but she couldn't waste the smoothie; "Curses..."

"What's wrong with the smoothie?" Tori asked Lexi.

"It um, it..." Lexi tried to say; "It's bad."

"The smoothie turned bad?" Shane asked, eyeing his empty cup.

"No, just this cup." Lexi shook her head. She gave it to Hunter; "Hold it, do NOT drink it."

Lexi walked away, and just as she walked out of sight Blake snatched the glass; "Lexi's paranoid."

He drank a bit of the smoothie, finally realizing she was right; "Woah, that tasted weird."

"Let me try it." Hunter said, taking a sip out of the glass himself.

Marah and Kapri watched this from the side; "Kapri! You totally ruined it!"

"They drank it didn't they?" Lexi groaned; "Why'd you have to do it?"

The two girls shrugged as Tori thought about the smoothie; "Not very sweet is it? I wonder how Lexi does it."

"Like anything could be as sweet as you." Hunter said, making a move on Tori. Lexi almost gagged in the corner.

"Uh thanks... I guess" Tori said uneasily and she turned to Blake; "Why are you grinning at me like a love sick baboon?"

"Hey Blake, eyes in the back of your head! She's not interested." Hunter smirked.

"Back off." Blake snapped, hitting his brother with vitamin powder; "I saw her first."

"You wanna make me?" Hunter dared, throwing more powder at his brother. They soon started a food fight, throwing stuff everywhere. Lexi walked away from her corner.

"HEY!" she shouted. Everyone turned to see a very angry girl; "I'll say this once and only once: If anything hits me you're all dead!"

Eventually a piece of mango hit her and she lost it; "Alright thats it!" She screamed loud enough for everyone to hear her and she turned to the Rangers; "I'll be sure to get you back for this later."

She stormed off behind Tori, leaving the others to start fighting again.

"That went well huh?" Kapri asked sarcastically.

"I wanna leave." Marah frowned.

* * *

><p>"Tor, you alright?" Lexi asked, running to keep up with her friend; "Sorry bout the fight."<p>

"I don't understand why they were fighting." Tori sighed.

"They're under a love spell." Lexi explained, making Tori's eyes go wide; "Now you see why I told them not to drink that smoothie?"

Suddenly Hunter and Blake ran up behind them. They pushed Lexi away; "Wait up!"

"Huh?" Tori asked, spinning to face them.

"I got you a little something." Blake grinned dorkishly.

"How sweet!" Tori smiled, taking the gift out; "My very own... socket wrench set."

"Hey if you don't want that set I can take it! My old one went missing." Lexi smiled, taking the box.

"That was really..." Tori began.

"A dumb idea." Hunter snorted.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Blake snapped.

"A real dude knows what his girl wants." Hunter smiled. Lexi felt her heart breaking, even though she knew he was under a spell; "The dummy's guide to learning Martial Arts."

Blake started laughing and Lexi handed over his wrench set.

Tori shook her head; "I think I need a little time alone. I'll catch you three later."

"I'm heading back to the shop to see how much of the mess you guys made has been cleaned up." Lexi growled, walking away.

"Look what you did." Blake said, poking his brother in the gut; "You just scared her off."

"You're the one who gave her tools." Hunter grumbled; "I've had enough of you hitting on my girl. Tori is mine."

"As soon as you get out of my way everyone will know how much I love her." Blake smirked.

"That supposed to scare me?" Hunter grinned crookedly.

"Thunder Ranger vs Thunder Ranger, three P.M" Blake said; "The beach."

"You know I'm up for it little bro, get ready to get your butt whooped." Hunter laughed, walking away.

"Just watch." Blake hissed.

* * *

><p>Tori continued walking until she saw Kelzaks climb into a studio; "Kelzaks, in a Television studio?"<p>

"I have serious doubts about this Power of Television." Lothor mumbled.

"You have to trust me on this." Mr. Ratwell plead; "That little box right there is magic. Once those T.V households get a hold of you, it'll be 'Lothor Love Fest'!"

"Well, if you really think so." Lothor agreed.

"This is a closed set!" Zurgane grumbled at Tori; "Security, escort this visitor to her doom!"

The Kelzaks and Zurgane trapped Tori in a Giant butterfly net; "You're mine!"

* * *

><p>"And now we'll be following the Real Sport Executive chef's appearance on the cooking channel!" Kelly smiled as Lexi was busy cleaning and turned on the Television.<p>

The Rangers glued their eyes to the screen that said I Love Lothor.

"I read the T.V listings every week, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't in there." Dustin told Cam and Shane.

They looked over to Lexi, who mouthed she'd go find Tori and the others before they waled out; "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Now that oughta hold you." Zurgane growled, holding Tori by the neck. He walked over to Lothor; "Sir, excellent news! We have captured the Blue Power Ranger!"<p>

"Not now!" Lothor argued; "I'm about to make my big debut!"

"And, you're on!" Mr. Ratwell said, cueing Lothor to the set. "How're the reviews?"

"Not good." Zurgane shook his head; "Even the 'magic' of Television can't make him likeable.

"That's where you're wrong! Let's turn up the love." Mr. Ratwell told him, turning the heart dial on an amplifier.

* * *

><p>"I never noticed how handsome Lothor is." Kelly sighed.<p>

"I wanna meet him, right now." the girl next to her gushed, giving them all the same idea.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new Fall Season T.V lineup Sensei?" Shane asked into his communicator.<p>

_"Yes, Lothor has used subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him." _

"Those must be some serious signals!" Dustin exclaimed.

"We have to find a way to shut down that broadcast!" Cam told them; "Or else we'll be in deep trouble."

_"Hurry, I am trying to reach the others."_

"What studio are we supposed to look in dad?" Cam asked. Suddenly a bunch of screaming girls ran by looking for Lothor's studio.

"Follow them!" Shane suggested.

* * *

><p>"Let's do this big brother!" Blake shouted.<p>

"I've been waiting for this all day!" Hunter grinned. They took up fighting positions and Hunter knocked his brother to the ground. They flipped over each other, landing blows here and there.

* * *

><p>"Earthlings are swarming the gates of the studio betting to do Lothor's bidding." Zurgane told Mr. Ratwells.<p>

"Am I a genius or what?" Mr. Ratwell asked.

"There's a complication. We've spotted Rangers at the beach, get down there and take care of it."

"But I'm the director!" Mr. Ratwell whined.

"I said move it!" Zurgane poked at the air in front of his face.

"Okay okay!" Mr. Ratwell sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>At the beach Hunter and Blake continued fighting over Tori. They were both on the floor, but once they saw each other they were so filled with rage they decided to continue fighting.<p>

"An action scene! I love it!" Mr Ratwell grinned, firing at the Rangers with an arrow. The arrow exploded on impact, sending Hunter and Blake to the floor; "Get up, we're still rolling!"

* * *

><p>"Lothor!" the girls in front of the studio were screaming; "We Love Lothor!"<p>

"Yo this is pure evil!" Shane exclaimed.

"We have to get them away from here, they could get hurt." Cam said to the other two.

"Hey, everybody!" Shane shouted, making them turn to him; "Lothor's a creep, and he put you under a spell!"

"No way! We Love Lothor!" Kelly shouted. She turned to the other girls; "Get them!"

* * *

><p>"Excellent sir! Your legion is growing by the minute!" Zurgane clapped happily.<p>

"Just wait for my next episode, when I tell them all to jump off a cliff!" Lothor answered.

"I'll tune in for that!" Zurgane cackled as they waled away. No one noticed as Lexi snuck into the studio and walked over to untie Tori.

"Thanks Lex." Tori smiled greatfully before turning her communicator on; "Sensei, Lothor's planning to brainwash the world through T.V."

"You're a tad late." Lexi sighed.

_"He's a little late for that. But I am working on the problem. Right now you two must help Hunter and Blake"_

"Right." Tori replied. Lexi growled inwardly, but knew she must help anyway.

* * *

><p>At the beach Hunter and Blake had their hands full fighting Mr. Ratwells.<p>

"I'll handle this guy." Blake assured his brother.

"Back up little brother! He's mine!" Hunter hissed.

"I said I got it!" Blake smirked, grabbing his brother by the collars.

"Really?" Hunter snapped and the two started fighting again.

"You two are ruining my scene!" Mr. Ratwell complained.

"You are ruining my life!" Hunter told Mr. Ratwell before continuing his fight with Blake.

"Alright! I've had enough!" Blake growled.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Thunder!"

The two boys took out their Thunderstaffs and swung at each other. Even Mr. Ratwells was getting annoyed.

"Hello! Can we stick to the script?"

"Get out of here! Can't you see us doing something?" Hunter retorted.

"Take a hike!" Blake nodded.

Tori and Lexi ran in at that moment, groaning when they saw the two Thunder Rangers fighting each other; "Hello! Isn't that the alien way over there?"

They pulled Hunter and Blake away from each other, but as soon as they let go Hunter and Blake clashed weapons again.

"Its time you knew the truth Tori!" Blake said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Yoohoo!" Mr. Ratwells called; "My ratings are about to go through the roof!"

The girls morphed quickly, taking only a little bit of damage to themselves, but enough to knock them off their feet.

"Tori!" the guys shouted.

"Alright! That's it!" Lexi snapped. She attacked, hands flaming more than ever before. Streaking she was able to hit him a couple of times before he knocked Lexi back down.

* * *

><p>"Tori? Are you okay?" They asked, though Hunter did help Lexi to her feet.<p>

"She won't be for long! And neither will the Orange Ranger." Mr. Ratwells cackled, shooting another arrow. Hunter and Blake stood in front of Tori but all three of them and Lexi got hit; "Romance, action... this episode's got it all!"

"Hunter, Blake, you're under a spell!" Lexi gasped in pain.

"You've got to fight it!" Tori begged.

"My feelings are real!" Blake said, standing in front of Tori; "And I'm gonna prove it to the world!"

"Come on you love sick stooges!" Mr. Ratwell called out; "Show me what you've got."

Hunter, who was finally able to realize he would never get Tori stood protectively in front of Lexi; "We'll protect you.

They stood as sheilds taking hit after hit... but they stood tall and proud. Knowing exactly what was going on, Lexi pushed both boys to the ground, catching the last blast full on.

"Impossible!" Ratwell yelled, seeing as Lexi stood faceing him unmorhped but ready to continue fighting.

"Nothing stands in the way of friendship or Love!" Lexi growled. Blake walked forward and punched Mr. Ratwells in the gut.

"Alright dude, Tori's all yours." Hunter gave in; "I think I've found someone better anyway."

Blake finished Mr. Ratwells off for the most part, but Lexi destroyed it, throwing ever little bit of Energy she could. She fell backwards into the sand.

"Tori, I..." Blake began,but little pink hearts came out of his and Hunter's chests, and Hunter immediately ran to check on Lexi.

In the end the Thunder Rangers and Cam combined their Megazords and detroyed giant Mr. Ratwells. By doing so, they knocked the fangirls out of their spell and they ditched Lothor.

* * *

><p>Hunter, Blake, Lexi and Tori were resting in Ops. Lexi had already woken up, but was laying on her back looking at the ceiling.<p>

"Love sucks." Hunter groaned. He looked over at Lexi who shook her head smiling.

"I heard that." Blake nodded, making Tori's face fall; "Oh, um, well I mean at least not under a spell."

Lexi finally sat up; "The next time you guys wanna fall in love with the same person don't expect me to come and stop you from killing each other."

"Blake, what were you going to tell me when you said; "Its time for her to know the thruth...?"  
>Lexi broke into laughter seeing him try to find the right words.<p>

Sudeenly Shane and Cam walked in with a plate of fried chicken; "A peace offering."

"Since we all kinda messed up your class." Cam smiled nervously; "Homemade and from the heart."

"I don't buy it." Lexi shook her head.

"I agree Lex. You did something, this looks edible." Tori chuckled.

"Mmmm, who ordered Take out man?" Dustin asked carrying little boxes; "I was starved."

"Since when does homemade food come in a bucket?" Tori grinned.

"Busted." Dustin laughed. They passed the chicken around but only Lexi didn't take any; "You don't want any, Lex?"

"Not hungry." She said flatly; "And something I forgot to tell you... next time you do something I specifically tell you not to do and you'll all wish I was under a 'be nice' spell."

"C'mon Lex." Hunter waved a thigh in her face; "Just eat it... for me?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and took the chicken.

"See? You're never able to resist-" Tori began.

"Blake and Tori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Lexi sang like a little kid, making Tori flush.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone!" Tori frowned to make her stop.

Lex walked out eating her chicken; "I always win."


	16. Good Will Hunter

Blake turned the sign over and turned to the others happily; "It's quitting time! So we riding?"

"Can't bro, I gotta meet Charlie." Hunter shrugged.

"Ah, your other little brother." Blake nodded.

"What there are more of you guys?" Dustin gaped.

"Not that kind of brother. I know what it's like to be without a father, so I volunteer to help out afterschool you know?" Hunter explained.

"Hey!" Shane yelled coming inside the shop; "Check it out. Big Air's having a contest for the best sports action video."

"Let's see." Tori said taking the magazine. Lexi heard all the commotion and came to the front of the shop too; "The best one minute video will be played on national Television during the Action Games."

"Sweet! I'm so gonna win." Dustin smiled.

"And here it begins." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Uh, don't you mean you're so gonna come in second?" Shane snapped.

"No, I mean I'm gonna win." Dustin said before realizing what he was trying to say; "Oh I get it you're calling me out."

"I don't know how any of you are gonna win without a video camera." Tori exclaimed.

"What about Dustin's or Lexi's?" Shane asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, you taped it to your helmet... right before you ran into that big oak tree." Tori turned to Dustin.

"Okay, I am not giving my camera to any of you." Lexi shook her head; "It costed me way too much money."

Blake sighed; "Well uh, Cam's got a camera."

Shane, Tori, and Dustin ran out of the shop with Blake on their tails.

"Good luck." Lexi smiled patting Hunter on the arm. She followed the others.

"Hey, you must be Charlie!" Hunter gaped, shaking the little boy's hand.

"Hunter?" The mom asked; "You have no idea how much this means to me... to both of us."

"Cool." Hunter nodded.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if we can trade these Crystals in for a new blow dryer." Marah thought out loud.<p>

"You think a blow dryer's gonna fix that crow's nest? You might as well shave that little-" Kapri began.

"Ergh! What is this mess!" Lothor growled.

"Well, we've been selling space trash for Earthly treasures over the internet." Marah explained.

"Clean this mess up! And bring me my P.A.M! I have an Evil itch that needs to be scratched." Lothor ordered.

"About your P.A.M... we sorta traded it." Kapri said uneasily.

"But we got this wicked Eyelash curler for it." Marah added happily.

"Get back my P.A.M! I will use that thing to remove your eyelashes one at a time!" Lothor growled.

* * *

><p>Four of the Five Ninjas were fighting their way down the stairs to Ops.<p>

"Cam, can I borrow your video camera?" Shane asked.

"Dude I called it in the Car!" Dustin frowned.

"Yes he did man I heard it. After that it's all mine." Blake told Cam.

"Get real." Tori snorted.

"Hold it. Wait a minute. No one's calling anything until I know what's up." Cam told them.

Lexi grabbed the Magazine from Shane's arm and handed it to Cam; "These guys think they're pro enough to win this contest."

"Okay I'll do it." Cam said after reading the article; "One, nobody touches my camera but me or Lex. I saw the results of your last outing 'when good riders go bad'. And two, everyone gets equal time on their video. I can't stand all of this begging."

Dustin raised his arm; "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No way." Cam shot him down.

* * *

><p>"Do you like Motocross?" Hunter asked.<p>

"Boring." Charlie said.

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Hockey?" Hunter asked.

"No."

"Tennis?" Hunter asked.

"No."

"How about Pizza? Everybody loves Pizza right?" Hunter shot.

"I hate pizza." Charlie stated; "Pizza gives me hives. My mom won't let me eat it.

"Look, the kid's got the P.A.M" Kapri told Marah.

"Yeah, isn't that a Ranger with him?" Marah shot.

"Oh, good call! Guess that Private Detective training finally paid off huh?" Kapri noted.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Hunter wondered.

"Uh, play this new game I just got, if that's alright with you." Charlie answered.

"Hey I love games." Hunter shrugged.

"Single player only." Charlie replied; "Look, I know what you're trying to do... and you don't have to. I've gone this long without a dad and I really don't need one now."

Hunter turned and walked away upset.

Kapri and Marah rang the doorbell to Charlie's house; "Hi there!"

"What're you supposed to be?" Charlie asked.

"Hello, we're obviously Girl Guards." Kapri frowned.

"You wanna buy some Girl Guard Salsa?" Marah inquired.

"We have mild, medium, and spicy!" Kapri smiled.

"Aren't you a little bit old to be Girl Guards?" Charlie wondered.

"I told you." Marah whispered to Kapri.

"How about we trade you all of these, for that thingie you have right there." Kapri asked pointing to the P.A.M.

"Sound good?" Marah said hopefully.

"Let me see one of those." Charlie said. Kapri handed him an open bottle, which he used to squirt Salsa at her; "And by the way Girl Guards don't sell Salsa."

* * *

><p>"Come on already." Tori grumbled.<p>

"One more!" Cam said to Shane. He slid to the ground; "That was great! I think I've got some good shots."

"Yeah? Better than what you got from Blake and Dustin?" Shane wondered.

"Can we go now? I've gotta get in the water before the swell dies down." Tori whined.

"We haven't been here long." Shane frowned; "What about equal time?"

"Good luck you guys, I'm gonna get to the Track before Bryan starts spazzing." Lexi said turning to walk away.

"Go for Shane."

_"Kelzaks-"_

"Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam." Cam shrugged; "I'll check it out and call Hunter."

"We'll take the Kelzaks." Shane nodded and the five of them ran.

* * *

><p>They found just two Kelzaks stretching.<p>

"Two of them, that's it? I can handle this one by myself." Dustin said going down the steps. Suddenly four more Kelzaks showed up and they kept growing in numbers.

"Is it Kelzak migration season or what?" Blake frowned.

"Run!" Lexi shouted as they fled from the Kelzaks, only to be trapped by more of them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a bit outnumbered." Shane shuttered.

"This is just getting better." Dustin said.

"I think it's time to morph." Tori said to the others.

"You guys have fun morphin! I'm kicking this old school!" Lexi said, launching herself into the swarm of Kelzaks.

"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Lexi was flipped out into their little circle and got to her feet; "Alright that's it!"

They each took on a little group of Kelzaks, Lexi taking the biggest. She was able to defeat most of them, but was soon surrounded.

"What's the deal?" Dustin exclaimed.

"They just keep coming!" Lexi said in horror.

"There are so many!" Tori shouted, walking on their shoulders; "I can't even count that high! Where'd they all come from?"

But as fast as they appeared they disappeared.

"Where'd they go? Guys?" Shane asked rushing to them; "What's up with that?"

Lexi climbed to her feet shakily as Dustin replied; "As long as they're gone dude, don't ask any questions."

"Hey Cam." Blake said into his morpher; "Did you call Hunter?"

"There's been a glitch in the communication system. I couldn't give Hunter the alert. I think something weird's going on." Cam replied.

"This is bad." Lexi frowned; "I shoulda just morphed."

* * *

><p>"Look what we got you." Kapri said holding out a small device.<p>

"What pray tell is that?" Lothor asked.

"It's the latest model P.A.M uncle" Marah explained.

"Yeah it has e-mail. Give it a try!" Kapri ushered.

Lothor pressed random buttons and out came a little puppy.

"Oh look!" Kapri smiled.

"How cute!" Marah exclaimed; "Oh can we keep him Uncle pleaseee!"

"No! I already got you a pet and you never play with it!" Lothor grumbled; "You two find my P.A.M or you'll be in the doghouse."

* * *

><p>"How's everything with you and Charlie?" Blake asked.<p>

"He won't even talk to me... I think I'm just gonna bag it." Hunter sighed.

"Don't give up yet silly!" Lexi said, nudging his arm slightly; "Give him some room... he's not used to having another dad."

"What she said." Blake nodded; "He'll let you know when he's ready. Just kick it with him until then."

"Thought I was supposed to be the older wiser one." Hunter smirked.

"You're still older... way older." Blake said playfully slapping his brother in the face.

"Well, I have to hit the Track before Bryan gets spazzy again. If any monsters show call me." Lexi sighed before walking out.

* * *

><p>"I don't know... something's missing, like I've seen it all before." Tori sighed.<p>

"That's what you look like." Cam argued.

"I trust, as you are spending time on this project that the operating system has returned to normal." Sensei told his son.

"Its all cleared Dad." Cam nodded.

"I just have a feeling that the judges are gonna want something totally out there." Tori frowned.

"That's totally out there." Cam said as a drum monster showed up.

"Woah, we better go." Tori noted.

"I'll call the others." Cam agreed.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna rock this town til it drops! Nobody's gonna escape my back beat!" the monster growled; "I'm getting rocked in the middle of this music block."<p>

"Who is this radio head?" Blake growled.

"Dj Drummer is coming at you with 5000 watts of p-p-p-power!"

"Surprise!" Shane, Tori, and Dustin said at once, slashing at the monster.

"Hey where'd he-" Dustin began.

"He just vanished!" Tori exclaimed.

"Let me know when you figure it out." Hunter nodded at them; "I uh, gotta be somewhere.

* * *

><p>The P.A.M started glowing yellow and Kelzaks appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Woah check out those graphics! They look so real!" Charlie gaped.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Hunter called as he jogged over to Charlie's mom; "Is Charlie around?"<p>

"Playing inside... one of those new games, can't tear himself away." the mom nodded.

Hunter watched through the window as Kelzaks were around Charlie; "Excuse me."

"Game is way real!" Charlie frowned.

"Maybe you need help getting to the next level." Hunter smirked. He defeated all the Kelzaks and Charlie began gushing with excitement.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed; "You didn't tell me you did martial arts!"

"You never asked." Hunter grinned; "Don't tell me there's a thing we both actually like."

* * *

><p>"I think I should consider a career in Cinematography," Cam sighed.<p>

"I dont know dude, it's just not... blowing me away." Dustin frowned.

"Yeah yeah but... check out this cool powerslide." Blake chuckled.

"Well at least you got one killer shot." Dustin shrugged.

"Yeah but it takes more than one shot to make a video." Blake shot.

"Maybe we should head back out there... you up for it Cam?" Dustin asked, but Cam disappeared.

Another Cam came from behind; "Sorry guys. I had some real work to do. Now what were you saying?"

"So?" Shane asked bummed; "How'd your tapes turn out? Bout as good as mine?"

Lexi came in and sat next to them on the floor, looking happy.

"All my best moves are in the first ten seconds." Tori sighed.

Cam approached them; "Let me get this straight, after all the hard work from yours truly, no one's happy?"

"I am!" Lexi smiled.

"We're not saying its your fault, I mean its just we didnt think it would be so hard to make a rocking video." Dustin shrugged, ignoring Lexi.

"Rangers, this is not new territory." Sensei frowned; "Have you not learned by now the value of working as one?"

"Dad, may I?" Cam asked. He turned to the others; "You guys ever hear the term editing?"

Lexi walked to Cam and whispered something in his ear. He took something from her hand and nodded. The console started beeping and the Rangers watched as Marah and Kapri started argueing.

"Now what?" Shane asked confused.

"They've got Lothor's P.A.M!" Tori frowned as the Drum monster appeared again.

"Woah that is freaky." Dustin noted.

"Get the bikes." Cam instructed; "I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>"D.J drummer is back on the air baby!" he exclaimed.<p>

"You've just been canceled!" Cam shouted; "Cyclone Morpher Power Up!"

"Bring it!" the monster growled. It blasted Cam back into Hunter and Blake.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter yelled firing at the monster.

"Kelzaks!"

Shane, Tori, and Dustin rode in on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Right on guys!" Hunter smiled.

"Always here to help!" Shane answered.

Lexi ran in and stood by Hunter and Blake.

"Hunter, Blake, Lexi! Call it!" Cam shouted.

"You got it!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Fire Blaster!"

"FIRE!"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Cam asked.

"Scroll of Empowerment! DESCEND!"

"Ninja Zords!"

"Thunder Zords!"

The D.J tried slashing at the Thunder Megazord, but the Monkeyzord's tail caught the weapon and flung it back.

The Storm Megazord slashed at the monster and the Monkey jumped on the D.J.

"You guys alright?" Shane asked.

"Yeah thanks!" Hunter nodded.

The D.J was able to push the Monkey off him and blasted at the two Megazords. Cam swooped in and gave Hunter a power sphere.

"You can't stop the beat!" it growled.

"Oh yeah I can!" Lexi snorted. She blasted at the monster bringing him into the air and it disappeared.

"Awesome!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"No Problemo!"

* * *

><p>Charlie was helping Hunter and Lexi work on Hunter's racing bike; "Hey Hunter."<p>

"Yeah buddy?" Hunter asked.

"Do you ever miss your dad?" Charlie wondered.

"Every day." Hunter nodded.

"Me too. Would it ever go away? Missing him?" Charlie continued.

"No, but it will get easier." Hunter replied; "Tell you what, I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed out and wanna talk I'm there."

"You know, Hunter you're really good with kids." Lexi smiled. She had given Charlie a box of chocolates she thought he'd like.

"I guess I am." Hunter nodded.

Lexi turned to Charlie; "And hey, if you ever wanna learn some Martial Arts come talk to me alright?"

Charlie nodded as Lexi walked away; "Is that your girlfriend? She's really pretty and nice."

Hunter chuckled; "No, she's just a friend."

"Are you sure? It didn't look like you were just-" Charlie began.

"You'll get it when you're older." Hunter smiled.

"Hunter, Lex! It's on!" Blake shouted from the other room.

"C'mon!" Hunter said as they joined their friends.

The video showed clips of Blake and Dustin riding, of Tori surfboarding, and of Shane skating. But there was an added clip. Lexi was at a freestyle ramp and did some tricks, finally landing a heel clicker, which shocked the others.

"Once again that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor! Joined by junior BMX champ Lexi Fernandez" the announcer said.

"Oh we killed it!" Dustin exclaimed.

"We have to give Cam and Lex some of the credit." Tori smiled.

"Thank you." Cam grinned.

"Yeah but the Moto stuff was the sickest no?" Blake asked high fiving his brother.

"Dude, did you see the skating?" Shane asked.

"Nothing we've never seen before." Blake shot.

"You guys only won cause of my BMX tricks." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"When did you do this anyway?" Tori asked.

"Well I saw you guys doing your recordings which were pretty good... but I thought there was something missing." Lexi shrugged; "I landed every trick I could in less than a minute. What surprises me is how much of the tape Cam used."

"There was a lot of good material." Cam nodded.

"You're all very welcome." Lexi smiled, cheering with the rest of them.


	17. Feelings

**Disclaimer;** The only characters in this chapter that I own are Lexi, Bryan, and Tony.

Author's Note; I'll be skipping a bunch of episodes one cause I can't get ideas for All About Beevil or Tounge and Cheek, but I can't find Sensei Switcharoo on youtube... If you can find the full episode somewhere and tell me that would be awesome..

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Dustin was riding but found himself being flanked by three bikers. Hunter, Blake, and a mysterious rider. Hunter and Blake almost got a tie for first but the Mysterious rider cut them off and won first.<p>

Hunter and Blake waited for Dustin; "Hey, you guys know who that is?"

Blake shrugged; "No but I wanna know."

"Maybe we should go say hi." Dustin told them.

"Wait, what's Lexi doing here?" Blake asked, pointing to the sidelines where Lexi was texting on her phon; "LEXI!"

Lexi looked up and once she saw them she approached them phone in her hand; "Hey guys."

"What brings you here Lex?" Hunter asked.

Lexi pointed at the mysterious rider; "My BMX friend does Moto too and he wanted to check out the track. So I brought him too."

The mysterious rider walked up to Lexi; "Thanks Lee. Felt like forever since I been on the track."

"No problem. Hunter, Blake, Dustin meet Tony, Tony meet Hunter, Blake, and Dustin." Lexi said.

"You were pretty fast out there." Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. You were too." Tony said turning to Lexi; "You wanna race?"

"Not after the last time." Lexi groaned; "I fell over a stack of hay cause I forgot how to brake."

Tony chuckled; "C'mon Lee, it's not that hard. I'll show you if you want."

"Yeah, I guess..." Lexi frowned. She sighed and walked away following Tony; "Wish me luck you guys."

"If I were you I'd ask her out before he does." Blake told his brother.

"What're you talking about?" Hunter asked as Tony and Lexi got ready to race.

Dustin shook his head; "Dude, I'm slow and even I know what's going on. He's making a move on Lex."

"So?" Hunter shrugged; "She's not mine, she can do what she wants."

"Alright dude, if you say so." Dustin smirked; "But if I were you I'd tell her how I feel."

Lexi and Tony went neck and neck during a race, but surprisingly Lexi came out first. She rode up to Tony; "You let me win!"

"No I didn't." Tony shook his head smiling; "You're just a natural pro."

"You're lying!" Lexi exclaimed; "I saw the way you beat them! You went easy on me."

Tony finally sighed in defeat; "Alright, alright. I let you win. Happy?"

"Not really." Lexi admitted.

"Would you feel better if we raced again and I actually did my best?" Tony asked.

Lexi was about to agree but she heard a faint beep from a morpher and looked over to Dustin. He, Blake, and Hunter nodded and looked back at her; "Actually I have to be somewhere... thanks Tony!"

Tony watched angrily as Hunter and the others took Lexi away; "She will be mine."

* * *

><p>The four Rangers ran down into Ops to find that Cam, Shane, and Tori along with Sensei were waiting for them.<p>

"What's up dude?" Dustin asked Cam.

"I wanted to test a new training simulation." Cam explained; "After the Madtropolis incident I think we all need to work on knowing what's real and whats fake. The four of us have already done the simulation, all with negative results."

"Alright, so who's up first?" Blake wondered. The four Rangers looked at each other and Lexi stepped backwards.

"I call going last." she called.

"Then I'll go." Hunter nodded stepping up. A whole room of Lexi's filled the room; "For the last time I don't have a thing for her!"

"Just go with it." Tori laughed. The rest sat down and all the Lexi's including the real one started shuffling, and she was doing her best not to laugh.

Hunter looked carefully at a handful of Lexi's and tapped one on the shoulder. That Lexi disappeared, along with all the fake ones.

"That makes five losers." Lexi sighed.

"Alright I'm up!" Blake grinned. He stood in a ring of Tori's and almost found the right one, but ended up picking the fake Tori right next to her.

Dustin tried with a bunch of Sensei's. He actually picked Sensei, and all the fakes left. And finally it was Lexi's turn.

"I'll make it a bit more challenging for you Lex." Cam told her. A handfull of Cams, Toris, Shanes, Dustins, Hunters, Blakes, and Senseis popped up and they all shuffled around.

Lexi stood still in the center. She closed her eyes and focused completely on finding Shane. She opened her eyes and tapped a Shane, and the fakes disappeared. She did the same with Tori, Dustin, Sensei, Cam, and Blake. Now all that was left was Hunter. But everytime she thought of him she lost focus, just thinking of how cute he was, and how strong, and how brave. She opened her eyes looking around the group of Hunters. One stood out completely, and she knew he was being bothered by something. She moved through all the fake Hunters and tapped him; "Are you alright Hunter?"

Hunter forced a smile onto his face; "Yeah, just a long day."

The others watched silently and Lexi tried cheering him up; "It's alright Hunter. I don't think you were that bad."

Hunter just shrugged her off and turned to the others; "Now what?"

"You guys can return to what you were doing." Cam dismissed them. Hunter took that time to sprint off.

Lexi tried not to look confused or hurt but wasn't doing a good job. Blake nudged her; "Don't worry about him. He's just being a hard head. Would you feel better if I went and talked to him?"

No response came as Lexi just stared after Hunter. Blake followed his brother outside.

* * *

><p>"Whats wrong dude?" Blake asked as he approached his brother.<p>

Hunter shrugged; "Maybe you were right."

"Usually I'd agree... Right about what exactly?" Blake pondered; "Oh, you mean about that Tony kid."

Hunter sighed; "Yeah dude. What if he does ask her out and she says yes? I don't know what I'd do."

"You must be blind dude." Blake chuckled; "When you left she looked so heart broken. She would never say yes to him."

"What're you talking about?" Hunter shot.

"Dude, she loves you as much as you love her." Blake answered rolling his eyes; "It's obvious to anyone besides you two."

"So what do I do about it?" Hunter frowned.

"First off, you come back to Ops and apologize for doing that to her. And then you tell her whats wrong." Blake answered.

"Not right now dude. I just can't face her." Hunter shook his head; "I just need time to think."

"Alright, but make sure you talk to her dude," Blake shrugged, walking away; "Before it gets any worse."

He ran down the stairs of Ops to see Lexi hadn't moved an inch.

"He said he'd talk to you later." Blake answered. Lexi lowered her head and ran out, the opposite way Hunter ran.

"Well." Shane huffed.

"How blind are those two?" Tori complained.

"Lex turned her communicator off." Cam told them; "She seemed pretty upset."

* * *

><p>Lexi ran over to the BMX track and bumped into Bryan, who thought she looked upset; "Are you alright Lexi?"<p>

She looked at him; "No, I don't think I am alright."

"Whats wrong?" Bryan asked.

Lexi hesitated for a moment; "You see... there's a guy I like, and for a while I thought he liked me too, but today he just shut me out."

"It's not Tony is it?" Bryan inquired.

"No, it's not Tony... why?" Lexi questioned.

"Good, never liked him anyway. He flirts with every girl on the track." Bryan shook his head; "I suggest you give this boy some room. Let him think things over. He'll come back to you."

"Oh I know Tony's a player." Lexi chuckled; "Thanks for the advice Bryan, you don't mind if I just do a few practice laps do you?"

"Go ahead, I have to meet my wife for dinner. The whole family's coming over." Bryan said walking off.

Lexi dropped her bags and rolled her bike over to the starting line and suddenly felt light headed. As she began pedaling she realized why she was feeling very sick. Her sugar level had gone very low, and didn't realize she had reached the jump until it was too late. She tried doing a trick, but the bike landed the wrong way, making Lexi crash on the ground with the BMX ontop of her, knocking her out cold.

About ten minutes later Shane, Tori, and Dustin came to the track and ran over to help their friend. Shane turned his communicator on; "We found her. She's been knocked out cold."

Cam, Blake, and Hunter streaked over and they ran over to see Lexi was still under the BMX. Cam shook her; "Lex, wake up."

Tori ran and got Lexi's bag and hurried back; "I'll check if there's something usefull in there."

She almost tore the bag in half and found an Insulin pen. The others stared at the pen; "Did you guys know she's diabetic?"

"She never told us." Shane replied; "But then again she hardly tells us anything."

"Well come on we gotta do something before it's too late!" Hunter said grabbing the pen from Tori. She pulled the cap off and wounded up the pen. Lexi stirred a bit at the feel of the needle but stayed asleep; "I think we're done."

"Get the helmet off of her so she can breathe." Cam instructed him. They unstrapped the helmet and pulled it off. Lexi finally sat up.

"Wha- what happened?" Lexi groaned. She then noticed the Pen in Hunter's hand; "Oh, right. Can we go?"

"Hold on, let's get you to Ops so I can check it out for myself." Cam shushed her, lifting Lexi up into his arms.

They were all teleported back to Ops and stood quietly until Cam and Sensei looked over Lexi, who had fallen asleep in Cam's arms earlier.

Cam then started typing up on the computer and looked at the others; "We had some perfect timing. Any longer without that insulin would have been dangerous."

"Will she be alright?" Tori asked, glancing at Lexi.

"She's fine." Lexi grumbled, getting back on her feet; "I just have a low blood sugar level. All I have to do is get home and eat something."

"We had no clue you were diabetic." Dustin scowled.

"It's not something I tell everyone cause I don't like people worrying about me." Lexi explained; "But thanks you guys, for helping me."

Hunter just looked at her for a moment and stormed off. Lexi turned to them; "Alright, someone tell me what his problem is before I go kick his ass."

"Tony is his problem." Blake said rolling his eyes.

Lexi shot him a confused look; "Did Tony say something to you guys?"

"Why don't you just go and ask Hunter?" Dustin suggested. Lexi nodded and ran out to find Hunter.

* * *

><p>Hunter sat on a boulder, skipping stones through the water. He realized someone was approaching him and turned to see Lexi.<p>

"Hey." she said. Hunter turned back to the water; "A little birdy told me you have a problem with a friend of mine."

"Your little birdy friend is stupid." Hunter mumbled.

"Why would you call your own brother stupid?" Lexi questioned. She approached Hunter and stood in front of him; "Why do you hate me?"

"Who says I hate you?" Hunter asked her.

Lexi shrugged; "Then tell me whats wrong."

Hunter looked away from Lexi; "Just seeing him and you-"

"That's it Hunter?" Lexi asked; "Tony's a player, and he's nothing to me but a BMX rider. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess." Hunter smirked, but he still wouldn't look at her, and that frustrated Lexi, but she kept trying anyway.

"Would you feel better if I told him to back off?" Lexi wondered hopefully. Hunter looked up and nodded, and Lexi took a seat beside him; "You know I really hate that you're avoiding me."

"Sorry." he answered.

"Alright, I'll just go." Lexi sighed. She got up and started to talk away; "And Hunter, thanks for saving my life."

He slapped himself mentally for letting her get away, but then he heard footsteps and turned hoping it was Lexi, but it was Tony. Hunter got to his feet; "What do you want?"

"I hear you're making a move on my girlfriend." Tony glared.

"Your girlfriend?" Hunter glared; "Mind telling me when she became YOUR girlfriend?"

"When you became too much of a chicken to ask her out." Tony answered cracking his knuckles.

"You want to fight me?" Hunter dared.

"She's mine dude. Her, her beauty, and the money that comes with it is all mine." Tony snapped, and he lunged for Hunter. He swung his fists, but Hunter was able to dodge and clean sweeped under Tony's foot, tripping him.

Tony eventually did land a blow on Hunter, punching him in the face. Tony pinned Hunter to the ground as another person ran into the clearing.

"Hunter!" Lexi screamed. She ran and pushed Tony off of Hunter. She turned and glared, hands sending small embers; "Don't you dare hurt my best friend!"

"Are you gonna hurt me Lee?" Tony taunted her.

"Get away!" Lexi growled.

"Make me." he retorted. Lexi walked forward, and Tony began to fear her. He spun on his heels and fled from her presence.

"Good riddence." Lexi grumbled. She turned to Hunter and helped him to his feet as he covered his face; "Hunter, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Hunter shook his head, but Lexi pulled his hand away from his face. His right eye was throbbing and he had a few bruises on his face. Lexi dragged him all the way to her appartment and took care of him, putting a bag of frozen peas on his face.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you into it Hunter." Lexi frowned; "You got hurt because of me."

"Don't be sad Lex." He soothed; "I'm just glad to have you back."

"Who says you ever lost me?" Lexi smiled.

"Like you'd ever like me with a guy like him around." Hunter snorted.

"Trust me Hunter, you never had any competition." Lexi giggled; "Tony was always a player... and besides, I never liked him."

"Then who did you like." Hunter asked. Lexi blushed for a minute.

"Well um..." Lexi began. Hunters morpher beeped and Blake talked to him.

_"Hunter, what happened to you man? One minute you're online and the next you're not. Get your butt over to Ops."_

"Well I should go." Hunter said getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait." Lexi said. Hunter turned around but she shook her head; "Never mind, it was nothing."

Hunter stayed still hesitating for a moment before walking out the doior and shutting it behind him.

Lexi slapped her forehead; "C'mon Lex, you chickened out again?"

Tony watched Hunter leave her appartment from outside and growled, transforming into a mutant; "You'll pay for this Thunder Ranger!"

* * *

><p>"Dude what happened to your eye?" Blake demanded as Hunter waddled down the steps.<p>

"Tony tried to kick my ass." Hunter shrugged.

"He did what?" Blake grumbled angrily. The others also felt a bit angry.

"Don't worry about it dude. Lexi was there to stop him." Hunter rolled his eyes.

Tori rolled her eyes smiling; "And you still didn't ask her out?"

Hunter glared at her and she backed up; "Not like I could, with Lothor in the way."

"Which reminds me, he's been really quiet today." Shane nodded; "I have being Pessimistic, but I have a bad feeling about this."


	18. The Truth Comes Out!

**Author's Note; **Remember, if you do find the entire Sensei Switcharoo episode somewhere I won't have to download stuff tell me! I have a really good idea for it!

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"So you did not have any luck in capturing my daughter?" Lothor growled to the mutant form of Tony.<p>

"No sir, but I will capture her and bring her to you so you can destroy her." Tony scowled.

"Excellent." Lothor nodded; "Mess up again and I'll destroy you instead!"

Tony bowed in respect and left Lothor's ship to find Lexi.

* * *

><p>Lexi woke up in the morning and yawned, partially happy, but worried about Hunter. He had gotten hurt because of her, and she didn't know how to make it up to him. She checked the time on the clock, 1:20 P.M.<p>

She panicked and ran out the door; "Oh Shit I'm late!" She streaked to Ops as fast as she can and noted that all of them had already started training; "I'm so sorry! I overslept!"

"It's fine Lex." Tori giggled; "We took the Kelzaks on without you."

Lexi nodded in understanding; "That's cool. So, whats up you guys?"

"Just a bit wiped." Dustin shrugged; "Those Kelzaks just wouldn't leave."

"It's alright Dustin." Lexi chuckled; "I'm gonna head over to the beach for some training... I'll see you guys later."

After she cast a glance at Hunter, who still had plenty of bruises on his face, she turned and walked up the stairs; "Think she's okay?"

"Who knows?" Shane wondered; "Lexi never tells us anything."

Hunter rolled his eyes and followed Lexi; "She might not tell you, but she might tell me."

"Of couse she would." Tori called after him; "Those two are just blind."

"My brother already knows he likes her. He's just too stubborn to ask her out." Blake sighed.

* * *

><p>Hunter found Lexi sitting at the beach, staring at the waves; "Hey, you alright?"<p>

She didn't speak, or even move, but instead kept watching the waves.

He sat next to her and nudged her; "Lex, you okay?"

Lexi finally sighed; "I don't know anymore."

"Lex, you know you're going to be okay... you've got me don't you? I mean.. you've got us." Hunter rushed.

"I'm really sorry Hunter... for everything." Lexi whispered, fighting tears that were threatening to fall.

Hunter inched closer to her, and she used his arm as a head rest; "Don't apologize, as long as I have you I'll fight an army of a thousand men."

She finally cracked. She started sobbing and jumped up to walk away so she wouldn't have to face him. He stopped her by holding her wrist and she turned back to him, face streaming with tears. He pulled her close, her head buried in his chest; "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, don't cry." Hunter soothed, rubbing her back. He waited a few moments until she stopped crying and let go of her slightly; "Lexi, there's been something I wanted to ask you."

Lexi didn't know why, but whenever she was with Hunter she felt safe, and happy; "Yeah Hunter?"

"Do you want-" Hunter began before being cut off by Tony.

"Get your dirty Ranger hands off her." he growled.

Hunter stood in front of Lexi protectively; "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?"

Tony mutated back into the monster; "I will."

"I knew there was something wrong with this guy." Hunter glared. He felt something touch his arm and saw Lexi standing there by his side.

"Whatever you go through, you are not going through it alone." Lexi told Hunter, making Hunter smile and nod; "Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Oh how cute, surrender now or else." Tony growled.

"Hey Hunter, you wanna give up?" Lexi wondered.

"Not a tiny bit." Hunter replied; "Thunder Staff!"

"Neither do I." Lexi agreed; "Flame Sword!"

The Others, streaked and ready to fight streaked to find that Hunter and Lexi were already head- to- head with the monster.

"You don't think that by now I don't know your weakness Lee?" Tony grumbled, he shot her with Electricity and she flew past the others.

"Lex!" They all shouted. This pissed them all off, and they ran after the monster.

Lexi got back to her feet and stumbled back to the others which was when Tony smirked; "Hey Lee, your dad wants to see you."

"You're working for Lothor?" she growled; "You worthless son of a bitch!"

She lunged for Tony and no one held her back. Instead they tried helping her destroy Tony. Tony pushed them all back and demorphed them all. He walked forward and grabbed Lexi's wrist. He pulled her to her feet, dragging her away.

"Oh no you don't!" Cam yelled. He ran forward and tackled Tony down, and he let go of Lexi. She had enough.

Her hands started to flame. The others gaped as she ran and caught Tony by the arms, scorching him alltogether. Suddenly Zurgane popped up in another Zord. Her monkeyzord bounded down from his hiding spot and came to help, trying to destroy Zurgane on its own. Unfortunately Zurgane was prepared for anything and almost took out the Monkeyzord; "NO! Monkey!"

"Let's go help him!" Shane told Tori and Dustin. The two nodded, and after they morphed they went into their megazord, Cam morhping ang bringing in his own. Lexi, Blake, and Hunter were doing their best against Tony unmorphed, but he had an advantage. So they morphed again. But they were too late. Tony disappeared, taking Zurgane and the Zord with him.

Lexi demorphed and she fell to her knees. Blake and Hunter demorphed as well and Hunter ran to her side; "You alright Lex?"

"I can't believe..." Lexi muttered, punching the sand; "I was stupid enough to trust him."

By that time the others had joined them. Shane looked at her puzzled; "You know him?"

"That was Tony." Hunter rolled his eyes, pointing to his black eye; "He's the one who gave me this."

"Now that makes me want to kill him even more." Blake grumbled.

Lexi didn't say anything as she got to her feet and walked away; "I'll find you Tony, and when I do it won't be pretty."

* * *

><p>Lexi walked into Storm Chargers and saw Kelly struggling with a few boxes; "You need help Kell?"<p>

Kelly looked over and nodded sheepishly; "You think you can help me unpack these boxes?"

"No problem." Lexi shrugged. Kelly gave her a little blade to open the boxes with and Lexi sat in front of a box. She tore at the tape covering the box, opening it to find a stack of Magazines inside. She put those away and kept opening boxes until she found a familiar set in the last box. She looked at the cover for 'Girl Sport' magazine and was surprised to see a picture of her on it. It was a Magazine Bryan had shown her the other day.

_Teen Sports Legend Lexi Fernandez's career on the ropes? This yong girl has been riding for years, winning three championships. However things have changed as she's grown older. With three lost races in the past two months we can all just hope she gets out of any funk she's in and get back on top._

Lexi sighed, throwing the Magazine aside, she saw a pair of feet and someone picked the magazine off the floor. It was Hunter. Of course the others were with him too, but it was Hunter who picked it up. He turned to the article she was just reading and handed it to the others to read.

"Her astounding riding has encouraged many teenage riders to join the world of BMX." Tori read outloud; "But recently Lexi has been upstaged by younger, partially faster riders. Some say she has lost focus, when others just say she gave up."

Lexi clenched her fists, and Shane noticed; "We know you'd never give up."

"Maybe they're right, maybe it is time to give up." Lexi groaned.

"Lex, BMX is your life, you can't give it up." Dustin exclaimed.

"Why not, as long as I'm losing focus." Lexi shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Blake cocked an eyebrow; "You don't just give up on something you worked so hard on."

"I worked so hard I hardly had time to do anything else with my life." Lexi frowned; "I only did BMX to escape depression."

She slapped her hand with her mouth and the others looked at her shocked. Cam eyed her; "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lexi smiled awkwardly, she returned to opening the boxes, but accidently cut herself. She didn panic however, she was used to cutting herself; "Kelly, you have any bandages?"

"You alright?" Kelly asked worried. She came out from the back with a small case of disposable bandages.

"Oh, yeah." Lexi grinned.

"Kell, Lex wants to quit BMX." Tori scowled.

"But why? You have a promising career." Kelly scolded.

"I had a promising career." Lexi corrected her; "I don't know, just not feeling it anymore."

"Then try another sport." Tori shrugged.

"The only other sports I know is Moto." Lexi frowned.

"Well I can always show you some tricks." Shane said, helping Lex to her feet. Lexi tried picturing herself on a skateboard and shook her head.

"That's an accident just waiting to happen." Lexi mumbled.

"You were pretty good on the track the other day, you can always try Moto." Dustin suggested.

Lexi stared at Dustin. Hunter and Blake seemed to agree with him; "C'mon Lex, its not that bad."

"Alright, I guess." Lexi sighed; "But only after I'm done helping Kelly."

"No I got the rest. Thanks for everything." Kelly assured her. The Rangers pulled Lexi out of the store, dragging her down to the track.

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea." Lexi trembled; "I'm going to fall and break open my head."<p>

"No you won't." Hunter nudged her; "We'll be right by your sides the entire way."

Lexi and the guys took their places at the start, where several other guys were waiting to start. For a newbie Lexi wasn't doing so bad. Unfortunately, some guys, dis liking the fact a girl was taking over their track kept cutting her off, knocking her into last place.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Tori smiled. Lexi kept her helmet on and pouted. She stayed far off and checked on her bike, making sure it was still perfect.

Suddenly the guys who cut her off, a group of three men, approached her, circling her. One, a man with long brown hair glared at her; "What're you doing here Chicka?"

"This place is too dangerous for a girl like you." the second, a dirty blond said.

"Go back to the kitchen, and while you're at it make me a sandwich." the last, a dude with short jet black hair said.

"I'm not scared of you" Lexi snapped; "I can kick your butts any day."

"C'mon, let us see your little princess face" the first one teased. The other Rangers stood back a little afraid. Not for Lexi, but for the guys.

Lexi pulled her helmet off and her long black hair fell to her shoulders, shocking the three; "What were you saying dick for brains?"

"Head back to your photo shoots." the last scoffed.

"After you head back to Elementry school and get a brain." Lexi retorted. By now her hands started sending off little embers. Hunter had to intervein.

"Chill out." Hunter glared.

"Defending your girlfriend?" the second scowled.

"You can say that." Hunter shrugged. He grabbed Lexi by the wrist, pulling her away; "C'mon Lex."

"Dude, I wanted to kick them in the nuts" Lexi growled, yanking her hand away.

"Forget it Lex." Shane shook his head.

"Whatever, I'll just stick with BMX and work a bit harder." Lexi fumed. Shane's morpher beeped.

They looked around and at the three guys, who were still watching Lexi; "Go for Shane."

_"Tony's back for round two!"_

"Yes! Now I get to kick someone's ass!" Lexi said under her breath. She ditched all her gear and ran to find Tony.

* * *

><p>"You finally come to surrender Lee?" Tony wondered.<p>

"The opposite actually." Lexi told him as the others arive; "Stand back you guys, this one's all mine!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Fire!"

Lexi streaked forward slashing at Tony with her Flame Sword. She knocked him to the ground, making him spark up. Lexi took out her Fire Blaster and shot at Tony, destroying him all together.

"Scroll of Empowerment! DESCEND!"

Lexi looked up and fell down on her butt. She pounced back up and cued for her Monkeyzord; "Hey there Monkey, seems we got a big time problem."

Her monkey jumped to her, screeching. He stood protectively in front of Lexi, knowing something was wrong. Lexi smirked; "Sick em!"

At first the Monkeyzord wasn't doing so well and Tony had almost defeated it.

"It needs help." Shane shouted.

"No it doesn't." Lexi laughed; "Alright Monkey, bring out the tail."

Monkeyzord's tail begame a drill and a sword in one, whipping Tony away.

"Now to finish this." Lexi said from the grouned; "Banana lasers to full power." As Tony blew into a million pieces Monkey squatted down by Lexi; "Thanks best buddy."

"I thought I was your best buddy." Cam chuckled, earning a squeak from the Monkeyzord.

"No one beats my Monkey." Lexi said patting it. Monkey bounced off into hiding; "I got a headache now. I'm gonna head home you guys."

"See ya later Lex." They called after her as they demorphed and she left.

"Go after her dude." Blake nudged his elder brother.

Hunter frowned at his brother and then jogged over to Lexi, making the others chuckle; "Hey Lex, you mind if I walk you home?"

Lexi looked at him and shook her head, continuing to walk; "Sure, but why? You live like on the other side of town."

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Hunter shrugged.

"Hunter, you know about before when you wanted to ask me something?" Lexi wondered; "What did you want to ask me?"

Hunter looked away so she wouldn't see him blush; "You know I like you right?"

That shocked Lexi, but in a pleasant way; "You do?"

He looked down when he heard her tone, and nodded; "Well I was wondering, if you'd like to hang out with me sometime."

Lexi smiled slightly, hiding her enthusiasm; "I'd love to Hunter. Of course, only after my 'father' is dead, but yes anyway."

They walked to Lexi's house silently, each just thinking happily. He walked her up to the door to her apartment and Lexi turned to him, pecking him on the cheek; "Thanks again Hunter." She walked inside and shut the door, letting Hunter turn around and walk by himself.

"I seriously hope that wasn't a dream." Hunter grinned inwardly.

* * *

><p>Lexi shut the door behind her and leaned back on the door, about to explode in excitement.<p> 


	19. Suicidal

Lexi was expecting a nice quiet day in training so she could take all her frustrations out on someone. That expectation was destroyed the second she walked into Ops, hands to her sides; "Cam, my morpher keeps shocking me."

"Did you go near electricity lately?" Cam asked as she handed over her morpher. Lexi thought hard for a few seconds.

"I don't think I did." Lexi said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Lex, the only way your morpher works up is if you go near Electricity." Hunter frowned.

Lexi thought harder; "Oh right, a fuze blew in my appartment and when I fixed it I shocked myself. Whoops."

"Couldn't you have just called someone?" Tori wondered.

"Would you have liked to come to my appartment in the middle of the night just to fix a little problem?" Lexi darted; "Are we gonna start training or no?"

"Actually Sensei gave us a day off." Shane shrugged.

"Seriously?" Lexi huffed; "Today of all days."

"What's so special about today?" Blake asked cocking his head slightly.

"Today's your birthday isn't it." Cam thought out loud. Lexi nodded.

"No offense, but if it were my birthday I'd be bouncing off the walls." Dustin said scratching his ears.

"Yeah, another year just remembering I have no family to celebrate it with." Lexi retorted.

"Well you got us don't you?" Tori asked; "C'mon lets hit the beach."

"I hate the beach." Lexi muttered under her breath; "I just want to train."

"We can train at the beach." Cam chuckled. Lexi glared at him; "What?"

Lexi grumbled; "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sitting here to talk to the wall."

Tori pulled at Lexi's arm but Lexi didn't budge. Cam tried moving her as well with no sucess, so they looked at Hunter for help. He sighed and walked forward, making Lexi back up a bit; "What are you doing?"

Hunter lifted Lexi onto his shoulder and began walking. She began flailing her arms and legs begging him to put her down.

"No, you'll make a run for it." Shane chuckled.

"Hunter! Put me down!" Lexi shouted.

"I will... once we hit the beach." Hunter grinned.

"Don't make me set all your clothes on fire." Lexi said poking his side.

"Hey, lighten up Lex." Blake scowled; "It's supposed to be a good day!"

"If it's supposed to be a good day then just make him let me go!" Lexi said, kicking at Hunter; "This sucks."

"We're almost there Lex." Hunter reassured her; "I'll put you down as soon as we get there."

As they were walking they saw other civilians walk by and Lexi struggled; "Help me! I'm being dragged against my will!"

Dustin looked at them; "It's her birthday and we're just taking her out for a day at the beach."

After the civilians walked away Hunter held Lexi tighter; "Just for that you won't be coming down any time soon."

"Dammit." Lexi growled; "Hunter when I get down I'm so kicking your ass! Scratch that, when I get down I'm kicking all of your asses!"

"That's a threat!" Shane chuckled; "You stay up there even longer."

"You know, I'm not very light, keeping me up here's gonna hurt Hunter too!" Lexi pointed out.

Hunter lifted her up into the air and then back onto his shoulder; "You're lighter than a feather probably."

"Dammit I gotta start eating more." Lexi mumbled to herself; "I hate you all."

"Love you too Lex." Dustin grinned.

"If you don't put me down in five seconds I will hurt you all." Lexi growled; "Five, four, three, two, one."

Hunter did let her down, as they were already at the beach, and Lexi clunged to the sandy floor.

"Erm Lexi, are you okay?" Tori asked. They tried getting her up but Lexi wouldn't move; "Get up or Hunter will lift you on his shoulder again."

"No." Lexi said. She felt herself being lifted back on to Hunter's shoulder and groaned; "Why don't I ever learn?"

Hunter chuckled; "Shoulda just got up."

"Fine." Lexi said loudly enough for everyone to hear; "You win, I'll behave."

Hunter put her down, and sure enough she did behave, following them from a feet behind. They turned every few seconds and she was following. As long as she was going slow they decided to wait and go slow with her.

"What." Lexi grumbled.

"If you walk slow, then we walk slow." Tori smiled. Lexi shot her a look and walked even slower; "You said you'd behave." She turned to Hunter, who then fell back even slower to where Lexi was.

With one look from Hunter, Lexi walked faster; "Get him away!"

They finally picked a spot and decided to sit and wait. Tori looked out; "Today looks like a great day for a swim."

They looked at Lexi, who sat far away from the rest; "What? Me swimming? As if."

"Don't make us drag you in." Hunter warned.

"No, threatening me won't work this time." Lexi shook her head; "There's no way I'm going in that."

"C'mon, as long as you have shorts and a tank that works as a bathing suit you should swim." Tori scowled.

"No way." Lexi said, walking over to the changing rooms.

Just then Shane saw a girl playing with a beachball and called her over; "If I give you ten bucks will you throw that ball all the way inside the water and make our friend go get it?"

The girl thought for a minute; "Give me five now and five after she gets the ball."

"Deal." Shane said. Cam gave her five bucks; "She's gonna wear a lot of Orange, and has black hair."

The girl nodded, walking away. Lexi approached them in an oversized tee shirt; "My suit feels weird."

Tori rolled her eyes laughing. Then the little girl from before came back crying; "Excuse me miss."

Lexi looked at her; "Whats wrong?"

"My ball flew away and I can't swim." she sobbed, pointing to the beachball.

"What's your name sweetie?" Lexi asked.

"My name is Alyssa." the girl said; "Can you get my ball?"

Lexi looked worried for a second, and snapped out of it. She took her shirt off, revealing a two piece and threw the shirt aside. She charged into the water, diving in.

"I never knew she could swim that fast." Cam frowned as Lexi resurfaced and grabbed the beachball.

"I never knew she could swim." Tori grimaced.

Lexi threw the ball far enough for Alyssa to grab it, and dove back in the water. She swam back to the shore and stepped onto the sand, feet steaming. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off, throwing her tee shirt back on.

"How do you know how to swim?" Hunter nudged her.

"Learned when I was adopted by my second parents before the mom died and the dad started abusing us." Lexi shrugged.

"Why are your hands and feet steaming?" Dustin asked.

"Fire and water, put those two together." Lexi retorted rolling her eyes. Alyssa walked back and handed Shane five dollars.

"I didn't need your money." Alyssa smiled; "It was nice enough someone got my ball back."

"They paid you to get the ball?" Lexi asked, glaring at them. Alyssa looked at her and nodded before walking away; "You paid a little kid to..."

"Sorry, we just wanted to know if you could swim." Shane frowned.

"Whatever." Lexi rolled her eyes; "Can we go back to Ops now?"

"No, we can't." Tori said. She grabbed her surfboard and headed to the water; "The swells are perfect." Soon they split up. Shane and Dustin went to play frisbee tag with Blake and Cam. Hunter and Lexi sat on their towel.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Hunter asked. He held his hand out to her and she took it. They walked down the beach holding hands. They found a part of the beach which was abandonded and Hunter stopped walking.

"Hunter, I'm just saying it now. Do that again and I will burn you to the ground." Lexi grumbled.

"You mean... this?" Hunter asked, lifting her up again. This time she didn't struggle. He felt a bit heat on him and looked to see Lexi's hand was poking him while sending out embers and he dropped her.

"Sorry Hunter." Lexi sighed. He sat a few inches away so she wouldnt try and burn him again, making her a bit sad; "You mad Hunter?"

"Well you did burn my skin." Hunter snapped.

"I'm sorry." Lexi told him; "I swear I'll never do it again."

"You won't eh?" Hunter grinned crookedly. He got up and lifted her again.

"This is gonna get old." Lexi sighed.

Hunter ran with Lexi on his shoulder until they saw to the others.

"What'd she do this time?" Shane chuckled.

"I burned his skin." Lexi groaned; "Can you put me down?"

"What if I don't?" Hunter asked.

"C'mon! I have to take my insulin!" she lied easily. Hunter let her down and she ran; "Suckers!"

It took them a moment but they chased after her, Hunter in the lead. Lexi looked back and then ran faster. She bumped into something and fell backwards into the sand. She pounced into a fighting stance when she realized it was one of Lothor's goons; "Finally some fighting!"

They starting fighting the goon, whos power was to make people do whatecer he wanted. But his orders, were to use his power on Lexi; "Which one of you is the Orange Ranger?"

Lexi was about to speak up, but Tori did instead; "I am, need something?"

The monster aimed a laser at Tori, but Lexi pushed her out of the way, catching the blast full on. She fell backwards, and got back to her feet; "What was the purpose of that?"

"Now tell me, what do you fear the most?" the monster asked.

Lexi's eyes widened and turned emotionless; "You want specifics?"

"What scares you the most?" it asked again.

She thought hard, looking for an answer; "Electricity."

"Good, now I want you to go and find a way to shock yourself to death. No matter what it takes." the monster ordered.

"Yes sir." Lexi nodded. She headed off to find her death and the others stared after her. The monster disappeared.

Cam watched Lexi walk away with disbelief; "Lex! Come back!"

Tori ran after her; "Where are you going?"

"You heard him, I have to go die." Lexi shrugged.

"Are you seriously going to listen to him?" Blake demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lexi asked. Her face was blank without expression; "Goodbye now." She walked ahead without them but they followed closely behind. She turned to them; "Go away."

"Only if you promise you won't try and kill yourself." Shane smirked; "You should never."

"I have tried before, why can't I try now?" Lexi wondered. She blasted them with fire to knock them down and streaked off.

"This is bad." Dustin noted. The others stared at him; "Did any one of you know she tried to kill herself before?"

"She tried when she was fourteen or something." Cam answered; "But we have to stop her."

"Can you find her signal?" Hunter asked worried.

"I'll tell Cyber Cam to find her signal." Cam nodded.

"She saved me." Tori frowned; "We have to save her!"

* * *

><p>Lexi found herself facing an Electric fence. She started breathing hard, fearing what was to happen. She walked forward and almost touched it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just do it!" Lothor growled; "Why isn't she going any faster?"<p>

"Let her take her time." The monster said; "The more time it takes the more painful the death."

"Hey Marah, maybe we shouldn't be watching this." Kapri scowled, and added under her breath; "She was our friend."

"Let's go warn the other Rangers." Marah nodded.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were waiting at the beach for Cyber Cam to get back to them. They didn't expect Kapri and Marah to come down.<p>

"Hey Rangers!" Kapri shouted. They whipped their heads to her and groaned.

"Terrible timing!" Tori frowned.

Marah disappeared and reappeared to say something in Hunter's ear and then ran back to her sister; "You can never save her!"

"Yeah we can!" Hunter grumbled. He blasted at Kapri and Marah and streaked away. The others ran after him.

* * *

><p>Lexi walked closer to her fence, putting her hand out to touch it. Suddenly someone tackled her to the ground from her side. She looked and saw Hunter; "What are you doing Hunter?"<p>

"We have to get you out of here!" Hunter shouted; "Come on!"

"No." she said, struggling to get out of his grasp; "I have to do what he told me."

"Why do you have to listen to him?" Hunter asked. She didn't answer, but threw him off. She went closer to the fence, but he stopped her again; "Please Lex, you gotta listen to me. Stay away from the fence!"

"Let go of me!" Lexi grumbled, she tried inching to the fence, but now even Cam joined and held her back.

"Lexi snap out of it!" Tori yelled; "You're under a spell!"

"If it's a spell I'm glad I'm under it." Lexi smriekd. She pushed Cam and Hunter off again and looked at the fence, it looked more welcome to her than it did beforre. The Rangers saw her hesitation, and Hunter took that time to tackle her down again.

"Lexi, promise me you wont run to the fence." Hunter said looking her dead in the eyes. Her eyes started looking more un- normal by the minute.

"No, let her go." a voice growled. They turned to see the monster from before had returned. The other Rangers went after it while Hunter tried to help Lexi.

"You have to stop this Lex! Don't give in to him! You're a good person, an amazing ranger, and my best friend! We can't lose you!" Hunter said loud enough for only her to hear; "You have to snap out of it! Please, for me Lex, break the spell."

She closed her eyes and fought against the spell that was controlling her. She remembered how she swore to herself she would never try to kil herself again. She concentrated harder, and finally overcame the spell as the monster was destroyed. For a change it didn't come back huge.

Hunter thought he lost her; "Lexi! Can you hear me? Wake up Lex!" He started shaking her as the others came to watch; "C'mon Lex, fight it!"

"Stop shaking me already, I'm awake." Lexi mumbled. Hunter smiled when he saw two eyes looking up at him;

"It seems that I've found a new hobby, saving you."

"Right." Lexi smiled, she got to her feet shakily only to be tackled by Tori; "Ow."

"Don't you dare do that ever again." Tori grumbled, letting go to punch her arm lightly.

"Alright, alright, no need to be abusive." Lexi frowned; "Worst Birthday ever."

"It's not over yet." Shane smiled; "We never finished our day at the beach."

"So let's go back." Dustin added.

"No." Lexi said planting her feet to the ground; "I want to go home and sleep." Hunter was about to lift Lexi back onto his shoulder but she ran away; "You'll never take me alive!"

"Think she's had too much sugar." Cam chuckled before they chased her. They eventually surrounded her and she took up a fighting stance, hands flaming.

"So who wants to try now?" Lexi dared.

"That would be me." Hunter grinned getting in her face knowing she wouldn't hit him.

"Fine, to the beach." Lexi sighed jumping on his back; "Let's go!"

"I feel like a mule." Hunter smirked. Lexi fell asleep on his back, making the others laugh slightly.

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep!" Tori noted.

"I'd say that, she's not trying to kick everyone's butts." Blake agreed.

"Hey, you guys wanna see something funny?" Cam asked; "Hunter put her down."

Hunter let Lexi down and Cam grinned; "Lexi! You made a fire!"

That made Lexi jump up; "I did? Where's the fire? Ah! My shoes! Someone call the fire department!" She started panicking until she heard laughter; "Not again."

She got back up and onto Cam's back; "Just for that you're carrying me home like this."

"Oh yeah?" Cam grinned. Lexi poked him repeatedly on his shoulder; "Ow, alright fine!"

"Keep walking. You're gonna do this for me tomorrow too!" Lexi said as she kept poking him. She turned to the others; "Bye guys! And thanks for saving me again Hunter."


	20. Shane's Karma Part 1

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Lothor yawned and called Zurgane over; "I'm bored, when will your new zord be ready for battle?"<p>

"Very soon sir." he answered.

"Excellent, I don't want to make the Power Rangers think we've gone on hiatus." Lothor nodded.

Kapri and Marah ran in wearing dresses and twirled in front of their uncle; "What do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lothor snapped; "What are you up to now?"

"Well remember when you said we could have our high school reunion on the ship?" Marah asked excitedly.

"I did?" Lothor wondered; "I must have been having a senior moment." They heard beeping; "Well, what do we have here? Looks like a game of cat and mouse."

"Speaking of mice, I already cut the cheese." Marah smiled, holding out a cheese platter; "For the reunion."

"Zurgane, keep an eye on those ships." Lothor commanded; "I wanna know what they're doing in my universe."

* * *

><p>"Man I'm worked." Dustin grumbled.<p>

"No lie." Shane agreed.

"Ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course." Blake groaned.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." Hunter added.

"Even you look tired." Dustin commented, patting Shane on the back; "Training is finally getting to ya."

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep, I keep getting this weird dream." Shane shook his head tired.

"You should pay attention to that. Sensei says dreams can tell you a lot about yourself." Tori said to him.

"Speaking of Dad where is he? And Lexi?" Cam wondered; "Dad? Lex?"

Lexi came from one of the secret rooms with a wrench in her hand; "Did you need something?"

"What are you doing with a wrench?" Blake asked.

"What I always do." Lexi said confused; "Sensei's not here. He said he was going on a meditation retreat to recharge his inner Ninja. He's giving you guys a day off tomorrow."

She went back to fixing her Tsunami cycle and the others followed her, finding tools scattered around the Cycle.

"You sure he's giving us a day off?" Cam pondered.

"Yeah, he said it straight to my face and left." Lexi shrugged. She went back to adjusting the Cycle and kicked it frustrated; "This stupid Cycle is pissing me off."

"What did it do?" Shane chuckled.

The Cycle randomly shot the wall; "That. Stop you stupid bike!" It turned its aim to her; "Fine, you win. Stop trying to kill me."

She turned to Cam; "I blame you."

"What did I do?" Cam asked.

"Just go." she said, shooing them away as she go back to working on the Orange Tsunami Cycle.

Just then they realized Tori was looking a bit bummed. Blake frowned at her; "Hey Tor, what's the matter? Come on, don't tell me you can't handle a day off."

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow." Tori said forcing a smile; "I just thought Sensei would be around for- you know"

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Man, are we stupid?" Shane slapped himself.

"Yes." Lexi said, coming out from the room; "And I fixed my bike."

"Forget you." Shane scowled; "But tomorrow,it is Tori's birthday."

"Well how about a beach party?" Dustin wondered.

"Not another one." Lexi groaned, and then realized something; "Oh, I can't go anyway, I have to go somewhere."

Blake brushed her off; "So what do you say Tor?"

"Alright, be at the beach first thing in the morning." Hunter grinned, turning to Lex; "And if you don't come we'll drag you there."

"What, I seriously have somewhere to be." Lexi frowned, walking out; "But I'll drop by if I can."

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight Shane." Tori said; "I think tomorrow mught be something special after all."

* * *

><p>Cam drove Tori's van over to the beach and they hopped off seeing Hunter and Blake.<p>

"Hey, has anyone seen Shane? Or Lexi?" Tori asked.

"Yeah let's get this show on the rode." Blake said.

"We can't leave without him, he's bringing the cake." Dustin called out.

Shane ran holding a big box; "Here Tori! Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, that doesn't look like beachwear bro." Hunter noted.

"Uh yeah, about that." Shane said nervously.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori frowned.

"I had that same dream again last night. Think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin a friend's birthday?" Tori asked,

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right." Shane explained; "I gotta go check out the woods."

Cam heard their conversation; "Shane, I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure. But I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know."

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

"I'll catch up okay?" Shanesaid turning away; "I promise."

Dustin threw something at the back of Tori's head making her snap her head around and chase after them.

"Wait, you guys!" Lexi called. They paused and turned to see Lexi running to them, wearing an Orange sundress, holding a little bag.

"Where were you?" Tori laughed.

"I have to meet a bunch of Bryan's friends for some sort of party and they wanted to have it in the morning I guess." Lexi shrugged; "I got you something since I can't be here."

"You didn't have to." Tori shook her head. Lexi gave her a slim box. She opened it to find; "A charm bracelet."

"Yup, and I already got you a bunch of charms. One for everyone's symbols." Lexi smiled, pleased with herself.

"Thanks Lex." Tori said hugging her; "That was so sweet of you."

"I'll be here as soon as I can alright?" Lexi asked walking away.

"Have fun!" Tori yelled. She turned around and ran back to the guys.

* * *

><p>Shane walked into the woods; "What was I thinking? Stupid dream!" Suddenly a ball of white light flew past him, followed by a ball of black energy. He kicked the black ball away, revealing an alien; "Woah, now there's a face only a mother could love."<p>

"I could say the same about you, now step aside." Vexacus growled.

"Lothor's goons don't scare me." Shane grinned cockily, popping his collars.

"I am Vexacus, and I work for no one." Vexacus growled; "Now give me the Karminion."

"Karminion what?" Shane asked.

"Have it your way." Vexacus grumbled, and they got into battle.

"Plan B." Shane said; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Vexacus blasted enough energy to demorph Shane.

"Foolish Earthling, where is the Karminion?" Vexacus growled; "Tell me!"

Then a bright light came and swallowed Shane, leaving Vexacus confused and alone.

Shane found himself in a clearing away from Vexacus; "What's going on."

A random tan girl came from behind; "Hey, are you okay?"

"I thought I was out here alone." Shane told her.

"Guess not." the girl smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we did the right thing?" Tori wondered; "Maybe we should have gone with Shane or Lexi."<p>

"What? Because Shane had a nightmare? Or because Lexi has to go be hostess for a group of prosfessional athletes?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's right." Dustin shrugged; "Shane did seem pretty tweaked, and Lex doesn't do good with people."

"Oh come on you guys, we're here now! It's a party, right?" Blake shouted.

"Last one in the water is a little girl." Hunter said, receiving a death glare from Tori.

"You're so gonna pay for that when Lex gets here." Tori glared.

"NO!" Hunter begged, but Tori wouldn't have it, so Hunter ran to hide, Tori on his tail.

* * *

><p>"We need to get you home." Shane told the girl beside him as they walked through the woods; "It's not safe out here."<p>

"How do you even know I live this way?" the girl asked.

"Well maybe you can help me out then." Shane shrugged.

"Alright, up there." the girl said, pointing to the sky.

"Right, so you're some alien life form or something. Is that what you're telling me?" Shane rolled his eyes. The girl walked away laughing; "Hey wait, you're serious."

"Hey, you asked." the girl smirked.

"You have a name?" Shane asked.

"Skyla," she replied; "Call me Skyla."

* * *

><p>"OH, I'm hungry, did you bring snacks?" Choobo groaned.<p>

"I dont eat when I'm on a mission." Zurgane growled.

"Thats not good! Your body is a machine! It needs fuel, just like a spaceship you know." Choobo frowned. He started chasing after a frog and bumbed his head on something; "Ow, I hit my head!"

"On what?" Zurgane demanded.

"On... nothing." Choobo said as he looked around. They stood staring at a spaceship; "Woah, what kind of ship is that?"

"It belongs to a ruthless bounty hunter named Vexacus." Zurgane told the Green Alien; "He is the sworn enemy of Lothor. We must inform our master at once! Stand back, we don't want Vexacus to know we were here."

"Something you guys wanna share with the rest of the class?" Cyber Cam asked.

"An enemy spaceship." Choobo began.

"Quiet!" Zurgane snapped; "Out of our way, Ranger!"

"You really don't wanna go there do you?" Cyber Cam grimaced.

"I will not bother myself with you! Kelzaks!"

Cyber Cam fought off the Kelzaks as Choobo and Zurgane fled. He waved to the Kelzaks and teleported to Ninja Ops.

"I guess that qualifies as something weird." he said; "Hey party animals, I think we've got a problem. We got an alien visitor in the forest, and here's a news worthy item, he's not working for Lothor."

"Can you reach Shane or Lexi?" Cam asked.

"No can do. Wherever that spaceship is it's interfering with Shane's morpher, and Lexi said she's on her way." Cyber Cam replied.

"Keep looking for Shane, I'm on my way there!" Cam nodded.

"You're going back?" Tori asked sadly.

"Only until I figure out what's going on. With dad outta town I just feel better checking things out myself." Cam explained.

"We're coming with you." Hunter announced.

"No stay. There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with." Cam instructed them.

"Well maybe it's a good alien." Dustin smirked; "I mean no one ever considers that possibility."

"Hey, don't let this get you down okay?" Blake said, stuffing a ducky floaty on her head; "Come on! Even Lex is coming!"

"You're right, I guess the day's not completely ruined." Tori sighed.

Lexi came running to them wearing shorts and a tank top; "I told Bryan there was an emergency."

"Hey look who decided to show up." Dustin said, nudging her.

"Who?" Lexi asked dumbly; "Oh right, me."

"Lex, earlier Hunter said the last one in the water was a little girl." Tori reported.

"He did, did he?" Lexi asked, turning to glare at Hunter; "And why would you say that when 'little girls' can probably kick your ass?"

"What girl would be dumb enough to hit us?" Blake wondered.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lexi growled playfully; "I can kick your butt anytime Navy. Same for the rest of you."

"Yeah, I know." Dustin winced in rememberance.

Hunter came from behind hugging her and lifting her into the air; "C'mon you guys! This thing belongs in the ocean!"

"Wait, what?" Lexi panicked; "Hunter, no! Put me down! Tori, HELP!"

"I'm coming!" Tori giggled, but she was unable to since Blake lifted her into the air too; "Or not... sorry Lex."

"Hunter, put me down." Lexi ordered, trying to pry his hands off.

"No thanks." Hunter grinned. He tossed her into the water, and started waiting for her head to pop back up; "Lex?"

Her head didn't pop back up, making Hunter, and the others worry. Tori panicked; "I'll go in after her." She dove in and found Lexi underwater. She was stuggling to breath and Tori pulled her up, Lexi gasping for air.

"You alright Lex?" Dustin asked, tossing her a towel.

She wrapped herself inside the towel and sunk to the ground; "I swear Hunter, the next time you do that you're dead."

"Sorry." he said, pulling her close. She began to shiver; "Are you cold?"

"It's f-freezing." she shuttered. She rubbed her hands together creating embers; Much b-better."

"Why are you so cold?" Blake asked.

"Dude, I didn't know he was gonna push me into cold water." Lexi frowned; "Fire and water don't mix."

"I'm really sorry Lex." Hunter frowned, but she pushed him away.

"Wh-whatever." Lexi shook; "I thought this was a party, why are you all just si-sitting around?"

"How can we? Shane and Cam aren't here." Tori sighed.

"Forget them!" Lexi smiled, recovering at last; "It's a party, c'mon." She ran down the beach and came back with giant cotton candy sticks for everyone.

"That's a bit too much sugar for you isn't it Lex?" Tori cocked an eyebrow.

"No it isnt." Lexi said sticking out her tounge; "I love cotton candy, had't had some since I was eleven."

"I can see why." Dustin smirked; "You look like you're gonna jump off walls."

"That's a good idea!" Lexi giggled; "But there are no walls."

"I'll take that." Tori sighed, grabbing the cotton candy.

"But..." Lexi said giving her puppy eyes.

"No." Tori shook her head. She walked away and threw it out.

"But I paid good money for that!" Lexi cried; "You threw out my money."

"You're kidding right?" Tori smirked.

"I never joke about the money I work so hard making." Lexi grumbled. She sat down and crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" Shane called; "Would you slow down?"<p>

"Try and keep up." Skyla laughed; "Don't be such a whiner."

"A whiner? Is that what you just called me?" Shane chuckled. They walked into a place Shane saw in his dreams; "Hey I know this forest."

"You do, look" Skyla nodded pointing to a fireplace.

"This was in my dream." Shane sighed; "I mean what am I doing here?"

"Well lets just say I owe you one." Skyla smiled; "And this is where I pay you back."

"Payback, I like the sound of that." Vexacus growled.

"What do you want here?" Shane asked.

"I already told you, the Karminion." Vaxacus said, pointing to Skyla.

"You're way out of your league Vexacus." Skyla grumbled; "Why don't you, just turn around, and go swim back under whatever rock you came out from."

He basted at them but they disappeared; "You cannot run forever!"

"Woah! Hey that is one cool trick!" Shane chuckled. He realized something; "You're the one who helped me the first time I ran into Mr. Congeniality."

"Yeah, you can thank me later, but right now we gotta get moving. I don't have much time." Skyla frowned.

"Wait, I don't even know who you are yet." Shane said.

"Look, we can keep going over this if you want but it's not gonna do us any good." Skyla retorted.

"Guess not." Shane sighed.

"Hey, don't seem so freaked out! It's not like this is the first time you've seen an alien being." Skyla laughed.

"Yeah but it's the first time I've seen one that looks like... you." he shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>"We've got a problem. As long as that ship remains cloaked, I have no way to track it."<em>

"Any word from Shane?" Hunter asked.

_"His frequency is still jammed. He must be close to the source of the disturbance."_

"Let us know if anything changes." Hunter nodded.

"Birthday or not I think we'd better get back." Tori grimaced.

"Yeah, lets get out of here before some Kelzaks show up huh?" Dustin pondered.

"You had to say it didn't ya?" Blake snapped.

Lexi sprinted to catch the Kelzaks with the others closely behind her.

"Chairs, tables, over here." Kapri noted.

"Okay, so this could work." Marah smiled excitedly; "Dead flowers over there, banquet tables probably over there, ooh and we need dry ice!"

"You know, this party might not be a total disaster after all!" Kapri exclaimed.

"Hey! If an alien freak throws a party, and nobody shows up is it still a party?" Blake asked.

"Hey if its a party I'm so there." Lexi giggled; "I'm the party animal!"

"Aw man I hate it when they do that." Kapri groaned nudging Marah; "Hey, c'mon!"

"Yeah no wait I'm thinking about it." Marah said; "If an alien freak throws a party-"

"Would you come on?" Kapri asked hitting Marah; "Hey Kelzaks!"

"These are some horrible guests!" Lexi exclaimed; "They don't know their manners."

They were in the middle of fighting off the Kelzaks when Zurgane popped up in a new zord.

_"Guys, we have a bigger problem. Zurgane's taking his newest zord out for a test drive, and I can't access the Thunder Zord's portals or the Monkeyzord's portal."_

"My monkey not awake?" Lexi frowned.

"Hey Tor, you up for a two way?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yeah, no one ruins my birthday." Tori smirked.

"Yet it was fine for everyone to ruin mine." Lexi rolled her eyes. The others glared at her.

"We'll take care of this mess!" Hunter nodded.

Lexi looked at her morpher, realizing it wasn't there; "Uh, you guys go on without me, I'll be right back."

So they began fighting.

* * *

><p>"Today started as a bad dream, now it's turned into a full on nightmare." Shane frowned.<p>

"Thanks a lot." Skyla said.

"Sorry, it's been.. kind of a rough day." he shrugged; "Even for me."

"Mhmm, we've met before... when you were little." she smiled.

"The spider's web! The ball of light." Shane said, finally realizng; "What it was you?"

"Uh huh, you've saved me from that fish headed freak." she giggled; "Now I'm here to return the favor."

* * *

><p>Blake noticed that a Kelzak was bouncing on an exercise ball; "Having fun yet? Not for long!" He punched the Kelzak off the ball.<p>

"Hello! Losers!" Marah frowned; "Does this mean we have to find a new location for our reunion?"

They teleported away, making the Thunder Rangers groan.

"They bailed!" Blake exclaimed; "Sensei picked a bad day to take off!"

"Let's get back to Ops and see if the others are okay." Hunter instructed.

Up in the Megazord battle, Cam had rushed in to help the struggling Storm Megazord, but with no success.

* * *

><p>"The Storm and the Samurai Star Megazord are badly damaged. It'll take hours maybe days to make the repairs." Cam told Hunter.<p>

"What about the Thunder or Monkey zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing the Thunder zords, and I don't know about the Monkeyzord." Cam shrugged.

"Some day off!" Blake huffed.

"This must be the worst birthday ever." Dustin said, putting his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"I can't even think about that right now, I just have this really bad feeling Shane is in trouble." Tori sighed; "And wait, where did Lexi go?"

To answer that question Lexi ran down into Ops and started typing away into the mainframe; "Shit! This can't be happening!"

They turned to her puzzled; "Whats wrong Lex?"

"My morpher... its underwater!" she cried.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand." Shane said; "What does Vexacus want here with you?"<p>

"I came here to give you something... And he wants it. But that would be bad, really bad." Vexacus came and threw Shane away, dragging Skyla away. "Shane!" she yelled. "Skyla!" he shouted. 


	21. Shane's Karma Part 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Let me go! The Power's not meant for you!" Skyla plead.<p>

"Oh it will be mine, make no mistake. And once I have the power I will rule this world and all others." Vexacus cackled.

* * *

><p>"Hiya!" Kapri smiled.<p>

"Hello." Marah said.

"Great outfit... not."

"What's going on? I thought I said no party on my ship." Lothor grumbled.

"Shhh." Marah frowned.

"Okay, Uncle, now the Power Rangers kinda messed up everything... we have nowhere else to go." Kapri told him.

"Power Rangers? They're history!" Lothor shouted; "They've got no Zords. It's only a matter of time before I capture the Karminion power for myself! Then the Earth will stand up and take notice."

"Oh, did you hear that girls?" Kapri grinned; "Uncle's gonna capture all of Earth!"

"Your Uncle is so powerful." one girl beamed.

"Well yes Powerful... and cunning." Lothor agreed.

"Don't forget handsome." she replied.

"So can they stay here Uncle, please?" Marah asked hopefully.

"Alright you can stay, but keep out of my way. I've still got a Planet to conquer." Lothor grumbled.

* * *

><p>"What am I gonna do!" Lexi yelled banging her head on the desk; "Ow."<p>

"How did it get stuck underwater anyway?" Dustin wondered.

"Let's see. I fell underwater, and my hand got stuck on a pointy rock, so my morpher's strap probably ripped open." Lexi frowned; "I have to get it back."

"Sorry Lex." Hunter sighed; "Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei."

"What, so he can yell at me for being careless?" Lexi snorted.

"I've tried already. Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching my dad too." Cam frowned.

"Yeah I'm sorry your birthday got messed up." Dustin said, nudging Tori.

"I know. It's nobody's fault... except maybe Lothor's." Tori shrugged.

"Maybe it was Karma for ruining mine." Lexi muttered. She got up and walked to her, hugging her from the side; "Cheer up Blondie, there's always gonna be a better birthday next year."

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach." Dustin told them.

"Yeah." Blake agreed; "Our day off is pretty much over now."

"We'll be back Cam." Hunter said, patting the green Rangers.

"I'll call you if anything else happens." Cam nodded; "And I'll keep looking underwater for your morpher Lex."

"Thanks Cam." Lexi smiled greatfully.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Skyla! Where'd he take you?" Shane panicked, running through the trees; "Come on, gimme a clue."<p>

"Follow me Shane." her voice said; "Remember."

"I'll take that as a clue." Shane grinned.

"You will never get the power from me!" Skyla shouted.

"I have been chasing Karminions all of my life, I know as well as you do that when your time comes to pass and your higher form your life force will transfer to the one at hand." Vexacus growled.

"Well, guess what. It's not going to be you." Skyla snapped.

"Then who? The human boy? He's nowhere to be found!" Vexacus spat.

Shane flipped in and kicked Vaxacus back; "Look a little harder."

"Do not trifle with forces you do not understand!" Vexacus warned.

"What's not to get? Skyla good, Vexacus not good." Shane retorted; "Skyla! Run!"

Skyla started to run but a bright light errupted from her and she fell clutching her stomach. Vexacus grinned looked at her; "It is her time! The Power will be mine!"

Shane ducked under Vexacus's swing and stood in front of Skyla protectively.

"Step aside!" Vexacus ordered.

"Nin-" Shane realized Skyla was watching him and instead faught Vexacus head on.

"If you're not morphing... cause you don't want me to see... you're a little late..." Skyla gasped in pain.

Shane looked at his morpher and then back at her; "How do you know?"

"I know everything about you." She replied; "Do it... please!"

"It is too late!" Vexacus growled, kicking Shane to the ground.

"Forget this!" Shane snapped, getting back on his feet; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Air."

"Oh! I'm shaking in my fins!" Vexacus rolled his eyes and they charged at each other.

"Ninja Sword! Gold Power!" Shane cried. He slashed at Vexacus, making him give up.

"This isn't over yet Karminion!" Vexacus said, retreating back inside his ship.

"Skyla! Are you alright?" Shane demanded as he ran and helped her to her feet.

"Hurry, take me back to where we first met." Skyla said; "I don't have much time."

* * *

><p>"This is the last time I allow my ship to be used for a circus." Lothor mumbled to himself; "Zurgane, prepare the transport beam. I'm gonna see a man about a Karminion."<p>

"What kind of party is this?" A girl complained; "You're out of food."

"Oh, uh..." Kapri said, running over to Choobo; "Choobo, go get us some more party supplies!"

"Who should I charge it to? You know how Lothor goes through the expense account." Coobo wondered.

"I don't care! Just go, and don't come back empty handed!" Kapri shouted.

* * *

><p>Lothor teleported down beside Vexacus's ship, using a device to de-cloak it; "Come out Vexacus! I know you're here!"<p>

"Now, what do you want?" Vexacus demanded.

"Only to know what brings you to my little corner of the Galaxy." Lothor hissed.

"I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm closing in on my target!" Vexacus responded.

"That target wouldn't be a certain Karminion now in the company of a Power Ranger would it?" Lothor wondered.

"I don't have time to waste with an Over- the- hill Ninja warlord. Move it!" Vexacus snapped, pushing Lothor aside.

"Listen bounty hunter! This is my planet now, so why don't you climb into your little ship and fly yourself out of here!" Lothor shouted.

"I am not leaving without the Karminion!" Vexacus shouted.

"Seems to me like you've already missed that boat." Lothor thought aloud; "But maybe I can help you. For old time sake."

"I'm listening." Vexacus nodded.

"I want the Power Rangers, you want the Karminion. Maybe we can destroy them together!" Lothor brainstormed.

"And after, I can leave with my prize?" Vexacus asked.

"Well of course!" Lothor said.

"Deal!"

"Good!"

"Hehehehe, Sucker!" Lothor laughed to himself as he walked away.

"Fool, hehehehehe." Vexacus laughed.

* * *

><p>"Check out that swell. I haven't seen waves like this for weeks." Tori exclaimed.<p>

"Ah, I know what you mean. I was really looking forward to some down time." Hunter sighed.

"Woah, woah, woah wait a minute! Now I don't wanna sound all paranoid here, but uh, isn't this where we left all our stuff?" Blake wondered.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Aw, man! I can't believe all our gear got jacked!" Dustin shouted frustrated.

"Wait, maybe our stuff got washed away with the tide or something." Blake said, trying to keep calm.

"The tide hasn't got in yet." Tori shook her head.

"So where is it then?" Hunter wondered.

"I know where!" Lexi said, sprinting after a bunch of Kelzaks.

"That is the last straw! Nobody steals my birthday cake! C'mon!" Tori smirked.

"Huh?"

"No way." Hunter exclaimed. Lexi watched as a Kelzak started rummaging in one of her purses, taking out her lucky necklace and putting it on himself.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Dustin noted.

"Tori! Promise me you'll never wear that bikini ever again." Blake frowned.

"No problem." Tori agreed. Lexi let out an ear piecring scream and jumped on the Kelzak wearing her necklace, pulling it off the neck and then pushing him down so she can throw the Kelzak at the other Kelzaks. She then noticed another one had on her bracelet and did the same. She continued beating them up until all that was left were a few Kelzaks that had Tori's cake and accidently smooshed the cake into Choobo's face.

Realizing the cake was no longer good she used it and smooshed it against Choobo's face again; "You ugly green booger!"

"Why do I always take it in the face?" he groaned; "Retreat!"

Lexi grabbed all of her stuff and turned to the other Rangers, who were staring at her with wide eyes; "What?"

* * *

><p>"Lex kinda killed your cake." Hunter frowned.<p>

"Let's just go back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong." Tori frowned.

"Wait, Tori, take this with you." Lexi said, smooshing her purse in Tori's hand and approached the water.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"To get my morpher." Lexi said, diving down into the water. The rest waited until she swam back up, sad; "It's not there anymore."

Tori noticed Dustin rubbing lotion on his arms; "Whats that? Sunblock?"

"Hehe, just the opposite. Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion." Dustin replied.

"Sure you wanna use that much?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a bronze god!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Or a bronze doofus." Lexi mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>"This party wreeks." a girl exclaimed; "You two are even bigger losers now than you were in school. I'm outta here."<p>

* * *

><p>"So it's true what Vexacus said, you don't have much time." Shane said as they trudged through the woods.<p>

"Karminions change all the time. Instead of dying we pass on from one life form to the next." Skyla exclaimed.

"Woah, now thats heavy." Shane grinned.

"I guess for you it probably seems like it." Skyla giggled; "But, we're taught at birth that we pass on this life's Energy when it's time."

"I can't believe that out of anyone in the whole Universe, you chose me." Shane grimaced.

"I didn't... you're my destiny." Skyla replied; "And I am yours."

"What do you mean?" Shane wondered.

"Well, ever since you were little, and you saved me from Vexacus, I knew you were the one!" Skyla explained.

"It always seemed like a dream." Shane frowned puzzled.

"Sometimes we choose to forget what we can't understand." Skyla told him.

"Then I'm seriously gonna forget this whole conversation." Shane chuckled; "You sure I'm the one?"

"Only a person of the highest character can handle the power." She smiled; "The Red Ranger thing is a plus though."

Skyla collapsed and Shane had to hold her so she wouldn't fall unconcious on the floor; "It's time. We will be linked together forever by the power I pass on to you. The responsibility is yours. Use it wisely." Skyla died in his arms, turning into a flaming bird, and her power synced into his morpher.

"Goodbye Skyla." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Take your Zord down there at once and destroy the Rangers." Lothor commanded.<p>

"Yes sir." Zurgane bowed.

"And then I want you to destroy that poser Vexacus." he added grumbling.

"But sir, I thought you said we would help him." Zurgane smirked.

"Oops, I lied."

* * *

><p>Shane walked into a clearing to face Vexacus.<p>

"That was very touching. But if I can't get the power from her, I'll get it from you." Vexacus snarled.

"This one's for Skyla." Shane said grimly; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA! You're chum chump!"

"Prepare to be destroyed." Vexacus grumbled.

They charged at each other, weapons drawn.

* * *

><p>Zurgane walked in his zord; "This oughta draw them out!"<p>

"Look who's back!" Cam shouted.

"Is the Megazord fixed?" Tori wondered.

"Of course, I am half of the brains of the operation remember?" Cam retorted.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"Where's my Monkey?" Lexi pouted.

"The Energy field in the forest is weakening. I should be able to call them in any second. As for the Monkeyzord, we can't call him without the Orange Wind Morpher." Cam shrugged.

"That's a lie and you know it." Lexi grimaced, she pushed Cam out of the way, typing codes into the computer. Monkeyzord popped up out of nowhere; "You guys can use him."

"We'll meet you out there." Hunter nodded.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too." Cam told them.

"We'll take it for now." Tori said; "Ready... bronze god?"

"Ninja Storm! Range Form! HA!"

"Guess you're ready for round two!" Zurgane growled.

"Now while they do that." Lexi said, turning back to type codes on the computer; "I almost got the Thunder zords. I'm the best hacker you'd ever find."

Zurgane blasted at the Wind Megazord and at the Monkeyzord, knocking them both down.

"You got it!" Cam said; "The Thunder Megazord is online."

"Lets go." Hunter told his brother.

"Yo diggity." Blake said.

"Wait!" Lexi stopped them, she hugged Hunter for a quick second; "Be careful."

Hunter smiled at her; "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" They made it just in time to intercept one of Zurganes blows that was meant for the Wind Megazord.

"Welcome to the party!" Dustin smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Blake nodded.

"Lightning mode online." Zurgane stated. His zord got rid of its outer bulk.

"Let's do it guys! Come on!" Tori shouted.

They used a powerdisk, but Zurgane got a hold of it, so Cam had to swoop in and take it back.

* * *

><p>"Face it boy, you're out matched!" Vexacus yelled.<p>

"I'm still standing." Shane countered.

"You know what to do Shane." Skyla's voice said; "Trust yourself."

"I will not fail!" Shane frowned; "Battleizer mode! Engage! Power Up!"

He practically beat Vexacus up and had him on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, put 'em together!" Cam instructed. They merged the Wind Megazord and Thunder Megazord together, the Monkeyzord attaching itself as well.<p>

"This does not look good!" Zurgane mumbled.

The Thunderstorm Megazord punched it repeatedly, and at the end they took him out with his blaster.

"Ejection!" Zurgane yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

"No Problemo!"

"See ya Zurgane!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Shane demanded as Vexacus fled back into his ship; "Stop!"<p>

"No more games." Vexacus grumbled flying away.

"Battleizer! Flight mode!" Shane yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" Vexacus dared. Shane caught up to him easily; "What? Uh? Firing lasers!" He shot at Shane, but he blocked it; "Fine! More Power!" But he took them out with his lasers and kept following Vexacus.

"Go Shane!" Tori exclaimed.

"C'mon! Surrender!" Shane shouted.

"Never!" Vexacus growled as he flew closer to the trees. Shane flew close to Vexacus and slashed at the ship. Shane was finally allowed to destroy the ship with his Ultralaser.

"Oh wow!" Tori smiled.

"Awesome!" Blake said in awe. They circled around him, admiring the Battleizer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you feel alright?" Blake asked, noticing Shane looked a bit sad.<p>

"Yeah, I feel kinda bummed." Shane sighed.

"You miss her don't you." Tori wondered.

"Yeah, I guess I do." he nodded.

"She will always be with you Shane. Her power lives through you for all eternity." Sensei told his student.

"Thanks Sensei." Shane said.

"Yeah, can we talk about the Battleizer? How sick bro!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Now that was the ultimate rush or what man?" Blake chuckled.

"Yeah it's pretty sick huh?" Shane replied, finally cracking a smile.

"You all did well in my absence." Sensei spoke; "I am proud."

"Pity it had to happen on someone's birthday." Hunter sighed.

"Hey no worries, they'll be more right?" Tori laughed.

"Hey! The day's not over yet!" Dustin chuckled, coming out with a poorly made cake.

"Well if it isn't the Orange Ranger." Tori grinned.

"Do not say that when Lexi's here!" Dustin said, putting his hand on her mouth; "And Cyber Cam's cyber toast next time I see him. Make a-"

"Ew! That's her cake?" Lexi asked, disgusted. She was holding a big box; "That's pathetic!"

"Then lets see you make a better one!" Dustin shot.

"I already did!" Lexi said sticking her tounge out at him. She walked forward and put the box on the table, taking the lid off to reveal a two tier cake with blue icing; "And it tops yours."

"When did you make this?" Tori laughed.

"You know the party thing? Total lie. I was making this cake that entire time." Lexi giggled; "The dress was just for show."

"What happened to you today Lex?" Shane wondered; "You never pass up on a battle."

"Well I kinda have to." Lexi sighed; "I'm not a Ranger anymore."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked worried.

"I found my morpher." Lexi frowned, taking it out of her pocket; "Some Kelzaks had it... destroyed it beyond repair."

"Ooh, they broke the Power Disk." Hunter said.

"Which means, you really are the new Orange Ranger Dustin." Lexi said, forcing a smile. She turned to the cake; "C'mon birthday girl! Onto the birthdaying!"

Tori blew out the Candles and everyone pulled her into a group hug; "Happy Birthday Tori!"

They didn't notice as Lexi stuck a note on the wall, tiptoeing up the stairs un-noticed; "Bye... Rangers."


	22. Girl Power

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>No one noticed she left at first, because Sensei snatched the note from the wall so he could read it and keep the others from going crazy about her disappearance. He told them the next day.<p>

"Has anyone seen Lexi today?" Tori asked; "She wasn't at the beach, or the BMX track."

"She wasn't at Storm Chargers either." Dustin shrugged.

"And I'm pretty sure we would've known if she was at the Moto Track." Hunter added.

"So where could she be?" Shane wondered; "Sensei?"

"It is with heavy heart that I must give you this." he frowned, handing Cam a note to read to the others.

"Dear Rangers, it has been a great few months with you all as a Wind Ranger. Sadly, without a Wind Morpher I can't be a Power Ranger. In these times I would usually stick to Ninja skills, but I might just know a way to help you." Cam read; "You should not worry about me, because I can take care of myself. Please becareful in your future battles, Lexi."

"That's it?" Dustin asked; "It doesn't say where she's going or anything?"

Hunter took the note from Cam and read it over again; "Nope, that's it."

"You guys, don't worry about Lex." Tori said cheerfully; "We read the note, she can take care of herself."

"Let's hope so." Blake nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hey guys, I think even the Monkeyzord knows about her disappearance." Shane noted as the Monkey was looking for something in the town.

"I just hope he can find her before Lothor can." Tori said.

* * *

><p>"Zurgane, do you have a new Zord ready to go?" Lothor growled.<p>

"Yes sir." Zurgane nodded.

"Good, when I give you the cue you will go down there and destroy all their Zords." Lothor grubmled; "And then I can destroy those stupid Power Rangers." He looked down noticing the Monkeyzord stomping through town; "What is that brat of a daughter doing now?"

"There seems to be no one inside the Zord." Choobo announced.

"Then someone should go down there and capture it no?" Lothor demanded.

"I shall go at once." Zurgane bowed.

* * *

><p>Lexi trudged up the mountain trail, looking for a cave. In one of her Sensei's scroll there was a picture of a small cave, and inside was something that she needed in order to help her friends. Unfortunately, when she had asked Sensei of this, Sensei told her that the object in the cave had been destroyed years ago by none other than Lothor.<p>

"It's cold." Lexi shuddered to herself; "Let's just hope this is worth it." She would have kept walking, but a small group of Kelzaks popped up, and she dropped into a fighting stance; "Of course you have to come and ruin my day even further."

* * *

><p>"This isn't good." Cam stated.<p>

"What's wrong dude?" Shane wondered.

"Zurgane has a new Zord and is trying to capture the Monkeyzord." Cam replied; "We need to help."

"Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They formed the Thunder Megazord the Storm Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"That Monkey's not for sale!" Shane growled.

"Then I might just have to steal it." Zurgane cackled.

"We'll just see about that." Hunter mumbled; "Let's win this one, for Lexi!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed. The Monkeyzord was feeling a bit angry, so for an attack it curled up into a ball and rolled into Zurgane's zord, striking it several times, until Zurgane pushed it back.

"Try this on for size." Zurgane yelled. He shot giant balls of fire at the Megazords, knocking them all backwards.

"Any suggestions?" Shane wondered.

"Try forming the Thunderstorm Megazord." Cam told them.

So they formed the Thunderstorm Megazord, which upset Zurgane even further. He retaliated by throwing even bigger balls of water, which shorted the giant Megazord and the Samurai Star Megazord.

"We're at critical levels." Tori announced.

"We gotta keep fighting!" Hunter growled. They were able to defend themselves until Zurgane's Zord ran out of Energy and he had to retreat.

Once back at Ninja Ops all the Rangers plopped to the ground. Cam sighed; "It's gonna take a while to fix all those Zords, and the Monkeyzord won't listen to me without Lexi here."

"So what are we supposed to do Cam?" Dustin asked; "What if Zurgane decides to come back?"

"Lets just hope he comes back only after our Zords are fixed." Shane answered instead; "You think you can pinpoint Lex?"

"I'll try." Cam nodded.

* * *

><p>Lexi wiped the dust off her hands after finishing off the last Kelzak; "Now that wasn't so hard." She continued walked up the trail and she finally did come across the cave. She sucked in her breath and walked into the opening; "Woah, it's so pretty."<p>

She walked forward until she saw what was a rock table sticking out from the ground. On it was the very thing she was looking for; "The Elemental Morpher!"

"Stop right there!" A voice of a lady yelled, and out came what looked like an Angel; "I am the Guardian of this place, Aruna. Who are you? State your business."

"My name is Lexi Fernandez. I was Orange Wind Ranger. I have come to claim the Elemental Morpher." Lexi replied.

"Why do you need the Elemental Morpher when you are already in possesion of the Wind Mopher?"

"This guy I really liked pushed me into the water as a joke, and my morpher got stuck underwater. Later I found out that some Kelzaks found it and they destroyed the entire Morpher, including the Power disk." Lexi explained.

"Why do you want this Morpher so badly?" Aruna asked.

"My friends, my team, they're always their when I need them. They've saved my life so many times and they're always there when I'm in trouble. I want this Morpher to make it up to them." Lexi told her; "My dad is Lothor. I want to do anything I can to help my team destroy him."

"I see." Aruna nodded. She let Lexi walk over to the Elemental Morpher; "This Mopher contains the Powers of Fire and Electricity."

"Electricity? I can't take it then." Lexi shook her head, yanking her hand away.

"You seem to have a fear of Electricity, brought on by a childhood memory." Aruna stated.

"If I touch Electricity I can die." Lexi told her.

"The pain you know is not real. It was created by your brain to keep you away from the harms of Electricity." Aruna said; "You really are not going to get hurt by the Electricity more than any other person would. Go on, touch the Morpher."

Lexi's breathing rate increased and as she neared the Morpher it started to glow. It snapped around her wrist, and she began pulsing with Electricity, but it didn't hurt. After she stopped pulsing with Electricity, she felt a wave of Fire flow through her, and when it ended she smiled. She was back.

"Only one with a pure heart can obtain the Elemental Morpher." Aruna said; "From this day forth you shall be the Orange Elemental Ranger."

"Thank you." Lexi smiled; "I won't let you down."

"You're not going anywhere with that Morpher, daughter." Lothor sneered. Lexi turned around and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Hey dad, have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Lexi growled.

"Oh, I'm touched. Goodbye daugther." Lothor cackled, ready to throw dark Energy.

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Powers!"

Lexi's new suit was still Orange, but trimmed in Silver, for Electricity. Her symbol had a small flame and was pulsing with Electricity. She didn't hesitate and took out her weapon, a Rod that would turn into metal or into wood when she needed it. Her gun was an Electric blaster, but could be switched to be used as a Fire blaster too, and was bigger than her old one.

Lothor threw the Energy, and a sheild of pulsing Electricity protected her. She caught the blast and sent it at her dad. Lothor ran forward bearing his fists. Lexi intercepted and pushed him to the ground as the cave started shaking.

"Have fun daughter." Lothor said, teleporting away. Lexi and the spirit of Aruna were stuck in the cave with no way out.

"Any suggestions?" Lexi panicked.

"Use your inner Ninja." Aruna advised.

Lexi nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. When she opened them again she took out her Metal rod and swung at the stones, knocking them away. She turned back to Aruna; "I thought it was destroyed."

"It was a rumor made to keep away unwanted travelers. And before I forget, your Flame Monkeyzord combined with this Electric Eelzord will make the Elemental Megazord." Aruna explained; "Now go... and make me proud."

* * *

><p>"Zurgane's back guys." Cam said; "But not with his Zord.<p>

"Guess he realized he can never beat us in a Zord fight." Blake grinned.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" HA!"

"Power of Earth."

"Air."

"Water."

"Power of Thunder."

"Samurai Power."

"Hey Zurgane, why keep trying ifyou're just gonna fail?" Dustin asked.

"This time I shall not fail. I hope you have fun planning a funeral Rangers, you're former Orange one is dead." Zurgane grumbled.

"Lexi's dead?" Tori frowned.

"She can't be dead..." Hunter said slowly, but angrily; "This is all my fault. If I hand't been stupid enough to push her in the water."

"We'll think about Lexi once mister Swordfish is gone." Cam hissed;"Let's take him down."

The Rangers attacked Zurgane one byone, ans Zurgane countered, throwing them each on the floor and demorphing them; "Say Goodbye Rangers." He crossed his swords in front of him and readied himself to blast at them once more to defeat them. He didn't expect getting blasted from behind with Electricity. The Rangers struggled to sit up an watch what was happening.

A new female Orange Ranger, the Elemental Ranger strolled over and stood in front of themand spoke in a familiar yet un recognizable voice; "To hurt them, you gotta get through me."

"Impossible!" Zurgane screeched.

"Nothing's impossible." The Orange Ranger smirked. She took her blaster out, and it stayed Electric on her command; "Electric Blaster!" She blasted at Zurgane once and he retreated into his Zord.

"Let's see you win now." Zurgane shouted.

"You guys don't mind if I take that Monkeyzord do you?" the Ranger asked, noticing Monkeyzord jump over to them; "Electric Eelzord, Flame Monkeyzord, form Elemental Megazord!"

"We can't let her use Lexi's Zord." Blake muttered.

"We have no choice." Shane told him sadly; "Even Lexi would agree. We have to let her use the Monkeyzord."

They watched as the mysterious Ranger finished Zurgane's zord off with her Eelzord and Lexi's Monkeyzord's lasers. She jumped down and stood in frontof them; "Now how was that?"

"Who are you?" Hunter asked frustrated.

"You'll find out soon enough." she said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

* * *

><p>The Rangers told Sensei of the battle and he smiled; "So someone has found the Elemental Morpher."<p>

"That's great, but didn't you listen to the other part? Lexi's dead." Cam shook his head.

"Her loss will not be in vain." Sensei told them proudly; "She knows the dangers of being a Ninja, and understands life is unpredictable."

That was when the Elemental Ranger streaked into Ops, still morphed, and the other turned to her. Shane smirekd; "Whoare you and how did you get in here?"

"Been here before." the girl shrugged; "My fist name is Alexandria, but you can call me Lexi."

"No we can't." Dustin frowned.

"Our old teammate's name was Lexi." Tori said sadly; "And now she's gone."

"What happened?" the Orange Ranger asked anyway.

"She died." Hunter said. It sounded as if he'd do anything to convince himself she wasn't dead.

"Well you've got me." The Ranger shrugged.

"Look, we appreciate everything that you've done, but we're not looking for a replacement." Shane toldher, pointing to the exit.

"You're not even going to give me a chance Shane? Wow, after everything I've done you still don't know much do you... and by the way since you can't tell, I'm rolling my eyes." the girl snapped; "Power Down."

They all gasped in shock but after it wore off Cam ran to give her a hug, followed by Tori. Once they let go Lexi collected hugs from Shane, Dustin, and Blake as well. She finally walked to Hunter and punched his arm lightly, and he gave her a hug as well; "Jeez, I didn't think you'd miss me this much."

"Zurgane told us you we're-" Dustin said before getting cut off.

"Yeah, Lothor made the Cave collapse on itself, but I was able to get out." Lexi explained. She turned to Sensei; "I am sorry Sensei, for going after another Morpher when the one I had originally broke."

"It is alright. I have always known the Elemental Morpher was ment for you Lexi." Sensei noddded; "You have made me proud."

"Lex, I am so jealous. You're suit is like fifty times better than mine." Tori giggled.

"Hey guess what, Electricity isn't my weakness anymore. But then again how can it be when I'm an Elemental Ranger who controls Fire and Electricity?" Lexi gushed. She ran over to find her Tsunami Cycle, and it chased her out to the main control room; "Stop! I'm not gonna change you anymore! I'm just fixing your symbols." The bike calmed down and she looked at the others; "Thats the scariest bike ever."

"Well now that you're here what do you say to a day at the Park?" Blake wondered.

"Alright, but only if..." Lexi smiled, jumping on Hunter's back; "You take me there like this. I'm too lazy to walk."

Hunter stayed quiet and walked forward, making Lexi know something was bothering him. The others followed him happily until they got to the park.

"Hey! You guys wanna play some ball?" Blake asked, finding a football. He looked over to the other boys hopefully.

"No, it's not equal." Shane shook his head.

"I can play!" Lexi smiled brightly.

"You? Play football?" Dustin laughed; "No way."

"Dude, I'm a professional BMX rider, and a Power Ranger... How hard can throwing that stupid piece of pigskin be?" Lexi shot.

The guys immediately tensed up and Hunter walked forward; "You really shouldn't have gone there."

"Well I did, what'chu gonna do about it?" Lexi dared.

"Split into teams." Shane ordered; "Hunter, Blake, you're with me. Dustin and Cam, you can have little miss BMX pro over there."

"Wait, I can't do tackle. We'll hurt her." Blake shook his head.

"Don't worry about me dude, worry about yourself." Lexi giggled.

Shane had the ball and passed it over to Blake, who then pushed through Cam and Lexi to make a goal. Cam grabbed the ball and threw it straight to Dustin. Dustin saw that Lexi was wide open to catch but threw it to Cam, and it flew right into Hunter's hands. Lexi rolled her eyes. She dove for the ball, yanking it out of Hunter's hands. She ran with it, and as Shane and Blake tried cutting her off she jumped over them, making them bump into each other, passing the ball over to Dustin and making a goal.

"And you were saying?" Lexi asked as Blake rubbed his arm.

"Not over yet." Blake grinned.

This time Dustin had the ball and passed it straight to Cam. He saw Lexi standing in the open and ushered her to go long. He waited until she was all the way on the otherside and Blake and Hunter had to run and intercept it before he threw it. Lexi jumped into the air and caught the ball in her hands, holding it to her chest as she fell and hit the floor.

"Ouchie." She moaned, she was already tired from the hike and from the fight, that even that small amount of Energy was enough to tire her out.

The guys called a time out and ran to her, Tori running with a bottle of water. Hunter knelt down beside her; "You alright Lex?"

It took her a moment to roll on to her stomach and she held her morpher out in front of her, and it was glowing. She put her hand down and sat up despite her bodies cries; "I feel icky."

"That's what you get." Shane laughed.

"Matter of fact, you guys look even more icky than I feel." Lexi said; "I want to go home."

"Alright, I'll get you home." Hunter sighed, about to lift her up but she refused.

"No thank you. I think I can walk." Lexi said flipping to her feet. Tori handed her a water bottle and she walked off, Hunter right behind her.

"Wait! Lex!" Hunter shouted. Sht paused and turned around, noticing that he was merely steps away.

"What's up Hunter?" Lexi wondered.

"I... I'm sorry." he answered nervously; "About pushing you into the water like that."

"That's alright Hunter, it was just a joke." she shrugged; "Not like I told you before it happened either."

"You could have died." Hunter frowned, on the verge of crashing.

"But I didn't." Lexi smiled, patting his face; "Trust me when I say, it's alright."

Hunter leaned forward to kiss her, but pulled back before his lips met her; "I'm sorry."

"How many times do you need to apologize Hunter?" Lexi giggled. They walked Lexi home together, both brushing off that failed kiss.


	23. Shimatzu Returns Part 1

**Author's Note; **I know I don't respond to all your reviews, but I promise I read every single one. Honestly your reviews are what convince me my time isn't wasted on here. Please continue to review, and I'll start replying to some reviews I promise.

Like Dustin even said in Looming Thunder; "Its hard to find dudes (and dudettes in my case) who actually get what you're into."

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Lothor grumbled; "This better not be a surprise party. I despise surprise parties."<p>

"Don't look, you're not looking are you?" Choobo asked, Lothor slapped his hands away; "Alright, now."

"Sir, we made the adjustments for per your instructions." Zurgane announced.

The metal man sat up; "I am Motordrone. I am here to serve."

"Excellent." Lothor beamed.

* * *

><p>Music filled Storm Chargers as the Three Wind Rangers and Lexi sat in the lounge watching their favorite show.<p>

"Shhh, quiet, quiet, quiet here it comes!" Shane hushed them. Lexi did her best to contain her laughter as the show came on. They started grooving to the theme song; "Oh man, I love this!"

"Hi there couch potatoes! Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become reality, Totally Talented!" The man on the screen announced; "Plenty of lucky contestants, all potential stars but only one gets to go to Hollywood to fulfill their dreams."

Kelly walked into the lounge and turned the television off, disgusted.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dustin and Tori asked.

"I was watching that." Shane added.

"C'mon Kell, I was watching all those contestants fail terribly!" Lexi pouted.

"You have to be kidding me. You don't watch this do you?" Kelly shot; "This is an action sports shop. There will be no trash T.V viewing in here. Sorry."

The Wind Rangers made faces and Lexi sat on the sofa upside down; "Hey you guys, it's not the end of the world you know!"

"Yo whats up guys?" Blake asked, noticing their bummed faces; "Where's Stu."

Lexi fell to the ground and got to her feet as Shane frowned; "Denied."

"Ah well, I was sick of watching it anyway." Hunter shrugged.

"You might wanna take that back before I strangle you." Lexi warned.

"You didn't just bag on Stu." Dustin agreed with Lexi.

"No I said I was sick of watching it, not being on it." Hunter chuckled, giving his brother a high five.

"Yo whats the deal?" Shane wondered.

Blake held up a flyer; "They're looking for future stars. Thats us... we try out next week."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin laughed.

"Hey, we do plenty." Blake retorted.

"Yeah but... who'd wanna watch it?" Shane wondered.

"I would." Lexi shrugged.

"You know Shane, you have a great voice." Tori said; "You should try out."

"Hey what about you Tori man. You are dance master." Shane grinned.

"Hey what about me? Sax master extraordinare?" Dustin asked.

"Hey, yo yo, hold up a sec. You guys are cutting into our action here?" Blake wondered.

"I gotta go practice, there's a jazz class at seven." Tori smiled rushing to leave.

"Hey hold up, can I get a lift?" Shane wondere running after her.

"Aw man, this is just wrong." Hunter exclaimed.

"Hey Kelly, can I use the back room to practice my sax?" Dustin called out, running to find her.

"I don't believe it." Hunter exclaimed, noticing that Lexi stayed behind.

"I told you we shoulda kept it on the D.L." Blake sighed. He turned to Lex; "What, you're not gonna go practice for try outs?"

"I don't have any talent." Lexi said shrugging.

"Yeah you do, we heard you in Ops that once." Hunter said puzzled.

Lexi rolled her eyes; "You really want me to try out so I can steal more of 'your action'?"

"Just do it Lex." Blake huffed; "Nothing's gonna change between you and my brother."

Hunter and Lexi shot him a look and Lexi burst out laughing; "Alright I'll do it. Goodluck dirt faces."

* * *

><p>"Kay dad, I've managed to realign the dish for the new satellite." Camsaid walking down the stairs to Ops; "Anything else you need me to do?" As an answer Sensei pushed a letter to him; "What's this?"<p>

"Observe." he answered.

"The Museum of Asian History?" Cam wondered.

"Yes Cameron. The museum has honoured us a rather valuable artifact. I have arranged for it to be kept here." Sensei nodded.

"Can it wait til tomorrow?" Cam asked hopefully.

"We must acheive the artifact immediately." Sensei told him; "Before Lothor tries to claim it for his own."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let me get this straight. The two of you were in a museum." Lothor asked, starting a string of laughter; "We are talking about the place with all the paintings and sculptures and arts?"<p>

"I told you we should have taken photos." Marah hissed to Kapri.

"Hmm, we were at the museum on a fieldtrip with out Evil Space Ninja History class right?" Kapri started.

"Yeah we heard something bizarre." Marah finished for her.

"Probaby their brains trying to keep up with the other fifth graders." Zurgane laughed.

"Zip it Zurgane." Kapri snapped; "Oh wait, you can't. You don't have a mouth!"

They all spun to laugh at him and Lothor had to stop them; "Alright quiet all of you. Get on with it."

"Well, there was this guy right, and he was saying that there was this box-" Kapri said, making Lothor nod.

* * *

><p>"I know it's here somewhere." the employee said as he took Cam to find the artifact. They finally stopped; "Ah, here it is."<p>

"Do you know what's in it?" Cam wondered.

The employee looked at him; "I was... hoping you would tell me." He patted Cam on the shoulder and left the room.

"Only one way to find out." Cam huffed as he moved the box to a table. He was looking for a way to open the box when a vase broke not so far off and he turned to see Kapri and Marah; "Oh, let me guess. Fieldtrip?"

"No, show off." Kapri snapped.

"Yeah, that was so last week." Marah rolled her eyes. Motordrone stood in front of them, confusing Cam.

"Perry?" Cam asked; Is that-."

"I have no use for Perry. I am my own being, brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor." Motordrone answered.

"Well that's really nice for you, but I have to go." Cam smirked turning back to the box.

"Not before you hand that over." Motordrone growled menacingly.

"If you want it, come and get it." Cam glared. They went into a hand- to- hand combat, and Cam barely escaped after destroying half of the room.

"Motordrone!" Kapri moaned.

"You let him get away!" Marah shouted.

"Yeah, I can't believe Uncle went into all that trouble putting you together again, what a waste." Kapri smirked. Motordrone got angry and the two girls hid behind a statue that Motordrone threw his energy at. The statue came to life and started squirming on it's post.

"Hey." both girls smiled in unison.

* * *

><p>Cam walked down the stairs to find Shane singing, Dustin practicing his Sax, Tori dancing, and Lexi on his computer working on the Elemental Megazord; "What in the... "<p>

"Hey Cam." Tori said.

"Hey its the kids from fame." Cam said; "Please tell me this isn't part of their Ninja training dad."

"Make them shut up please." Lexi groaned; "I'm trying to work here."

"Shouldn't you be practicing too Lex?" Dustin asked, taking a break from playing his instrument.

"I will, just not with people watching me." Lexi grinned.

"Dad?" Cam asked a little louder. Sensei flipped out of his little chair and looked at them; "What is going on around here?"

"We're going to be on Totally Talented." Dustin chuckled.

"Don't you have to have-" Cam began; "Forget it..."

"Aw, somebody green with envy?" Shane asked. Even Lexi came to their little group meeting.

"No, just green." Cam corrected him; "Look, you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cool, so what do you do?" Tori wondered.

"If I showed you it wouldn't be hidden. And don't you dare tell them Lex." Cam glared.

"Alright alright, I can keep a secret." Lexi frowned.

"Dad, I got it." Cam announced, turning his attention back to the box in front of him.

"Got what?" Shane wondered.

"I don't know." Cam shrugged; "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of an Emergancy." Sensei shook his head; "What is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, so, let me get this straight. You didn't get what I sent you to get, you brought this... this thing to life." Lothor asked furiously; "And now you wanna add him to my evil army."<p>

"Yeah, well, he's got nowhere esle to go." Marah squeaked.

"Yeah besides, he's like really scary." Kapri said to defend Marah.

"Well does he do anything? He wants to become part of my army he's got to have some special power." Lothor boomed.

"Well, he has super cool makeup." Marah giggled.

"Well, Uncle, whats the worst thing that could happen?" Kapri wondered; "I mean they blow him up, we grow them big again, they blow them up again, we grow em, they blow him, we grow him-"

"I know the formula." Lothor grumbled; "I'll give him one chance, if he fails, there's a wormhole right outside with both of your names on it. Understood?"

* * *

><p>Dustin sat in Storm Charger's lounge watching television while polishing his Sax.<p>

"Some strange, wolf like creatures have been seen in the forest outside Blue Bay Harbor." the anchor said; "Until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe, citizens are advised to stay close to the city."

"Did they say anything about-" Tori began.

"Big wolf lookin' things? Weird huh, wonder what'll happen." Dustin said, being Dustin.

"You think maybe the Power Rangers should check it out?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah right." Dustin mumbled. He dropped his sax in its case and followed after Tori.

* * *

><p>"Any sign of them Cam?" Shane asked.<p>

"Well I don't see anything, but that doesn't mean there's nothing out there." Cam replied.

"Well I vote we do a little patrolling." Shane told them.

"Where're Lex and the Thunders?" Cam wondered.

"Totally secret Talent show practices." Tori answered flatly.

"Not them too." Cam rolled his eyes. He found the wolf creatures; "Wait, I'm picking something up... there!"

* * *

><p>"Can't be too far away." Cam mumbled as they walked through the woods.<p>

"Okay, they're right behind us." Shane whispered.

"You sure about that?" Dustin wondered as they heard sounds from all around them.

"There!" Shane said spotting them; "Guess its time for some obedience training."

"Lead the way." Tori nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The four Rangers took on the wolf creatures with no avail. The wolves slashed through them, weakening them.

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions." Shane said out loud.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin asked.

"How about one of those Electric collars?" Tori pondered.

That was when Hunter blasted at the wolves.

"Down boy!" Blake exclaimed.

"Bad dog!" Hunter glared.

Lexi flipped in as an Electric Ranger and shocked the dogs too; "My bites are worse than my barks!"

"Hunter!" Shane exlaimed.

"Blake!" Tori smiled.

"Lexi!" Cam shouted.

The wolf creatures started to flee but Lexi chased after them.

"Maybe they're afraid of Thunder." Cam said.

"Or maybe it's just Lex." Dustin shook his head, watching as Lexi streaked back.

* * *

><p>"Take a look at this." Cam instructed, showing the others a big book; "I saw him... at the Museum. But it was just a statue."<p>

The Rangers were all at Ops, thinking about what to do with the Wolf problem. Lexi, in a new Silver/orange training suit kept a hood on her head, to hide her hair from them.

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin wondered.

"Shimatzu, an ancient warlord. What you saw Cam was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness." Sensei explained.

"Maybe I should get a mask like that too." Lexi thought to herself.

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked.

"They're his pets." Lexi answered him.

"Shimatzu was known for terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called Wolf Blades." Cam told him.

"So this guy and his Wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now." Hunter said.

"Not for long." Lexi smiled inwardly. The others rolled their eyes at her.

"How is that possible?" Hunter asked, ignoring Lexi's comment.

"I bet that whatever Energy source was used to bring back Motordrone rubbed off on Shimatzu." Cam said.

"Great, now we got a 2000 year old Kabookie dude with an attitude. And his three pet wolves running loose in the city." Shane groaned.

"Don't forget Lothor." Dustin said as Lexi said; "Don't forget my dad."

"Trying to look on the brightside?" Tori snorted.

"Dustin and Lexi bring up a good point." Sensei told them; "If Shimatzu has been brought to life by Motordrone, there is a good chance he has already alligned himself with with Lothor."

"See, not so dumb after all." Dustin chuckled, then turning to Lexi; "Whats with the hood?"

Lexi looked around and started stuttering something about having a cold.

* * *

><p>"Do you have anything to say before I throw you into the wormhole?" Lothor asked Shimatzu. No answer came; "What, he doesn't speak?"<p>

"We don't really know." Kapri told him.

"I'll make him speak." Lothor grumbled, shooting him with a beam.

"Ah! It was a test!" Shimatzu snarled; The strength of your modern wariors is great. My Wolf Blades are up to the challenge. However we must increase our numbers if we are to have success."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Lothor beamed; "Motordrone, prepare to join the battle."

"Yes sir." he nodded; "My thoughts exactly."

"I don't pay you to think. Just get down there." Lothor hissed.

* * *

><p>"What is it Cam?" Shane wondered as the screen started beeping.<p>

"No sign of Shimatzu, but I've got Motordrone on the scanner." Cam told them.

"It's a trap." Lexi said from her corner, but they didn't listen to her.

"He's mine. You guys look for the three wolf blades." Hunter instructed; "Lex, you're with me."

"Alright we'll take the forest." Shane nodded.

"And I'll check from the Samurai Star Chopper." Cam added.

"Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth."

"Air."

"Water."

"Power of Thunder."

"Power of Fire."

* * *

><p>Hunter rode to find Motordrone with Lexi on his bike; "Huh?"<p>

"Welcome to your nightmare, Crimson Ranger. Remember me?" Motordrone hissed, and then he turned to Lexi; "Look, you brought your pathetic little girlfriend along as well."

"Like I could ever forget that face!" Hunter countered; "And no one makes fun of Lexi!"

Motordrone jumped onto his bike and Hunter turned to Lex; "Hold on tight!" She held her arms around Hunter and he turned back to the battle; "Ninja Glider Cycle!"

Motordrone shot at them with Electric beams that came from his eyes, but an Electric sheild surrounded Hunter's bike, making the Electricity bounce off.

* * *

><p>Cam flew in the air looking for the Wolf Blades; "Tori! Dustin! I got you on the tracking system! You've got three boogeys approaching."<p>

"We found em Cam!" Dustin exclaimed as one Wolf Blade slashed him to the ground; "Nice Puppy, you wanna play fetch?"

"Better call in the others." Cam mumbled; "Shane, Blake, Tori and Dustin need you in the city square!"

"On it." Shane said turning to the Navy Ranger; "You got that?"

"Got it." Blake replied with a thumbs up.

"Easy big fella!" Tori said to soothe the Wolf Blade; "Nice and easy!"

The Blade pounced to attack, but was blasted from behind by Blake and Shane.

"What up dawg?" Blake asked. The Wolf Blade got back on its feet; "Time for you to get house broken!"

Shane took two Wolf Blades at once, making Tori worried; "Careful Shane it might have Rabies."

"Their bark's worse than their bite." Shane noted.

"Anyone got a silver bullet?" Dustin wondered. He turned to the side where Shimatzu was chilling; "Hey look!"

"Come come Power Rangers! Don't you know Wolves can smell fear?" Shimatzu cackled; "You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy."

"The only one who should be afraid is you." Dustin growled.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit." Tori nodded.

"Why would I be afraid of children?" Shimatzu barked.

"Please tell me he did not just call us children." Shane grumbled.

"Lets work this loser!" Blake shouted.

They split up when they fought. Shane took on Shimatzu while the others took the Wolf Blades.

"Hey, nice sandals. They make those for guys?" Shane snapped.

Dustin flipped a Wolf Blade off him and was ready to go after Shimatzu; "Shane!"

The others were about to help Shane but Shimatzu blasted at them, flooring them.

"This is not looking good." Cam shuddered.

"You have a lot to learn warrior. You can start by respecting your elders. That goes for your little playmates too!" Shimatzu glared at Shane.

"Let him go!" Blake demanded.

"As you wish!" Shimatzu cackled. He flipped Shane over to them.

"Shane, you alright?" Tori asked.

"Allow me to help." Shimatzu grumbled, blasting at them once more. Their suits fell to the ground empty.

"A childish ploy, unfit for a warrior. No matter, I will find you, and once I do..." Shimatzu began and his wolves howled.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Lexi continued to chase after Motordrone, and they were getting fed up. Lexi got off his bike so he could go faster; "Glider bike! Flight mode! Engage!" He soared above Motordrone and locked on him with his target; "Hey! Up here!"<p>

Motordrone blasted his bike and Hunter crash landed. Lexi blasted at Motordrone once more and streaked to make sure Hunter was alright.

"Hunter!" she shouted.

"Hunter, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Cam asked.

Lexi let him use her for support and he replied; "I'm fine, but my bike's gonna need a little body work. Cam, can you get a fix on Motordrone? He disappeared."

"I'll work on it Hunter, but I've got nothing yet." Cam told him.

* * *

><p>The other four Rangers were hiding under the slope to get away from the Wolf Blades. Their communicators beeped.<p>

"Shane, I've got Motordrone in the beach, but the Wolf Blades are right around the corner from you."

"We'll take care of the flea bags." Blake reassured him.

"Okay, I'm on my way Cam!" Shane said into his communicator.

"Good luck!" Tori hollered.

Shane streaked over to the beach; "You're mine Moto mouth!"

"You're overestimating your abilities." Motordrone growled. He grabbed Shane's sword and flung it away.

"Huh?" Shane asked when he caught the robe. Motordrone pulled the robe back, flipping Shane to the ground.

They found the Wolf Blades and tensed up. Blake rolled his eyes; "Man, don't these wolves ever lie down?"

The Wolf Blades slashed through them, and three piled Dustin; "Dudes I'm getting thrashed here!"

"Time to send you to the pound!" Tori shouted, blasting thme with her lasers; "You mutts need flea collars."

"And muzzles." Dustin added.

"Where's animal control when you need them?" Blake growled; "Better yet, where's Lexi when you need her?"

"You again?" Shimatzu growled from where he was watching them fight; "I'd be impressed, if I weren't so annoyed." he blew into a whistle and the Wolf Blades got back into action.

* * *

><p>"You can't defeat me with mere fists Power Ranger!" Motordrone hissed.<p>

"Then I guess I don't have a choice! Motordrone! Get ready to meet the battleizer!" Shane yelled; "Battleizer Engage!"

Motordrone jumped into the air and both he and Shane threw fists, but Motordrone was flicked away; "My hand."

"What was that you were saying?" Shane dared, and they got back into brawl. He kicked Motordrone; "Battleizer! Flight mode!"

"Whats this?" Motordrone frowned, blasting at Shane with lasers.

"Don't bring that laser stuff into my house!" Shane said as he blocked off each hit.

"What!" Motordrone cried.

"Battleizer! Laser Engage!" Shane called. He blasted at Motordrone, knocking him down; "You ready to call it a day?"

"You haven't seen the last of me, Red Ranger!" Motordrone hissed, teleporting away.

* * *

><p>All three Wolf Blades slashed at Blake, throwing him to the side where a weakened Tori and Dustin were waiting.<p>

"Okay guys, we need a new plan." Blake hissed.

"Yeah, they aren't cooperating." Tori agreed.

"Any ideas?" Dustin asked.

"Follow my lead!" Blake said as they turned and ran; "This way!" They kept running with the Wolf Blades on their tail; "Split up! Here doggy doggy!" The Wolf Blades ran and attacked him.

Tori and Dustin had to shoot from behind to get them off Blake, but the Wolf Blades pounced on Tori.

"Help! They've got me." she wailed.

"Let her go!" Blake growled, and he and Dustin blasted at the Wolf Blades again.

"Alright! This calls for desperate measures." Shimatzu grumbled.

"Not if I can help it!" Lexi said, slashing him from the back. Shimatzu saw her coming and flipped her out in front of the others; "Ouchie."

Shimatzu blew a whistle and the Wolf Blades started pouncing on each other instead of the Rangers; "No! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Don't you know males compete to be dominant?" Lexi snapped.

She and the others saw the Wolf Blade's fighting as an open oppurtunity and slashed at them; "Ninja Power!"

They destroyed the Wolf Blades. Dustin turned to the others; "Let's bail on this doghouse!"

"You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Shimatzu growled, teleporting away.

* * *

><p>"You've all done well." Sensei noted; "But I'm afraid Shimatzu has proven himself a worthy opponent."<p>

"No kiddin'. Those wolves were doggin' us bigtime." Dustin mumbled.

"I could've taken them." Lexi said to herself. She kept her distance from them, so they wouldn't catch her 'cold'.

"Unfortunately they're not done." Cam told them, disappointed. The three Wolf Blades formed into one massive creature.

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Shane grumbled.

"Man that thing is scary looking." Lexi said, wide- eyed; "Giant man- killing wolves."


	24. Shimatzu Returns Part 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"That's one ugly mutt."Tori commented.<p>

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work." Hunter huffed.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to turn the federal building into a chew toy." Cam told them.

"You okay to go Lex?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah." She nodded, still with her hood over her head; "I'll stick to fire for this one."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of water."

"Earth."

"Air."

"Power of Thunder."

"Elemental Power- Fire."

* * *

><p>"Let's pound this hounds." Shane told the others. They formed the three Megazords.<p>

The Wolf Blade slashed at the Megazords, and blasted them with Electricity, but Lexi blocked it off with her giant Flame wall; "It's getting a bit steamed up in here!"

"Hunter!" Shane yelled; "Minizord formation! NOW!"

"Good call Shane! Power disk- locked, and dropped." Hunter said; "Keep it busy Lex."

"You got it." Lexi grinned. Her Megazord took out it's giant wooden staff, that started bursting flames and she charged at the Wolf Blades. She was able to distract the Wolf Blades while the others formed the Thunderstorm Megazord. The Wolf Blade got back to its feet and growled.

"That's right fleabag! Keep yapping! We got something for you!" Shane growled; "Lion Laser attack!"

Lexi added her own little attack; "Banana Lasers."

"Yeah boy!" Shane grinned, giving himself a high five. However the Wolf blades only seemed to have gotten angry; "You gotta be kidding."

"No..." Hunter began.

"Possible..." Tori said.

"Way..." Blake added.

"Is this..." Dustin continued.

"Happening!" Lexi finished for them.

The Wolf Blade jumped on the Thunderstorm Megazord and Lexi pushed it off, but the Blade went after her instead.

"I have to get them out of there." Cam pankicked. He teleported everyone in the Thunderstorm Megazord back to Ops.

"Power Down."

"What? It didn't bring Lex back?" Cam huffed.

"No worries cousin." Lexi grumbled; "I got this under control!"

"Lex you have to get out of there. Your Megazord's taken way too much damage." Cam told her.

Lexi brushed him off and struck at the Wolf Blade once more with her Flame Staff and turned back to him; "Now." When she got back to Ops she demorphed and made sure her hood was covering her head.

"What's with the hood Lex?" Tori wondered, getting a shrug an an answer.

* * *

><p>"They're gone sir!" Zurgane reported.<p>

Lothor growled; "What do you mean they're gone?"

"They've managed to retreat through their teleportation system." Zurgane replied.

"I am running out of patience with all of you!" Lothor shouted.

"But sir, their zords are down. That's excellent progress." Zurgane countered.

"My daughter and nephew will rebuild them in one day you fool!" Lothor fumed, he turned back to the newest addition to his army; "Shimatzu, lets talk Multi- colored super heros. What is your next move?"

"I suspect they will attempt to galvanize their army as a result of their failure to defeat my Wolf Blades."

"Makes sense, go on." Lothor nodded.

"The Green one was in the museum the day I was brought back to life. He left there with an important artifact." he told Lothor.

"I knew I shouldn't have ever trusted my nieces to get that." Lothor grumbled.

"It is not the artifact that concerns me. But we cannot allow them to unlock its powerful secret." Shimatzu said.

"Well, we will just have to prevent that from happening wont we?" Lothor cackled.

* * *

><p>"Okay, listen up everybody. All the zords, with the exception of the Monkeyzord, should be online by tomorrow at the latest." Cam announced; "But we're gonna need reinforcements."<p>

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how we deal with these freaks." Shane sighed.

"You can send me." Lexi thought; "I'll teach those dogs their manners."

"No, I have another idea." Cam said rolling his eyes; "Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of an emergency."

"Say no more Cam. You have my permission." Sensei nodded Cam went into one of the secret rooms and came with the box he got from the museum.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is." Blake grinned.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter wondered.

"It's gotta be some like really old sword." Shane said.

"Or a cool fighting staff." Dustin laughed.

"Or... a hat!" Lexi smiled. They shot her looks; "What, hats are fun and dangerous." Cam opened the box and held out a scroll, making Lexi sigh; "No hats today."

"Just what we need." Tori smirked; "Another ancient scroll."

"Hey, um, Cam, I just wanted to ask-" Shane began, getting shushed by Cam; "Okay, well maybe we'll just leave you alone."

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake wondered.

"Be strong, and stay alert." Sensei replied.

Hunter patted his brother on the arm and turned to the others; "Lets go dude. We just got something to take care of. Later Lex."

"Bye bye." Lexi said.

"You're kidding right?" Shane asked, knowing what it was about.

Cam looked up from the scroll confused.

* * *

><p>"The Wolf Blades are back! They must've guessed our plan." Cam frowned.<p>

"We must act quickly." Sensei told him.

"Its no use. According to the scroll I need an impossible amount of power to open the portal."

"Nothing is impossible son. We have called upon great power before." Sensei said, shaking his head.

"Then I know what I need to do."

* * *

><p>"Yo wait up bro." Hunter called as they raced up the steps to their appartment.<p>

"I feel kinda guilty spying on them like this." Tori frowned. She waited until the coast was clear to signal Lexi, who still had her hood on.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to see what they were doing for the show." Lexi snapped; "You coming or no?" They were going up the stairs when the brothers streaked behind them.

"You girls lost?" Blake asked.

"Man you two are scary." Lexi shivered.

"You two need any help?" Hunter asked, glaring at Lexi.

"Um... well, we were in the area and..." Tori began.

"Tori, you're such a bad liar. Don't even go there." Blake chuckled.

"She's telling the truth. I know a really good music store nearby and we were gonna check it out, but I wanted to give Hunter something." Lexi said, lying for Tori.

"Give me what?" Hunter wondered.

Lexi panicked. She hadn't thought that through, and they almost caught on. Lexi walked forward, pulled Hunter's head down, and kissed him, one hand holding her hood so it wouldn't fall off; "Happy birthday?"

Tori giggled and nudged her; "Good one Lex."

Lexi let go of Hunter, leaving him both stunned and confused, and heard beeping so she started looking around and then down to her morpher. And just so it wasn't a trick she yelled; "Squirrels!"

_"Lex, I wont even ask why you just yelled squirrels in my ear. You and the others better get your butts to Ninja Ops right away."_

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight." Tori began; "You want what?"<p>

"Your power disks." Cam said flatly.

"I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?" Dustin shot.

"Yes, but only until I return." Cam nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know if thats such a good idea." Blake smirked.

"But... it's my child." Lexi pouted, holding her morpher close to her chest.

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing I can kick some space ninja butt... If I have to." Hunter said. He was still confused about Lexi's kiss, whether it was real or just a trick, but he figured he'd ask her later.

"I understand your hesitation Rangers." Sensei sighed; "But it is the only way."

"How does giving up our Powerdisks help us to defeat Shimtzu?" Shane wondered.

"To defeat his Wolf Blades, we must open the portal to the ancient world. Your seven Powerdisks are the only entity powerful enough to do that." Sensei explained.

Cyber Cam came out from a room and gave Cam a thumbs up; "Yo."

"Look, if anything happens Cyber Cam can activate all but the Monkeyzord. You can still operate them, you'll just be in civilian form. Ask Lexi, she's done it plenty of times." Cam told them, holding out his hand.

Five of the Rangers handed over their Powerdisks to Cam and turned to Lexi.

"Do you want them both?" Lexi asked, holding the two Powerdisks that were on her Elemental Morpher, Fire and Electricity.

"Sure." Cam nodded. She placed both disks in his hand and he smiled; "Thanks you guys."

"We'll be ready." Shane nodded.

"Wish me luck." Cam said. Lexi hugged him tightly; "Thats enough luck Lex." She let go and moved back so he could morph; "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Green Samurai Power!" He started flying over the forest; "Engage search mode."

* * *

><p>"Sir we just located the Green Ranger in his Samurai Star Chopper." Zurgane announced.<p>

"Exactly as planned. Shimatzu, those mutts of yours better not let me down." Lothor grumbled.

"I will personally see that they do not." Shimatzu nodded, fading out. He reappeared in the forest and blew a whistle; "Come to me my Wolf Blades!" The three Wolf Blades came out from the trees; "Gather around Wolf Blades! There's work to be done!"

"I've got the coordinates and I should be in range soon." Cam announced to the others; "Stay on alert Rangers. Just a few clicks to the portal sight!"

"Right on time!" Shimatzu said as Cam flew overhead; "Lets put our heads together and make some noise!" The three Wolf Blades grew into one giant one again, and clawed Cam down.

"Ahh! I'm down, I'm down!" Cam yelled as his Chopper hit the floor.

"Cam!" Lexi squeaked.

"We have to help him!" Tori frowned.

"Uh hello, anyone notice the three headed giant dog on the loose?" Cyber Cam snapped. Lexi sprinted out with the others on her tail.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment." Blake glared.

"Its not in my programming." Cyber Cam shrugged.

"Is sending the zords in your programming?" Hunter smirked.

"Right." Cyber Cam nodded.

"Let's go." Hunter said to Shane and the two ran to follow the others.

"Good luck." Cyber Cam said, sending in the zords.

* * *

><p>Cam fell to the ground but picked himself back up; "Ugh, I'm tired of getting dogged by those mutts!" He threw off his extra armour; "Super Samurai Mode! That portal's gotta be around here somewhere! Samurai Power!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, without our powers we can't take any direct hits." Shane told the others.<p>

"Is that supposed to cheer us up? Cause it's not working." Tori snapped.

"Just follow my lead." Lexi groaned; "Alright Eelzord, without Monkey we're on our own. What do you say to a little shockage?" Her Eelzord shocked the Wolf Blade and did little damage.

"Why don't we just blow this guy away and go home?" Dustin grimaced. His Lionzord blasted dirt at the Wolf Blade, and then it was Tori's turn.

"Over here! In the flying fish!" She yelled, colliding into thw Wolf Blade.

"Yo what up Dawgs, meet the beetles." Blake grinned. He and Hunter blasted at the Wolf Blade with Electricity.

"Haven't you heard? Bird is the word!" Shane grinned, shooting at the Wolf Blade. Just then the Monkeyzord jumped in, making Lexi cheer.

"A banana a day and my Monkey's ready to play!" she shouted; "Monkeyzord, banana lasers to full!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's gotta be around here!" Cam exclaimed; "Portal coordinates online!" He locked on to the portal; "There it is! Yes!" He walked into the portal and found himself in a cave; "Found it, just like the scroll said."<p>

"Now let's see. Red, Yellow, Blue, Navy, Crimson, two Orange, Green." He said, placing each disk in its spot; "Inner portal, activate." The door opened and Cam gwaked at the guitar- like thing inside; "Now we'll see who's got hidden talent. Let's just hope all the stories about this thing are real." He took out the sword from his Samurai Saber and attached it to the guitar.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Hunter groaned as his Insectizord was flipping away; "Cyber Cam, any word from your twin bro yet?"<p>

"Yeah cause we're getting hammered out here!" Blake shouted; "The only one doing well is Lex."

"Alright, time to turn up the heat." Lexi nodded; "Monkeyzord, tail time. Eelzord, time to shock."

"Just hold those mutts off!" Cyber Cam yelled.

"Hurry Cam! Hurry!" Tori shouted.

The Wolf Blade slashed at the Monkeyzord, knocking it away, and then at the control center for the Eelzord, where Lexi was, and the Eelzord went offline.

"Lexi!" they all gasped.

"I'm okay!" Lexi reassured them; "Time to make the switch!" She jumped over into the Monkeyzord.

"Guys! Check it out!" Cam called from atop a building, holding the guitar thing.

"Who knew? You should totally try out for totally talented." Dustin chuckled.

"Not now Dustin." Tori smirked.

"I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster." Cam told them.

Blake laughed; "You couldn't come up with a better name?"

"Actions speak louder than words. Check it out! I can use it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord!" Cam grinned. He played the Riff Blaster, and out from the midst of buildings came a giant Mammoth zord.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Hunter gwaked.

"Great, now what about our Powerdisks?" Lexi wondered.

"Right, I'm sending them back now!" Cam nodded.

"Alright, time to put this puppy down once and for all!" Shane grinned; "Loading Powerdisks!"

Lexi took one disk, and in came the other. As she put them in her morpher she realized her hood fell off, and her newly dyed hair was visible so she put it back on.

"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm! Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" They formed the Thunderstorm Megazord and Lexi stoodby in her Monkeyzord.

"Check it out! You're going to the pound Wolf Man!" Cam shouted. He spun around and as he did, Powerspheres were spit out of the Mammoth Zord's mouth; "Powerspheres release! Serpent Sword! Ram Hammer!" The Wolf blade knocked the Monkeyzord aside and went after the Thunderstorm Megazord "Combine with the Mammoth Zord! The Power should be enough to defeat the Wolf Blades!" Cam instructed them; "Lexi, attach yourself to the Thunderstorm Megazord!"

"Got it!" Shane nodded as Lexi attached herself; "Initiating sequence." The Mammoth zord moved forward; "Mammoth zord! Engage weapons! Sphere attack!" Hundreds of Powespheres launched out of the Mammoth Zord's mouth and attacked the Wolf Blade; "Ninja Ranger Power!"

The Wolf Blade sparked up and exploded. Lexi sighed; "My poor Eelzord."

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game!" Cam called out; "And don't worry Lex, your Eelzord will be up and running in no time!"

* * *

><p>"Zurgane! Report!" Lothor demanded.<p>

"Sir Shimatzu has failed. Should we banish him to the farthest region of the Solar System?" Zurgane wondered.

"If I banished every imbecile that failed me there'd be no one left." Lothor grumbled; "Keep Shimatzu for now, but mark my words! All of you had better come up with a plan to defeat the Power Rangers and soon! Banishment will be the least of your worries!"

* * *

><p>Cam walked into the auditorium where Totally Talented was filming, with a guitar strapped to his chest.<p>

Tori looked at him and smiled; "Oh hey! You made it! Now the only one missing is Lex."

"You sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake said, narrowing his eyes.

"Its the real me." Cam grinned. Lexi walked up behind him, still hiding her hair and said squirrels in his ear; "Whats with you and squirrels?"

"That thing isn't gonna summon up any ancient Mammoth Robots or anything is it?" Hunter asked.

"It might, I've been known to rock a few worlds." Cam said confidently.

"Ooh, big words little man." Shane smirked; "But dont feel bad when you come in second."

"Or third, or fourth, or even fifth." Dustin told him, making the others laugh.

"All of you can eat my dust." Lexi glared.

"That a threat?" Shane wondered.

"You know it. I'm not Orange for nothing." Lexi grinned. She was wearing a gray hoodie over her clothes, but they knew what she meant by Orange.

The music started and they ran to find their seats. Stu smiled into the camera; "Time for Totally Talented! Today one talented act will win a chance of a lifetime! So who's it gonna be?" Tori was up first with her dancing, followed by Shane and his singing, and then Dustin on his Sax and Cam on his guitar. After all of them were Blake and Hunter, and their rapping.

"That was so cool! I didn't know you guys could do that!" Tori smiled as Lexi disappeared behind stage.

Stu announced the name Alexandria Fernandez, and out came Lexi. She discarded her hoodie, and they all gaped at her just dyed blonde hair. She sat on a stool holding an acoustic in her arms and started strumming;

_"So is it courage or strength_  
><em>and is that what I'm waiting for?<em>  
><em>If I could just kill myself<em>  
><em>would it also kill the remorse?<em>  
><em>I wanted so badly to catch a break<em>  
><em>but I'm only breaking down.<em>  
><em>I'm still here and standing<em>  
><em>but if it's up to me<em>  
><em>I don't think I'll be hanging around<em>

_The drink slips down my throat_  
><em>and the burn goes nice and slow.<em>  
><em>All the worst parts I wouldn't want you to see<em>  
><em>The only parts left of me<em>  
><em>Now, here I am<em>  
><em>Just a kid without a better plan.<em>  
><em>But it's the simple thoughts that haunt me the most.<em>  
><em>I never got to see the west coast<em>

_Spent my nights just asking why_  
><em>Would God let me become like this.<em>  
><em>Was it a joke from the start?<em>  
><em>Was I suppose to laugh more at it?<em>  
><em>And everyone's quoting their teachers and preachers<em>  
><em>but their words make me feel so alone.<em>  
><em>No one ever says that they've had those thoughts<em>  
><em>in the middle of the night.<em>  
><em>No one ever admits that they wanted to take their life.<em>

_The drink slips down my throat_  
><em>and the burn goes nice and slow<em>  
><em>All the worst parts I wouldn't want you to see<em>  
><em>The only parts left of me<em>  
><em>Now, here I am<em>  
><em>Just a kid without a better plan.<em>  
><em>But it's the simple thoughts that haunt me the most.<em>  
><em>I never got to see the west coast<em>

_But it's the life I dreamed I have_  
><em>The love I find in my grasp<em>  
><em>The words I could share with someone.<em>  
><em>Those thoughts keep the breath in my lungs<em>  
><em>That tomorrow my hope will become<em>  
><em>to feel a love that can't be undone.<em>  
><em>And save a wretch like me.<em>

_So if the drink slips down your throat_  
><em>and the burn goes nice and slow.<em>  
><em>All the worst parts you wouldn't want me to see<em>  
><em>The same parts, I have in me<em>  
><em>Now, scares me to we look this way<em>  
><em>I feel just like you do<em>  
><em>But when you're by yourself you should know<em>  
><em>One day we got to see the west coast."<em>

Lexi ended the song with a small smile on her lips, and the Rangers stared at her. The audience roared with applause and Lexi stood up slowly, grabbing her hoodie and taking a seat beside her friends. That was when Kapri and Marah took positions on stage;

_"Oh listen to me baby,_  
><em>Baby don't you know.<em>  
><em>I'm an interstyling Ninja,<em>  
><em>From an Evil U.F.O.<em>  
><em>Get this party started,<em>  
><em>I wanna be your girl<em>  
><em>Oh don't you know our love would be<em>  
><em>Out of this whole wide world.<em>

_I wanna be your space girl_  
><em>Yeah, in your face girl,<em>  
><em>Without a trace girl<em>  
><em>Ace girl!<em>

_I wanna be your space girl,_  
><em>Yeah, in your face girl<em>  
><em>I want you coming over to another galaxy!<em>

_I wanna be your space girl!"_

Stu came up the stage and a lot of the audience members cheered for them; "Well folks I think we have a tie! Our winners are SNA- Space Ninjas with Attitude and Alexandria Fernandez."

Lexi stood frozen in her seat and Hunter nudged her, so she got up from her seat and walked very slowly to the stage.

"No way!" Shane grinned; "Lexi I can agree to, but not to them."

"No dude, they were pretty good too." Dustin shrugged.

"Lets give them a big round of applause!" Stu shouted. Lexi watched Kapri and Marah closely, and looked over to Tori.

"Okay, there's something wrong with this picture. Even Lexi sees it." Shane grumbled.

"Really wrong." Tori agreed, going off to where Lexi was pointing; "And I think I know why." She picked up a pink boom box; "I knew it! Do you guys wanna try that again?" pressing play and then pausing the track; "Without the Cd player?"

"No! They're our voices!" Kapri shouted.

"With a little enhancement." Marah nodded.

"Well hey if we can't win, no body wins!" Kapri grumbled, blasting Stu.

"Fine, you win Alexandria! I am sick of working with amateurs!" Stu growled; "I've done Shakespear, where's my agent! I'm out of here."

"Um... okay then." Lexi laughed, heading back down to the audience.

"So does that mean we lose?" Dustin asked sadly.

"I don't know Dustin, I think we're all winners." Cam said, sounding a bit corny.

Lexi giggled; "Well I'm not taking the trip until we're done here. Can't believe I won."

"About that choice of song..." Shane began.

"Don't worry about it." Lexi smiled, turning to Hunter; "Hey, can I talk to you outside?"

Hunter walked outside with her, leaving the others laughing; "What's up?"

"Sorry about that kiss Hunter. I just didn't want you guys to get mad at Tori for something that was my fault too. Besides, it was something I wanted to do for a while." Lexi shrugged. He didn't answer, but gave her a kiss of his own.

"And you look amazing with blonde hair." Hunter complimented. She blushed a bit, making him smile; "So, if you do become famous, whats gonna happen to me?"

"Pssht, you'll be right there with me." Lexi giggled.

"So you won't just leave me for all those dancers and what not?" Hunter dared.

"Hey, you're the one who said you had a million misses in your rap." Lexi frowned.

Hunter broke into a smile; "Whatever Lex."

* * *

><p>The song that Lexi sings for the contest thing is 'I Never Got to See the West Coast' by Emery.<p> 


	25. The Wild Wipeout

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Tori and Lexi decided to spent the morning at the beach. Tori was gonna hit the waves and Lexi was going swimming.<p>

"We gotta bail in an hour Tor." Lexi told her; "Or we're gonna be late for training again."

"Alright." Tori nodded.

Half an hour later both Lexi and Tori made way over to their beach towel to dry off.

"Yo, yo! Babes alert!" One surfer called. Tori and Lexi smiled at them.

"Dude, I was checking the blue one's moves out there. Not bad... for a chick." Another surfer chuckled.

"And I was watching the swimmer dude, for a blondie she's pretty fast. They should head back to the kitchen no?" the first laughed.

A disgusted Tori pushed through them and headed back to the water, and Lexi approached them; "I could kick your butts any time any day."

"Then proove it chicka!" the second dared. Lexi flared her nostrils and charged back into the water.

The two girls didn't realize Vexacus was watching; "That's right surfer girl! Just surf your way into my trap!"

"But there's two of them." the monster frowned, pointing to where Lexi was going to dive.

"Two for one? Even better! Do it GoldWinger!" Vexacus cackled. On her surfboard Tori smiled at the big wave approaching her and stood up, only to lose balance and fall backwards.

"Woah!" she yelled.

Lexi paused from diving in the water and saw as Tori fell back. Determined to save her friend, Lexi dove in, but hit her head and was stuck in her spot.

* * *

><p>Tori woke up and found herself stuck in the sand, seaweed around her feet. She got to her feet slowly; "Nasty Wipeout." She then noticed Lexi's head bobbing in the water and pulled her out, Lexi coughing out all the water in her lungs; "You alright Lex?"<p>

"There's water in my nose, and I think I have another concussion... I'm fine." Lexi retorted, she pointed to where a man was laying on his stomach, while a Kelzak grabbed his neck from behind. She ran to help him while Tori went to help an elderly woman get rid of a Kelzak as well. Lexi pushed the Kelzak off and pulled the man to his feet; "Are you alright sir?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He was giving me a wonderful neck massage! And then YOU came and ruined it!" the man snapped.

Lexi ran over to Tori, and the two looked around, noticing that all over the beach Monsters and humans were hanging out; "This is freaky. We should go find the guys and ask them whats going on."

"Alright, I'll check Storm Chargers, you check the Moto Track." Tori nodded; "Meet me at Ops if you don't find them."

"You got it!" Lexi nodded.

* * *

><p>Lexi ran all the way to the Moto Track and watched in confusion as Kelzaks were racing against civilians... and winning!<p>

She walked up to a man who was probably a coach; "Excuse me sir, I'm a little lost."

The man looked at; "Of course you are, look, the outlet mall is on Main street. But you might want to shop later after the Ranger attack."

"Ranger attack?" Lexi wondered; "What's that?"

"Okay, now you're just acting stupid." the man shook his head; "Don't you know? Evil Power Rangers are attacking the city!"

"I've heard of good Power Rangers, never Evil ones." Lexi smirked; "What're they like?"

"You must not be from around here. Tell you what, go find them and ask what makes them Evil." the man said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for your help." Lexi retorted, walking away; "And I'm not stupid."

* * *

><p>Tori ran into Ninja Ops with Lexi on her tail; "You guys! Listen, the whole city's flipping out!"<p>

"Tori, we should go." Lexi told her, noticing the guys were watching them suspiciously.

"Hey! Tori! Lexi! There you two are!" Shane said.

"Sup, you girls missed out." Hunter grinned wickedly; "We were on fire! Outta Control!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm glad I missed out." Lexi thought to herself.

"Did you guys hear me? We found out that the Power Rangers were out there trashing everything!" Tori shouted.

"Like we said, outta control." Shane smirked.

"What? That was you guys?" Tori grimaced.

"Who else would it be Tori?" Lexi shot; "Those colors belong to these idiots."

Hunter ran forward and covered Lexi'a mouth with one hand; "Shh don't tell anyone! We wouldn't want to get into trouble! What's up with you two anyway? You're acting-" Lexi started struggling so Hunter let go and stood with the other guys.

"Were you saying we're acting weird?" Tori retorted.

"Yeah! With the whole goody- goody routines." Blake said. Lexi almost lost it, but Tori was just a bit bummed; "Aw hey, I'm sorry! My bad... hey what're you gonna do? Cry?"

Lexi lunged forward, but Tori dragged her back; "Are you kidding me Tor? He just made fun of you and you're just gonna lat him?"

"Like you can do anything to him anyway." Hunter said.

Dustin spun around in the chair in front of the Super Computer; "HA! I'm almost done with a weapon that's really gonna rock this town!"

"That's why you're the Mechanical Master! Dude, D- man!" Cam laughed.

"Cyber Cam, can you tell me what's going on here?" Tori begged.

"That isn't Cyber Cam Tori. In whatever place this is, that is the real Cam." Lexi told her.

Tori panicked and turned to the Guniea Pig; "Sensei please, tell us what's happened to everyone!"

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei frowned; "If you don't want to be a Ranger anymore, you know where the waterfall is! Don't let it splash you on the way out."

"Or maybe you two need a little help finding the way." Dustin grimaced.

"Oh yeah, cause I definately need help from a yellow air head." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"So, what's it gonna be girls?" Blake wondered; "You with us? Or not!"

"If you're talking about trashing the city, then not!" Tori shot.

"Fine, have it your way!" Dustin grumbled, and the five guys took fighting positions.

Lexi turned to Tori; "Get out of here! I'll take care of these idiots." Tori nodded and ran out, letting Lexi fight all five guys on her own.

"That wasn't the brightest move." Shane grinned. One by one the guys lunged forward, but with all the anger Lexi had built inside herself, she blocked each hit.

"Is that all you got boys?" she laughed. Hunter kicked under her feet but she flipped back up and elbowed him to the ground.

"Lex!" she heard Tori yell.

Lexi landed one more blow to Blake's face and ran out; "This day can't get even weirder, can it?"

* * *

><p>"There's gotta be an explanation for all of this." Tori said to Lexi as they walked through town.<p>

"Like what? Is this some sort of Parallel Dimension or a bad dream or something?" Lexi snorted. To answer her a monster ran by behind them holding a kite. They pinched themselves to see if it was a bad dream.

"Parallel dimension." they decided.

_"Let the flowers grow,  
>Let the people sing!"<em> Kapri and Marah sang walking by, dressed like hippies.

"Okay, now I'm just plain freaked out." Tori frowned, looking at them strangely; "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

"Hi! I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam!" Marah smiled happily.

"And I'm Kapri Rainbow Chaser." Kapri added.

"We're folk singers!" Marah grinned.

"I think I have a concussion." Lexi grumbled; "I hit that rock pretty hard when I dove." Marah and Kapri started singing again; "Alright! We get it! You like to sing!"

"I need to get something straight. Aliens, Kelzaks, various Monster types are all good." Tori began slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Marah answered.

"And everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Tori continued.

Kapri nodded grimly; "Oh yeah, of course! Well they just do what they want and stomp on anyone that gets in their way! Well they're horrible, evil creatures!"

"Right now, I couldn't agree with you more!" Lexi grimaced.

"Oh, you girls aren't from around here are you?" Marah frowned, grabbing their hands and walking with them.

"Clearly." Tori stated; "What are we gonna do?"

"Well... about what?" Kapri asked.

"We have this problem. We need someone really smart and powerful to help us." Tori explained slowly.

"Wll, you could go see the Mayor of Blue Bay Harbor." Kapri suggested; "He's like a totally groovy dude!"

"Yeah, and he's a libran so he's like totally balanced." Marah added.

"Well, can you take us to go see him?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah!" Marah smiled.

"Of couse! Like, helping is our most favorite thing!" Kapri exclaimed.

"Besides Unicorns of course!" Marah said.

"Great!" Tori grinned; "Alright, but you gotta promise me something... No More Singing!"

"Okay!" both girls nodded.

"I have a feeling I don't want to go where they're taking us." Lexi smirked.

* * *

><p>"And I was right." Lexi frowned; "This reminds me of Lothor's ship."<p>

"Here we are!" Kapri smiled.

"Isn't it groovy?" Marah wondered.

"You can say that." Lexi shrugged.

They twirled into the room and Marah turned to them; "Okay, you girls just have a seat and the Mayor will be with you shortly!"

"Yeah, we gotta go though, cause uh, we're performing in a Puppet Show this afternoon." Kapri said excitedly; "Okay! Group hug!" They pulled Tori and Lexi into a group hug and left them.

"Ugh, germs." Lexi shuddered when they walked away. The two girls took seats on chairs, and soon the Mayor came to them.

"Hello! I'm Mayor Lothor! How can I help you my dears?" the Mayor smiled. Lexi and Tori looked at each other, and fainted.

Motordrone tapped both girls awake; "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"We're fine." the girls said at once.

"You two gave us quite a fright!" Lothor told them, helping them to their feet; "Careful, too fast and you'll hurt yourselves."

Tori and Lexi turned to the screen where the Power Rangers were running around thrashhing the city again.

"I can't believe it!" Tori frowned; "Again?"

"It's terrible isn't it. No body quite knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem." Lothor sighed.

"You can send me in." Lexi said dangerously.

"That is too dangerous." Lothor shook his head.

"Its your responsibility to protect this city and the people living in it." Tori said; "If you're not gonna do it, who will?"

"Me?" Lexi hoped.

Lothor brushed her off and turned back to Tori; "I don't want any trouble... I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Tori and Lexi ran as fast as they could to find the guys and stopped right in front of them.<p>

"Hey!" Tori shouted; "We told you, you're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbor!"

"Back off girls, we don't wanna hurt you." Blake warned.

"I wouldn't worry about that! We're not exactly defenseless!" Tori snapped; "Ready Lex?"

"You go first." Lexi whispered to her.

"If you say so!" Tori nodded; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

Lexi watched in confusion as Tori tried to morph, but couldn't.

"Pathetic!" Dustin laughed; "Did you see that?"

"Hey, are we supposed to say that?" Shane asked the others.

"This is a joke!" Dustin smirked; "You really don't think you can stand a chance against all of us do you?"

"She might not. But I might. Lets see if I can morph." Lexi shouted; "Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Though she couldn't morph, she stood tall and proud.

"Who was dumb enough to give this baby a morpher?" Hunter demanded.

"Watch it Hunter." Lexi growled; "I am not a baby."

"Please, you're afraid of almost everything!" Cam said.

"Correction, I'm afraid of almost nothing." Lexi grinned.

"For the last time, get out of our way!" Hunter told them, pointing his blaster at Lexi. The guys moved towards the girls, and both girls backed up and took fighting positions.

"Get them!" Dustin shouted, and the guys split up to attack the girls. Shane, Dustin, and Blake on Tori with Hunter and Cam on Lexi.

Hunter grabbed one of Lexi's wrists and tried to hold her so Cam could strike her, but Lexi flipped Hunter onto Cam. He sprung back up and shot at Lexi, who's only thought was; "Flame wall!"

A wall of flames kept him from touching her, but as she put the wall down, he did blast her, knocking her back into Tori, and the two girls were on the floor in pain.

"How could you do this Hunter?" Lexi gasped.

"Easy, I never liked you." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane barked at the two; "You're through!"

"No I'm not." Lexi grinned. She grabbed Shane's leg and ran under Hunter, knocking Shane into him and pulling them both to the ground; "Told you I'm not through!"

Cam grabbed Lexi's neck from behind, choking her. She clawed at his hands, but he wouldn't let go. The other guys stood around cheering him on, but someone blasted at them from behind, knocking the Rangers, and Lexi to the ground.

Lexi started coughing and Tori looked to the source of the blast; "What now!" She started smiling, though Lexi was still recovering from being choked.

"Pardon me Gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect the city, and I intend to do it!" Lothor grimaced.

"Don't make me laugh! Everybody knows you're scared of us!" Dustin grumbled.

"That may be true, but they're not!" Lothor said, summoning the rest of his 'good people' army.

"No body's gonna stop us!" Dustin yelled; "Get them."

"Attack!" Lothor commanded his army. The girls smiled as Lothor's army was able to defeat the Rangers. Lothor turned to one of the Kelzaks; "Did you see that?"

His team faced the Rangers; "Okay team, let's put them together!" His team combined their weapons; "Space Ninja Striker! FIRE!" As the Rangers fell Tori picked Lexi to her feet.

* * *

><p>The guys struggled against the Kelzaks' grips. Lothor came up to them; "I hope you boys have learned your lesson."<p>

"What, that if we trash anymore stuff we're gonna get our butts kicked?" Dustin snapped.

"I guess now I know why you're the smart one." Lexi said, rolling her eyes. Her neck was still burning from when Cam tried to kill her so she kept rubbing it.

"Take them away!" Lothor ordered.

"Uh, are we in trouble or something?" Cam wondered.

"You ruined everything!" Blake shouted at Tori.

"I was over this bad Ranger thing anyway. I'm thinking of taking up Skateboarding." Hunter smiled hoping they would release him.

"Skateboarding? No way man, that's lame..." Shane shot; "Now Motocross, I can get into that."

"Wait!" a voice said as they were about to be pulled back. Lexi walked in front of Hunter and slapped him; "Evil is so not your color."

"Thank you for everything!" Lothor beamed to the two girls, turning to Lexi he said; "You might want to consider Anger Management classes."

Lexi glared at the back of his neck; "Whatever you say dad."

"It's been interesting here." Tori laughed; "But what we'd really like to do is get home."

"Well, maybe you should just go back the way you came." Marah shrugged.

"Marah you are so smart!" Kapri exclaimed.

"Thank you! And you are so pretty!" Marah complimented.

Tori slowed down and Lexi gave her a look; "Oh no, if I hit my head on that rock again I'm bound to get a concussion."

The girl laughed and grabbed Lexi's hand; "C'mon, back the way we came!"

* * *

><p>"If I get a concussion from this or worse I blame you." Lexi mumbled.<p>

"You'll be fine Lex!" Tori reassured her; "I'll see you on the other side, alright?"

"Let's just get this over with!" Lexi whined. She pulled her tee shirt on and dove in the water as Tori started to surf.

Tori fell back, screaming 'woah' as she did. Lexi saw this and dove under to go and find her friend, but as she did she hit her forhead on a rock, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>"We found one!" Shane said as he ran through the sand; "Hey, hey Tori!"<p>

"Wake up!" Dustin told her.

"Stay away, stay back!" Tori cried.

"What? I showered and everything!" Dustin frowned.

"Dustin? Is that really you?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." Dustin nodded.

Tori looked around, temporarily forgetting about Lexi; "Oh you guys, it's so good to see you!" Slowly she remembered; "Lexi!" She ran down the shorline to the waters where Lexi's head was bobbing underneath. Tori pulled Lexi out and noticed a giant bump on her forehead.

"Lex! Wake up!" Hunter said. He put a hand to her chest, noticing her pusle was very faint and noticed her red neck; "This isn't good."

"Give her mouth to mouth you dummy!" Tori yelled, fearing for her friend's life.

So Hunter did give her mouth to mouth, and Lexi opened her eyes slowly. Hunter looked down at her and smiled; "Now how many times have I saved you so far Lex?"

Lexi sat up and looked around; "Why would I know? I don't count the number of times I've almost died."

"She's fine." Shane laughed.

"Tori, I blame you for this bump." Lexi grumbled.

"Cam will check out the bump later. Where were you all afternoon?" Blake asked Tori.

"What happened to Lexi?" Hunter added.

"Yeah you okay?" Shane wondered.

"You had us all really scared." Blake nodded.

"We'll tell you about it later." Tori said to them. She noticed screaming in the background; "What's going on here?"

"Giant butterfly, attacking the city... you know, the usual." Dustin stated, a little bored.

"It's really good to be back." Tori smiled; "Shall we?"

"Yeah." the boys chimed, but Lexi noticed people standing around.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Nin-"

"Um hello? People around." Lexi shot, shoving them to a quieter section of the beach; "Now you can morph."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Elemental Power- Electricity!"

GoldWinger jumped to the floor when he saw the six Rangers. He turned to Tori; "How did you escape my Gold Dust dimension?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it takes more than a little wave and a rock to wipe us out." Tori smirked.

"Wait, that was YOUR dimension?" Lexi glared. She charged at the monster; "You idiot! You sent me to another dimension cause you're too weak to fight me on your own? I had to fight Hunter! Cam tried to kill me! You are dead!"

"Woah, what's gotten into her?" Dustin asked.

The Butterfly Monster tried to escape; "Get away from me!"

"Not until you're dead!" Lexi snapped. She blasted the monster with Electricity, flooring him. Lexi jumped back, allowing the others to take a shot at GoldWinger.

"Thunderstaff! Full Power!" Hunter shouted, slashing at GoldWinger, cutting off parts of his wings.

"Nice move Hunter!" Shane commented.

GoldWinger regenerated the parts of the Wings Hunter cut off.

"He can regenerate!" Blake gaped.

"No shit sherlock **(please excuse the language)**" Lexi retorted. The Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers attacked GoldWinger at once, only to be shocked and blasted to the ground.

Cam flipped in from overhead; "Mind if I cut in?"

"I do!" Lexi yelled; "He's mine!"

Cam nodded and slashed at GoldWinger once and let Lexi finish him off. She cut off the button in the back that allowed him to regenerate and the wings fell off.

"I'm still here!" GoldWinger teased.

"Not for long!" Lexi shouted; "Switching to Fire, now!" She switched to fire and grabbed her Flame Staff, launching herself into the air, and onto GoldWinger's head. She landed on her feet and ran back to the others just as GoldWinger exploded.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Lexi laughed while Tori was trying to help Blake onto a surfboard. The girls had told them about what happened in the Parallel dimension, and now Blake made Tori promise she would never go surfing without a buddy, and that buddy wasn't Lexi.<p>

Speaking of Lexi, turns out, she didn't have a concussion, only a bruise and a cut on her forehead. Cam and Hunter apologized to her numerous times for the behavior their 'twins' had.

Hunter turned to her. Even with a bandage on her forehead, or the Ice pack held to her neck, or the blonde hair flapping all over her face, he found her beautiful; "You know it wasn't true right?"

"What wasn't" Lexi wondered.

"How evil Hunter said he never liked you." Hunter answered; "It's not true, I've liked you since... I can't remember, when you walked up to me in Storm Chargers the first day we met and you were like 'If you touch them I will kill you'." He looked at her, and she blushed deeply, making him chuckle; "You're cute when you do that."

"Yeah yeah." Lexi sighed; "You wouldn't believe when I started liking you."

"You can tell me." Hunter laughed, nudging her with his elbow.

"Remember that day in the Alleyway?" Lexi asked. Hunter nodded, feeling slightly silly because he had liked her first; "No wait, that wasn't the day." Lexi frowned, shaking her head; "Remember when you and Blake beat Dustin in that first race? When you guys met for the first time?"

"You saw that?" Hunter wondered.

"Pssh yeah I saw that." Lexi nodded; "I was looking for Dustin to come to training and I saw you there. I thought you we're kind of creepy at first, but that thought quickly faded and instead I just thought you were cute."

Now it was Hunter's turn to blush, though she didn't see it. He smiled and punched her arm very lightly; "You're not so scary after all."

"Who told you I was scary? Lexi asked, mischievously; "They were totally correct."

He leaned in to kiss her, but turned at the sound of someone falling off a board and turned to see Blake had fallen off his surfboard.

* * *

><p>"They're so cute together." Tori said to Blake, making him turn to look at them, about to kiss. He slipped and fell backwards, snapping the couple out of their moment.<p>

_'We could be like that' _Blake thought, right before he fell, but he already told Tori he liked her, and he couldn't push it... and that was how he fell backwards.

Tori lauged as Blake fell and helped him back onto his board. He laid on the board and she pushed him, making him swim a bit farther; _'This is a story I'd definately tell our children... that is, if we ever do get past this awkward phase Lexi says we're in.'_


	26. General Deception

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Tori stuffed the last bag into her van; "I thought you guys were only going camping for a few days. This is enough gear to outfit a whole city."<p>

"What? It's just the necessities." Hunter smirked.

Lexi ran out singing; _"Look for the bare necessities  
>The simple bare necessities<br>Forget about your worries and your strife  
>I mean the bare necessities<br>Old Mother Nature's recipes  
>That brings the bare necessities of life"<em>

"Bare necessities doesn't include a T.V." Tori shot.

"How else are we gonna watch Supercross tomorrow?" Dustin asked

"You can stay home and watch it in the actual race." Lexi suggested.

"You're not supposed to watch Supercross Dustin. It's called roughing it." Tori grimaced.

"Yeah well if men were made to rough it why would he have made a portable generator?" Shane asked.

"Just get in the van before I change my mind." Tori laughed; "You coming Lex?"

"I'll take my BMX." Lexi nodded, fastening her helmet straps; "It'll be a lot faster for me anyway."

"Thanks for giving us a ride Tori. And thanks for... coming along Lexi?" Blake said.

"No problem." Tori sighed; "I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world. Plus, this way we know where to find you when things go horribly wrong."

"Come on we're highly trained Ninjas! What could happen?" Blake asked.

"Wait, Tori." Lexi stopped her; "I have to tell you something."

Tori and Lexi went away far enough so that the guys wouldn't hear their conversation; "What's wrong Lex?"

"I don't know." Lexi said; "I keep getting this really scary nightmare that every time Lothor dies I'm going to die with him."

"You think it's trying to tell you something?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. Itold you because I don't want Hunter to freak out if it's nothing." Lexi said, partially freaking out herself.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Tori smiled.

* * *

><p>"Nothing, no form of alien prescence anywhere." Cam sighed; "Something's just not right."<p>

"I agree, Lothor has been far too quiet." Sensei agreed.

"You don't think he's thought better of things and just... left." Cam thought aloud.

"Alas, I am certain that would be the last thing he would do. This prolonged silence can only mean one thing- he is planning his biggest attack yet." Sensei told his son.

"Well I've been working on several new features for the Samurai Star Megazord. I hope they're ready in time." Cam shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Kapri groaned; "Lets get started already! Where's Zurgane?"<p>

"Right here." he growled from behind; "This meeting is for Evil Officers only, what are you two doing here?"

"Uh, well we know we're not technically officers, but we just thought you know since-" Kapri began.

"Get out!" Zurgane yelled.

"You don't have to yell." Marah said, holding her ears shut.

"Yeah, we don't want to listen to a bunch of losers anyway!" Kapri frowned. She heard gasps and other sounds from the other Generals; "Yeah, we got lots better to do with our time."

"We do?" Marah asked dumbly.

"Out!" Zurgane growled once more. The girls did what was asked and ran out. He turned back to the other Generals; "I call to order the Council of Officers! We're here to discuss my plan, to destroy the Power Rangers... starting with that Orange one."

"Your plan? I see, and why should anyone listen to your plan?" Vexacus asked.

"Well because I... because it's my plan! And, and I say you have to listen! It's Evil Space Ninja protocol!" Zurgane said in a panic, causing the others to laugh.

"Yes, well there's a good, solid answer." Vexacus said sarcastically.

"Silence, I demand your respect!" Zurgane grumbled.

"Zurgane, Zurgane... haven't you learned by now respect is not something you demand, it's something you must earn!" Vexacus grumbled.

"My leadership has earned the respect of my master Lothor." Zurgane retorted.

"And if I were Lothor I might want to ask myself, what have you done for me?" Vexacus hissed.

"Fail again and again! That's what Zurgane's really good at!" Shimatzu said.

"Do not mock me!" Zurgane growled, going over to hit Shimatzu, but Vexacus stood in the way.

"Zurgane, you haven't had much luck getting those Power Rangers have you? Especially that Orange one." Vexacus said; "Maybe it's time you step aside, let another General take the helm for a while."

"I will never relinquish my duties! Never! I will dispose of those Power Rangers! And then we shall see who Lothor keeps in command." Zurgane fumed, leaving the room.

"Um, Zurgane! What about the meeting Zurgane?" Choobo called out, following both Zurgane and Motordrone out the door.

"He's so gullible it's almost criminal." Vexacus mused.

"We'll let him tire the Power Rangers out for us, and we'll go in and take the credit!" Shimatzu brainstormed.

They didn't realize Kapri and Marah were listening in on their conversation. Kapri smirked; "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well I don't know. What are you thinking?" Marah wondered.

* * *

><p>Tori drove her van down the rode towards the camping site. She had allowed Lexi to ride ahead of her, and Lexi was going much faster than she was, and everyone in the van tried to enjoy the much boring ride.<p>

Lexi found a small ramp on the side of the rode where the van wouldn't go and so she pedaled her bike forward and did a no- hander until she was back on the rode. Being out in the quiet was something she enjoyed, for it calmed her down. For a few minutes the teenagers in the van talked about Lexi's trick, but they all got bored again. Lexi fell back to the side of the van and gave Tori a thumbs up, indicating she could go on like this for hours.

"Do you guys ever wonder why the sky is blue, and not like... see through?" Dustin asked, Tori had left the window open so Lexi had heard his question and chuckled.

"No." Tori laughed.

"Not me." Hunter said.

"Cause I mean it's just air. It should be see through." Dustin said, looking up to the sky. He then turned to Shane; "You ever wonder about that?"

"Dustin, I'm the air guy, you know Power of Air." Shane smirked; "You worry about the dirst and figure out why it's brown."

"Okay I was just asking." Dustin said.

Hunter felt his phone beeping and read a message out loud; "The sky is blue because it reflects off the sea. And the sea is blue because it reflects off the sky. Lexi."

"How did she..." Tori wondered, turning to look at Lexi, but she was a few meters away parked. She put her phone back into her pocket, turned and waved at them, and started pedaling again; "That girl never ceases to amaze me."

"Me neither." Hunter smiled inwardly.

* * *

><p>"When my plan suceeds there will be no question on who the top General is." Zurgane grumbled. Kapri and Marah came up behind him.<p>

"Hey what're you looking at?" Kapri asked.

"None of your business." Zurgane retorted.

"No need to bite out heads off." Marah frowned.

"We have something important to tell you." Kapri said urgently.

"What is it?" Zurgane asked.

"Well its about Shimatzu and Vexacus." Kapri told him.

"I'm listening." Zurgane said.

"Okay, so... we were spying on them and we heard them plotting." Marah told him.

"Plotting? About what?" Zurgane wondered.

"Well, that's the part we're not so sure about." Kapri said.

Just then a Kelzak carrying a box came into the room and he shoved the two girls away; "Out of my way! I have a mission to carry out!" He tried to snatch the box out of the Kelzak's hand; "Gimme that!" Zurgane signed the papers and threw the box open, pulling out a device; "Perfect!"

"Hey, whats that?" Marah asked.

"An upgrade, found it on the internet." Zurgane explained.

"What does it do?" Kapri asked.

"With this, I'll give the Power Rangers something they'll never expect." Zurgane said; "Now get out of my way!"

"You think we should tell Uncle?" Marah asked Kapri.

"Tell him what?" Kapri smirked.

* * *

><p>Tori kept driving forward with Lexi still pedaling her BMX and a girl was screaming for help in the street. Lexi ditched her BMX and helmet and ran towards the girl.<p>

"This does not look good." Tori noted.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the rode our school got sucked into space." Dustin reminded her.

Tori stopped in front of the girl as Lexi stood next to her.

"Are you alright miss?" Lexi asked worried.

"It's my friend. We need help. Do you guys have a rope?" the girl asked, freaking out.

"You didn't happen to pack a rope with the C.D player and the laptop did you?" Tori asked.

"Forget them, I have a rope." Lexi said, taking one out of her pack; "Take me to your friend."

They ran to a small ledge where rock climbers were waiting for help. the girl turned to them; "I accidently leaned and her rope broke. She's stuck."

Shane looked over the ledge; "Hold on! We're gonna get you outta there."

Lexi threw her padding aside and held the end of her rope; "I'm going down there."

"No, Blake should go down." Hunter said; "He's pretty light."

"Listen. A life is at stake." Lexi spoke, she hadn't sounded so serious in a while; "Either we do it this way, or I do it my way. And that one doesn't include ropes."

"Fine, we'll do it." Shane nodded, he took the other guys to the side; "We should be ready to bail and go to Ranger Mode if anything goes wrong."

"Reading your mind bro." Hunter told him.

As soon as she was fastened up she turned to Dustin and nodded.

"Alright, we're good here." Dustin said.

Hunter stayed at the edge to make sure Lexi wouldn't fall; "You sure about this?"

"One hundred percent." Lexi smiled. She lowered herself down slowly, then taking larger jumps down. She touched the girl on her shoulder; "You're going to be alright!" But then she noticed something wasn't right and tried to scream. The girl turned into a Kelzak, and as Lexi was trying to get away from the Kelzak, the rope started slipping.

"Lexi, are you alright?" Hunter called from above; "Is the girl safe?"

Just then the girl who had asked them for help smiled wickedly; "She's fine." She turned into a Kelzak fury and flipped Blake and Dustin over to where the others were standing, on the ledge. The other Rock Climbers walked forward and turned into Kelzak furies as well.

"I so didn't see it coming." Tori smirked.

"Attack!" Zurgane commanded the Kelzak furies.

The Rangers were fighting them off but Hunter realized Lexi's rope was slipping again;"Lexi!" Tori joined him to see if they could help Lexi.

The Kelzak fury fighting Lexi pushed her down, so she was dangling from the rope upside down. She blasted at it with Electricity, but he didn't even seem phazed. He slashed at the rope, and Lexi fell.

"No!" Tori screamed.

But just before she hit the ground a giant, mechanical arm caught her, and they looked up to see the Monkeyzord; "Phew, that was a bit too close. Thanks Monkey."

Hunter and Tori smiled in relief, and Hunter went back into battle so Tori could watch if Lexi needed help.

"You think a little knife can stop me?" Lexi asked the Kelzak Fury; "Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! Elemental Power- Fire!"

She streaked up the ledge, taking the Kelzak Fury with her, and threw it at the other Kelzaks before standing in front of her friends; "You guys alright?"

Shane smiled; "Even better. I think its time we clean up these clowns. Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Attack!" Zurgane commanded the Kelzak Furies again.

Shane used his Ninja Sword's gold power to slash through the Kelzaks and he attacked Zurgane, only to be flipped back down; "You want to play rough? Fine! Battleizer"

He used his Battleizer's lasers to knock many Kelzaks down at once.

* * *

><p>"Zurgane is as useless as I thought he would be." Vexacus said; "Lothor won't even miss him."<p>

Just then the Evil Space Ninja plowed into the room; "What did I miss? Not one of those sitcoms I hope."

"No sir, our plan... a perfect plan that is coming together well..." Vexacus mumbled.

"Perfectly?" Shimatzu said in a question form.

"Yes, Perfectly." Vexacus nodded.

"It better, because I've been reviewing your performance reports. And the truth of the matter is, you things are outta here... unless things start going our way." Lothor told them.

"Yes, sir." Vexacus sighed.

"Now where is Zurgane?" Lothor grumbled; "He's never around when you need him."

* * *

><p>"Alright Sensei, whatever you think is best." Shane said into his morpher; "Alright he told us, there was nothing we could do back there that we can't do here."<p>

"Cool, so we Camp?" Dustin asked.

"We camp." Shane said happily.

Lexi picked her BMX off the ground and rolled it over to Tori's van; "I love this forest."

"I still don't know how you guys can call it camping." Tori laughed.

"Tori, don't say a thing until you experience it." Blake warned.

"I'm not experiencing anything. I'm just gonna drop you guys off and then we're out of there." Tori told him. She continued driving along the road, Lexi ahead of her by a few meters.

* * *

><p>Tori and Lexi finished taking bags out of the van and sighed after putting Lexi's BMX in it; "That's the last of it."<p>

They looked at the way the guys set up their 'camp' and Tori frowned; "You've got to be kidding."

"This isn't camp!" Lexi agreed with her; "Camping is a night under the stars sleeping in tents and roasting marshmellows. Not sitting around watching T.V."

"Hey, anyone wanna order pizza?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm in. Except none of that pineapple stuff though, huh?" Blake asked his brother."

"Fine." Hunter huffed. He took out his phone and groaned; "No signal, looks like we're having hamburgers."

"Where's the fridge?" Dustin asked.

"I think you guys are missing the point." Tori said.

"The point is to have fun." Blake told the girls; "You sure you don't wanna stay?"

Lexi began spinning; "This forest is awesome!" She walked to a tree and climbed into one of the branches; "Its so quiet and peaceful!"

"Lex, we gotta get back. Cam needs some help at Ninja Ops." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Alright, one second." Lexi smiled brightly. She climbed onto one of the highest branches and smiled down at them; "I'm on top of the world."

"Lex, get down before you hurt yourself." Hunter demanded.

She stuck her tounge out at him, but jumped down from the top of the tree, flipping onto the ground; "I love trees!"

"You seem so happy in here." Shane noted.

"I'm not some city girl Shane. If you gave me a couple of pieces of wood and some water I could live here my entire life!" Lexi exclaimed; "Far away from the idiots who use Electricity for everything."

Tori grabbed Lexi by the arm and pulled her to the van; "We'll be back to pick you guys up the day after tomorrow. Bye!"

"See ya Tor!" The guys chorused, and then after getting a look from Lexi; "Bye Lex!"

"Bye idiots that use Electricity for everything!" Lexi smiled, getting into Tori's van.

Tori tried to drive, but found out the tires were stuck in the dirt; "Oh great." Two girls looked over at the guys; "Guys, can we get a little help over here?"

* * *

><p>Lexi got out of the car to make sure they would do it right.<p>

"On the count of three." Tori said to the guys; "One... two... three!"

The guys pushed the van from behind as Tori pushed the accelerator, getting dirt all over the guys. As the van pulled forward the guys fell to the ground, and Tori destroyed the Regenerater.

Lexi couldn't help but laugh at the guys when she saw their faces. They stood in front of Tori's van, covered in dirt. But Lexi stood far away from them.

"Oops." Tori shrugged, smiling innocently.

* * *

><p>"Ugh man I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since I ran out of Tear offs last week." Dustin exclaimed.<p>

"You guys, we're so sorry about your Generator." Tori said to them.

"Ah it's not your fault." Blake chuckled.

"How was the shower?" Tori asked.

"You can say it was refreshing." Shane told her.

"But cold... would be more accurate." Hunter said.

"Well we know it doesn't exactly make it up to you guys, but your burgers are on the grill, and your sodas are getting cold in the stream." Tori smiled.

"And... I did absolutely nothing!" Lexi said; "I was too busy checking out the trees around here. They're so tall!"

"Sounds good to me." Blake said as he opened the grill. He turned back to Tori; "You're forgiven, Lexi... not so much."

"Aw." Lexi frowned. Then two figures dropped out of the sky.

"Come on!" Shane told them.

They ran and found themselves face to face with Vexacus and Shimatzu.

"Thought I smelled garbage!" Hunter said in disgust.

"We'll see who gets trashed." Vexacus laughed.

"No offense, but you two don't seem like the outside types." Shane told them.

"We're not. We just came to watch your ultimate demise." Vexacus growled.

"Don't you mean cause our ultimate demise?" Tori wondered.

"Okay, I like your way better." Vexacus nodded, he blasted at them, but Lexi put up her Electric Force field.

"Oh man, just when you thought it was safe enough to have a day off." Shane grumbled; "Ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Elemental Power- Electricity!"

The three Wind Rangers went after Vexacus with their swords, but he just knocked them away.

Dustin tried to slash him but Vexacus caught the sword; "Your sword cannot hurt me boy." He pushed Dustin back to the other two.

"C'mon guys, put them together!" Shane instructed. They combined their three weapons; "Storm Striker!"

"Strike this!" Vexacus yelled, he blasted at them all and they dropped the weapon; "You like spaghetti?" He used a type of shocking strings to lift them up and into the air, pushing them into each other.

"That's it!" Lexi grumbled. She took out her metal rod which started pulsing with Electricity and slashed at Vexacus, bringing him down, but Shimatzu came from out of nowhere and she started fighting him as well. She was pushed away so Blake and Hunter had a chance.

Blake put his antlers around Shimatzu's waist to shock him.

"Not this time!" Shimatzu smiled wickedly, pushing him down.

"Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!" Hunter called. He threw the weapon at Shimatzu who got hit, but laughed and faded away.

"Where'd he go?" Blake asked; "Huh?"

Lexi tumbled over to them as a Shimatzu's giant head appeared; "I'm so close to victory I can taste it!"

The three Rangers found themselves on the floor. Hunter looked around in disbelief; "We're getting licked?"

"It seems you have met your match!" Shimatzu growled.

"Sure we did!" Lexi snapped; "Elemental Power- Fire!" She turned back into a Fire Ranger and she lunged for them, her Flame Staff weilded in her hands. She slashed at them; "Never... hurt... my... friends!"

Vexacus grabbed Lexi by the wrist and threw her over at the others; "You are finished Rangers!" Just then he and Shimatzu were blasted and they all turned to see Cam had joined the party.

"Cam! Great!" Tori smiled.

"I picked up something on the radar, it's heading this way." Cam told them.

Shane ran up to him; "What? Worse than these two superfreaks?"

"Yeah, way worse." Cam nodded.

"Hey, Rangers! Nobody's worse than we are!" Vexacus grumbled.

"I would have to agree!" Shimatzu grinned wickedly.

"No one messes up my Weekend!" Hunter shouted. They formed the Thunderstorm Cannon and added Lexi's Elemental blaster to it. They blasted the energy, but Vexacus and Shimatzu caught it, throwing it back. Lexi jumped in front of the others, catching most of the impact.

"Guys!" Cam yelled, running to their side; "Lex, you alright?"

"This was too easy!" Shimatzu exclaimed. Just then the ground started shaking, and Zurgane's new zord popped up.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" he growled.

"It's Zurgane!" Cam announced.

"I can... see that." Lexi said, gasping through the pain.

"Not again!" Shane groaned.

"Fight me, if you dare!" Zurgane hissed.

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" Shimatzu called out.

"You're on Zurgane!" Shane said as they got to their feet. Lexi was the last to stand, but the first to jump into her Monkeyzord. They formed four Megazords.

"I'm waiting." Zurgane said through clenched teeth.

"The last time someone said something like that it was a... trap." Lexi realized; "Guys! No wait, it's a trap."

"What're you saying Lex?" Shane snorted; "Just attack him."

"We haven't used this one in a while!" Tori realized; "Locked, and dropped!"

"Perfect... downloading Power Data now!" Zurgane mumbled.

"Star Blazer!" The Wind Ninjas called.

"That got him!" Tori nodded.

Then it was the Thunder Ranger's turn. Hunter held out a Power dish; "This one's mine! Locked, and dropped!"

"Excellent!" Zurgane said, downloading the Power Data from that as well; "Yes, just a bit more!"

"Sting Blaster!" The Thunders called. Zurgane blocked the hit. And then it was Cam's turn.

"I got one for ya! Locked and dropped." Cam grinned.

"Fools!" Zurgane cackled.

Cam threw the bee at Zurgane, but he knocked it back, and finally it was Lexi's turn.

"You want my Powers right Zurgane?" Lexi asked; "Here, take it. Locked, and dropped."

"Ah, its so close I can feel it!" Zurgane said as a staff came out of Lexi's Power Sphere. He downloaded that Power Data as well, when Lexi slashed at him using her Fire Power. The four Megazords stood side by side; "Now it's my turn!" He blasted at the Megazords, knocking the four down.

"Hmm, interesting turn of events." Vexacus thought to himself.

"My victory is at hand!" Zurgane laughed.

* * *

><p>Zurgane approached the four fallen Megazords and Vexacus laughed from the ground.<p>

"I thought you said we were going to get the credit! All I see is The Ranger's Zords on the ground and Zurgane ready to take a bow!" Shimatzu hissed.

"You worry too much! Relax, if Zurgane takes a bow it'll be his final one!" Vexacus reassured him.

"I hope so, for our sake!" Shimatzu snarled.

Zurgane tried to stab the Wind Megazord, but was stopped by Cam in his own Lightning Mode; "What?"

"Woah! Where'd you get that mode Cam?" Shane asked.

"I'm the one in charge of Upgrades remember?" Cam laughed.

"Not my upgrades!" Lexi grinned; "Clone attack!" Many little Monkeyzords popped up and ran to attack Zurgane, pushing him back further; "Thats how you do things in my town."

"Pretty sweet!" Shane nodded to Lexi, but they didn't notice Zurgane was back and about to attack Lexi, but was intercepted by the Thunder Megazord.

"Thanks guys!" Lexi nodded to them.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Hunter asked them.

"Lets do it!" Shane grinned widely.

"Locked, and dropped!" Shane, Hunter, Cam, and Lexi said at once.

"I'll take that Power!" Zurgane hissed as they formed the Hurricane Megazord. He finally finished collecting Data; "Yes! I got what I came for!" He cackled, letting his Zord be destroyed.

"He's up to something." Lexi noted.

"I feel it too, Zurgane's smarter than that." Cam nodded.

"But we trashed his Zord." Hunter smirked.

"Even if he got out he's got nothing." Dustin agreed with Hunter.

"It just doesn't feel right, it was too easy." Cam said.

"You call that easy?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Go back to your Campsite, I have to check something at Ninja Ops." Cam told them.

"I'll go with you, I'm over the whole camping thing." Tori volunteered herself.

"I'll stay with the guys and keep them safe." Lexi said.

"Keep us safe?" Dustin laughed.

"What, so you're gonna protect each other and put up sheilds and force fields so that no one from the outside can hurt you?" Lexi shot.

"Fine." Dustin sighed.

"Let us know if you find something out." Shane told Cam.

"I will, keep your eyes open out there." Cam said; "Especially you Lex."

"Si." Lexi nodded.

"Don't worry." Shane reassured him.

* * *

><p>"Mission accomplished sir!" Zurgane announced.<p>

"So you're telling me that on this disk is a cloned program of all the Ranger's Zord Powers." Lothor wondered, waving the C.D in the air.

"Yes sir, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Zurgane nodded.

"That's brilliant. I didn't know you had it in you." Lothor beamed.

"Thank you sir." Zurgane said, reaching for the C.D.

"The only question now is what're you gonna do with it?" Lothor asked.

"An excellent question! I'm preparing a weapon so powerful that the Rangers will soon be a distant footnote in the Earth's history." Zurgane answered.

"Good! That's what I like to hear! Carry on Zurgane, you always were my favorite General." Lothor told him.

"Thank you sir!" Zurgane bowed.

"Did you hear that?" Shimatzu muttered; "He always was his best General?"

"I heard, I heard." Vexacus said.

"Is this how your brilliant plan is supposed to go? I thought the Rangers would get tired and Zurgane would be destroyed!" Shimatzu spat.

"Zurgane is trying to take out the Rangers single handedly. He's in way over his head." Vexacus told him; "This is exactly where we want to be."

"You believe Zurgane would fail?" Shimatzu asked.

"Of course he will! History's on our side there!" Vexacus snapped; "He's failed every mission he's ever attempted."

"So have we." Shimatzu reminded him.

"Details details." Vexacus rolled his eyes.

"But his new weapon is impressive. What if he suceeds?" Shimatzu dared.

"He won't. Stand by, we need to be ready when he is destroyed! And then I will take my place as leader of Lothor's Army!" Vexacus said.

"You mean WE will take OUR places." Shimatzu corrected him.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Vexacus nodded. Kapri and Marah fell to the floor; "What have we here?"

"You girls were spying, weren't you?" Shimatzu hissed.

"No we weren't." Marah lied.

"No, we were just um... polishing the floor." Kapri told them.

"Yeah, with our ears!" Marah added.

"I hope that is true because I'm not very fond of spies." Vexacus snarled, ready to blast them.

"No no! Look we're cleaning!" Marah panicked. She and Kapri went back to 'cleaning the floor'.

"Silly fools." Vexacus said to Shimatzu.

"Just go." Shimatzu ushered, and the two left Kapri and Marah.

* * *

><p>Zurgane stood in front of a new Zord; "Now for the final phaze! My new Hyper Zurgane Zord!" He got in the Zord; "Thanks to the Ranger's Powers you will soon come to life! Together we will be unstoppable!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Just doesn't seem logical." Cam said.<p>

"Cam, sometimes one must turn away from a problem in order to find the solution." Sensei told him.

"Dad, I've turned every way I know how! I'm not even sure there is a problem, I just know something isn't right.

* * *

><p>"Man, I don't know if I can sit out here and have a good time after all this stuff." Hunter sighed; "I just need to chill out for a while."<p>

"This is what I call chilling." Lexi said, spinning through the dirt road; "Being out in a forest where everything around me are trees and streams."

"Stop spinning you're giving me a headache." Shane frowned, and so she did.

"I for one need to fill my grill. Cheeseburgers here I come." Dustin grinned happily.

"You're not serious are you?" Lexi frowned; "It's been hours. All your burgers are either burnt or eaten by a bear."

"Man pickles, someone tell me we brought pickles." Blake said; "I can't eat Cheeseburgers without pickles."

"Chill bro, I brought them." Shane reassured him; "We're seconds away from a meal fit for a king!" They found that their campsite was completely trashed.

"I don't believe this." Blake exclaimed. He walked to the grill and all the burgers were gone; "This cannot be happening!"

"Bear attack, I was right." Lexi smiled; "Told you."

"This whole nature thing is for the birds." Dustin sighed; "I say we bag it, and go find some greasy fast food."

"Yeah sure, lets all take your car." Shane told Dustin.

"Dude you know I don't have a car." Dustin said. Shane walked away; "Alright I getcha."

"We're stuck, stranded, grounded." Hunter panicked.

"And you say it like it's a bad thing to be out here in the forest!" Lexi pouted.

"This whole trip is turning out to be one bad idea." Blake smirked.

"Oh come on guys, we're Ninjas! Trained to use whats around us?" Shane lectured them; "Haven't you heard the saying 'When life gives you lemons you make lemonade'."

"Well, I didn't see any lemon trees out here and between you and me Lemonade isn't gonna cut it for me right now." Dustin frowned.

"It's a saying." Shane explained, tossing Dustin a bucket; "Let's see what does grow around here. Spread out, and no body comes out without any food, you too Lex. You wanted to stay, you do your part."

"Wait." She stopped them; "Do you have salt, pepper, a knife, and a fishing pole?"

Shane handed her whatever he could find and they split up, Lexi walking to the stream; "Time to catch me some fish!"

* * *

><p>"What did you find?" Tori asked Cam.<p>

"I'm getting a weird Energy reading. I think Zurgane used some sort of Power Replicator on us." Cam answered.

"What does that mean?" Tori wondered.

"Means we're in trouble." Cam sighed. He signaled in the other Rangers; "Sorry to tell you this but we've got another Emergency on our hands."

_"I hear you Cam." Shane said._

_"With you bro." Blake said._

_"On my way!" Hunter told them._

_"Right beind you dude!" Dustin nodded._

_"Squirrels." Lexi said._

Cam turned to Tori; "We gotta ask her why she keeps saying squirrels. You ready?"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ranger Storm Power!"

* * *

><p>"Whats the deal?" Shane asked.<p>

"I'm back and you're through." Zurgane hissed.

"Zurgane! I knew it!" Cam shouted.

"So it was a trap!" Lexi realized; "Careful, he knows our powers and can use them against us."

"Lets take him out before he does." Shane nodded to her. They ran forward and slashed at the new Zord without even making a dent.

"What's the matter Rangers? You aren't surprised are you?" Zurgane asked. He blasted a rocket arm at them, but they jumped to the sky and slashed his chest.

"I have another surprise for you!" Zurgane hisssed, he put his own type of Power disk in its slot; "Locked, and dropped!"

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's a power sphere!" Shane gaped.

"What a poser!" Dustin said.

"I knew it." Cam said.

"This is brutal!" Hunter thought out loud.

"Totally brutal!" Blake agreed.

"Pssh, you are so unoriginal." Lexi snorted.

"That's right, a Power sphere cloned from your own technology. Its your move!" Zurgane hissed.

"You can't use our Powers against us!" Shane snapped.

"Huh, we'll just see about that!" Zurgane scoffed. He got a weapon from the sphere; "Maximum Power!"

The Megazord used a sheild, but Zurgane broke through. Lexi glared at the others; "Whos idea was it to use that dumb sheild?" Zurgane slashed at the Megazords, knocking it down.

"We're hit! Ugh, we're down!" Shane said.

"Clone attack!" Lexi yelled. Many little Monkeyzords ran and slashed at Zurgane with their tails, actually doing some damage, keeping him away while the Megazord stayed down.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked them.

"Now for the final strike!" Zurgne hissed, ready to finish them. He brought his weapon down.

Suddenly, an Electric force field popped up protecting the Megazord, and just to keep the Hurricane Megazord safe, Lexi added a Flame wall underneath.

"Good save Lex!" Cam smiled. Putting up the sheild and the wall at the same time took too much energy however, and Lexi passed out, taking down the Flame wall but keeping up the Electric Force field; "Mammoth Zord, online!" The Mammoth Zord came from behind and pelted Zurgane with a Power sphere, distracting him long enough for the Hurricane Megazord to kick him away and then get back up to its feet, knocking out the Electric Force field as well.

"Never send an Elephant to do an alien's job!" Zurgane roared, blasting at the Mammoth Zord.

Noticing that the Mammoth Zord stopped moving, Cam panicked; "He's imobilized him!"

"Let's put a new spin on this thing!" Shane called, and the propeller on the front of the Megazord started spinning rapidly.

"Sorry, not this time, batter up!" Zurgane scowled, canceling their attack with his own one.

_"Rangers, come to Ninja Ops at once! Use the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat!"_

"Oh man!" Shane said disappointed; "On our way Sensei!" The Ninja Firebird swooped in and both the Hurricane Megazord and the Mammoth zord disappeared.

"Go ahead and retreat, as long as I have this, no one can stop me." Zurgane growled, using a Powersphere; "Activating Hypersword! Come get me! Or have you finally given up?"

"He's using our powers to attack the city!" Shane noted.

"We've gotta get back out there." Hunter said.

"I need more time. Only the Elemental Megazord is ready to battle and Lexi's out cold." Cam shook his head.

"No, I can go." Lexi said, struggling to her feet; "My Megazord is still up, I can do it."

"No, you can't. You hardly have any Energy Lex." Cam stopped her; "You have to stay and rest."

"How're we going to fight that thing without the Zords?" Tori asked.

"Think Rangers, What other resources are at your disposal?" Sensei asked.

"What about the Gliders?" Dustin asked.

"And the Tsunami Cycles." Blake added.

"Excellent thinking. Individually your weapons would be overpowered. But together your resources will be significant." Sensei nodded.

"Alright, follow my lead guys. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing." Shane told them; "Lexi, stay here and rest."

"The world is in danger, I rest when Zurgane's destroyed." Lexi said, streaking out, disobeying orders.

"Right behind you." Tori agreed.

"I'll bring the Zords when they're repaired." Cam said; "Good luck, and watch Lexi."

* * *

><p>Shane, Tori, and Dustinused their gliders to fly over to Zurgane's Zord, with Hunter, Blake, and Lexi on their Tsunami Cycles.<p>

"Hey Zurgane! You gonna hide in that thing all day?" Shane asked.

"Come out and fight us!" Tori shouted.

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter teased. They attacked the Zords using their gliders and Tsunami Cycles.

"Look! No zords!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Come and get us!" Tori told him.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Zurgane growled. He got out of the Zord and slashed the three Wind Rangers out of the sky. He stood in front of all six Rangers; "I'll fight you on my own!"

"Go time!" Shane yelled as they split seperate ways.

The Thunder Rangers started slashing at Zurgane, but was sent to the ground. The Wind Rangers retaliated by blasting at Zurgane with their lasers, but he hit them with his own Energy, knocking them down too. Finally it was Lexi's turn. She used her Flame staff and ran forward to take him down, but he took her staff and threw it to the side, punching her in the gut and she flew back.

They took out their swords and tried taking him down that way, but Zurgane still was able to knock them all back down.

"Storm Striker! Ready? FIRE!" Dustin yelled. A one hundred ton weight fell out of the sky, but Zurgane chopped it in half; "What?"

"No way!" Hunter said in disbelief.

"There's more!" Zurgane cackled. He threw his swords up in the air and blasted at them, knocking them backwards.

"Cam, we're running out of options." Shane said into his morpher.

"No you aren't." Lexi said, getting to her feet. Her hands started flaming and pulsing with Electricity, and she charged at Zurgane. She was doing well at first, but he grabbed her around the neck, and pushed her away, knocking her into a wall.

_"I'm on my way and I'm bringing some backup!"_

"Yeah right!" Shane smiled. Lexi, determined to win this fight got to her feet and walked over to the other Rangers.

"If thats the way you want it, to the zord!" Zurgane howled, getting back in his Zord; "I'm back on the saddle and I'm ready to ride!"

"It's on now!" Shane snapped as they got into their zords as well, forming three Megazords.

Zurgane threw a rocket fist at them, landing most of the impact on the Thunder Megazord. Cam stopped him from making another attack by blasting him with lasers.

"Time to call out the Hurricane!" Shane said.

"You got it!" Hunter nodded.

"Yeah!" Cam agreed.

"If you say so." Lexi shrugged; "Locked, and dropped."

"Give it your best shot!" Zurgane growled.

"Charge!" Shane ordered, and as they fought Zurgane had the temporary advantage; "Full Power!" They slashed at him, but the Zord vanished and came up behind them.

Zurgane slashed at the Megazord, making sparks fly; "It's over for you!"

"Not even close!" Cam shouted; "Mammoth Zord, let's rock!"

Zurgane blasted at the Mammoth Zord, but Lexi put up a Force Feild around ti, and it didn't get hit; "You didn't think I'd let you do that again did you?"

"Give up!" Zurgane growled.

"Never!" Shane shouted. They bumped the top of the Mammoth Zord's head and out came a bunch of Powerspheres they've used over time.

"Huh?" Zurgane asked, taking a step back.

"Ready!" they all said; "Fire!"

All the weapons from the Powespheres attacked at once, and the Zord blew up.

"Yeah! We rock!" Shane exclaimed. He then turned to Lexi; "Good job Lex, you really pulled through for us today!"

"You knows it." Lexi laughed. **(And yes, I can see I wrote knows... thats how I say it though, you knows it!)**

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Tori sighed as they reached the Campsite; "I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all this. I just wanna go to sleep."<p>

"Me too. I just didn't want them thinking I was... well... lame." Cam agreed.

"Me too." Tori said, but when they entered the campsite they found the guys sleeping in chairs and Lexi sleeping in a branch up in a tree.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them." Cam said.

"No doubt." Tori agreed.

Lexi must have sensed them coming; "Who's there?" She fell out of her tree and landed on the ground with a thud.

The guys woke up and closed their eyes again... all but Hunter. He helped Lexi to her feet and once they saw Cam and Tori, they sunk back to the ground, and they fell asleep, Lexi in Hunter's arms.


	27. Storm Before the Calm

_REVIEW!_

**Author's Note #1; **Hey, Pinkteddy here. I know I skipped through half the episodes of the season, but I'm just trying to get it done before I go back to school tomorrow. You guys have been really great, reviewing and reading, and it means a lot that people actually did like what I wrote. Thanks for everything guys! I promise I'll try doing a Dino Thunder sequel soon.

* * *

><p>"Now that we have formed an alliance, we must be very careful that your uncle does not suspect us." Vexacus told Kapri and Marah.<p>

"Let us worry about him." Kapri said boredly; "You just get ready to take on the Rangers."

"You have the scroll?" Vexacus asked.

"Of course we have it, we always have it." Marah scoffed.

"Wait here, safe, away from Uncle. We'll come for you when the time is right." Kapri ordered him.

"Gimme the scroll now!" Vexacus demanded.

"Back off!" Marah warned, blasting at him; "You're a loose cannon and we don't trust you."

"We're calling the shots now. You don't like it? Take us on." Kapri dared; "We'd love the competition."

"Fine! I'll wait." he humphed; "But not for long."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Dustin sulked as he entered Storm Chargers; "I asked for Four Stroke oil, and they send me this Two Stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?"<p>

Kelly and Shane laughed from a corner.

"What's so funny?" Dustin wondered.

"Hey look, forget about the oil, and pack your bags." Shane said, patting his shoulder as he walked by.

"Why? Where are we going?" Dustin asked.

"You wanted to freestyle? Well guess what, your gonna get your chance." Kelly smiled brightly, handing him papers; "Fill it out and sign it, we have to get it in straight away if you want to make the deadline."

"This is for the U.S Action games!" Dustin smiled, pumped; "You serious?"

"Yup, and by the way, on the Sponsor... write Storm Chargers." Kelly said before going back to work.

"Sponsor?" Dustin asked, then turning to Shane; "Hey! Did you know about this?"

"I'm going too! For Skateboard baby! Yeah!" Shane cheered.

Then Tori walked in and Dustin turned to her; "Hey Tori! Check it out!"

"Oh, Kelly's Sponsoring you to go to the U.S Action games for Freestyle." Tori smiled.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" Dustin wondered.

"She showed me this morning." Tori replied.

"Hey!" Blake greeted as he and his brother entered his shop.

"Guys, guess what!" Dustin began excitedly.

"Yeah I know, U.S Action Games." Blake nodded.

"Thats awesome." Hunter grinned.

"What? So let me get this straight. So everybody knew except for me?" Dustin asked; "Is that about right?"

"Well almost everyone." Tori said, pointing to where an upset Lexi walked in, talking on her phone.

"Alright Bryan! I'll do it! Look I have to go" Lexi said angrily. She ended the call and threw the phone at the floor, sinking into the couch; "My life sucks."

"What's wrong Lex?" Tori asked.

"Stupid Bryan is making me do the Action Games again this year." Lexi fumed; "And if I lose my whole career is gone. All because of those newer riders!"

"You'll be fine Lex." Hunter reassured her; "You're the best BMX kid I know."

"Yeah, I guess. So whats up with you guys?" Lexi sighed.

"I got into the Action Games for Freestlye... and Storm Chargers is Sponsoring me." Dustin said brightly.

"That's great Dustin." she nodded.

Then Dustin remembered something and he turned to blake; "Hey didn't you test today for Roger Hannah, the Factory Blue Sponsorship."

"Thats right, how'd it go?" Tori wondered.

"There was a Photographer there from Dirt Works Magazine." Hunter bragged; "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast since McGraph in 91."

"So whats the deal?" Dustin asked.

"Well Factory Ride if I want it." Blake grinned.

"And why wouldn't you want that Bradley?" Lexi pondered.

"C'mon, don't you think I'm a little busy around here?" Blake shot.

"No, not really." Lexi shrugged.

"Exactly, how can you pass an oppurtunity like that?" Shane asked.

"Thats what I told him." Hunter shrugged.

"Blake, take it from me. If you want it really bad, then go for it now. If you let it go then you're never gonna get it back." Lexi told him; "I know dudes who would kill to get the Sponsorship."

"Thats reassuring." Blake scoffed.

"Look, I think you're an amazing dirt biker, but if you don't take it now, there will be those who will take it from you." Lexi frowned. She heard beeping and picked up her phone; "Jesus Bryan, I already said I'd do it... alright, I'll head over to the track now." She turned back to the others; "Sorry you guys, he's spazzing again."

* * *

><p>"Uncle, can we come in? Please?" Kapri and Marah asked.<p>

"What've you two been up to?" Lothor grumbled.

"Oh, you know... a little of this, a little of that." Marah replied.

Lothor started laughing; "Did he fall for it?"

"Oh isn't he just a big fish? He took the bait and ran with it!" Kapri answered.

"Is that it?" Marah asked, ponting to the scroll he was holding.

"The scroll of Destiny." Lothor nodded.

"Can I touch it?" Marah asked, walking forward.

"No." Lothor grumbled; "The scroll tells of my travels through time and space, recruiting the worst this Galaxy has to offer. Then watching as they were destroyed one by one. Their energies are all preserved in a well hidden place."

"The Abyss of Evil." Marah said.

"Yes, and now the time has come for them to be reborn!" Lothor nodded; "To emerge and take arms against the Power Rangers! I will lead them into battle, and then this planet will at last become mine!"

* * *

><p>"Uh, question, did any of you guys happen to tell Sensei that we're going to the Action Games?" Tori wondered.<p>

Lexi came from behind and put a hand over her mouth; "Say a little louder for everyone to hear why don't you."

"Uh- oh, not me." Shane realized.

"And what about Cam? Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go with us?" Dustin wondered.

They went back to Ops and told Cam and Sensei.

"So it slips all your minds? I mean, Dustin I can believe." Cam laughed; "But Lex? Really?"

"Hey, I was the one who remembered." Dustin defended himself.

"It's true, he was." Shane nodded.

"And its not my fault Bryan won't leave me alone." Lexi shot.

"I can understand how this could've happened." Sensei told them; "It is a great honour to compete in such an event. I can only understand the excitement can be such a distraction."

"So is it alright if we can go?" Tori wondered.

"Please say no, I really don't wanna do the Action Games this year." Lexi groaned; "I've been getting second place for the past two years and I don't want to get it again."

"Then get first." Blake laughed.

"Lexi, you must overcome this obstacle and do what your heart tells you." Sensei lectured her; "Go, all of you."

"Yes Sensei." Lexi bowed, and the others cheered.

* * *

><p>"Yeah!" Blake smiled as they got out of Tori's van.<p>

"You guys better check in, I'll make sure your gear is okay." Kelly told them.

"We'll check this place out for uh..." Hunter began, before noticing the look Lexi gave him of both hurt and anger.

"Let me guess, chicks?" Tori asked.

"I already have a chick." Hunter shook his head.

"Suit yourself, I'll cruise through them for you." Cam said.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked.

"Not Cyber Cam, who says real Cam can't cruise?" Cam shot.

"I say." Lexi told him. She began looking around for Bryan; "I'll catch up with you guys later." She walked away from them and went to sign in for the BMX division. Cam had caught up to her when another, younger rider did as well.

"Oh look who we have here." The girl smirked; "Lexi 'has been' Fernandez."

"Shut up Trisha, I've beaten you in every race for the past year." Lexi frowned in disgust.

"Doesn't mean you'll win this year." the girl laughed.

Cam noticed Kapri and Marah over the ropes with Kelzaks by their sides; "Uh, Lexi."

"Not now Cam." Lexi snapped.

"Yes now." Cam stopped her. Lexi turned to where Cam was looking and the two ran off.

"See you in the track Trisha." Lexi said.

"Oh great." Kapri said sarcastically when Cam, Lexi, and even Hunter walked forward to confront them.

"Hey, you lost?" Cam shot.

"Do we look lost?" Marah retorted.

"What a pain." Kapri stated; "Kelzak Furies."

"I think we might need a few extra hands." Cam said to Lexi and Hunter.

"I'm on it!" Lexi nodded, walking away to morph somewhere quiet. She came back to see three Teenagers had already started to help out.

"You have to get out of here!" Cam instructed.

"Dude, we're just trying to help!" A brunette said.

"You can help by standing aside!" Hunter said as Lexi came and helped wipe out some more Kelzak Furies; "And getting out of our way."

Turns out the three Teenagers did relatably well against the Kelzaks.

"Here it is." Marah stated; "Okay, everything looks good, we're right on schedule. You ready?"

"Ready." Kapri nodded and whistled and they, along with the Kelzaks disappeared.

Lexi, Hunter, and Cam approached the teenagers, Lexi still morphed.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter demanded.

"We were thinking you were in trouble." One answered; "You should be happy we were there."

"No, you should be happy they all decided to dematerialize." Cam corrected him; "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I'm gone." the first one said.

"Me too." the second, a girl said.

"Wait." Lexi stoppeed them; "Thank you, from the bottom of my hear, for helping us."

"You're welcome." the last one said, then turning to Hunter and Cam; "Later dudes."

Lexi punched both Cam and Hunter on the arm before demorphing; "They were just trying to help. You would have done it too."

* * *

><p>"They were interested in this area here but it must've all been a diversion." Cam shrugged.<p>

Lexi walked over to Cam and closed her eyes; "I can feel something."

"I don't see anything." Dustin smirked.

"Hey, whats wrong with your amulet?" Shane asked Cam.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, trying to touch his amulet, but his hand snapped away from it.

"What is it?" Tori wondered.

"It's frozen." Cam answered.

"Frozen?" Dustin laughed; "Dude its like, 80 degrees out!"

"No kidding, I'd better get back to Ninja Ops and do some tests on it there." Cam said, holding it up to examine it better; "See what this is all about."

"I can feel it." Lexi said through clenched teeth; "The evil."

* * *

><p>"I can't figure out why the amulet reacted that way." Cam said as the power shorted; "Its even drawing Power away from the reactors. It's never done anything like this before."<p>

"How has it reacted in the past?" Sensei asked.

"Well once or twice it's gotten really warm, but that was only when something good happened." Cam explained.

"Interesting." Sensei thought aloud; "One might conclude that-"

"Since warmth comes from good, cold must come from bad or evil!" Cam said in understanding; "I can't believe I didn't think of that. I must be losing my edge."

"Some concepts, though they seem simple are the most difficult. Especially those that protain to the powers of Good and Evil." Sensei explained.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, you know how you like this whole good news bad news thing?" Kapri asked as she and Marah walked into his chamber.<p>

"Yes I quite do actually." Lothor replied grimly.

"Well, we've got one for you. A really good one." Marah smiled.

"Yeah, you see... the abyss of evil is nearly completely full." Kapri explained; "Ready to explode. Kaboom, tons of evil spilling out over the Earth."

"That would be the good news." Lothor nodded in understanding.

"For us, yes. And now the bad news." Marah said; "Its sitting on top of the place where the Rangers are right now."

"I see." Lothor muttered; "Well I suppose we'll have to do something about that." He looked down to the screen where he saw Vexacus; "You've been quite useful Vexacus, now it's your turn to fuel my evil plan!"

"Sounds like fun." Marah smiled.

"Never did like him anyway." Kapri giggled.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Where are they?" Vexacus grumbled.<p>

"Hey!" Kapri shouted from behind.

"Huh? Where's the scroll?" Vexacus said; "I've been waiting an eternity! You have no idea how angry that makes me!"

"Good. Use it." Kapri said, pushing buttons on the P.A.M; "Scroll of Empowerment! Descend."

"Hahahahaha! Now that's what I call Power!" Vexacus laughed; "I will destroy those Power Rangers, and Lothor's Evil Empire will be mine!"

* * *

><p>Marah and Kapri walked into the woods around the waterfall; "It's around here somewhere, I know it is." Marah led Kapri farther into the trees; "Keep up!"<p>

She let Kapri get hit in the face by a tree branch; "Hey!" but then she noticed something; "Ooh! There!"

"Excellent." Marah nodded.

"And it's green." Kapri noted.

"Nice touch." Marah scoffed. They pulled out the Green Panel, and it started sparking up.

* * *

><p>"Well that's not good." Cam said, noticing the giant Vexacus; "I'll handle this one myself." But something happened to the Zord; "C'mon! I can't believe this!"<p>

Cyber Cam materialized next to him; "Yo, what up?"

"The hydrolic Portals of the Samurai Star Megazord has lost power."

"Bummer dude." Cyber Cam said.

"Listen, there's a manual override lever in the-" Cam began.

"Green box outside the entrance to the hanger." Cyber Cam finished for him; "I know. You programmed that information into me."

"Right, I forget sometimes. See if you can reset it from there, I'm gonna call the Rangers." Cam told him.

"On my way." Cyber Cam nodded.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were watching Skateboarders in the Games when Shane's morpher beeped.<p>

_"Rangers I'm sending the Zords to you. There's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with."_

"On our way Cam." Shane answered, nodding to the other Rangers, they escaped through the crowd.

"Where are you guys going?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, bathroom." Dustin answered.

"All of you?" Kelly wondered.

"Yeah I know, it gets a bit awkward." Lexi laughed.

"We'll be back I promise." Shane reassured the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Cyber Cam said as he reached the green box, but the cover was pulled off; "this is not good."<p>

* * *

><p>The Rangers looked for a quiet place to morph. Shane looked around; "Ready?"<p>

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

"Elemental Powers- Electricity!"

They called on the zords, forming the three Megazords, but they combined the Wind and Thunder Megazords together.

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Tori nodded.

"You know it." Hunter agreed.

Vexacus blasted at the Thunderstorm Megazord, but Lexi placed an Electric Force Field around it.

"Bring it!" Shane shouted.

Vexacus slashed at the Thunderstorm Megazord, causing it to fall; "You better watch your step!"

"My turn!" Lexi grinned; "Clone attack!" The miniature Monkeyzords ran and slashed at Vexacus, who fell back a bit; "And you were saying?"

"Good job Lex! Now come on guys!" Shane instructed; "Lion Blaster!"

Vexacus blocked each hit, making them go to other measures.

"Strumming his pain with my fingers!" Shane said as he called on the Mammoth Zord. The Thunderstorm Megazord combined with the Zord and Lexi stood by incase they needed her help.

"Mammoth Zord!" they yelled. They blasted at Vexacus, but he wasn't through yet.

"Land Shark." he called. He sliced through the land, separating the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"Oh no you didn't." Lexi snapped; "Lasers!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry Kelly, but if they aren't here for the first run I can't hold up for them." The man shrugged.<p>

"But I know they'll be back!" Kelly said, worried.

"Well, then you should have no problems! Sorry I can't do more." the man told her.

Kelly forced a smile and turned to walk away, but the ground started to shake rapidly because the Abyss of Evil was opened, sending everyone into a panic.

* * *

><p>Vexacus threw the Elemental Megazord aside as if it were nothing; "Victory is mine!" The three Megazords got back to their feet.<p>

"I don't think so." Hunter snapped.

"It's Thunder Time!" Blake shouted; "Power disk. Locked, and dropped!" They walked forward and slashed at Vexacus. They flipped behind him and grabbed his neck, choking him.

"Watch out!" Shane called to them.

"Goodbye Thunder Rangers!" Vexacus screeched. As they put their blade into him, he put his sharp fin into their Megazord.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane realized. Tori gasped.

"Get outta there!" Dustin said in a panick.

"Hunter!" Lexi yelled; "Don't do it!" But it was too late. Vexacus blew up, and took the Megazord with him; "No, Hunter, don't."

* * *

><p><em>"Cam, we've reached the Thunder zord wreakage. It doesn't look good!" Shane told him.<em>

_"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked. _

_"We have to find them." Lexi said shakily._

"I'm getting infared heat signatures in the area, but there's a lot of interference. I can't pinpoint an exact location." Cam explained.

_"Keep trying to establish contact. We'll head back to Ops and regroup." Shane nodded._

* * *

><p>"All the pieces are coming together. And look, Cyber Cam repair service." Lothor grumbled; "Do you have the Cybernetic virus?"<p>

"It's programmed into our P.A.M." Kapri answered.

"Good." He said, turning to Marah; "Shall we?"

"Oh, lets! I love family outings." Marah said excitedly. They teleported down to Earth behind Cyber Cam.

"Hello Cyber nephew." Lothor snarled. Marah pressed a button on the P.A.M, giving Cyber Cam the virus.

* * *

><p>"This is so frustrating. Still can't get a fix on Hunter and Blake." Cam sighed, then noticing Cyber Cam went offline as well; "That's weird, Cyber Cam's gone too."<p>

"Keep trying, keep trying." Sensei told him.

"Yes Cam." Lothor said from behind; "Keep trying!"

Kapri and Marah walked in holding a struggling Cyber Cam.

"Hello nephew." Lothor greeted.

"How did you get in here?" Cam demanded.

"Your reprogrammed Cybernetic Replicant let us inside." Lothor answered; "Then I used my D.N.A handprint, the same as my brother's... Or, what it used to be to take us the rest of the way."

"I am no brother of yours!" Sensei snapped; "Our family tie has long been broken!"

"You'll never get out of here with him." Cam glared.

"I didn't come for him nephew." Lothor shook his head; "I came for you."

"You're dreaming Lothor." Cam said angrily.

"Perhaps, but is it so wrong to dream of a world where the ultimate Evil rules over all those who inhabit it?" Lothor asked; "Where I, Lothor command an army of thousands, and all those who live in my shadow must bow down to my greatness? Is that so wrong?"

"Uh." Cam said, pretending to think; "Yes."

"Fine, have it your way." Lothor hissed. He blasted at everything in his sight and turned to his nieces; "Trash it all!"

They took out their weapons and slashed at everything, only making Cam angry. After destroying all of Ops, and blasting at Sensei once more, Lothor grabbed Cam by the arm and dragged him out.

"Dad!" Cam called, wanting to go and help his father.

* * *

><p>"They can't be gone." Lexi said to herself again as they walked down the steps to Ops.<p>

"Lexi, they're probably fine." Tori said, but it sounded like she was convincing herself instead.

"What happened?" Shane asked as they found the room completely trashed.

"Its trashed!" Dustin said, stating the obvious.

"No!" Tori gasped.

"Cam! Sensei? Cyber Cam?" Shane called out to see if anyone else was there; "Where are they?"

Lexi sunk to her knees, sobbing against her will; "They're gone too..."

"Don't worry Lex, they'll be here somewhere." Dustin reassured her as they looked through the debris.

"They have to be. If anyone can survive this it's Cam and Sensei." Tori nodded.

"No, they aren't here! Dad killed them!" Lexi said; "They're gone!"

* * *

><p>"You won't get away with this Lothor!" Cam said, struggling against the ropes he was binded with; "Whatever you're doing, it won't work. Lexi and the others will stop you!"<p>

"Oh ye of little faith! My daughter cannot do anything." Lothor snapped. He showed Cam the scroll; "Is that any way to talk to your Uncle?"

"The scroll of destiny, that's been missing from the Wind Ninja Academy for years." Cam noted.

"Before out ceremonious meeting in the past I borrowed it to ensure my future." Lothor told him; "It's the key to my master plan.

"You based your master plan on a beat up old piece of paper?" Cam laughed.

"This beat up old piece of paper has accurately predicted everything!" Lothor hissed; "See this part near the bottom? Thats where I destroy Earth once and for all!"

"Aren't you missing something?" Cam shot; "Wheres the rest of the scroll?"

"Nice try, but save it." Lothor growled, realizing Cam was just trying to stall him. He ripped the Samurai Amulet off his neck; "I know exactly what happens next."

"No!" Cam shouted.

"It's payback time nephew." Lothor said evilly.

* * *

><p>"This can't be how it ends." Shane said as he lifted more of the debris to look for Cam and Sensei.<p>

"I can't believe I didn't help them." Lexi said. She got up from the floor and kicked wood; "I didn't help my own cousin."

"Woah, what happened here?" Hunter asked as he and his brother entered Ops.

"You made it!" Dustin exclaimed as they gave each other guy hugs; "I thought you guys would be torched for sure."

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord, so we ejected." Blake shrugged.

Lexi stopped kicking stuff and turned to them. Once she locked eyes with Hunter she ran forawrd and buried her head in his chest.

"It's alright Lex, we're fine." Hunter reassured her. He turned back to the others; "Where's Cam?"

"Dead." Lexi mumbled.

"Don't know." Shane shrugged, not losing hope.

"Sensei?" Hunter asked.

"Lothor got here before we did." Dustin smirked.

"We're too late." Shane frowned.

"Better late than never I always say." Sensei said in his human form.

The three Wind Ninjas ran to hug him, and Lexi did as well; "Sensei!" "Uncle!"

"It's good to see you... finally." Hunter said.

"You're like uh... totally normal." Dustin laughed.

"Lothor's Energy Blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form." Sensei explained happily.

"But... where's Cam?" Tori asked.

"He has been captured." Sensei replied glumly.

"We'll get him back Sensei." Tori reassured him.

"It will not be easy Tori. My darkest fears have come to pass." Sensei told her; "Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil."

"Are you serious? But I thought that was Ninja folklore." Blake thought.

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind Ninja Academy." Sensei explained to them; "We are the Guardians of an invisible Gateway. A Gateway that once opened, will allow all the Evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Then why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked.

"It can only be opened when its full to capacity." Lexi said; "But even if its full it can only be opened by something really strong... like the Samurai Amulet."

"Yes, I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's Powers to open the Abyss." Sensei nodded; "And allow the army of Evil to enter our world."

"Alright! Time to make Lothor A la Mode." Lexi said, cracking her knuckled; "No one kidnaps my cousin."

* * *

><p>"That's right. Drain all of it's precious Energy." Lothor said as the Samurai Amulet began losing more Energy.<p>

"I've set the self destruc mechanism on the ship's bridge sir. Just like you ordered!" Choobo announced.

"Excellent!" Lothor beamed.

"Hey Uncle, what about us?" Marah asked.

"What about you?" Lothor snapped.

"Well now that we're really evil, don't we get to play a part in your ultimate victory?" Kapri wondered.

"Now that you're really evil I suppose I can't really trust you, can I?" Lothor grumbled; "You were a ittle bit too enthusiastic when you were plotting with Shimatzu against me."

"But Uncle you told us to do that!" Marah argued.

"Remember? We were all in it together to trick Vexacus into trying to get rid of your generals?" Kapri shot.

"Yes, yes. We had to make sure the Abyss was at maximum capacity." He nodded in rememberance; "But you know, there's always room for two more! Choobo!"

"Kelzaks! Take them away!" Choobo ordered.

* * *

><p>"We have to stop the Abyss from opening." Shane said to them; "There has to be a way."<p>

"Sorry to say this, but the more time we sit around like this the less chance we have of saving the world." Lexi told him; "I can feel the evil seeping out of the Abyss as we speak."

"How?" Tori asked.

"It might be cause my dad is evil." Lexi explained, a bit annoyed; "It feels like the Abyss is going to explode at any given moment, bringing all the evil captured out with it."

"We need help..." Blake said from his corner; "Ninja help."

"Where are we gonna find that?" Shane wondered.

"Lothor's ship." Hunter spoke up; "Every Ninja on the Planet is locked up there."

"I'm going." Lexi said.

"We could take the Dragonforce vehicle." Dustin said, intending on going with her.

"No, I do this alone." Lexi said, and she turned to walk out.

"Wait, Blake and I should go alone. We've been onto Lothor's ship. We know where to look for the others." Hunter said turning to Lexi; "You have to stay Lex. Not cause I don't want you to get hurt. You're the best fighter we have and if anything happens to us you're the only hope we have."

Lexi closed her eyes to fight back the tears; "Fine."

"The Dragonforce vehicle is in the Zord bay, be careful." Sensei nodded at them; "And thank you for your courage."

"You could thank us when we come back." Blake grinned.

Hunter walked forward and gave Lexi a quick kiss; "We'll be back, I promise." He turned back to his brother; "Lets go."

* * *

><p>"I keep thinking that it's my fault." Shane huffed.<p>

"That's crazy." Tori smirked; "How could you have done anything differently?"

"Been a better Ranger." Shane scoffed; "If we'd destroyed Lothor sooner none of this would've happened."

"You guys ever think if we hadn't been late to class that day, we wouldn't even be Power Rangers." Dustin wondered.

"And I wouldn't be alive." Lexi giggled, remembering the concussion.

"You were always meant to be Rangers." Sensei told them, holding up a little box.

"What do you mean? Shane asked as the four Rangers came in front of him.

He took out a ripped piece of scroll with the four Ninjas on it- three Wind and one Elemental. However the Elemental was standing farther away; "This is the last entry on the Scroll of Destiny."

"That's us!" Dustin exclaimed.

"No way." Tori laughed.

"I look pretty in paint!" Lexi gaped.

"As you can see, you three were late percisely so that yo would be the ones to help your friend and to become Power Rangers." he explained.

"And you knew this all along?" Shane asked; "Why didn't you show us this sooner?"

"Would you have believed me had you not learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei wondered; "I have never doubted the Scroll's Prophecy, and neither should you."

"So what happens next?" Shane pondered.

"This is the end of the scroll. It does not say who will be victorious." Sensei replied; "Only that you must be there to face Lothor, at the Abyss of Evil."

"That's where we'll be." Shane nodded; "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Elemental Powers- Electricity!"

* * *

><p>They drove their Tsunami cycles and blasted at the Kelzaks harassing citizens at the Action Games site. As they were finishing off the Kelzaks a giant Zord jumped in front of the abyss.<p>

"I think we've found Lothor." Shane noted; "Look!"

"What gave it away?" Lexi asked sarcastically.

"Let's go!" Shane said as they mounted their Tsunami Cycles again.

* * *

><p>"We don't have much time before this place self destructs!" Choobo panicked; "Let's get out of here!"<p>

"Great, a ticking clock ontop of everything else." Blake said.

"We'd better find Cam." Hunter told him; "We have to get out of here fast, I promised Lex I'd be back"

"Yeah I know dude, I was there." Blake chuckled.

* * *

><p>The Rangers rode up to where Lothor was blasting at the Abyss of evil.<p>

"There it is!" Lothor laughed.

"The Abyss of Evil!" Shane said.

"We've got to stop him!" Tori shouted.

"Yeah!" Dustin nodded.

"He's a dead Evil Space Ninja." Lexi hissed.

"This is it! C'mon guys." Shane said turning to the others; "Its Megazord time!" They formed the two Megazords and faced Lothor; "Ready Rangers?"

"Its now or never!" Lexi nodded. Lothor blasted at the two Megazords.

* * *

><p>"This way." Hunter told his brother. They finally spotted their Green Ranger; "Cam!"<p>

"Thanks guys." he sighed in relief.

"Hey! You can't just leave us here." Marah squealed.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter snapped.

"Remember that time we told you where to find Lexi before she killed herself?" Kapri shot.

"That, and because they're family." Cam huffed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Kapri said happily. The ship started to blow and rattled.

"We gotta get outta here!" Blake yelled.

"Can you tell me how to release the Ninja Student pods?" Cam asked Kapri and Marah.

"Hey cousin, you know the Yellow Ranger? Is he still mad at me? Cause I think he's kinda cute." Marah bubbled.

"Can we talk about this later?" Cam snapped, but they were stopped by Choobo.

"Hello? Going somewhere?" he taunted and they were surrounded by Kelzaks; "Oh, and I see you have some new friends. This should be fun."

"For old times sake?" Hunter asked his brother.

"Oh yeah." Blake nodded.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" They took out their Thunderstaves and helped take out all the Kelzaks while Cam was trying to stop Choobo.

* * *

><p>Lothor shocked the Storm Megazord, and it fell back into trees; "This is the most fun I've had all season!"<p>

"Not for long!" Lexi snapped; "Clone attack." Her Monkeyzord clones slashed at him, and did little damage, but he canceled it out.

* * *

><p>The clock was ticking even faster and the Kelzaks were flying around. Marah ran up to Cam.<p>

"Hey, cousin. If you blow that console it will short out all the ships main operating systems and release the Ninja Students." She told him.

"You're really not dumb." he answered, a bit impressed.

"Yeah I know, I keep telling people that but no one ever listens to me." Marah pouted.

"Hunter, Blake!" Cam shouted; "You've gotta blow the console!"

"Right!" Blake nodded. They formed the Thunder Blaster and aimed for the console, but once it blew so did everything else, and the inside of the ship started crumbling; "Run!"

But they couldn't run far, as beams started falling on them. Cam spoke into a device; "Teleporting now!"

* * *

><p>Lothor threw Lexi's Megazord aside and went for the Wind Megazord; "Taste your defeat!" He was about to claw into the Megazord.<p>

"Never!" Shane yelled; "Firing now!" He sent in a Power disk that hit Lothor's Zord and sent sparks errupting around it. Lothor held onto the Megazord as his own Zord exploded.

"Eject!" The Wind Rangers yelled. Lexi met them down on the ground to make sure they were alright.

"The Megazord! It's gone!" Shane gaped. They ran forward and noticed the Abyss was shaking; "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Tori answered.

"It's gonna blow!" Lexi shouted, protecting them with an Electric Force Field.

"No, not good." Dustin said.

"They're back!" Shane smirked.

A line of Evil monsters they had fought through their time as Rangers stood in front of them, Lothor in their midst. Lexi put down her Force Field, and readied herself to fight; "How does it feel to fail Rangers?"

"You should know." Shane reminded him.

"Not this time." Lothor grumbled.

"Ready?" Shane asked his teammates. They nodded and got ready to fight once more.

"Destroy them!" Lothor ordered, and the army charged forward.

The three Wind Rangers were struggling on their own against so many monsters, but Lexi was fairing well, but they pushed her into the center with the other three Rangers. They thought it was over until a blast hit the monsters from the sky.

"Mind if I play through?" Hunter asked; "Told you I'd be back Lex."

"You will never stop me." Lothor growled.

"But we will!" Blake said.

Lothor turned to see all the Rangers he had captured were freed and facing him. Hunter dropped out of the sky beside Lexi.

"Awesome." The Wind Rangers nodded.

"Battleizer!" Shane called.

"Kelzaks!" Lothor shouted. Choobo and Kelzaks appeared behind him.

"We're ready sir!" Choobo said.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lexi grinned; "Elemental Powers- Fire!"

"Attack!" Lothor ordered. From all over the place bad guys and good guys were fighting each other, and one by one the Rangers pushed them back into the Abyss of Evil.

Shane went into the skies with his Battleizer, shooting lasers at the Monsters. Lothor saw this and Blasted at Shane, destroying the Battleizer.

"Shane!" Tori yelled as they ran to his side.

"You okay?" Dustin asked.

"He destroyed the battleizer!" Shane said, gasping through the pain.

Lothor stood on the Skateboard ramp facing them all. They charged at him, but Lothor sent them all to the ground; "Enough! It's time to finish you all! Give me those Ranger Powers!" He stole the Thunder Ranger powers.

"No!" Blake said, attempting to fight it.

"I can't take it!" Hunter shouted, trying to resist, but they hit the floor, demorphed.

"Nothing can stop the Power of the Amulet!" Lothor grumbled.

"I believe that belongs to me." Cam said, flipping in from behind.

"Not anymore." Lothor snapped, blasting Cam backwards.

"You're an idiot Dad." Lexi snapped. She took out her flame staff and swung under his feet, knocking him down. She stood over him, but before she could finish him off he blasted her backwards, demorphing, but not losing her powers.

"Goodbye Daughter!" Lothor cackled, running to take the Powers.

"She's not going anywhere! Got it?" Shane shouted.

"Fine! I'll take you in her place!" Lothor said, pointing the Samurai Amulet at them. Lexi rolled out of the way, but the others lost their Ranger Powers. They got back up to their feet and took fighting positions, Lexi ready to morph again; "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" He blasted at them again, too fast for Lexi to put up a Force Feild or a Flame Wall, but they stood up again.

"Evil shall never prevail!" Lexi shouted as they got ready to fight.

"Let's finish this!" Lothor shouted.

"Go!" Shane ordered, and they charged at Lothor again.

They fought Lothor hand- to- hand, but Lothor seemed to have the upper hand and kept sending them to the ground. Lothor flipped in front of the abyss, and the three Wind Rangers got to their feet painfully; "I have your Ranger Powers! You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Shane said.

"What can you do to me without your Powers?" Lothor hissed.

"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have Power!" Shane said angrily; "Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!" Dustin shouted.

"Power of Water!" Tori added.

"Ninja Powers!" They blasted at Lothor and he fall back, but it wasn't enough; "No!"

"Now what are you going to do?" Lothor cackled; "I have already won!" He blasted them back down.

"They weren't nightmares." Lexi realized; "They were premonitions!" She got back to her feet; "I know what I must do. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake. You guys are my best friends, and the coolest people I know. Cam, you and Sensei are my only family, and you've done everything you could to keep me safe. And finally, Hunter... You are the most awesome guy I know and I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." Everything she said made the others look at her in confusion; "I'm sorry it has to end like this, and I hope you all can forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What are you going to do?" Cam asked her. Lexi gave him no answer.

Instead, she walked towards Lothor, flaming from her head to her toes, and pulsing with Electricity; "Hey Dad! It's time to finish this!" She ran forward, grabbed Lothor by the waist, jumped over the fence, and into the Abyss of Evil, and it exploded one she went in.

"Lexi!" they all shouted.

The ground closed up, but the fog stayed for a few seconds. The Rangers feared the worst.

"She's gone." Cam said in clenched teeth.

"What happened?" Tori wondered.

"Lothor's evil, it must've overloaded the Abyss." Blake answered.

"Causing it to implode on itself." Cam finished.

"So he's gone? He's really gone?" Dustin asked; "And he took Lexi with him?" None of the Ninjas answered.

"And our Ranger Powers?" Hunter wondered.

"They're gone too." Shane realized as the smoke finally cleared.

"Lexi!" Hunter gasped as he saw her limp body on the grass beside the Abyss of Evil. They rushed up to her and shook her awake; "Seems like this time you saved me... and the rest of the world."

"Yeah, it's finally over." She smiled in response. Lexi looked down at her Elemental Morpher; "Looks like I still gots my Powers too." She handed it to Cam for safe keeping.

* * *

><p>"Let the game's begin!" A man announced. Suddenly teenagers flooded in to watch the races. Dustin and Shane did amazing in their divisions, and so did Lexi.<p>

"Dustin! Third place, that's awesome!" Tori smiled.

"Yeah my boy came through." Blake chuckled.

"Yeah." Dustin nodded.

"I'm so glad you changed to freestyle! You've got a real career ahead of you." Kelly told him happily.

Lexi ran to them screaming happily holding a large trophy; "I won first! In your face Trisha! I won! I won! I won! HA!"

"You look really happy." Hunter noted.

"Yeah! I'm finally done with BMX!" Lexi said; "I told Bryan and all the other BMXers I'm retiring. I'm done! Whoo!"

Shane ran to them beaming; "Hey you guys! You won't believe this. You know those guys from Truth Trucks? They wanna sponsor me! National Tour and everything!"

"That's great, what'd you tell them?" Kelly asked.

* * *

><p>"Shane Clarke." Sensei announced. Shane came up and took his diploma, bowing; "Tori Hanson." She did the same; "Dustin Brooks." The yellow Ninja came and bowed; "Blake Bradley." Blake walked up grinning widely; "Hunter Bradley." He called; "Lexi Fernandez." his niece came up and smiled up at him, doing her best to stop herself from jumping up and hugging him; "And finally, Cam Watannabe."<p>

"You have all earned the badge of Honour that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy.." He smiled; "I could not be more proud of you, of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed, for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you!

"Yeah!" They cheered.

* * *

><p>"So when do you leave?" Tori asked Blake.<p>

"I start testing next week, my first race is in a month." Blake answered.

"You must be really siked." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, its great." Blake nodded; "So uh, you think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'm all over it." Tori agreed. Hunter popped up behind them.

"I can't believe this. Sensei Omino just asked me to be the Head Teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"Thats great." Tori smiled; "Did you tell Lexi?"

"Lexi, already knows." Lexi said from behind; "And Lexi is going to Hollywood and become a rockstar like I always hoped I'd be."

"Thats awesome Lex." Dustin said from behind; "Make sure you remember us when you're famous."

"How can I forget you guys?" Lexi shot; "You guys helped me destroy Evil!"

"You guys ready to do this?" Shane asked Tori and Dustin.

* * *

><p>"Keep it moving." Cam instructed; "New Students, check in over there." Marah and Kapri walked to the Entrance; "You're kidding."<p>

"Hello? Family right?" Kapri asked.

"Yeah Cam we really have to talk about these outfits. Cause I mean it makes my butt look really big." Marah snorted.

"But not as big as your head." Kapri mumbled.

"I do not have a big head." Marah shot as they walked away.

Sensei approached his son; "It is a shame one cannot choose one's family."

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine Guniea Pig food anymore." Cam said.

"Hey! Hold up!" one kid that helped them in the Action Games said.

"You three?" Cam asked in shock.

"Ninjas Dude." the third nodded.

"No one says dude anymore." the second one frowned.

"Yes they do." the third argued.

"Dad I don't think I have it in me to go through all this again." Cam sighed.

"Then perhaps we should leave their training to the three new teachers." Sensei nodded, and Shane, Dustin, and Tori walked to them wearing Sensei robes; "A happy ending is nothing more than a new biginning. Besides, one should never break up a winning team."

They all high fived each other, and congradulated each other for their new lives.

"I'll miss you guys." Lexi said, swallowing them all in a group hug.

"Then stay here." Tori said; "We're in need of a Fire teacher."

"Naw, I like when my life is on the edge." Lexi smiled; "But make sure you guys write to me all the time!"

"We will." Hunter said, sweeping her in for a final kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note #2; <strong>Its not over yet. Remeber Alyssa from earlier? She's gonna pop up in an Epilogue and I think you might wanna stick around to read it.


	28. Bad Endings

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>She had no idea how she got herself into this mess. There she was, alone in a cell, tied up and close to death, and her own friends didn't even seem to care. Why? Cause they replaced her, with Brendan. It had started a few days ago, but with each day Lexi began to feel as if they didn't want to look at her or listen to her ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>Lexi walked into Storm Chargers, hoping everyone would be there to hear her big news... she had decided to stay home and teach at the Academy! But once she got there she had noticed another blonde, this one a boy, talking to Shane, Dustin, Tori, and even Blake and Hunter.<p>

"Hey." She smiled shyly.

"Hey Lex! We want you to meet our new friend Brendan." Tori said politely. Lexi turned to him but he gave her a nasty look, and she grew suspicious of him.

"It's nice to meet you." She said anyway, and turned to Hunter; "I thought you were leaving today."

"Naw, I wanted to spend another few days home with you." Hunter smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

She noticed Brendan's gaze; "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a BMXer." he rolled his eyes; "And, a Fire Ninja at the Wind Academy."

"Ah, no wonder why you hate me." Lexi nodded; "But no worries, by BMX days are over."

"Which reminds me, when are you leaving to Hollywood?" Dustin wondered.

"I still don't know if I should go or not." Lexi sighed in admittance; "I just don't want to be so far away from my buds."

"Then stay." Tori giggled; "Sensei would be more than happy to have another Sensei."

Brendan shifted the conversation back to him; "Well my new Manager Bryan hooked me up with some extra tickets for my race."

"You signed up with Bryan? That's awesome!" Lexi exclaimed; "You'll do great, just don't let him throw parties at your place, they get way too hectic."

"I'll keep that in mind." Brendan said brushing her off; "Well you guys wanna come to the race?"

"We'd love to." Tori nodded.

"Great, I have five tickets with your names on it." Brendan nodded.

The five former Rangers waved Lexi off and started bubbling about the race, making her frown; "They never wanted to come to my races." Lexi walked out of the store, a bit suspicious of what Brendan was doing; "He pushes me away from my friends as if I was not important enough to know them... hmmm."

* * *

><p>She had pretended that he only forgot to invite her to the race, but then after the actual race she bumped into them in her usual training area at the beach.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Lexi asked. She had a trainning staff in her hand that she'd been practicing swinging with.

"Brendan wanted to show us some of his moves." Shane replied; "You mind Lexi?"

"Actually, I do mind." She grumbled; "I have another two hours of free time and I intend on using every second getting better." She started swinging again; "Try again later."

"Why don't you just fight me?" Brendan asked cockily; "Winner takes the beach."

"Forget it." Lexi snapped; "I don't fight for fun."

"You're not scared are you Lex?" Blake asked. As part of an answer her hands began flaming, showing how angry she was.

"Yeah, I'm so scared I'm gonna go hide in a bunny hole." Lexi said sarcastically. She put earphones in her ears and pretended they didn't exist, but soon Brendan grabbed a staff and faced her with an evil grin on his face. She threw her MP3 to the side; "Fine, if I have to beat you to make you leave me alone, I will."

Brendan swung at her with his staff, but she dodged it, landing a blow on his side. He dropped the staff and came after her with plain fists instead. She blocked his hits and kicked under his feet, knocking him down. He pounced back to his feet, but she landed another blow, sticking him down.

"What do you say to that?" Lexi asked. They rushed to his side.

"Lex, he's a level one Ninja." Hunter frowned.

"You can't seriously be saying that can you?" Lexi shook her head; "I used all level one attacks. He's just naturally a suckish fighter."

"That's enough Lexi." Shane told her.

"I can't believe this." Lexi hissed. She grabbed her stuff; "You want the beach? Take it."

* * *

><p>Lexi did her best to avoid her 'friends' after the incident at the beach. She couldn't believe how they just sided with him. There was something off about him, something extremely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it exactly. She walked into Storm Chargers to find a new diving suit for if she actually did go to Hollywood.<p>

"Hey Lex, can you come here a moment?" Dustin asked, dragging her to the back.

"Only as long as your new friend isn't here." Lexi said, and for once, he wasn't there; "What is this about?"

"Why don't you like him?" Shane asked immediately.

"Cause there's something wrong about him." Lexi answered; "He acts like he wants to replace me."

"That's ridiculous." Hunter shot; "You're just jealous aren't you?"

That pushed her over the edge; "You think I'd be jealous of HIM? I don't give a fudge if he's the best BMX rider on the planet. OR if he's the best Fire Ninja ever. He's faking it!"

"Faking what exactly?" Brendan asked from behind. Lexi felt her anger fade a bit, but was replaced with fury.

"You heard every word 'Brendan'." She hissed; "I'm out of here!"

Once she left Brendan turned back to them; "So you guys wanna hit the beach now?"

"No, I should go see if she's alright." Hunter said, about to leave.

"Dude, she'll be fine. All she needs is some fresh air." Brendan reassured him; "You guys look like you're hungry, why don't I take you out for Pizza, my treat?"

"Sounds good dude." Blake nodded.

* * *

><p>Lexi went to the beach, head down. She couldn't believe what was happening. But she did snap out of her thoughts at the sound of crying. Lexi looked towards the source of the crying, and found a little girl... It was Alyssa. She took a seat by the crying girl; "Hey Alyssa, you alright?"<p>

Alyssa remembered her right away; "N-no. Th-this is the third y-year I've been alone s-since my parents d-died."

"My friends are dead too. The only people that help me through it though ar my friends." Lexi told her; "Don't you have friends?"

"No, they all left m-me once I told them I was an o-orphan." Alyssa sobbed.

"How old are you Alyssa?" Lexi asked.

"E-eleven." The girl answered sadly. That was way too much for an eleven year old girl, and Lexi knew how it felt to be alone. It gave her an idea.

"Well, then maybe its time to get you a new family." Lexi told her, smiling slightly.

Alyssa looked up confused; "W-what do you m-mean?"

"You want to take me to your Foster Home?" Lexi asked hopefully, and so they went off.

* * *

><p>"And you are sure you want to go through this." The elderly lady told Lexi; "She isn't a toy, she's an actual child."<p>

"Yes madam, I would like to adopt her to become my baby sister." Lexi nodded; "I know how it is to be alone, I don't want a sweet kid like her to go through it too."

"Alright." the lady sighed; "Just fill out these forms."

A little while later Lexi and Alyssa walked out of the Foster Home, Alyssa looking happier than before.

"Are you excited Alyssa?" Lexi asked.

Alyssa nodded; "Yes I am. I've always wanted a big sister."

"But your new family doesn't end here." Lexi lauged; "C'mon, I want you to come meet your new Uncle and cousins!"

* * *

><p>"No strangers on Academy grounds Lexi!" Cam lectured his cousin; "You know that."<p>

"She's not a stranger anymore Cam, she's my sister." Lexi smiled; "And your new cousin."

"You can't be serious." Cam smirked; "You went and got yourself a new sister?"

"Yeah, why not?" Lexi asked; "I saved the world Cam, I think I can handle an eleven year old."

"I must agree with you Lexi." Sensei told them; "I believe you have the most responsibility of the team, and if anyone deserves a new family, it would be you."

"Thank you Sensei." Lexi bowed; "Is it okay if I teach her the way of the Electric Ninja?"

"Wouldn't she do better as a Samurai?" Cam shot.

"Why? I can teach her Electricity fast though." Lexi replied; "I was an Elemental Ranger after all."

"Forget it, I'll teach her the way of the Samurai." Cam said. He looked down at Alyssa, who was still very happy; "Would you like to become a Ninja or a Samurai?"

"Those are real?" Alyssa asked, eyes wide; "But Samurai have swords right? Can I be a Samurai?"

"Course you can Alyssa." Lexi giggled; "Well you think you can teach her now? I have to go buy her some new clothes."

"Why not." Cam shrugged.

"What colors do you like Alyssa?" Lexi asked her new sister.

"I like black... and purple!" Alyssa bubbled.

"Why don't you stay here with cousin Cam, and I'll go buy you some new clothes?" Lexi suggested, she pushed Alyssa to Cam slightly and walked out of Ops; "Thanks Cam, I owe you one!"

* * *

><p>Lexi walked out of the mall, walking head down, and bumped into someone, falling backwards. She looked up to see Hunter; "Gee, thanks for that."<p>

"You're not still mad at Brendan are you?" Tori asked.

"I have to go." Lexi said, rolling her eyes; "It was nice bumping into you again."

"Wait, what is that?" Shane asked, pointing to the bag, and seeing the little girl clothes; "Why do you have kid clothes."

"What, I'm not allowed to buy clothes for my sister?" Lexi snapped; "Leave me alone."

"You don't have a sister." Dustin said, half laughing.

"I didn't have a sister." Lexi corrected him rather angrily; "But I do now."

"Right." Brendan said from behind; "Like we all believe that."

"Believe what you want, I never told you to care." Lexi shrugged and walked off, but they followed her; "What?"

"We want to see your little sister." Blake told her.

"Alright, if you say so." Lexi spat.

* * *

><p>They walked into the Academy to see Cam and Alyssa sitting by the waterfall, waiting.<p>

"Hey Alyssa." Lexi called; "I got you some clothes I think you'd like."

Alyssa peered in; "They're so pretty! Why would you spend so much money on me?"

"Cause you're my little sister." Lexi smiled. She turned to Cam; "She doing okay in training?"

"She's a good fighter." Cam nodded; "A little short tempered."

"Pretty much like me eh?" Lexi giggled; "Alyssa these are my friends... and Brendan."

"I remember you!" Alyssa said, pointing to Shane; "You told me to throw my ball in the water!"

"You were serious about getting a little sister?" Shane asked; ''Wow Lex."

"Hey, look at this kid." Brendan said; "She's such a good kid, you want me to buy you some candy Lissy?"

Lexi rolled her eyes again; "Her name is Alyssa, not Lissy, and no thanks. She doesn't need anything from you."

"Lexi, calm down." Shane ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do Shane." Lexi snapped; "Seriously, you don't know the first thing about this guy-"

"And you do?" Hunter demanded; "Lexi, the whole world doesn't revolve around you!"

"You did not just go there!" Lexi screamed; "Since WHEN did I put myself before anyone? I've done everything to keep you and this damn planet safe! And now you tell me I'm some egotistic girl? And when am I ever wrong about someone?"

Alyssa tugged on her hand; "It's okay Lexi, I don't want his candy. Can we go home?"

"Yes, we can." Lexi said. She glared at Brendan, who ahd an evilly joyful look; "What are you looking at?"

"¡Ay, caramba!" Alyssa sighed. She pulled at Lexi's hand, and the two left.

* * *

><p>The next morning was when it all happened. Lexi had dropped Alyssa off at the Academy, and went to train at the beach. She couldn't however... because Brendan was waiting there for her. She pretended to ignore him, but he had blasted her with fire, bringing her to her knees, and then used his powers once more rendering her unconscious.<p>

She woke up in the cell. She didn't know why Brendan hated her, or why he had gone through the trouble of kidnapping her. He walked into the room; "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing major actually." he shrugged; "I want you dead... I want your friends forget you completely and then give me that Elemental Morpher."

"How do you even know of the Elemental Morpher?" Lexi hissed; "The Elemental Morpher wont choose you. It only chooses a person with a pure heart."

"Then, I shall destroy it, and then the rest of the world." Brendan cackled.

"Who are you?" Lexi asked; "And be honest, no one else is here."

"You don't remember me? My name is Tony." He said, waiting for it to dawn on her face.

"You basterd!" she said through clenched teeth; "I knew there was something wrong with you!"

He slapped her across the face; "Stop your whining. Once I get rid of you, the others will fall, and no one will question me." His phone rang; "Oh look, its your precious boyfriend right now. I have to take this." He walked out of the door.

Lexi burned the rope twisting into her skin and ran out, not caring if he was going to run after her.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Cam asked. He and Alyssa were done training for the day, and he took her to Storm Chargers for Lexi to come and pick her up.<p>

"Brendan says he didn't see her at the beach." Hunter shrugged; "Where else are we supposed to look?"

"We have to find her." Alyssa squeaked; "She's my big sister, we just have to find her!"

"We'll find her." Tori said giving the little girl a comforting hug; "I promise you we will."

"Not if she finds us first." Blake pointed at the door. Lexi stumbled into the shop with a red face and hid behind the counter. Alyssa ran to her side and the others would have helped her, but Brendan walked into the shop as well.

"Brendan, you looking for something?" Alyssa asked angrily, after Lexi explained what happened.

"Your sister came running in here. I wanted to see if she needed help." he lied.

"Get out." Alyssa hissed; "Now!"

"What're you gonna do kid?" Brendan snorted, he went back to looking like Tony... making the others feel angry and slightly ashamed of themselves.

"She might not do something, but we will." Tori glared as they cornered him; "No one lies to us." Tony disappeared, and Alyssa told Lexi she could stand up again.

"Lexi we're so sorry." Hunter said, moving forward to hug her.

"Apology unaccepted." Lexi sputtered; "You seriously think just saying sorry is going to make everything better? You guys never believed me. No one believed me when I said you two were strange. No one believed me when I said Zurgane's Zord fight was a trap, no one believed me when I said Brendan was a phony, and no one believed me when I said I had a new sister. You guys were my teammates and you never believed me. Neither did you Hunter!"

"Lexi-" Shane began.

"Save it for someone who cares." Lexi snapped; "Come on Alyssa, we're leaving to Hollywood."

Alyssa held her hand and looked up at Lexi, who threw a small ball down; "Ninja Smoke Screen!"

* * *

><p>They rang the doorbell to Lexi's appartment. But it wasn't Lexi who oppened the door.<p>

"Can I help you?" the older gentleman asked.

"We're here to see Lexi Fernandez." Dustin told him.

"Then I'm afraid you're too late." the man shrugged; "The moving truck has already left."

"You mean they actually left?" Tori asked.

"Yup, to Hollywood or something." the man nodded.

"Thanks for your time sir." Hunter said sadly as they walked away; "Its all my fault."

"No Hunter, its everyone's fault." Cam sighed; "And Lexi's good at holding grudges, so I hope she forgives us soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; <strong>Well thats all folks!

Whoo! Finally done with Ninja Storm! It was an amazing experience, and I loved reading the reviews you guys wrote. I hope you guys follow me to Dino Thunder where Lexi is soon headed. And yes, Alyssa is an important characters, just not until one of my future Fan Fictions. So... :D


End file.
